Unión Mágica
by Serena Li
Summary: jejejej, para que no se quejen, otro capitulo más para ir aclarando dudas..., definitivamente el final se acerca después de tantos años de escribir y corregir, esta vez es cierto FIESTA, jejeje, bueno chicos, entren disfruten y dejen sus mensajes
1. Prologo

**Disclamer: **Creo que este discurso esta algo demás, si al final todos conocemos la realidad, es decir… ni en sueños estos personajes nos pertenecerán, son todos propiedad de Clamp, por desgracia, (QUIERO UN SHAORAN PARA MIII), jejejeje, soñar es gratis!

**Recordatorio:** Esta es una continuación de un fic anterior, jeje, (me gusta explicar bien las cosas), **_Una Nueva Aventura_**, por lo tanto hay muchas cosas que tienen conexión de la historia anterior.

**Unión Mágica: Una Nueva Aventura II**

_**Prologo.**_

Sudaba, sentía como las cobijas de su cómoda cama le molestaban, su rostro demostraba que el sueño que estaba teniendo no era para nada agradable, por el contrario, su rostro mostraba claros gestos de dolor y tristeza, hasta que al fin, como liberada despertó dando una fuerte calada de aire, intentando que este llegara a sus pulmones, como si no hubiera podido hacerlo por mucho. Abrió los ojos, y al instante lágrimas se agolparon en sus maravillosos ojos, cayendo libremente por sus mejillas.

"_nuevamente aquel sueño"_ susurró para ella misma

Ya hace más de un año que los mismo sueños se repetían una y otra vez, casi todas las noches, muy pocas veces podía dormir tranquila y la mayoría de ellas era gracias a los calmantes que su doctor le había recetado hace unos meses, doctor al que casi había ido obligada por quienes la rodeaban y se preocupaban por ella.

Se puso de pie, a la luz de la luna lucía hermosa, su cabello caía libremente por su espalda, rubio y crespo, lo último gracias a las maravillas de la estética, su ropa de dormir era una sencilla camisola blanca que le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos, luciendo sus perfectas y delineadas piernas.

Miró al cielo y salió a la terraza, desde el piso 30 en el que vivía se veía un gran espectáculo, las hermosas luces de la ciudad, que parecían estrellas como en el cielo, veía lo mismo de siempre, lo mismo de hace cuatro años.

Sabía que ya no podría dormir, ni tampoco lo quería hacer, ¿para que, para nuevamente tener las mismas pesadillas que la atormentaban noche tras noche, no… prefería no hacerlo y contemplar la noche desde su terraza.

Miró la mesa que tenía allí, y notó que aún estaban aquellos papeles que había pedido, ya hace dos meses que lo estudiaba, tomó la carpeta mirando el titulo, "Mitología", la abrió lentamente tomando las hojas, para muchos que sabían de su lectura no era más que un pasatiempo, para ella era un profundo estudio para poder responderse ella misma las interrogantes que rondaban en su cabeza:

**_TÁNATO, Hijo de la Noche, hermano gemelo del Sueño, Dios de la Muerte. Es la personificación de la muerte o su mensajero, que anuncia la llegada de la muerte. Se le representa como un joven con alas, una espada al costado y las piernas cruzadas._**

No podía negar que aquella lectura solo agrandaba aún más sus enormes conocimientos, no solo en magia, si no que en temas que no todos manejaban a la perfección, aún así, ese párrafo estaba grabado en su mente, aunque fuese extraño, nunca podía recordar sus sueños, pero aquel nombre,**_ Tánato_**, se le venía a la mente una y otra vez, como una grabación puesta en repetición.

No muchas personas creían en que la mitología hubiera sido cierta, de hecho para muchos solo era entretención, era el leer algo entretenido, pero para ella era algo más, no sabía por que, pero necesitaba saber más y más acerca de aquel tema, tal vez por que cada nombre escrito en las leyendas para ella eran familiares.

Siguió repasando sus apuntes, para poder aprender mejor, se hacía resúmenes que luego releía, era mucho más simple que volver a leer más de dos mil páginas que tenía en su poder.

"_maldición, mañana es la reunión extraordinaria, todos notaran las enormes ojeras que tengo"_

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

La sala estaba ya siendo ocupada por hombres de negocios, todos vestidos formalmente, con costosos trajes, de seguro de algún diseñador famoso, hombres de rostros serios, con experiencia en la vida, en el mundo laboral, en los negocios, hombres con verdadero poder sobre el país, todos charlando sobres sus respectivos trabajos, sobre la bolsas de comercio, transacciones bancarias, temas bastante poco comunes, ya que la mayoría de ellos eran hombres aún jóvenes, pero eran chicos con gran futuro.

El silencio reinó cuando la puerta de la sala fue abierta, dando paso a una hermosa mujer de unos 23 años, de porte elegante, un maravilloso cuerpo bien formado, esbelto pero a la vez delicado, sus ropajes eran finos, un traje sastre compuesto de chaqueta y falda en color negro, zapatos de tacón negros, haciendo que sus piernas se vieran más estilizadas, su cabello rubio ondulado hasta la cintura suelto cubría su espalda, unos delicados lentes cubrían sus ojos verdes haciendo que se viera mucho más interesante:

- buenos días caballeros- saludó la mujer sonriendo- veo que todos llegaron a tiempo, que bueno, así terminaremos más temprano y cada uno volverá a sus labores, Michael, por favor

- esta bien Laurie- el joven rubio de ojos azules se acercó a la mesa- caballeros tomemos asiento, para que comience la reunión, en las carpetas que tienen en frente podrán ver el motivo de esta reunión

La joven llamada Laurie tomó asiento en la cabeza de la gran mesa que estaba ubicada en el centro de la sala, una mesa de madera antigua, tallada en los bordes, y en la base cristal, sobre ella aparte de las carpetas con diferentes documentos en su interior, habían vasos, y botellas de agua mineral para cada uno de los presentes, además de tazas para café, y ceniceros por si alguien deseaba prender algún cigarro:

- todos tenemos una noción del motivo de esta reunión extraordinaria- habló la cabeza de la mesa- sabemos lo que esta sucediendo en el mundo, y que ahora somos los más fuertes para enfrentar la situación, creo que no soy la única que ha sentido la inestabilidad en el equilibrio mágico,

- los encargados de esa situación se supone que es el concilio de Oriente, y no han hecho una buena labor, a mi opinión debemos relevar a ese grupo- dijo un joven de cabello color ceniza

- no nos apuremos en tomar decisiones Alfred- habló Michael- creo que primero debemos estudiar las razones para que este sucediendo todo esto, se que ellos no son santo de nuestra devoción, pero no podemos negar que hasta el momento han hecho un gran trabajo

- apoyo tu opinión Michael- sonrió Laurie- lo primero es saber que esta pasando, para eso nos pondremos de acuerdo con los del concilio de Occidente, quiero que Mark, Eduard y Vanesa se preocupen de investigar hasta que punto hay inestabilidad, necesito saber que tan grave es la situación

Los aludidos solo asintieron sabiendo que jamás se podrían negar a las peticiones de esa chica, después de todo ella era la líder absoluta de aquel grupo, jamás desde que ella había asumido el cargo, que nadie había tenido problemas, todo se solucionaba fácilmente:

- los demás creo que será bueno que nos pongamos de acuerdo para que uno de nosotros se valla a Hong Kong para ver en que podemos cooperar mientras- propuso Michael

- estoy de acuerdo contigo- le apoyó la cabeza del grupo- creo que eso es todo por hoy, en la reunión mensual que nos toca el último domingo del mes quiero más información, en especial lo que tengan que decir los del concilio de Oriente, si tenemos que tomar las riendas del asunto lo haremos, pero no relevaremos de su lugar a nadie, por que si están donde están es por que se lo merecen, caballeros, pueden volver a sus labores, que tengan un buen día

La joven se puso de pie, siendo imitada por todos, los que inmediatamente comenzaron a abandonar el lugar, dejando al final a la cabeza de la reunión a solas con Michael, su mano derecha en todo momento y el que siempre la respaldaba en todo, en fin, su asistente.

Laurie se acercó a una ventana con una hoja en sus manos, en ella estaba redactada la información que hoy se había tocado como tema en la reunión, Michael notó que en el rostro de la chica había cierto toque de preocupación, lo que hace un buen tiempo había comenzado a notar, no le gustaba verla así, ni menos siendo la mujer que amaba de todo corazón, la mujer que había robado lentamente su alma y corazón, todo sin querer hacerlo:

- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

- nada, es que hace demasiado tiempo que todo estaba en paz, me había acostumbrado a un ritmo tranquilo, creo que el tener que enfrentar problemas, no es de mi agrado- le contestó la joven

- no sabes mentir- le dijo el sonriendo- nunca has podido hacerlo bien

- no vale la pena que te diga lo que pasa, será mejor que me valla a la oficina antes que se me haga más tarde, tengo unas cuantas cosas que coordinar hoy y no quiero atrasarme- se excusó la joven queriendo salir de allí

La chica tomó sus cosas y se iba retirando cuando el chico la detuvo delicadamente, y la volteó hasta que ella quedó frente a él:

- no quiero que vivas preocupada, sabes que tus problemas son los míos, por favor, cualquier cosas que te este angustiando dímela, puedes confiar en mi siempre

- lo se Mike, lo se, ahora, estoy atrasada, nos vemos.

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

La luz del sol le molestaba, por lo que no le quedó más que levantarse, aunque fuera aún temprano, de seguro su marido antes de salir había abierto las cortinas, suspiró algo molesta, pero aún así sonrió, si como siempre con solo ver sus ojos se le pasaría todo.

Día a día, desde hace dos años que era igual, desde el día en que comenzó a vivir con el bajo el mismo techo, por que lo amaba con todo su corazón.

Sonrió al recordar sus primeros días como matrimonio, a pesar que se conocían demasiado bien, el tener que dormir en la misma cama, en la misma habitación, avisar para salir, avisar por si había atraso en algo, tener que convivir responsablemente no había sido fácil para ninguno de los dos, ni menos para el, por su genio, por su forma de ser independiente, ahora, todo era distinto, sin ella, seguramente no podría vivir jamás, y ella sin el tampoco.

A pesar que no todo había sido color de rosa, la joven no podía quejarse, por el simple hecho de que ella era feliz con el hombre que amaba, y por que tenía todo lo que podía pedir en la vida, y además de que sabía que aquella preocupación que siempre tuvo en su mente, le habían dicho que ya estaba bien del todo.

La joven salió de la habitación, la casa en que habitaba era enorme, ubicada en uno de los barrios más elegantes de la gran ciudad de Londres, una casa maravillosa de dos plantas, amoblada de forma colonial, muebles antiguos, de madera envejecida, tallada con extraños símbolos, de seguro casi todo con algún toque mágico, era normal para ella, sabía claramente quien era su marido, por lo que ya no se podría extrañar de nada:

- señora, buenos días

- buenos días Marie- respondió la dulce joven a la mujer que le miraba

- el señor me pidió que le dijera que se preparara antes del almuerzo, la va a venir a buscar, creo que tienen una reunión después por lo que no podrán salir como lo tenían planeado, le voy a preparar el baño señora

- está bien, gracias por el mensaje Marie- le dijo la señora de la casa

Marie sonrió, sabía claramente que la pareja para la cual trabajaba se amaba, era de solo verlos juntos por un segundo, y cualquiera que tuviera sus ojos en perfectas condiciones lo notaría, se miraban de una manera especial, no era necesario que estuvieran abrazados o diciendo mil veces lo que sentían, simplemente que se miraran, en especial ella, tan dulce y gentil, la señora más hermosa de la sociedad en la que vivían, y el, el joven más odiado por otros hombres, por la suerte de tener a semejante mujer a su lado, por que en verdad el tenía suerte, la joven que había aceptado ser su esposa no solo era una chica hermosa, si no que además tenía las cualidades que cualquier hombre buscaría en una mujer para pasar el resto de la vida.

Una vez que la joven señora estaba lista, y prediciendo que todo estaba listo, el hombre de la casa entro por la puerta principal, para ver a su mujer sonriente aguardando por el, se acercó a ella y depositó un suave beso en los labios de ella, estrechándola con sus brazos por la cintura:

- volviste a dejar las cortinas abiertas- le reprochó la joven a su marido- eres malo

- pero amor, si no lo hacía, de seguro aún estarías dormida- le sonrió el chico- ya no me pongas cara de regañona, y mejor vamos antes que se nos haga tarde, hoy tengo una importante reunión con los del concilio, creo que tenemos visitantes del norte, lo que tiene a todos muy preocupados

- pero si tu mismo me has dicho que ellos no se meten en nada, por que tienen una visión distinta de todas las cosas- le dijo la joven- además nunca han molestado, ¿Por qué preocuparse?

- creo que te he hablado de Laurie Le Blanc, la cabeza del concilio americano, bueno, a ella le llegó una información bastante importante, creo que alguna vez te he explicado que el Concilio Oriental se encarga del equilibrio en la magia, y bueno, al parecer algo esta interfiriendo en el equilibrio y ellos no han hecho nada

- Laurie Le Blanc, la verdad es que me encantaría conocerla, se bien que es una mujer distinguida y de negocios, creo saber la razón del por que es la cabeza de ellos, dicen que es sumamente inteligente y preocupada, además de ser una mujer influyente en los negocios, y en el mundo, la otra vez en la oficina estaban hablando de ella, comentaban que la IBM quiere que ella trabaje para ellos

- bueno, vamos- le pidió el joven abriendo la puerta de la sala- ya seguiremos hablando de ella otro día

Fuera de la casa había un hermoso jaguar gris del año, el chico amablemente le abrió la puerta del copiloto a su joven esposa, para después cerrar y tomar asiento frente al volante, inmediatamente salieron del recinto, para dirigirse a un lujoso restaurante en las afueras de la ciudad.

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

- me da lo mismo que una tal Mark, o un tal Michael anden preguntando por el equilibrio y pidiendo información que sabemos que es clasificada, ya dije, no daremos respuestas alguna a nadie, sea quien sea,

- no creo que sea la mejor manera de reaccionar, por el contrario, la situación esta comenzando a ser insostenible, y mientras más ayuda tengamos, mejor será, además ellos no están pidiendo nada a cambio, lo más provechoso es que simplemente les dejemos por esta vez meterse

El joven que estaba sentado frente a un escritorio volvió a releer la carta que le había llegado con urgencia desde el Norte, el grupo de hechiceros de esa parte del mundo quería información acerca de los problemas que habían surgido en el último tiempo, pero en verdad el no quería decir nada, sabía claramente que esas personas lo único que al final deseaban era sacarlos del mundo mágico, por que según ellos eran incompetentes, y con los problemas que ahora habían, era todo peor, pero en verdad todos tenían razón, necesitaban ayuda, por lo mismo ya habían hablado con los del Occidente, y ellos como siempre le habían prometido apoyarlos:

- quiero que nos comuniquemos con Inglaterra hoy mismo, debemos tener una reunión antes de que los Americanos lleguen aquí

- se hará como tu digas Xiaolang, pero primero debes llamar a un tal Michael Crowel, se comunicó esta mañana, pero tu aún no llegabas, el pertenece al concilio del Norte, creo que es la mano derecha de la cabeza de ellos

- Michael Crowel, el debe ser el sucesor de George Crowel, trabajó por un tiempo con mi padre, cuando los concilios de los cuatro punto cardinales se llevaban bien, de seguro es su hijo, pero veo que no siguió el camino de su padre, pero bueno, dile a mi secretaria que me comunique

El joven se quedó solo en su oficina, y se puso de pie, de seguro le esperaba un día pesado, tenía conciencia de todo lo que estaba pasando, comenzando con que sus eternos aliados, los del Occidente, querían hablar con los del Norte sin dar una buena razón, más cuando nadie trataba con ellos, ni menos desde que la actual cabeza había asumido, el sabía quien era, aunque no la conocía, tenía conciencia de que era una mujer con grandes conocimientos en magia, y además con el manejo de ella, por lo que le habían contado era una mujer de mundo, que conocía muchas cosas y culturas diferentes, por primera vez en su vida, que sabía que una mujer asumía tal cargo en un concilio, si siempre, y casi por ley lo hacía un hombre, las reglas claramente estipulaban que el concilio se formaría por un grupos de doce miembros, la mayor parte de ellos, pero no exclusivamente, formados por Hombres, los cuales debían tener gran influencia en el mundo entero, y por un líder o cabeza, masculino, las excepciones tendrían que ser por motivos de fuerza mayor. En el caso de los de América del Norte, nadie había dado razones a los demás concilios, solo de un día a otro, Laurie Le Blanc había sido nombrada cabeza del concilio del Norte, por sus grandes dotes de Hechicera, mago, y además Bruja, los rumores decían que era una mujer hermosa, que con una sola mirada hechizaba, mujer capaz de convencer a cualquiera para cumplir sus propósitos, aunque fría, se sabía que era soltera, y que vivía sola, aunque de su vida personal no se hablaba. Al final, ella era una solterona, tal cual lo era el.

Si, por que Xiaolang Li, o como informalmente le llamaban Shaoran, seguía siendo un hombre soltero, sin decir que era el mas codiciado por las mujeres de su país, mujeres elegantes que daban todo por una mirada de el, un chico guapo, con una fortuna impresionante, y demasiado poder sobre el mundo, el partido ideal para cualquier chica, pero el no se fijaba en nadie, se decía que era un hombre amargado, frío, sin razones de vida personal, su vida era su trabajo, y el concilio, y por supuesto su clan. De amigos verdaderos no se le sabía, aparte de la cabeza del concilio del Occidente, que siempre les apoyaba en todo, y su joven esposa que de vez en cuando hacían visita al chico, aparte de ellos dos podían contar a su prima, aunque con el pasar del tiempo también se había alejado un tanto de ella. No era en verdad la gran cosa, para el fácilmente, todas las mujeres que iban tras el, era por su dinero, y por que si el quería podía darles incluso el cielo.

Con el pasar del tiempo se había transformado en un mujeriego, ya llevaba bastante mujeres en la lista negra, todas que habían tenido la esperanza de enamorarlo, pero que ninguna lo había conseguido, el solo las usaba para satisfacer sus deseos como hombre que era, pero era injusto, por que por un problema que el había tenido quizás con alguna mujer, todo el resto tenía que pagar un precio.

A decir verdad al joven no le importaba mucho lo que los demás dijeran el por su espalda, por el contrario, le daba lo mismo, a el solo le importaba su trabajo, el concilio, la magia, el mantener su clan como el pilar de China, el amor no existía, por lo mismo no había cumplido con las tradiciones que estabas impuestas, no se había casado como se lo ordenaban, había roto su promesa de llevar al altar a la que por tiempo, mucho tiempo fue su prometida, no le importo, nada le había importado.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono:

"señor, En la Línea tres esta Mister Crowel"

- gracias Sahira- presionó un teclado del teléfono, y en un perfecto ingles comenzó a Hablar- Señor Crowel, habla Li Xiaolang, cabeza del Concilio del Oriente

"_buenos días señor Li, es un placer hablar con usted, la verdad es que lo había llamado por encargo de Miss Laurie, ella esta bastante preocupada por los últimos informes recibidos desde China e Inglaterra"_

- no creo que tenga que dar explicaciones a nadie, menos a una mujer que jamás en mi vida he visto, ella no es nadie para darme ordenes, ni menos relacionado a mi trabajo, les agradecería mucho que nos dejaran a nosotros solucionar nuestros problemas- dijo algo molesto Li

"_tenemos todo el derecho de saber lo que esta pasando señor Li, que el Equilibrio Mágico es algo que nos compete a todos, el que ustedes sean los encargados no los hace sus dueños, por lo que estimo que si tiene que dar respuestas, por lo menos el concilio del Occidente esta de acuerdo con nosotros"_

- en el momento que el asunto salga de nuestras manos hablaremos con los demás, mientras podamos controlarlo, les pediré que se mantengan a un lado, lamento el tener que hablar así con alguien que no conozco, pero ya que Miss Laurie quiere dar ordenes, pues tendrá que respetar las mías, ahora, me despido

"_le aseguro que al concilio del Norte no le va a gustar su respuesta"_

- me da lo mismo, adiós señor Crowel

Li cortó molesto, realmente la tan Le Blanc tenía que ser una mujer desesperante, no era nadie para el, ni menos alguien capacitada para ordenarle cosas, eso no lo iba a aguantar, aunque el concilio no estuviera de acuerdo con el, al final, por algo el era la cabeza.

Continuara… …

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

Notas de la Autora:

Bueno, lo prometido es deuda, tampoco quiero dejarlos esperando mucho tiempo, así que aquí va el primer capítulo editado, hay cosas que van a cambiar un poco, pero eso no significa que voy a sacar a algunos personajes o algo, nopis, si algunos o por no decir todos odiaban a Vanesa, la seguirán odiando tanto o tal vez más que antes, jejeje, ustedes saben como me gusta hacer sufrir a los personajes.

Bueno, esta demás dar las gracias a todos los que me han apoyado incondicionalmente desde mis inicios, y prometo, luego de tres años de haber comenzado, terminarlo a como de lugar.

Un beso a todas, gracias por el apoyo anterior, espero que siga siendo el mismo, en este fic.

Serena.

**Comienzo: 31.05.03**

**2° Edición: 17.07.06**


	2. Capitulo 1: Viejos Amigos

**Disclamer: **Creo que este discurso esta algo demás, si al final todos conocemos la realidad, es decir… ni en sueños estos personajes nos pertenecerán, son todos propiedad de Clamp, por desgracia, (QUIERO UN SHAORAN PARA MIII), jejejeje, soñar es gratis!

**Recordatorio:** Esta es una continuación de un fic anterior, jeje, (me gusta explicar bien las cosas), **_Una Nueva Aventura_**, por lo tanto hay muchas cosas que tienen conexión de la historia anterior.

**Unión Mágica: Una Nueva Aventura II**

_**Cap. 1: Viejos Amigos**_

Una noche más, aunque ya estaba comenzando a hacer algo de frío, la joven de cabellera rubia tiró prácticamente sus cosas sobre el perchero que descansaba al lado de la puerta de la entrada de su gran departamento, en ese momento una joven de aproximadamente su misma edad de cabellera color negro recortada hasta los hombros salió a la entrada de la casa sonriendo abiertamente como si hubiera adivinado su llegada:

- veo que el día estuvo bastante pesado, te ves más cansada que otras veces, se me ocurrió dejar puesta la tetera, además compre algunos pastelitos dulces, se que te van a gustar

- gracias Michelle- sonrió la rubia- ¿y Lissy?

- se porto como un ángel, aunque sabemos demás quien me ayuda a verla, creo que lo adora, mientras están juntos puedo asear el departamento tranquilamente- le contestó Michelle- pero dime Laurie, ¿Cómo estuvo la reunión extraordinaria?

- corta- sonrió la joven Le Blanc- sabes bien que son todos muy organizados así que no tengo problemas de ningún tipo, lo único se es que estoy preocupada, no me agrada la idea de tener que salir del país más adelante, aunque se que tu me vas a acompañar, solo que aún no se, estoy entre Inglaterra y Hong Kong

- bueno en Inglaterra aprovechas de ver al guapo de Hiragisawa

- Michelle- sonrió la dueña de casa- lamentablemente ya te dije que el esta casado, y felizmente hace dos años con una mujer maravillosa, así que no sueñes despierta, vamos a la cocina, que me dio hambre, y ya quiero irme a dormir, mañana tengo que madrugar para variar

Las dos jóvenes mujeres pasaron por un pasillo hasta llegar a una maravillosa cocina amoblada elegantemente, con todo lo necesario, incluso una televisión, y una radio, todo para hacer el arte de cocinar más cómodo, la mujer rubia se sentó en el mesón, mientras Michelle servía dos tazas de té:

- ¿y Michael, pobre del chico, esta tan enamorado de ti, y lo mejor es que ama a Leslye,

- ya, no lo pongas como un santo- sonrió Laurie- si se lo que siente por mi, en todo caso no te niego que he pensado con darle una oportunidad, tal vez, en el viaje que haré, lo invité, total sabes bien que tengo que ir con alguien más del concilio, y que mejor que el, pero no te hagas muchas ilusiones,

La joven vio su taza de té servida, y sonrió amargamente, mientras su amiga además de empleada la miró con suma tristeza, la verdad es que Laurie nunca le había contado nada de su vida, pero bastaba con mirarla a los ojos como para saber que a pesar que en la vida lo tenía todo, no era feliz, si, era verdad, tenía mucho poder dentro del estado norteamericano, incluso era una gran amiga de la hija del presidente, que estaban más o menos por la misma edad, tenía un trabajo grandioso y de horarios flexibles, lo que le servía bastante para sus reuniones con el concilio del norte, y su sueldo, era pero demasiado extraordinario, por lo mismo tenía a su disposición un amplio departamento con cuatro habitaciones, tres baños, una gran cocina, una sala de estar, el comedor, una hermosa terraza, que desde el piso 30 se veía todo maravillosamente, sin contar además su vehículo, un porche negro convertible del año, realmente una mujer que poseía una vida estable, pero estaba sola, no tenia pareja, alguien que la mimara de vez en cuando, la razón de eso, nadie la conocía, o al menos eso pensaban.

Pero aún así había algo que podía hacer que el corazón y la vida de la joven Le Blanc se iluminara de nuevo por completo, algo tan especial y tan importante para Laurie como lo eran comer y respirar, y era una personita de cabellera marrón, y ojos verdosos, piel pálida, y bastante desconfiada a pesar de tener tan solo 3 años, si, la hija de Laurie Le Blanc, la pequeña y adorada Leslye Le Blanc, una niña dulce, maravillosa, que Michelle adoraba, ya que ella la cuidaba desde que había nacido, el mismo concilio había puesto los servicios de la joven Summer a disposición de la cabeza del grupo.

Michelle con el tiempo había hecho una hermosa amistad con la dueña de casa, y más allá de tratarla formalmente, la misma Laurie le había pedido que lo dejara de hacer y siempre le recordaba que para ella no era una simple empleada era una amiga, con la que podía contar siempre, y lo sabía por que así era, pero en verdad Michelle no sabía la gran cosa sobre la joven, a lo más que ella era madre soltera, y que el padre de la niña estaba muerto, pero que había sido un hombre maravilloso en vida, a parte de eso, no sabía nada de la familia de la joven, ni de primos nada, solo que Hiragisawa Eriol, había sido un amigo de su infancia, y lo había conocido por que el único que estuvo al lado de la joven Le Blanc el día del nacimiento de la pequeña había sido el, quedándose un mes completo para verificar que su hermosa amiga estuviera bien:

- te quedaste callada Michie, ¿Qué pasa?

- ah, nada Lory, disculpa, es que estaba pensando, mañana, ¿llevaras tu a la niña al medico, recuerda que tiene el chequeo mensual, y el mes pasado la tuve que llevar yo- le dijo Michie olvidando lo que pensaba- experiencia que no me gustaría repetir, no se a quien saco ese genio tan irritable que tiene

-yo si- sonrió la hermosa rubia mirando al techo- a mi hermano, y si, la llevaré yo, no te preocupes, pero igual, anda conmigo, sabes que la niña es feliz cuando ambas estamos con ella, creo que le fascina ser el centro de atención

- no lo dudo, en eso se parece mucho a ti- le miró sonriente Michelle a su amiga- siempre llamas la atención donde vas, mujer fatal- lo último dicho sensualmente

- no me molestes- le amenazó la joven Le Blanc a su amiga- mira que te costara caro el que me enoje

Las dos chicas se largaron a reír, para luego levantarse al rato y cada una irse a su cama, eso si, Laurie paso primero por una habitación color rosa, adornada con miles de peluches y juguetes de todos los tamaños posibles, y en el centro del dormitorio, una camita de madera blanca, arropada con plumones cálidos, y a los lados como rejas del mismo material de la cama, para evitar accidentes, en la cama, descansaba un pequeño ser, que dormía profundamente ignorando lo que pasaba a su alrededor:

- duerme bien mi pequeño ángel del cielo, mi vida.

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

Realmente no sabía si llorar, o hacer un verdadero escándalo, aunque ambas opciones le eran bastante razonables, por que realmente no le cabía en la cabeza la actitud de su marido, ¡eso era lo último que le faltaba, que su esposo, por primera vez en dos años tuviera que viajar sin ella, y que además la mandara a Hong Kong para que allí lo esperara.

Había discutido con el por eso, le había dicho cosas terribles, entre ellas, la chica le reprochó que no la amaba, si no, no seria capaz de dejarla sola, pero por el contrario, tan solo una llamada desde Estados Unidos había bastado para que el saliera casi corriendo, como si algo muy importante hubiera allá.

La chica de cabello negro solo suspiró cayendo pesadamente en su cama, con la rabia saliendo por sus poros, lamentablemente el chico antes de terminar discutiendo había salido casi corriendo de la casa excusándose con que lo esperaban para una reunión, claro, siempre el concilio era lo más importante en todo, incluso más importante que ella misma, y ella lo tenía asumido, pero… ¡¿dejarla sola, no, eso era algo que no le perdonaría tan fácilmente:

- ¿señora?

- Aquí estoy Marie

- el señor llamó hace unos minutos, no quiso que se lo pasara, pero me pidió que le ayudara a arreglar sus cosas, me dijo algo de un viaje urgente- le dijo la empleada

- cobarde- susurró la chica

- ¿dijo algo mi señora?

- No Marie, esta bien, comencemos a arreglar mis cosas, debo creer que ya tienes los pasajes- le dijo Tomoyo a Marie, la mujer solo asintió- bien, no le dirás nada a mi marido, pero los cambiaremos, por que antes de ir a Hong Kong quiero pasar por Japón, tengo que hacer una visita

- pero señora, el señor me dejo claro que tenía que ir directamente a Hong Kong

- lo se- sonrió la joven- pero lo que Eriol haya dicho no me interesa, es mi marido, no mi dueño, por lo que puedo tomar mis decisiones, así que tu ves que haces, si me haces caso, o le obedeces a tu señor, pero nada de esto le tienes que decir, si a el le gusta hacer las cosas a su manera, a mi también

- esta bien señora- sonrió Marie- cambiaré su pasaje con destino a Japón

Tomoyo sonrió, al menos este viaje de su marido le daría tiempo para ir a visitar a su casi familia en Japón, a los Kinomoto, de los cuales solamente sabía por cartas. Lamentablemente desde la desaparición de la joven Kinomoto, todo había cambiado, Touya ya no era el mismo chico, si antes había sido algo huraño, ahora lo era peor, pero por suerte tenía a su lado a una mujer que lo amaba, y lo soportaba, Nakuru Akizuki, Tomoyo sonrió, la joven Akizuki había logrado que el joven Kinomoto la viera más que como una simple chica, si, por que se había enamorado de ella, agradeciendo la paciencia que ella le tenía, y si la señora Hiragisawa se ponía a recordar, a ellos no los veía justamente desde hace una año, que había sido cuando Nakuru y Touya habían contraído matrimonio, justamente, ese era el mejor momento para volverlos a ver, después de todo, la familia Kinomoto era como su familia.

Sonrió algo triste, el recordar a esa familia, era además recordar que su joven amiga de la infancia nunca más había aparecido en sus vidas, al contrario, había sido como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado, nadie, nunca había logrado encontrarla, ni siquiera la cabeza del Concilio de Oriente, que con su poder había conseguido mover hasta las piedras, pero nada habían encontrado, nada, aunque a decir verdad, Eriol tampoco ayudo mucho, el siempre permanecía en silencio, diciendo que nada sacaban con buscarla, por que si ella no quería ser encontrada, nadie podría dar con su paradero.

Así lamentablemente había sido, nadie había podido encontrarla, ni su propio guardián Yue lo había conseguido, lo único que les había quedado era el rogar por el que la joven estuviera bien, y que con el pasar de los años hubiera alcanzado la felicidad.

Aunque pareciera extraño, el menos preocupado en todo había sido el propio padre de la chica, que solo se había resignado a tal vez no volverla a ver, la noticia no le había sido muy agradable en un principio, pero con el tiempo, lo había asumido mejor que todos, el pobre hombre se había comenzado a dedicar arduamente a su trabajo con tal de no pensar día y noche en su hija menor. Y Touya, el pobre joven había estado desesperado, incluso una terrible depresión lo había tomado, allí había sido donde Nakuru había ayudado.

Felizmente todos habían logrado seguir adelante, asumiendo que ella ya no volvería a la vida de nadie, y era por que ella lo había decidido así, por algo a pesar de tanta búsqueda jamás habían podido dar con ella nuevamente, como si hubiera desaparecido del mundo terrenal:

- señora, ¿va a llevar ropa de verano?

- si Marie, aunque no es mala idea echar algunas chaquetas por si acaso, aunque se que en Japón están en verano, pero no es raro que algunas noches sean más frías que otras

- ¿esta segura que quiere irse a Japón?

- tranquila Marie, mi marido no te dirá nada por apoyarme, y si lo intenta hacer, yo te defiendo

- esta bien señora.

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

"_¿Cómo que vas a Estados Unidos, no entiendo, no hay motivos"_

- no te molestes, es que es necesario, o prefieres verlos a todos por allá, se que no, así que no te sorprendas, parto esta noche, le dije a Tomoyo que se fuera a tu casa ya que saliendo de América me iré a Hong Kong

"_como quieras, pero aún no me convence eso, aunque no me extraña, supe que conoces bastante bien a Laurie Le Blanc, tu sabes que en este mundo todo se sabe, y más aún en NUESTRO mundo"_

- no me vengas con reproches Li, lo que pasa es que tuve el placer de conocerla hace un tiempo, en una reunión, es una mujer muy agradable, y por sobre todo inteligente, es por eso que me cae bien, sabe muy bien lo que hace, y sabe lo que no debe hacer, no es ningún monstruo, la deberías conocer en vez de solo juzgar

"_ni que me paguen Eriol, ya dije, no quiero a nadie del norte en mis territorios, incluso ayer hable con ese tal Michael Crowel, pero le deje bien en claro lo que pienso"_

- piensa lo que quiera, al fin se que no te haré cambiar de opinión

"_bueno, ahora te dejo, me están llamando, dile a Tomoyo que será un placer que se hospede aquí en casa, cuídate"_

- igual tu amigo, ten cuidado, y piensa bien las cosas

Eriol, colgó el teléfono y suspiró, la verdad es que las cosas con el tiempo se irían poniendo bastante complicadas, si bien el conocía a Laurie, y sabía claramente que era del tipo de mujer que le gustaba que todo saliera perfecto, pero por otro lado estaba su joven descendiente que era por sobre todo terco, de esos que no daba su brazo a torcer por nada del mundo.

En vez de con los años cambiar y madurar, por el contrario, había seguido siendo peor, y más desde lo sucedido con la única mujer que realmente había amado su mejor amigo, y la culpable de que Li fuera lo que era hoy en día, un hombre que vivía en brazos de diferentes mujeres, que cambiaba de pareja, como quien cambia de ropa, y lo peor que en la vida del joven habían llegado chicas maravillosas, decentes, que el solo había terminado dejándolas con el corazón roto, ya nadie se extrañaba de eso, Li Xiaolang era conocido por su fama de casanovas, de rompecorazones.

Aráis, a su mente inmediatamente llegó el recuerdo de aquella dulce jovencita, ella lo había dejado sencillamente por que lo había pillado con una mujer en la cama, la pobre chica casi se había muerto, y a Li no le había importado, simplemente el le había dicho que no amaba a nadie, y que tampoco se casaría con ella:

- ¿en que piensas?

- Carl, en nada- sonrió Erial reconociendo a su amigo

- ah, suerte la tuya que iras a América, y tendrás que ver a esa belleza, que mujer- suspiró el recién llegado- debo decir que esa mujer enloquece a cualquiera

- se que es bellísima- sonrió Eriol- pero no olvides que su frialdad es capaz de congelar todo el mundo, no en vano en nuestro grupo se refieren a ella como la mujer de Hielo, apodo que la describe a la perfección

Carl se sentó frente a su amigo, el cual con el tiempo se había vuelto algo más serio, ya no era el bromista de años atrás, el que de vez en cuando decía alguna mentira, y al que bien poco le importaba llegar a ser la cabeza del concilio Occidental, no con el pasar de los años solo se había convertido en un hombre admirable, culto e inteligente:

- ¿y tu adorable mujer?

- en casa, debe estar odiándome, le dije que ella se tenía que ir a Hong Kong y que yo viajaría solo a Estados Unidos, la verdad es que no lo tomó muy bien

- pero si Tomoyo es una mujer adorable, no se molesta con nada, bueno que si pensamos, nunca has viajado sin ella, en parte tiene mucha razón- comentó Carl- además tu mismo dices a los dioses del mundo que sin ella no vives, y al primer llamado americano la abandonas

- no lo pongas de esa forma- se quejó el joven de lentes- me haces sentir como un mal marido, solo lo hago por protegerla, nada más, no me gusta meterla en mis problemas, ella no tiene culpa de nada, ni menos que su esposo sea la cabeza del concilio Occidental, ni que sea un mago poderoso, o la reencarnación de un mago del pasado,

Carl solo se largo a reír, sabía claramente como era su amigo de la infancia, lamentablemente ni siquiera el matrimonio lo habían hecho cambiar con su negro sentido del humor, una persona normal al ver que su mujer estaba molesta, mínimo hubiera llegado preocupado, pero ¿Eriol, nada, ni las ganas, había llegado de lo más tranquilo, dispuesto a un estresante día de trabajo, y de problemas con el concilio:

- Realmente nunca se que pensar de ti mi querido Eriol, solo espero que la dulce Tomoyo tenga la paciencia suficiente para soportarte por el resto de la vida, por que a decir verdad, la mujer que este a tu lado tendría que ser una verdadera santa le dijo Carl a Eriol, el que solo le miró de mala gana- además sigo pensando en que ella es demasiado para ti

- a ti lo que te da es envidia, que no darías por encontrar una mujer como Tommy

- eso no te lo voy a negar, así que ten cuidado

- no me amenaces- le dijo el pelinegro con tranquilidad- tu intentas algo… y te mueres.

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

Un nuevo día se asomaba en las calles de la gran ciudad de New York, aunque por la gran altura de los edificios, costaba ver el sol, o que los rayos iluminaran la ciudad, por lo que no era tan caluroso:

- mamiii, mamiii, bacho

- esta bien mi vida- la joven madre levantó a su pequeña del suelo- ¿ahora si?

- SIII!- contestó la niña de cabello marrón abrazándose a la hermosa rubia que la cargaba

Michelle solo sonrió al ver la dulce escena, le encantaba ver como ambas, madre e hoja se demostraban tanto afecto, la pequeña estaba realmente apegada a su madre, quien por supuesto jamás la había descuidado a pesar de todo el trabajo que tenía sobre sus hombros, siempre había tiempo para su pequeña.

Llegaron al lujoso carro que estaba estacionado en el subterráneo de la torre en la que habitaban, las tres subieron al vehículo, la niña se subió en la parte trasera con la joven empleada, la mujer rubia solo las miraba sonriendo, su hija era una niña maravillosa, y muy inteligente, con solo tres años hablaba casi de todo y entendía perfectamente, por lo mismo era bastante obediente, solo que algo consentida por las dos mujeres con las que vivía:

- Laurie, ¿hoy vas a venir a almorzar a casa?- preguntó Michelle jugando con la niña

- no creo, tengo un almuerzo con los del concilio, no se que querrán ahora, la verdad es que casi todo los problemas actuales se los deje a Michael, pero por políticas tengo que estar presente, aunque del trabajo saldré temprano, así que cuando llegue a casa quiero que estén listas para que salgamos, quiero que cenemos afuera esta noche

- esta bien, tendré a la princesa lista

La rubia puso en marcha su vehículo para luego estar recorriendo las calles de la ciudad, era aún temprano, pero la pequeña Lissy era la primera en la lista del doctor:

- ¿las pasó a dejar a casa después?- preguntó Laurie sin quitar los ojos del camino

- pensaba llevarla al parque un rato, el día estará agradable, y así de una buena vez deja descansar a tu sabes quien un rato, el pobre termina rendido

- no se de donde saca tantas energías esta niña- sonrió la joven Le Blanc mirando atrás aprovechando un semáforo en rojo

- ¿a quien más?- le preguntó sonriente Michelle- a ti, no se de donde sacas fuerzas para cumplir en el trabajo y con los del concilio, sin contar con tu hija

- el tiempo de mi hija es irremplazable

Michelle sonrió, sentía admiración por la rubia, por que el verdad las fuerzas que tenía para poder cumplir siempre con todo era única, no entendía como no estaba ya estresada o algo similar, pero nunca estaba tranquila, y a pesar de que no dijera nada, ella sabía claramente que en las noches no dormía casi nada, pero no quería meterse en su viuda, ya que si no le había contado nada, sus razones tenía.

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

La mañana se pasó algo rápida para la joven empresaria, la cual estuvo en algunas reuniones de su trabajo, por que en verdad no toda su vida era por y para el concilio, ahora iba camino a un lujoso restaurante ubicado en el centro de la ciudad, feliz estaba, por que el doctor no le había encontrado nada a su hija, por el contrario, estaba muy sana, creciendo muy rápido, siendo una niña hermosa según el, aunque, era de esperarse, su madre era bellísima, y además el embarazo había sido muy tranquilo.

El auto se detuvo, la chica se bajó y le pasó las llaves a un chico, que lo estacionaría, la joven elegantemente hizo su entrada al lugar, como siempre llamando la atención de muchos, mujeres con envidia, y hombres con el deseo marcado en sus ojos, ella seguía caminando, como si nadie a su alrededor existiera.

Llegó a un sector del local más bien privado, era como si se dividiera en pequeños salones para cenas o almuerzos privados, un hombre le sonrió con respeto:

- buenas tardes señorita Le Blanc, pase por favor, la esperan

- gracias William, como siempre tan amable

La mujer entró, inmediatamente sintiendo su presencia todos los presentes se pusieron de pie, dando un respetuoso saludo, a excepción de uno, que se mantenía sonriente, ella no pudo si no imitarlo de la misma forma, tal vez años atrás se hubiera lanzado a sus brazos, pero no podía, tenía una reputación que mantener:

- veo que tenemos visitas- sonrió la mujer con elegancia- bienvenido a América señor Hiragisawa, hace un año que no sabíamos nada de usted, pero es bueno tenerlo aquí

- nada de eso mi lady- le sonrió el chico sensualmente haciendo que Michael no lo mirara de buenas ganas- por el contrario, el placer es todo mío, el volverla a ver es un placer, y más el estar compartiendo la mesa con tan distinguida dama

La mujer solo sonrió, si, debía reconocerlo, estaba muy cambiado, ya no era solamente un joven, era todo un hombre, y de porte muy distinguido, sin agregar lo guapo que estaba, el tiempo lo había cambiado mucho, era verdad que por teléfono habían hablado un par de veces, pero después que el contrajo matrimonio no se habían vuelto a ver, y al igual que ella, el pudo notar lo maravillosos cambios que en ella habían:

- no queremos quitar mucho de tu tiempo Laurie- le dijo Mark- pero el joven Hiragisawa acaba de llegar hoy de Inglaterra, y el deseaba reunirse contigo, pero sabes bien que no le íbamos a decir como encontrarte sin que tu misma lo autorizaras

- lo se, pero no se preocupen, podemos almorzar, yo ya después podré hablar con el señor en privado, no creo que tenga tanto apuro- la joven miró al Ingles- dudo que haya viajado desde Inglaterra solo por un almuerzo

- no mi lady, ya le dije, para mi es un honor el estar con ustedes

Tenía bastante en cuenta que a nadie de los que trabajan con ella les gustaba mucho su amistad tan cercana con la cabeza el Concilio del Occidente, aunque mejor dicho no les gustaba nada que alguien que no fuera del mismo circulo social de ellos se acercara a ella, aunque era por protección, la joven era demasiado importante como para arriesgarla ante cualquier cosa:

- supongo- llamó la atención Michael- que lo trae por aquí el tema del equilibrio y no solo hacer vida social

- por supuesto Michael, y te pediré que me digas Eriol, me haces sentir como un viejo que redobla tu edad tratando tan formal

Laurie comprendía la tensión de Michael, era demasiado posesivo y sobre protector, pero no podía contar a el o a nadie desde hace cuanto conocía a Hiragisawa.

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

- ¿y para eso me llamaste?

Una joven de cabello negro como la noche estaba frente a la cabeza del concilio Oriental, el cual estaba bastante serio, ya algo demasiado normal para ella que lo conocía hace muchos años, y que sabía que el tiempo solo lo había puesto peor, pero en esos momentos ella estaba algo molesta, aunque el estar mucho con el le molestaba, no soportaba su presencia desde que había cambiado tanto, desde que había dejado de ser el mismo chico que ella tanto quería:

- ¿me vas hacer el favor o no, ya me están cansando tus actitudes de niña caprichosa

- no me vengas con esas Li- pidió la joven sin temor en su voz- por favor nadie te conoce mas que yo, y tus amenazas no me causan nada, ni siquiera una gota de miedo, por el contrario, me da risa esa forma que tienes de tratar a los demás, de tratar de imponer tu mal genio para hacerte respetar

- Meiling te voy a pedir que me contestes, no te mande a llamar para estuchar tus adorables críticas, no tengo tanto tiempo como para perderlo en ti- le dijo el joven de cabello marrón algo molesto- además te recuerdo que me tienes que tener respeto te guste o no, soy el líder de nuestro clan

- ¿me ves preocupada por ello, no pedí ser parte de esta familia, y con respecto a lo otro, voy a ir, pero solo por que estamos hablando también de mi amiga, ¿Cuándo tiene que llegar?- preguntó desesperada por salir de allí

- hoy, así que estate atenta por si te llama a tu móvil, ahora te puedes retirar

- vieras las ganas que tengo de seguir viendo tu cara

- Meiling- dijo el con tono de advertencia

- me da lo mismo el tono que uses Li, permiso

La joven salió dando un portazo, y el joven solo se quedó allí, en su escritorio mirando a la nada misma, solo su prima era la que le hacía notar lo mucho que con el tiempo había cambiado, la única que día a día le reprochaba que no era más que un hombre sin nada por dentro, y aunque le daba rabia reconocerlo sabía que era verdad, pero no lo hacía por que quería, era por que así nadie le volvería hacer daño. En ese momento el teléfono sonó:

- ¿diga?

"_¿Shaoran, habla Tomoyo"_

- ¿ya llegaste, le dije a Mei que te fuera a buscar, llámala a ella- le dijo el joven

"_no te preocupes, por que no estoy en Hong Kong, si mi adorado esposo se comunica contigo dile que preferí pasar a Japón, así aprovecho de ver a mis amigos, que después nos vemos, aunque no se cuando llegaré a tu casa"_

- no creo que a Eriol le agrade mucho la idea de saber que no le hiciste caso mi querida Tomoyo, creo que debiste haber venido directo para acá, sabes que no me molesta para nada tu presencia

"_no me interesa lo que el piense, si para el fue más importante el viajar a Estados Unidos, y dejarme sola, que se aguante, por que no me lo niegues, demás pude haber ido con el, pero prefirió dejarme, que se aguante ahora, por que realmente no se cuanto tiempo voy a estar por acá"_

- esta bien querida, por mi puedes hacer lo que quieras, yo solo quiero ahorrarles las peleas

"_no te preocupes por eso Shaoran, de mi esposo me encargo yo"_

- puedes hacer lo que quieras, cualquier cosa me llamas- con ella era encantador, con ella era simplemente Shaoran

"_ok, te dejo, no quiero molestarte"_

- tu nunca me molestas linda- le aclaró el- cuídate mucho

"_tu igual, te mando un beso, y nos vemos en unos días, o tal vez semanas"_

- ok, besos mi querida amiga

El joven al cortar la llamada solo sonrió, estaba más que consiente que cuando su amigo supiera que su esposa había cambiado de destino iba a quedar la grande, aunque por la voz de Tomoyo bien poco le importaba, era increíble que esa dulce chica tuviera un genio capaz de asustar a cualquiera, por lo menos el prefería tenerla de amiga, por que como enemiga no se la imaginaba, no quería sufrir, aunque para el era como una hermana.

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

La hermosa cabeza del Concilio del Norte manejaba su vehículo a gran velocidad, pero esta vez no iba sola, a su lado un joven Ingles sonriente la miraba, la observaba notando los cambios en ella, cambios enormes, la chica se había aclarado el cabello y hermosos rizos caían libremente, ahora como el, usaba lentes, lo que hacía que sus ojos se vieran más oscuros, su vestuario ya no era el mismo de antes, eran trajes muy sofisticados, realmente era toda una mujer, el haber vivido todos esos años allá la habían cambiado demasiado, y el mejor que nadie lo sabía.

Al fin llegaron a una gran torre, inconscientemente el joven suspiró, la joven estacionó el auto y se bajó seguida de el, en la puerta del edificio un hombre ya anciano sonrió:

- buenos días señorita Laurie, tan hermosa como siempre

- gracias André, ¿Michelle llegó?

- si señorita, hace un par de horas

La joven sonrió y Eriol solamente la siguió, sin evitar el mirar la elegancia con la que ella caminaba, o el notar como los hombres que pasaban por su lado se daban vuelta a mirarla, el estaba seguro, que si hubiera estado soltero y no enamorado, no hubiera dudado haber puesto sus ojos en ella, era algo inevitable:

- aquí es donde vivo- le contó ella mientras subían al ascensor- un lugar bastante tranquilo y seguro, me gusta, la verdad es que no me cambiaría

- veo que te ha ido de maravillas- sonrió el chico mirando el lujoso lugar

Llegaron al piso indicado, que daba directamente a la puerta del departamento, penthouse, la joven entró, todo estaba en silencio, guió a su acompañante hasta la sala, donde habían algunos juguetes botados en el piso, de seguro Michelle y su hija habían estado jugando, desocupó lo que pudo en el momento mientras su invitado miraba el lugar, un sitio amoblado con gran fineza, pero al mismo tiempo dando a notar que solo vivían mujeres allí:

- llegaste

- Michelle, que bueno, mira te presentó a un amigo Eriol Hiragisawa, Eriol, ella trabaja para mi, Michelle Summer, cuida a mi hija principalmente, pero es una gran amiga, vive conmigo

La joven empleada simplemente hizo una reverencia al hombre que ella ya sabía quien era, en el concilio hablaban de el, y Laurie le había contado otras cosas más:

- ¿les sirvo algo?- preguntó la chica

- sirve café- le sonrió la joven rubia, Michelle se retiró- realmente ella es como una amiga más, confió en ella solamente, a parte que se que mi pequeña la adora, y ella a mi hija, así que es de toda mi confianza

- al fin voy a ver a tu ángel, la última vez que la vi iba a cumplir el año

- lo se, la verdad es que no pensaba verte tan pronto, yo ya tenía pensado viajar a Inglaterra, pero veo que me has ahorrado el viaje, pero en fin, es bueno verte después de tantos años, las charlas telefónicas no son lo mismo que verte en persona

El joven tomó asiento junto a la mujer, y le tomó las manos con dulzura, admirando su belleza, pero a la vez esa tristeza que había en sus ojos, tristeza que el mejor que nadie sabía las razones, pero que sabía claramente que ella no admitiría, con el tiempo se había vuelto demasiado calculadora:

- nunca se casó,

- no quiero hablar de eso- le interrumpió la joven- ya no vale la pena Eriol, yo elegí mi camino, y ves claramente que mi casa es esta, donde tengo trabajo, donde tengo mi hogar, y donde se ha criado mi hija hasta el día de hoy, y no quiero desenterrar recuerdos, recuerdos que prometí dejar bajo tierra desde el momento en que deje ese país, no me hagas las cosas tan difíciles

Michelle no sabía si avanzar o no, estaba escuchando la charla de ambos, y se notaba que se conocían hace mucho tiempo, nadie trataba a Laurie como en esos momentos la estaba tratando el mismo Eriol, la manera en que la miraba, en que había osado tomarle las manos, y no era que no supiera que Laurie conocía a Eriol hace años, pero no sabía que entre ambos hubiera tanta confianza, se notaba en el trato de el el profundo cariño que sentía por la chica, aunque no un cariño como el de Michael, si no que un cariño mucho más puro, sin intereses de por medio:

- hace mucho tiempo que quería decirte que no estoy de acuerdo con tu decisión- siguió Eriol- amiga, le rompiste el corazón en miles de pedazos, lo convertiste en algo que no vale nada para las mujeres, alguien que solo quiere jugar con ellas, sin importarle nada, por que cree que es la única manera de no volver a sufrir de nuevo, y fuiste tu la que hizo eso, y lo peor, ni siquiera le diste la oportunidad de saber que iba a ser padre cuando debías hacerlo, Li, no tuvo la culpa de nada, Li tenía derecho a saber todo, en especial que es papá

- disculpen- Michelle no quería seguir oyendo- aquí les dejo el café, Laurie voy a salir a comprar aprovechando que estas en casa, vuelvo enseguida

- esta bien, ve

La chica salió rápidamente, notando que su amiga estaba pálida, Laurie solo miró la puerta por la que desapareció su amiga, por un momento la notó algo nerviosa, pero luego desecho todo pensamiento:

- si de verdad me quieres tanto como me has dicho siempre, te pediré que este tema no se vuelva a tocar, ¿sabes lo que pasaría si alguien llega a enterarse que Leslye es hija de la cabeza del concilio del Oriente, se armaría un gran conflicto, así que por favor basta, yo estoy bien, y mi hija también, no me gustaría ver a mi pequeña en medio de una batalla, batalla que puede ser evitada, seria una batalla ya sin sentido

- vas a tener que verlo después de todo, te guste o no

- lo se, lo se, pero deja que las cosas pasen, te aseguro que ni siquiera va a notar que soy yo, vamos Eriol, he cambiado demasiado- insistió la chica, que de verdad no quería seguir tocando ese tema- pero bueno, cuéntame, ¿Cómo esta tu adorable esposa?

- odiándome- sonrió el chico- la verdad es que nunca la había dejado sola, y ahora sabes que no podía traerla, así que la mande a Hong Kong para que me esperara allá, la verdad es que la idea no le gusto para nada y te aseguro que no quiere ni verme, no se que le voy a decir cuando la vea

- ¿mamá?

Eriol solo vio a una niña de tres añitos, parada cerca del pasillo tímidamente, con una dulce mirada verde, y un cabello marrón largo tomado en dos trencitas que enmarcaban su rostro, era una niña realmente hermosa, aunque a pesar de ser tan pequeña en sus ojos había un cierto toque de desconfianza, era lógico siendo hija de quien era, definitivamente tenía en los genes algo de los Li, pero la belleza era algo totalmente heredado de su madre:

- ven acá mi vida- le dijo Laurie- mira, el te conoció cuando eras más pequeña, es como tu tío

- ¿tío?- miró a su mamá sonriendo

- si mi vida, tu tío

- hola- la niña saludó al joven que no pudo más que sonreír frente a tal ángel- yo soy Lissyyyy

- el sabe tu nombre princesa, ve, anda y dale un beso

La niña haciendo caso a su madre se acercó al desconocido y le dio un suave besó en la mejilla, haciendo que el joven sintiera algo muy especial, la niña era algo diferente, tenía una energía demasiado cálida que venía de ella, y una mirada, demasiado expresiva, definitivamente era la copia de su madre:

- eres hermosa pequeña Lissy, tienes los ojos de tu madre- le dijo Eriol tomándola en sus brazos

- ¿eres amigo de mamá?.

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

La joven de cabellera negra estaba frente a aquella casa que tantos recuerdos le traía, dulces recuerdos de su infancia, aunque algunos también muy dolorosos, se acercó a tocar el timbre algo dudosa, no estaba muy segura de que lo mejor había sido ir, la verdad es que el verlos a ellos solo traería tristeza a su vida:

- ¿Tomoyo?

- ¡¡Yukito!

El chico la abrazo dulcemente, como a una hermana más, al lado del muchacho, había una chica de cabellera negra, hasta los hombros, de mirada algo tímida, Tomoyo supuso que podría ser la famosa novia del chico, que Nakuru en las cartas que se enviaban le había contado:

- tanto tiempo sin verte- le sonrió Yukito- la verdad es que pensaba que no volveríamos a saber de ti en mucho tiempo más, por lo menos desde que te casaste

- Yukito, sabes que eso no podría pasar, ustedes son como mi familia, aunque quisiera olvidarlos no podría, mi vida esta demasiado unida a la de ustedes- le recordó la joven

El joven de cabello ceniza tenía llaves de la puerta de la casa, y abrió dejando pasar primero a las dos damas, Tomoyo, quedó mirando el lugar, que no había cambiado en nada, todo seguía en el mismo lugar, en eso, una chica bastante conocida para Tomoyo entro a la sala:

- ahhh, Tomoyo, que bueno que estés aquí

- Nakuru, veo que estás radiante- sonrió la chica de cabello negro

Ambas se abrazaron muy fuerte, como no, si se conocían desde hace tanto tiempo, y además habían vivido por un tiempo bajo el mismo techo, y más aún, estaban unidas por alguien:

- ¿y Eriol?- preguntó la joven Akizuki viendo a Tomoyo sola

- el tuvo que viajar a América, así que no pudo venir conmigo- le contó la chica omitiendo que estaban enojados- me reuniré con el, en Hong Kong, ¿y el señor Fujitaka?

- anda con Touya en el supermercado, la verdad es que es lo único que todavía no me gusta hacer- sonrió Nakuru- ya me conoces, si vamos de compras a un Mall, encantada, pero a un mercado nooo, ni que estuviera tonta iría a ese lugar

Tomoyo sonrió, mientras Yukito iba a la cocina por algunas bebidas, la chica que lo acompañaba se quedó en la sala mirando a la desconocida:

- veo que Yukito no las ha presentado- sonrió Nakuru- Tomoyo, ella es Yoko Mizawa, la novia de Yukito, Yoko, ella es Tomoyo Daidouji, la prima de Touya, y por supuesto mi primita política, se caso con mi primo hace ya dos años, y la verdad es que hacen una pareja hermosa

La joven novia de Yukito sonrió, era una chica verdaderamente hermosa, poseía unos ojos violetas bastante llamativos, la piel pálida, su cabellera negra, cortada en melena hasta los hombros, una sonrisa encantadora, y se portaba como una verdadera dama, Yoko Mizawa, una joven que hacía una pareja casi perfecta con Yukito:

- creo que Yuki tiene muy buen gusto- sonrió Tomoyo- es un placer conocerte Mizawa

- el placer es mío, pero por favor dime Yoko

- solo si tu me dices Tomoyo

Ambas asintieron, en ese momento entro Yukito con una bandeja, estaba bastante contento, por que a decir verdad, desde que ella había desaparecido, que los ánimos estaban bajos, a pesar que el tiempo había pasado con rapidez, y que ya se habían acostumbrado a no ver a la dueña de las Cartas Clow, aunque en gran parte era gracias a Tomoyo, quien siempre le hablaba por teléfono y los llenaba de dulces cartas:

- la verdad es que ya estábamos pensando en ti- le contó Yukito- hace días que no sabíamos nada de ti, y estábamos muy preocupados, pero ahora veo que estas mejor que nunca, creo que el matrimonio te ha hecho de maravillas

- gracias Yukito, bueno, yo te tengo que felicitar, tienes muy buen gusto- le guiñó el ojo Tomoyo- Yoko es una joven verdaderamente hermosa

- ¿Dónde te estas quedando?- preguntó Yukito

- en un hotel que esta en el centro, pasé a dejar mi equipaje y me vine

- ¿pero como te vas a quedar en un hotel, Tomoyo sabes que esta es tu casa, además que hay una pieza que esta amoblada, ya sabes cual es, no creo que a nadie le moleste que tu duermas allí unas noches, pero en un hotel no te quedas, así que esperaremos a que llegue Touya y el señor Kinomoto, y vamos por tus cosas

- pero Yukito- protestó la joven Daidouji

- nada de peros señorita- le interrumpió Nakuru sonriendo- Yuki tiene razón, eres de la familia, siempre lo has sido

Tomoyo asintió bastante contenta, el ver el cariño con el que la recibieron solo confirmaba las razones por las que ella les quería tanto a todo, eran su familia y siempre lo serian.

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

- no de que estaban hablando, pero creo que tenía que decirte que lo había llevado a la casa, la verdad es que me sorprende la familiaridad con la que se tratan, como si se conocieran desde hace mucho tiempo, y a Laurie, por primera vez que la veo tan triste, como si el le hiciera recordar su pasado

- ¿estas segura que no escuchaste nada de lo que hablaban?- insistió el chico

- por supuesto Mike, además que si trataba de oír algo me podía pillar, y no me gustaría que Laurie me viera fisgoneando, si al final es su vida

- Michie, tu sabes que quiero ver a Laurie feliz, sabes que me enamoré de ella y que soy capaz de cualquier cosa por ella, por eso necesito saber que tienen que ver ellos dos, desde cuando se conocen, que sabe el de la vida pasada de nuestra querida Laurie, todo sobre el, sobre su vida en Inglaterra, no se como puedes lograr encontrar tanta información, pero la necesito, tu sabes que solo yo podré hacerla feliz

La joven bajó la cabeza, no le agradaba mucho la idea de tener que meterse en la vida de su amiga, pero al final como decía el chico solo era por su bien, pero le daba cosa, por algo Laurie nunca le había hablado a nadie de su pasado, y lo peor, es que ella ya sabía algo, sabía ahora quien era el padre de la pequeña Lissy, pero no podía decir nada, por que su amiga tenía razón, si alguien se enteraba de eso, quedaría la grande en todo los concilios, pero sobre todo en el Norteamericano, el líder del Concilio del Norte no era bien visto por nadie del circulo de Laurie, y aunque a Michael le sirviera mucho esa información ella la iba a omitir, por mucho que a el le sirviera:

- ahora vete- le dijo el- no pueden vernos charlando

- esta bien, cualquier cosa que averigüe te avisaré

- gracias Michelle, no sabes cuanto te agradezco que hagas todo esto por mi- le sonrió el chico

- no lo hago por ti- le aclaró la joven- lo hago por mi amiga, porque estoy cansada de verla tan sola, por que se merece tener de una vez a alguien a su lado, así que no lo tomes como algo personal

- lo se- afirmó el

El joven solo quedó sonriendo, tal vez más pronto de lo que el pensaba tendría a la mujer que amaba en sus brazos, como deseaba que eso fuera mañana mismo, la amaba demasiado, por lo mismo se había unido a otros que no eran muy confiables, pero todo por estar con ella, era capaz de vender su alma al mismo demonio por ella.

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

- ¿y sigues sola?

La joven rubia se quedó en silencio, por que la verdad es que contestar a esa pregunta le hacía sentir tan mal, darse cuenta que a pesar que estaba siempre rodeada de gente, estaba sola, solo con su hija, y la joven que la cuidaba, pero no tenía a nadie a quien darle un espacio en su corazón, pero más que todo, por que tenía temor, demasiado miedo a que algo le sucediera, a que volviera a sufrir de nuevo, el dolor de haber dejado todo por lastima, había sido demasiado grande, le había causado demasiadas noches de angustia, de lágrimas, de querer no seguir viviendo, pero por suerte tenía en ella algo que le recordaba que tenía que seguir adelante:

- si Eriol- contestó después de un rato- la verdad es que con todo lo que hago bien poco tiempo me queda para buscar compañía, tengo que manejar un concilio, tengo la gerencia comercial de la cámara de Comercio , y además tengo que llevar una casa y cuidar de mi hija, con suerte tengo espacio para preocuparme de mi misma

- ya veo, pero creo que deberías hacerlo, digo, pensar en ti, no le hace daño a nadie, por el contrario, estas sola hace mucho, y tu hija necesita la presencia de un ser del sexo opuesto- le dijo el chico sonriendo- la verdad es que no debería decirte esto, por que sabes lo que siempre he pensado, pero quiero que seas feliz,

Eriol la observó, como no quererla, si ella había sido su primera ilusión, una niña dulce e inocente, una niña demasiado tierna y especial, ella había robado su cariño, y hoy en día, era como su hermana, se preocupaba con ella, desde aquel día en que ella dejo esa carta en el hotel, esa carta de despedida, pero no entre ellos, por que nueve meses después ella le llamó desde un hospital de estados Unidos para contarle que iba a dar a luz, y que sería una hermosa niña, allí le contó lo que estaba haciendo, y que muy pronto tomaría el cargo de cabeza del Concilio del Norte, que la habían estado preparando mientras estaba esperando al bebe, el había tenido el placer de ser el primero en saber que ella estaba embarazada, y el sabía que debía seguir como siempre, guardando el secreto, incluso el había dejado todo de lado para ir a ver a la joven, llegar a su lado dos días después en que la pequeña había nacido, pero no podía negar que cuando supo que estaba siendo parte de aquel concilio se había sentido raro, era el único grupo de hechiceros que no gustaba compartir con los demás, aunque era lógico, en un pasado, el concilio Americano con el Oriental no habían tenido muy bunas relaciones, lastima que seguía todo igual, incluso peor:

- ¿Cuándo piensas ir a Hong Kong?

- me iré contigo querido Eriol- le sonrió la chica- pero no te preocupes, nadie sabrá que llegamos juntos, a mi me estarán esperando para un día después, solo que quiero llegar antes, para poder acomodarme, recuerda que no puedo pensar en mi, iré con mi hija

- ¿Qué va a pasar si Li te descubre, vamos Sa… Laurie, el te conoce mejor que nadie, no en vano es el padre de tu hija, pero dime, ¿Qué va a pasar cuando sepa quien eres y que eres mamá?

- tendré que mentir, se que Michael seguirá muy bien el juego si le pido que diga que el es el padre, lo siento, pero si esperabas que le dijera que era papá, te equivocas, ya te dije, no pienso dejar mi vida actual por nada del mundo, y aquí se acaba este tema

La chica suspiró y se puso de pie, miró a su amigo fijamente notando que ella estaba totalmente decidida y que nada la habría cambiar de opinión, realmente era terca:

- Eriol, por favor no intentes cambiar mi vida, por que ahora soy quien soy, por que es lo que yo quiero, respeta, tal y como siempre he respetado lo que a ti te he prometido

- como quieras- le contestó el joven- solo espero que después no te quejes

- no pasará nada.

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

Shaoran ingreso a su casa agotado, el día había sido bastante pesado, desde que los Americanos habían comenzado a pedir información acerca del equilibrio mágico que el concilio estaba teniendo mucho más trabajo que antes, lamentablemente ya todos los magos del mundo sabían por lo que estaba pasando el concilio Oriental, y para peor de males, en unos días más tendría que soportar la desagradable presencia de algunos Americanos, lo que para el era un dolor de cabeza:

- ¿hijo?

- si madre, soy yo, no voy a cenar, simplemente me iré a acostar, y me dormiré

- ¿Qué pasa, problemas, hijo, sabes que a mi me puedes contar todo

- mamá, de verdad no te preocupes, en todo caso cualquier cosa grave que llegara a suceder te avisaré, ahora de verdad quiero estar solo y descansar, que no me moleste nadie

- no te preocupes hijo, pediré que no seas interrumpido

El joven se fue a su dormitorio, y allí se encerró, se acercó a su equipo de música y colocó temas lentos, para relajarse mientras trataba de despejar su mente, odiaba llegar a casa y no poder olvidarse de los problemas que lo agobiaban, pero ya debía acostumbrarse, más ahora que de seguro los problemas se adueñarían de su vida por completo por un tiempo indeterminado, por que mientras no supieran que era lo que estaba afectando al maldito equilibrio que ellos debían proteger ninguna persona lo dejaría en paz, fue pensando aquello que deseó por un momento nunca haber pertenecido al clan Li, por que por pertenecer a esa familia que su vida había estado marcada, y cada persona que se le había atravesado era por causa de aquello.

Continuara……

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

Notas de la Autora:

¡¡¡vamos, vamos, vamos que se puede, por pedido de mis queridas y fieles lectoras, trataré de ir lo más rápido que se pueda, para quienes no se han dado cuenta, les informo que ya nada de barreras mágicas ni nada, estoy inspirada en otra cosa y tengo mucha información que me será útil en el resto del fic, ahora, si Sakura muere o no, aún no esta decidido, si aparecerá Kiana Miuki, y todo lo demás.

Seguirá habiendo sufrimiento, me encanta, (siii, soy sádica, perversa, cruel), pero no os preocupéis, me gustan los finales felices, creo…


	3. Capitulo 2: Seducción

**Disclamer: **Creo que este discurso esta algo demás, si al final todos conocemos la realidad, es decir… ni en sueños estos personajes nos pertenecerán, son todos propiedad de Clamp, por desgracia, (QUIERO UN SHAORAN PARA MIII), jejejeje, soñar es gratis!

**Recordatorio:** Esta es una continuación de un fic anterior, jeje, (me gusta explicar bien las cosas), **_Una Nueva Aventura_**, por lo tanto hay muchas cosas que tienen conexión de la historia anterior.

**Unión Mágica: Una Nueva Aventura II**

_**Cap. 2: Seducción**_

El atractivo joven de cabello negro azulado veía como todos en la sala esperaban por la joven Le Blanc, había podido escuchar pequeños comentarios sobre ella, aunque todos perfectos, en los que solo hablaban de lo maravillosa que era la mujer, de su educación, de su elegancia y sensualidad, y por sobre todo de su gran poder que para todos era algo latente, si, la joven tenía demasiado bien ganado su lugar, había conseguido el respeto de absolutamente todos los presentes, se había hecho valer como debía a pesar de ser mujer, nadie se atrevía a contradecirla, y todas sus ordenes eran acatadas por todos sin objeción. En especial de los más adultos, a pesar que había hombres de negocios de edad más avanzada, eran ellos los que justamente más apoyaban a la chica:

- disculpen el retraso- llegó diciendo la cabeza del concilio- la verdad es que tuve problemas en la empresa, y no podía dejar todo así, sin solucionar nada, pero ya estoy aquí, por favor tomen asiento

- Laurie, la verdad es que intentamos hacer lo que tu nos pedías, nos comunicamos con el concilio del Oriente, pero la verdad es que su líder no quiere cooperar con nosotros- le informó Mark sonriendo- te dije que ellos no eran de confianza, para mi opinión, debemos tomar las riendas ya

- ¿Qué opina el concilio Occidental?- le preguntó Michael al joven Ingles

- como cabeza del Concilio Occidental, puedo decir que estamos tan preocupados por ustedes, que el equilibrio mágico este en peligro solo significa que hay personas que están interfiriendo con el objetivo de poder utilizar la magia a su verdadero antojo, pero tampoco podemos descalificar al circulo de magia más antiguo del mundo, ellos llevan mucho más que nosotros en esto, lo que nos queda por hacer es trabajar con ello nos guste o no, y mejor dicho les guste a ellos o no- le contestó Eriol

Algunos de los presentes, apoyaron la opinión del chico asintiendo, aunque realmente a Mark no le agrado mucho la respuesta, Laurie sonrió y se puso de pie:

- con el joven Hiragisawa hemos podido ponernos de acuerdo en algo, ambos, lo antes posible, es decir en los días que vienen viajaremos con suma urgencia a Hong Kong, no pienso esperar a que la situación se torne insostenible, para recién actuar, ya solicité un departamento en ese lugar, por lo que no se cuanto tiempo estaremos por allá, Sr. Kelsey, desde el momento en que yo abandoné el país, usted será el que este a cargo de las asambleas

- como usted diga Laurie- sonrió el hombre calvo que la joven había llamado- la verdad es que estoy como siempre de acuerdo en todas sus decisiones

- Mark, si los del Oriente no quieren aceptar nuestra ayuda, yo los convenceré, la verdad es que se que no son de tu agrado, pero no por eso, llegaremos y pasaremos por sobre ellos, eso seria una falta de respeto de nuestra parte- le sonrió la chica al joven de cabello ceniza- tranquilo, por que todo va a estar en orden

- ¿Michael va contigo?- preguntó una joven de largo cabello castaño

- por supuesto Vanesa- contestó el mismo Michael- ella no puede ir sola

- ¿llevara a su hija?- preguntó Kelsey

- si, no podría estar sin ella, viajaré con Michelle, mi hija, y Michael, ademas del joven Hiragisawa, así que no tienen de que preocuparse, todo saldrá bien, lo que si me es imposible decir cuanto tiempo tendremos que estar por allá

Eriol miró a su amiga, y sabía que a pesar de toda la seguridad que estaba mostrando, ella no se sentía así, pero tenía que mostrar eso, ya que era el concilio a quien se enfrentaba, y como cabeza, no podía flaquear ante nada, ella era el pilar de todos lo presentes, y si ella caía, tras ella caían todos:

- bien, creo que estamos todos de acuerdo- dijo la joven poniéndose de pie- creo que no tenemos más razones para alargar esta reunión, Sr. Kelsey, pasemos a mi oficina para que veamos la planificación.

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

Shaoran estaba tipeando en su computadora, la verdad es que no había podido pegar un ojo la noche anterior, en verdad se sentía traicionado por su mejor amigo, por Eriol, que en esos minutos, de seguro estaba con los Americanos, le daba rabia el saber que estaba con ellos, en vez de estar apoyándolo a el, y más aún, el solo hecho de saber que los estaba escuchando, le daba rabia, lo consideraba traición, por que el concilio Occidental, siempre la había brindado todo el apoyo al concilio del Oriente, y esta vez, daban a notar otra cosa, era como si le dieran la espalda:

- Sr. Li- le habló su secretaria por el altavoces- aquí lo esta esperando una señorita, dice que usted la conoce

- sabes bien que si es una mujer, no tengo problema en atenderla, dile que pase

Minuto después una joven realmente hermosa estaba frente a su escritorio, una joven que le sonreía abiertamente, que se notaba que no era la misma de antes, la niña inocente que había sido su prometida por mucho tiempo, la única mujer con la que había estado más cerca de formar una familia, estaba allí, frente a el, elegantemente vestida, con su cabellera más larga que antes, suelta, y una pequeña cartera en su brazo:

- tanto tiempo, y veo que los rumores son ciertos, el casanova Li Xiaolang

- Arashi Hotohori, pensé que no te volvería a ver, creo que me dejaste muy en claro que nunca más te aparecerías en mi vida después de que te dije que no podíamos casarnos- le dijo Li a modo de saludo

- bueno, no todo en la vida se puede cumplir al pie de la letra, debo recordarte que mi genio no es tan duro como el tuyo, tiendo a disculpar más rápido, diría que a olvidar- le sonrió la joven coquetamente- pero veo que el tiempo no pasa por ti, sigues estando igual, solo que tu reputación esta por el suelo, todas las mujeres que conozco de nuestro circulo hablan de ti como un desgraciado sin sentimientos, la verdad es que no me extraña, desde que rompimos me di cuenta que habías cambiado mucho

Li se puso de pie y rodeo el escritorio hasta estar cerca de la joven que lo visitaba, la miró de pies a cabeza y noto que era una mujer por completo, una mujer hecha y derecha, le sonrió sensualmente, como lo hacía con muchas, solamente que sabía que Arashi era diferente, ella ya lo conocía:

- la verdad es que pensé que nuevamente almorzaría solo- sonrió el chico tomando la mano de ella- pero veo que no, por que una hermosa dama me hará compañía

- ¿si, y quien te asegura eso?- le dijo ella sin verse realmente afectada por su cercanía

- yo mismo, vamos hermosa Arashi, no querrás quedarte hablando todo el día en esta patética oficina, aprovechemos que no tengo mucho trabajo, y vamos, conozco lugares muy privados, donde podremos hablar de todo lo que nos has pasado en estos años de separación

Tomó la mano derecha de la chica e hizo que se pusiera de pie, para luego acercarla a su cuerpo, para que ella sintiera su aroma, su calor, con la otra mano rodeo su cintura:

- veo que no he sido el único que ha cambiado, ni siquiera te sonrojas- le comentó el notando que ni siquiera había logrado ponerla nerviosa- me gusta que seas así

La chica se separó de el, y dio unos cuantos pasos atrás, con tal de permanecer alejada de el, le sonrió, y pronto se acercó a la puerta de salida, lo miraba de pies a cabeza notando que ahora era todo un hombre:

- será mejor que vallamos a almorzar, no quiero quitarle demasiado tiempo a la cabeza del concilio, ni menos cuando se que hay problemas- le dijo ella queriendo salir de allí

Si, los rumores tenían razón, el joven que había sido su novio años atrás no existía, en cambio frente a ella había podido ver a un chico experto en seducir mujeres, sin importar después el tenerlas para jugar, y después abandonarlas como si nada importara, ya no era tímido, ni tranquilo, por el contrario, era bastante mas despreocupado que antes, era como si el tiempo hubiera matado al Li que ella había amado:

- ¿y ahora estas solo?- osó preguntar la chica

- solito- le contestó el- la verdad es que las mujeres se enrollan mucho, y no quiero compromisos serios con nadie, por el contrario, con el trabajo y mi casa me basta, una mujer solo me traería mas problemas

- así te vas a quedar solterón, y el hijo que te corresponde darle a tu clan no va a existir le recordó la chica recuerda que tienes obligaciones Syaoran, y no puedes estar jugando como un adolescente, ya no lo eres, eres un hombre, deberías sentar cabeza de una buena vez

- ¿Qué, me vas a decir que quieres ser la madre de mi hijo?

La joven notó el notorio sarcasmo utilizado por el chico, se sonrojó, por que no podía negar que eso era algo que ella por muchos años había soñado, ser la madre de los hijos del líder del clan Li.

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

El sudor corría por su cuello deslizándose a su pecho, estaba totalmente agitada, nuevamente aquellas malditas pesadillas, pero por más que se esforzaba en recordar no podía, solo a su mente venía distintos nombres. Se sentó destapándose algo para poder sentir aire, "**_Dioses del Olimpo"_**, ella poco sabía realmente de mitología romana, no era su fuerte, sabía lo necesario, pero nada de los Dioses del Olimpo, bueno, con suerte sabía de Zeus.

Se levantó de mala gana, mañana tenía que viajar de urgencia, y nuevamente no podría dormir tranquila, ya ni siquiera sabía cuando habían comenzado aquellas pesadillas.

El mismo ritual de siempre, salió a la terraza y tomó asiento en una de las cómodas sillas que tenía allí, vio los papeles desordenados sobre la mesa y los tomó, buscó en el índice:

_**Dioses del Olimpo: Son los doce dioses principales que habitaban en el Olimpo. Estos eran: Zeus, Hera, Poseidón, Hades, Apolo, Artemisa, Afrodita, Ares, Atenea, Hefesto, Hermes y Dionisio.**_

Su mirada se deslizó por la hoja, quedando prendada en un nombre, no supo por que, pero miraba con gran insistencia, pasó el dedo índice por la frase:

_**Los doce Dioses del Olimpo se enfrentaron en una batalla encarnizada por lograr su cometido, el equilibrio pendía de un hilo, los demonios reían sabiendo que habían reunido más fuerzas, el primer ministro infernal sabía que esta vez ellos no perderían tan fácilmente, por mucho que hasta el mismo Zeus estuviera al frente…**_

'_¿Ministro Infernal?',_ estaba segura que en algún lado había escuchado aquel nombre, sabía que a alguien en concreto se referían en los círculos mágicos como el Maestro Infernal, pero la pregunta era ¿a quien?.

No sabía las razones, pero algo en todo aquello no le gustaba para nada, tenía un mal presentimiento. Dejó los apuntes sobre la mesa sin intención de seguir leyendo, pronto comenzaría a amanecer, y le tocaría un largo y tedioso día.

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

Un nuevo y precioso día daba la bienvenida a todos los que iban llegando al aeropuerto principal de Hong Kong. La hermosa rubia analizaba todo a su alrededor, y como si fuera algo inevitable los recuerdos de la ultima vez que había estado allí acudieron a su mente, la última vez que había caminado por ese suelo, cuando sentía que su vida no tenía nada de sentido, cuando las razones de vivir se había comenzado a esfumar lentamente, si, recordaba ese día, en que no sabía donde ir, a quien acudir, por que no podía hacerlo, no podía ser encontrada por nadie, por lo menos hasta que ella fuera capaz de mostrarse, como lo estaba haciendo en esos minutos.

Sintió como la tomaban suavemente por el brazo que tenía libre, y le sonrió a quien era sin darse cuenta que tal acto solo encendía los celos de aquel que fervientemente la seguía a todos lados y se preocupaba por su bienestar:

- deberíamos ir inmediatamente a nuestros departamentos- habló la rubia- Michael, seremos vecinos por la estadía

- bueno, no conozco este lugar- habló Michael- me servirá no estar solo Laurie

- no te preocupes, Eriol y yo no ubicamos aquí- le sonrió la hechicera del brazo de Eriol

-voy contigo- le dijo Eriol- para así saber donde te estas quedando, por cualquier cosa, sabes bien que no me voy a arriesgar a dejarte sola aquí, menos en este lugar

La joven sonrió, le había sonado claramente como una amenaza, y advertencia, sabía que el haría eso, por eso se sentía tan protegida a su lado, como si nada le podría suceder, nada a su lado, por que el era su amigo, su mejor amigo, el único que jamás le podría hacer daño, ni menos después de tantos años en los cuales el había respetado sus opiniones, el que sin pedir nada a cambio estaba a su lado cuidando de ella, aunque fuera a lo lejos, preocupándose de que ella estuviera siempre bien:

- esta bien, vamos todos, después te podremos ir a dejar- le dijo la joven

Salieron del gran lugar, Laurie notaba claramente que su pequeña princesa descansaba en los brazos de Michelle, quien pacientemente la cargaba como si no pesara nada:

- ¿no estas cansada amiga?

- no Laurie, no te preocupes,

La joven Le Blanc sabía que nada sería de su vida sin aquella dulce joven que la ayudaba en todo, en especial con su hija, y no podía dejar de lado a Michael, quien también sin pedir nada a cambio estaba dispuesto a ayudarla en todo siempre, lo admiraba, por que jamás le había dicho nada acerca de sus sentimientos.

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

- ¿Cuándo piensas irte a Hong Kong?

- no lo se, tal vez cuando me digan que Eriol ya esta allá, aunque no se, me quiero quedar unos días más por acá, no se, tal vez una semana más, hace tanto tiempo que no estaba por estos lugares, donde pasé toda una infancia

Nakuru dejó las cosas que había comprado sobre la mesa, Touya y su padre estaban en sus respectivos trabajos, y ella y Tomoyo habían salido de compras al centro de la ciudad, la joven Daidouji le había confesado que no quería ver a su marido, por que de seguro discutirían, ella aún estaba demasiado molesta por el hecho de haberla dejado sola, y Nakuru le había comprendido, ella en su lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo, no era justo elegir a una completa desconocida y dejar a la mujer que amas sola:

- mi amo es un tonto- sonrió Nakuru- en todo caso esta bien que sufra por unos días tu ausencia, así va a aprender a no dejarte sola de nuevo

Tomoyo sonrió, aunque la verdad es que se estaba muriendo ya sin su compañero de por vida, se sentía tan sola, incluso al dormir, sentía que extrañaba demasiado el brazo protector del chico, el brazo que el siempre ponía sobre ella, como si no iba a permitir que nunca nada se le acercara, o nada la sacara de su lado, ahora simplemente tenía que aguantarse con dormir sola, y no poder estar con el, por que era un idiota que no había pensado en ella, había sido un egoísta, sin sentimientos, por lo mismo lo quería ver sufrir de verdad, que el notara lo mismo que ella estaba sintiendo desde que se habían separado, era lo mejor:

- en fin- sonrió Tomoyo- deberías ir a Hong Kong conmigo, de seguro los asuntos que el quiere ver allá son de magia, y la verdad es que no quiero ir a aburrirme

- me da cosa dejar a Touya solo, aunque se que en unos días más sale de vacaciones, tal vez le convenza para que te alcancemos por allá, le diré a Yuki que valla también con su novia, y de pasada llevamos al señor Fujitaka, el que no tiene un descanso desde que ella desapareció- le comentó Nakuru

Era verdad, desde que la menor de los Kinomoto había desaparecido, que el patriarca de la familia no pasaba casi en casa, trataba todo el día de mantenerse ocupado, cualquier cosas con tal de no recordar que su hija estaba viva, pero quizás donde, sola, viviendo una vida infeliz, solo por que no había podido afrontar lo que ella deseaba, el hombre había quedado demasiado mal al saber que su hija se había ido lejos, donde nadie la encontrara, donde ella no quería que la buscaran, más mal había quedado, y todos lo sabían, desde una corta llamada que ella había hecho meses después de desaparecer, una llamada corta, en donde tan solo le pedía a su padre que se mantuviera tranquilo, que ella donde estaba, estaba del todo bien, que ella iba a salir adelante, y que algún día se volverían a ver:

- si, tiene razón, es una buena idea, entonces, nos podemos ir todos juntos, la verdad es que no tengo mucho apuro en irme, ni menos sola- le dijo Tomoyo- no tengo muchas ganas de enfrentarme a mi esposo

- esta bien, como quieras, ahora vamos a preparar la cena, se nos hace tarde, y Touya no debe tardar, nunca lo has visto mal genio por que tenga hambre, y te aseguro que no te gustaría verlo- le comentó Nakuru sonriendo

Ambas chicas se fueron a la cocina a preparar una deliciosa cena para la familia, Tomoyo estaba feliz, la verdad es que los días que llevaba allí habían sido maravillosos.

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

- ¡Quiero que me expliquen de inmediato lo que esta sucediendo, saben todos muy bien que no me gusta que hagan cosas a mi espalda ni menos una reunión extraordinaria!

- calma Li

- ni menos lo esperaba de ti Atsuya, que según tu eras mi amigo- le reprochó el chico golpeando el escritorio con su puño- vamos, quiero que todos me digan por que lo hicieron

El joven de cabello marrón salió de su oficina demasiado molesto, y su amigo tan solo lo siguió casi corriendo, no quería que quedara la grande, ni menos en medio de tan importante reunión, eso podría significar un nuevo conflicto, y lo peor, de seguro sin solución.

Li llegó al gran salón de juntas, y solamente con mover su mano la puerta de abrió de par en par, haciendo que todos los presentes fijaran su atención en el:

- ¡¡quiero que comiencen a explicar, el por que de esta reunión sin mi consentimiento!

Todos mantuvieron un silencio fúnebre, cuando aceptaron la reunión, sabía a que se estaban arriesgando, pero igualmente lo hicieron, pero era por el bien de todos, aunque muchos comenzaban a dudar con solo ver el rostro del apuesto joven Li:

- ¡¡¿van a hablar o No!- exclamó el chico perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba

- no creo que esa sea la mejor manera de hablar con su gente joven, hay formas y formas de tratar y por lo que veo la suya es déspota y autoritaria, cualidades que ningún cabeza de Concilio debería tener

Lentamente se volteo, sin evitar pensar que aquella voz lejos de ser desagradable, le había parecido de lo más angelical, quedó boquiabierto, su mejor amigo, Eriol Hiragisawa estaba al lado de una mujer hermosa, de gafas para leer, una mujer que nunca antes había visto en su vida, por que si fuera así, el inmediatamente hubiera reconocido aquel maravilloso cabello rubio y brillante, o esa silueta perfecta ataviada en un costoso traje negro, tras ellos había otro chico, también desconocido, la mujer lentamente se acercó a el, y le sonrió enigmáticamente, como si realmente no le afectara que el estuviera molesto, como si realmente le diera lo mismo:

- ya que usted no quiso escucharnos, tuve que pedir una reunión de urgencia con los demás miembros del concilio joven, pero no era mi intención hacerlo enojar- le dijo la chica sonriendo- la verdad es que no ha sido mi intención pasar por sobre suyo, pero no nos quedaba otra opción, iba a mandar a un comité a que hablara con usted, pensando mejor las cosas supuse que solo seria una perdida de tiempo

Realmente Li estaba asombrado, la joven no simplemente no le temía como todos, si no que además era segura de si misma, y se sabía comportar de una manera sofisticada, no evito sonreír también dejando pasmados a todos los presentes, que de seguro esperaban una discusión por parte de ambos jóvenes, por el contrario, tan solo se miraban estudiándose lo mas posible, como si quisieran saber que era lo próximo que se iba a decir. Incluso Eriol se había quedado para dentro, pero no por la actitud del chico, si no mas bien la de su amiga, que lejos de verse afectada por el encuentro se veía de lo más bien, como si de verdad le diera lo mismo, o simplemente no supiera frente a quien estaba, realmente el tiempo la había hecho una mujer:

- podría haber hablado directamente conmigo- le dijo la cabeza del concilio Oriental- a usted la hubiera atendido inmediatamente, sin tener que hacer una reunión

Todos notaron que el joven, no hablaba normal, si no que por el contrario, se notaba claramente que estaba coqueteando descaradamente con la joven, sin importar que todos lo estuvieran escuchando, muchos de los presentes, los de más edad miraron al suelo resignados por el comportamiento del chico:

- veo que los rumores sobre usted son todos ciertos- sonrió la joven- un casanovas de primera clase, pero, no, no me interesa, hablar con usted en privado, prefiero hacerlo con el concilio entero, me presento, Laurie Le Blanc, cabeza del Concilio Americano

- Li Xiaolong, a sus ordenes- la seducción por parte de el continuaba sin la menor delicadeza- y si quiere a sus mismos pies hermosa dama

- ¿a que juega señor Li, primero llega extremadamente molesto, y ahora al parecer le agrada mi presencia

- si hubiera sabido quien era la Cabeza del Concilio Americano hace mucho tiempo hubiera aceptado una reunión directa con usted- Syaoran la miró frunciendo el cejo-pero creo que sabe claramente que no puede pasar por sobre la cabeza de ningún concilio, y no creo que una mujer con su elegancia e inteligencia lo haga así que le pediré que pasemos a mi despacho, o nos quedemos aquí mismo, si después desea, podrá hablar con los demás miembros, así que caballeros- se dirigió a los hombres y mujeres de la sala- les pediré que se retiren, esta reunión se cancela hasta nuevo aviso, les informaré a su debido tiempo lo tratado entre nosotros

Todos, sin siquiera decir una sola palabra, salieron de la sala, solo quedaron en el lugar, ambos líderes, Eriol, y Atsuya, que miraban aún asombrados, en especial Eriol, notaba que su joven amiga simplemente seguía el juego del joven Li, sin que nada le importara, además en la sala estaba Michael, que miraba demasiado desconfiado la situación, no le agradaba nada el tono de voz que el tal Li estaba utilizando con Laurie:

- bien, ahora puede decirme lo que desee- le dijo Li tomando asiento

- no veo la diferencia- comentó la chica imitando al joven- si al final igualmente quiero hablar con todos, Eriol ¿Por qué no te sientas?

Li notó con claridad la confianza con la que la chica le hablaba a la reencarnación del mago Lead Clow, las miradas sin ninguna formalidad entre ellos, como si se conocieran hace demasiado tiempo:

- Michael, no creo que sea necesario que te quedes, puedes esperarme afuera, creo que lo mejor es que solamente estemos nosotros tres- le pidió la chica a su mano derecha

Atsuya antes que Li le fuera a pedir lo mismo salió tras Michael, aún asombrado de la actitud de su amigo, que de un momento a otro, parecía haber olvidado su molestia, al contrario, no olvidaba sonreír abiertamente, mostrando su rostro apuesto, como si realmente quisiera hacer que la joven Norteamericana se fijara en el, aunque no era raro, por el contrario, esperaba que eso pudiera pasar, Eriol vio a la joven, que era hermosa y su amigo era lógico que lo iba a notar, más cuando era todo un casanovas:

- ¿y bien Señorita Le Blanc?- le preguntó el chico de cabello marrón- digame, la escucho, para usted soy todo oídos, y si desea, podemos ocupar toda la tarde

- necesito seriedad joven- le aclaró la chica con la intención de terminar con el juego- la verdad es que puedo notar que no es tan serio como me lo habían dicho, pero a decir verdad, por lo menos yo, no soy mujer que le aficione jugar mucho, así que le pediré un poco de respeto,

- Laurie, Xiaolong sabe claramente que no vienes a jugar- Eriol miró dulcemente a su amiga- pero creo que su reputación frente a una mujer es muy distinta que frente a un hombre, querido Li- le dijo el chico- deja tu jueguito de seducción para después o con otra, Laurie viene por algo que a todos nos tiene preocupados

- veo que se tienen mucha confianza, digame mi lady, ¿de cuando conoce a este caballero?- preguntó Li mostrando a su amigo- por que no me puede negar que se conocen

- eso es algo que a usted no le importa- le dijo la joven- si conozco o no a Eriol desde hace tiempo es problema de nosotros dos, por lo que le pediré que no trate de averiguar sobre mi vida, que no es el tema que me trajo a sus territorios, ¿queda claro?

- debo creer que sabe que mi joven amigo es casado

- basta Li- le dijo el joven de cabello negro azulado- creo que te estas pasando, es verdad, en este minuto estamos reunidos simplemente por que algo que nos incumbe a los tres esta sucediendo, nos es una reunión de placer, así que amigo te pediré que trates con una mejor educación a la dama presente

El joven Li se puso de pie, y miró a los dos chicos amenazadoramente, pero pudo notar, que ellos no eran sus súbditos, que como siempre le temían, ellos dos no, el, Hiragisawa, por que lo conocía demasiado bien, y ella, por que simplemente la joven sabía que ella era tanto como el:

- seré bastante directa con el tema, hemos podido notar claramente que el equilibrio que ustedes deben vigilar y controlar se ha visto afectado- habló Laurie- y no he visto que usted haga nada por solucionar el problema, creo que no ha hecho bien su trabajo, no quería meterme, desde que se crearon los Concilios que se les dio a cada uno una tarea especifica, y la principal que tienen ustedes los de Oriente es velar por el equilibrio- la chica se puso de pie- ¿no se si esta enterado de lo grave que es la situación, el equilibrio mágico dirime la magia blanca de la negra, evita que muchos puedan pasar los límites, pero si este se ve interferido, no quiero imaginar lo que podría pasar, no todos los hechiceros y magos de nuestro planeta tienen buenas intenciones, es más, me atrevería a decir que hay muchos que quieren eliminar los concilios simplemente para poder tener libre uso de las facultades mágicas

- se que conmigo estas molesto por que piensas que te di la espalda al ir a la reunión con los Americanos, pero te recuerdo que era necesario- interrumpió Eriol a Laurie- reconoce que las cosas se están escapando de tus manos, y que necesitas ayuda, es en estos momentos donde los tres podemos apoyarnos por primera vez en la vida, he sentido muchos movimientos mágicos entre las distintas dimensiones que nos rodean, todos sabemos que mil cosas desconocidas pueden pasar a nuestro universo- Eriol vio a su joven y hermosa amiga- Laurie no viene con la intención de pasar por sobre ti o destituirte, pero vamos, todos sabemos que lo único que deseamos es mantener un equilibrio, tenemos que ayudarnos mutuamente, y dejar de ser como niños, que creo que hace tiempo dejamos de ser

- ¿y como se supone que lograremos lo que quieren?

- tenga paciencia joven Li- le dijo la joven- con calma podemos lograr miles de cosas, tengo mis ideas de que es lo que puede estar pasando, solo les pediré que rueguen por que no sea así.

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

**- **pero amor, no me puedes hacer esto

"_tu me hiciste algo similar, ahora note quejes, ahora te tengo que dejar, por que Nakuru me espera para salir un rato, hablamos cuando este viajando"_

- pe….

- jajajaja, veo que no se le pasa- escuchó el pelinegro que le decían

- me cortó- soltó casi como un suspiro

- te lo mereces Eriol, por mal marido, mira que dejarla sola, como si temieras que te viera con la hermosura que tiene de cabeza el concilio del Norte

- creo que si hubieras podido, quizás que le hubieras hecho a la pobre- sonrió Eriol- aunque felizmente, por primera vez que no logras intimidar a una mujer, es un milagro

Shaoran sonrió tomando una copa de Brandy, se sentó en un sillón estirando sus pies, y miró a su amigo, Meiling entró a la biblioteca:

- veo que es verdad que llegaste- sonrió la chica saludando a Eriol- que bueno, así Tomoyo se viene rápido

- no creo que tanto-le dijo Eriol- aún esta muy molesta, y me dijo que la estaba pasando realmente bien en Japón, así que se iba a demorar unos cuantos días más, estoy seguro que lo esta haciendo para que yo me sienta mal, aunque se que me lo merezco

La joven miró a su primo acusadoramente, se acercó a el, y tomó la botella de licor, sirviéndose ella misma en una copa de cristal, para luego sentarse sobre el escritorio:

- me comentaron que ayer saliste con Arashi- le dijo la joven a su primo- veo que no te bastan las mujeres que babean tras tuyo, si no que además quieres volver a jugar con mi amiga, ¿en que estas pensando Li?

- no me hables de esa manera- le pidió el joven- y si salí con ella, no fue por que yo la busque precisamente, si no por el contrario, ella llegó a verme, y de caballero que soy la invite a almorzar, así que primita mía no te metas en esto, si Arashi nuevamente quiera salir conmigo, no tengo por que pedirte permiso

- sabes bien que tu vida personal no es la que me interesa mucho, por el contrario, pero creo que a ella ya le hiciste demasiado daño- le recordó la chica- deberías alejarla de tu lado, no me gustaría que ella pasara a ser parte de tu extensa lista de conquistas

- la verdad, es que, no, con Arashi no pasará nada, por que en verdad, hay otra mujer que me interesa mucho más que ella es estos momentos, es alguien que por lo que noté, mi querido Eriol conoce muy bien

El joven de cabello negro azulado se puso de pie, a decir verdad el tono utilizado no le gustaba mucho, pero era por sobre todo, el juego al que el quería jugar no era muy seguro, la joven de la que hablaba era Laurie Le Blanc, y el jugar con ella, lo único que traería, serían graves problemas para todos, comenzando por ella misma. El chico se sirvió algo más de licor, y se asomó a una ventana:

- olvídate de ella- le dijo Eriol serio, más serio que nunca, tal vez ellos jamás lo habían visto así- te aseguro que meterte con quien estas pensando solo traerá graves consecuencias, con ella solo preocúpate de hablar lo que a todos nos concierne, además- el joven miró a Li- ella ya esta comprometida

- no esta muerta querido amigo, y lo que haga en mi vida es mi problema, ella me agrada, así que, lo que me digas no me hará retractarme

- ¿de quien hablan?

- de Laurie Le Blanc- le contestó Eriol a la prima de Li- la cabeza del concilio norteamericano, la verdad es que a tu primito le agrado, y que digamos no quiere solamente hablar de negocios con ella, lamentablemente debo reconocer que es una chica demasiado hermosa, e inteligente

- si es inteligente, dudo mucho que le siga el juego a mi primo- le sonrió Meiling- de arribista no creo que tenga mucho siendo la cabeza de un concilio, y hombres, debe tener a los que quiera a sus pies, así que no te preocupes Eriol, que cualquier mujer, mientras sea inteligente, no se va a fijar en un hombre como Shaoran

Li solo sonrió, el que su prima pensara de esa forma acerca de el no era algo que le quitara el sueño, por el contrario, le daba casi lo mismo.

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

Estaba tan diferente a como lo recordaba, un joven correcto, educado, amable, desconfiado, ahora no, no era el hombre de quien ella se había enamorado, como lo recordaba, y para hablar con sinceridad, no había podido evitar el jugar por un momento el mismo juego, pero sabía que si seguía así todo iba a terminar en su contra, y eso, no podía suceder por nada del mundo.

Suspiró cansada, el estar frente a el, había hecho que todo lo que cubría su corazón se removiera, dejando aflorar por sus poros lo que sentía por el, lamentablemente nunca lo había olvidado, era algo imposible, si lo que más amaba en el mundo, le hacía recordar día a día, que ella tenía algo de el, algo que era tan de ella como de el mismo, pero que jamás el lo sabría, le costara lo que le costara.

Estaba tan guapo, encantador, seductor, era un hombre diferente de pies a cabeza, con demasiada seguridad, imponía presencia por doquier, eso era lo que más nerviosa la tenía, el no poder a lo mejor no evitar el juego de el, el juego de seducción que esa misma tarde, después de conocerlo nuevamente había comenzado.

Eriol al estar a solas con ella no había comentado nada, el la conocía demasiado bien, y sabía que cualquier palabra hubiera estado de más, simplemente había acompañado a la chica y a su mano derecha hasta el departamento, para después retirarse, según el tenía que hacer una importante llamada, a su esposa, que lamentablemente no estaba en Hong Kong, por que había cambiado de parecer viajando a Japón, si Eriol le había contado todo.

Tenía tantas cosas en su cabeza, que no lograba ordenarlas correctamente, le dolía reconocer que el haber visto a la cabeza del concilio Oriental le había dolido demasiado, pero por sobre todo, el ver el cambio que el joven tuvo, aunque le doliera, hubiera preferido mil veces, verlo casado con la joven Hotohori, hubiera sido algo mucho más fácil, en especial para ella misma, por que pudo ver, que el haber huido, no había sido lo más sano que podía haber hecho, por el contrario, las heridas que habían cicatrizado estaban abiertas de nuevo, y sangraban:

- Laurie

La luz del dormitorio se encendió, y Michelle ingresó al lugar algo preocupada, la había visto llegar en la tarde, y no tenía muy buen semblante, y más, desde que Eriol se había retirado, que la joven Le Blanc se había encerrado en su dormitorio, sin siquiera querer cenar:

- Laurie, ¿te sientes bien, si quieres te puedo traer algo, un té de hierbas, lo que desees

- no te preocupes por mi Michie, mejor ve a dormir, mañana saldremos de paseo por la ciudad, aprovecharemos que tengo el día casi libre, por que en la noche, tendré una cena con los del concilio, además que quiero estar un momento con mi hija, ahora estoy cansada

- esta bien, pero duerme, si mañana tienes ojeras, nosotras dos tendremos una gran discusión

- ok mamá- bromeó la joven hechicera- ahora déjame descansar

- estas advertida- le recordó Michie cerrando la puerta

La joven rubia suspiró resignada, al día siguiente debería acudir al maquillaje para poder ahorrarse los retos de su amiga, la cual, ella misma le había dado lo confianza, y le agradecía de todo corazón, el que se preocupara tanto, por que gracias a ella nunca se sintió sola.

¿Dormir, no, era algo que no deseaba hacer, ¿para que, si al final siempre terminaba despertando a media noche por lo mismo de siempre, tal vez si se dormía más tarde, despertaría justo para levantarse.

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

buenos días señora Irean

- buenos días Arashi, tanto tiempo sin saber nada de ti

- la verdad es que estuve por un tiempo de viaje, y ahora regrese, pero estoy de maravillas, aunque veo que usted esta igual, los años no pasar por usted- le halagó la chica amablemente

- no se si eso sea tan cierto- le sonrió la mujer- ¿vienes a ver a Mei?

- la verdad es que quedé de salir con su hijo esta mañana- le contó la joven- iremos a tomar desayuno fuera, y después pasearemos un rato por la ciudad, espero que no le moleste

- por el contrario, creo que es bueno que estés con el nuevamente niña- le dijo la mujer sinceramente- desde que terminó contigo que he visto a mi hijo con mujeres que no valen la pena, y eso me preocupa mucho, creo que ya es hora que vuelva a ser como era antes

- ¿de quien hablan?

Shaoran entró a la sala y observó sonriente a la joven que esperaba por el, su madre solo sonrió al ver que el joven se mostraba interesado en la chica, aunque la joven también había cambiado, ya no se vestía tan recatada como antes, por el contrario, estaba vestida sensualmente, con el estomago al aire, pantalones ajustados, tal vez era solamente por que había andado de viaje, conociendo otras culturas:

- madre, saldré con Arashi, Eriol tampoco va a desayunar aquí, ya que tiene que ir a ver a su amiga norteamericana, si Tomoyo lo viera- sonrió el chico- bueno preciosa- miró a Arashi- vamos

- ok, gusto en verla señora, espero que se cuide

- igualmente jovencita

la mujer vio salir a su hijo con la chica, si, era verdad, prefería verlo con ella, a verlo con una desconocida arribista, que de seguro solo buscaba al chico por el dinero, siempre se había cuestionado el cambio de el, ese cambio tan repentino, era rebeldía nacida de la nada, de un día a otro, el rechazo por Arashi, el no querer saber nada del amor, había sido algo que a todos los había dejado descolocados:

- vi a mi primo con Arashi

- si Mei, tu primo esta de nuevo saliendo con tu amiga, espero que esta vez no le haga el mismo daño, no me gustaría verla de nuevo mal, no se lo merece

- tía, ¿cree que mi primo volverá a ser el mismo?

- es lo que más deseo, estoy cansada de verlo jugar, solamente divertirse, como si nada le importara, muchas veces he llegado a dudar en que el sea el mejor líder para nuestro clan

- lo que dice es bastante grave- le susurró Meiling- todo sabemos que Shaoran estaba destinado a ser el sucesor de su padre tía, no puede decir algo así

- tu primo antes no era así, ha cambiado demasiado, y es eso lo que me hace dudar.

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

- ¡¡¡Lissy, ten cuidado!

- atrápame mamá

La joven madre soltera corrió tras su hija, hasta alcanzarla y caer con ella al suelo riendo a carcajadas, frente a los tres jóvenes que las miraban, la joven rubia, cambiaba demasiado estando con su hija, era ver a una mujer totalmente distinta a lo que ellos acostumbraban a ver:

- jajajajajajaja, no mamá, no mamá, jajajajajaja- gritaba la joven riendo desesperadamente

- te dije que te pillaría- le sonrió la mujer tomándola en sus brazos

- no che vale- reclamó la niña haciéndose la enojada- tu so mas gande

La joven se sentó junto a sus tres acompañantes, los cuales solo se largaron a reír, la cara que tenía la niña era de completo enojo, y la verdad es que, se veía demasiado graciosa, aunque lo único que consiguieron, fue que la niña, se enojara aún más. Michelle la tomó en brazos para darle que comer, mientras la madre de la pequeña recostaba su cabeza en los pies de su eterno amigo Eriol, el cual dulcemente le acariciaba la cabeza, aunque Michael no lo veía nada de bien, de seguro los celos que estaba sintiendo era demasiado grandes:

- Laurie me contó que eres casado- le dijo el joven Crowel al chico ingles

- hace dos años- le confirmó Eriol- dos años de un matrimonio maravilloso

- ¿con alguna Inglesa?- preguntó Michelle que oía la charla- dicen que las jóvenes de Inglaterra son muy hermosas

- no, no es Inglesa, es Japonesa, y la verdad es que entre mi esposa y las chicas de mi país, me quedo con mi esposa, tal vez es por que estoy demasiado enamorado, o por que mi esposa es la más hermosa, aunque debo reconocer que Laurie no se queda atrás con la belleza- elogio el chico a su mejor amiga

- no digas esas cosas- le dijo Laurie a Eriol algo sonrojada- espero tener el placer de conocer a la afortunada chica que logro conquistar tu corazón

Eriol simplemente sonrió, mientras continuaba dulcemente acariciando el cabello de la joven, a pesar de la charla, Michael, seguía viendo de mala manera al joven de cabello negro azulado, no soportaba el ver que Laurie se sintiera tan en confianza con otro chico:

- ¿y tu Michael, tienes novia?- le preguntó Eriol

- no, no tengo- le contestó secamente el joven norteamericano

Eriol muy bien sabía por la misma cabeza del concilio Americano, que Michael estaba enamorado de la joven, aunque eso se notaba simplemente con mirarlo a los ojos, y ver de que manera observaba a la joven madre, casi se podía ver veneración, idolatría:

- esta noche tenemos la cena con el joven Li- recordó Laurie cambiando de tema bruscamente- espero que vallas conmigo Michael, esta vez no quiero que me dejes sola

- no me agrada mucho ese tal Li- le dijo el chico- y no te preocupes, por que sola con el, ni loco te dejo, su mirada no me da confianza, creo que si le dieras la pasada es capaz de hacer de todo contigo, ayer si te deje con el, fue simplemente por que estaba tu amigo aquí presente

- no tienes para que preocuparte- le sonrió la joven- se cuidarme

- pero esta bien lo que el hace- le dijo Eriol mirando al chico- nunca esta de más un poco de cuidado

- mamá, lado, quero lado, ahora

- pero mi niña, no esta como para comer helado- le dijo Laurie acercándose a la pequeña- mejor otra cosa, no se algún pastel, o algún dulce

- ¿ulce, tel, nooooo, lado, quero lado!

Todos simplemente se largaron ante el berrinche de la niña, mientras la joven madre solo la miraba con resignación, el día en que su hija aceptara un no, seria un autentico milagro.

Continuara………..

Notas:

Se que no han notado muchos cambios hasta el momentos, bueno, mi fiel amiga Celina si no ha hecho, pero esto es solo el principio, por que podrán notar que el rumbo del fic si cambio, ya nada de barreras ni nada parecido.

Me dedique a recopilar información acerca la mitología griega y el arte de la magia, quiero hacer una mezcla entre ambas, y lógicamente que en variados casos de la mitología Griega solo tomaré nombres y poderes, por que eso de matrimonios entre hermanos y demases no me ayudan de nada para lo que quiero lograr.

Gracias a los que siguen fielmente, y An Paz, tranquila, que de a poco irás viendo los cambios.

Abrazos

Serena Li


	4. Capitulo 3: Encuentros

**Disclamer: **Creo que este discurso esta algo demás, si al final todos conocemos la realidad, es decir… ni en sueños estos personajes nos pertenecerán, son todos propiedad de Clamp, por desgracia, (QUIERO UN SHAORAN PARA MIII), jejejeje, soñar es gratis!

**Recordatorio:** Esta es una continuación de un fic anterior, jeje, (me gusta explicar bien las cosas), **_Una Nueva Aventura_**, por lo tanto hay muchas cosas que tienen conexión de la historia anterior.

**Unión Mágica: Una Nueva Aventura II**

_**Cap. 3: Encuentros**_

- Así que es madre, la verdad es que nunca pensé que eso podría ser, no se nota en nada

La mujer solo sonrió, teniendo a su pequeña hija en sus brazos, y miró a la ventana, sentía sobre si las miradas de sus tres amigos, y por sobre todo la de Michael, que aún estaba algo asombrado por todo lo que había sucedido, no entendía por que Laurie había dicho tales cosas, pero en fin, el cumplir algún día sus sueños solo lo haría ser el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra:

- pues si joven Li madre, y yo no pensé que usted podría tener novia, aunque es una joven muy hermosa, debo reconocer que tiene muy buen gusto

Eriol solo negó con la cabeza, resignado a ser parte de esa triste obra de teatro que se estaba dando frente a sus ojos, pero en fin, el ya estaba conciente de que eso iba a suceder, ella misma se lo había dicho, aunque, tenía fe de que en algo cambiara todo, pero no, recordó todo:

Flash back

"_- ¡¡Laurie!_

_La joven no alcanzó a ver, y de repente se dio cuenta que estaba en brazos de un guapo joven que sonreía divertido, inmediatamente al ver quien era, la joven se alejó del el sonriendo, aunque por dentro quería morirse, el sentir su calor, su cercanía, el haber estado en sus brazos, el haber inhalado su aroma había bastado para sentirse atraída a el nuevamente:_

_- veo que anda de paseo_

_- ¿mamá?_

_El chico de cabello café observó a una hermosa niña que tomaba a la joven hechicera de la pierna, y sonreía tímidamente, fue extraño, pero el sintió algo en su corazón, una ternura que había dejado de sentir hace mucho tiempo, desde que se prometió no volver a amar nunca:_

_- ¿mamá?- preguntó el chico confundido_

_- si joven Li- le respondió ella notando que una joven estaba con el- ella es mi hija, Leslye_

_La niña simplemente escondida prácticamente tras su madre miraba al chico, le sonreía, algo que no era muy común en ella, cuando alguien la tomó en sus brazos, era Eriol, que sonreía:_

_- hola Shaoran, Arashi_

_Laurie miró a la joven, no la había reconocido, pero claro, esos ojos, esa joven, era la ex prometida del chico, era Arashi Hotohori:_

_- veo que andan de paseo- sonrió Arashi- ¿y quien es el padre de esta hermosa niña?_

_- falleció- soltó de golpe- pero ya encontré el hombre que la ame tanto como yo, Michael, mi prometido_

_El aludido solo miró de piedra, su cerebro estaba procesando lentamente lo que la joven había dicho, lo había presentado a el como su pareja estable, como su futuro marido, no entendió por que lo estaba haciendo, pero la idea le parecía maravillosa, si al final era eso lo que más estaba deseando, el que algún día la mujer a la que idolatraba lo acepara como algo más que un simple amigo:_

_- y ella es Michelle- dijo Eriol algo descompuesto- la nana de Leslye_

_La niña en brazos del joven de cabellera negra azulada jugueteaba con los anteojos de el, y reía divertida al ver que Eriol no le decía nada, si siempre la retaba, la verdad es que desde que la conocía le había roto dos pares de lentes, pero por la situación no estaba muy pendiente de eso:_

_- ¿y a donde iban?- preguntó Shaoran sin dejar de mirar a la joven cabeza del concilio Americano_

_- a tomar helado- le contestó Michael- Leslye quiere_

_- ¿les molesta si vamos con ustedes?"_

_Fin Flash Back_

La niña, como si pudiera notar que su madre no estaba del todo bien, dulcemente le besó una mejilla, a lo que Laurie simplemente reaccionó abrazándola, pensando en lo que estaba sucediendo, pensando en lo que de seguro Eriol le diría una vez que estuvieran solos, la mentira que estaba diciendo no era algo simple, ella sabía que cuando algo se cimentaba sobre mentiras, todo terminaba desmoronándose tarde o temprano:

- hoy es la cena- recordó Li- espero que no valla a faltar lady Le Blanc

- no joven Li- le respondió ella regresando al mundo real- no voy a faltar, esta reunión se hará por que yo lo estoy pidiendo, espero que sea usted el que recuerde ir

- el verla esta noche será un verdadero honor

Michael miró al chico casi matándolo con la mirada, a pesar que Laurie le había dicho que supuestamente estaba comprometida, el joven Chino estaba nuevamente comenzando a coquetear con ella, sin importar la presencia de Arashi, o el que Michael lo mirara de mala gana, Eriol no supo si reír, o sacar a su amiga de ese lugar:

- veo que ni siquiera sabiendo que me voy a casar va a parar con su desagradable jueguito- le dijo la chica rubia- por lo menos debería respetar a la joven que esta a su lado

- Arashi es simplemente mi amiga- le sonrió Li- soy un hombre soltero, y usted mientras no este casada es soltera

- pero no soy de las que le son infiel a su pareja joven Li- le aclaró Laurie

- no esta muerta- le recordó el chico sonriendo seductoramente

Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, la joven rubia se puso de pie con su hija en sus brazos y miró a sus acompañantes bastante molesta:

- yo me voy- les dijo- la verdad es que no me gusta el juego de este joven, por lo que será mejor que me retiré, Michie, por favor vamos a casa, Eriol, te llamó para que me recojas, te estaré esperando con Michael

Michael y Michelle salieron del local tras la joven cabeza del concilio Americano, mientras Li por la ventana del local la seguía pendiente con la mirada, de todas las mujeres que conocía, ella era la primera en resistirse a sus encantos, y la verdad es que no era la primera vez que conocía a una mujer comprometida, por su cama incluso habían pasado mujeres casadas que al parecer no estaban satisfechas con sus maridos:

- eres muy desagradable- le retó Arashi- deberías aprender a comportarte

- ella misma lo dijo- se defendió el aludido- es tan solo un inocente juego que no le hace daño a nadie

- esta comprometida- le recordó su amiga- y tiene una hija

- es una mujer hermosa, joven, no veo impedimentos, esta soltera, Michael Crowel no me llega ni a los talones

- por favor- le miró Eriol molesto- sabes que no me importa que juegues con cuantas desees hacerlo, pero con ella no, por que ella es mi amiga- le aclaró Hiragisawa- quiero que la respetes, y esta noche te comportaras frente a ella, deja de actuar como un adolescente, hace tiempo que dejaste de serlo

- que tu seas un amargado no es mi culpa querido amigo- le rebatió el joven de cabello castaño.

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

El aeropuerto no estaba tan lleno como otras veces, tal vez era por la hora, ya era casi de noche, un grupo reducido de jóvenes iba saliendo de una de las compuertas de abordaje, sonreían amenamente, entre ellos se destacaba una elegante joven de largo cabello negro y ojos profundos azules, una chica muy hermosa:

- deberías haber avisado

- no insistas Touya, ya mañana recién lo iré a ver, hoy prefiero descansar en el hotel, con ustedes, en una de esas nos animamos a salir por ahí, además no quiero pelear con nadie hoy

- no creo que a Eriol le guste mucho que tu salgas Tomoyo, por el contrario, a mi me mata si sabe que te apoyo en todo lo que se te ocurre, deberías madurar niña

- eres peor que un padre querido Touya, pero ya soy una mujer mayor de edad, se bien lo que hago, ni siquiera Nakuru defiende tanto a Eriol

- has lo que quieras mocosa

La joven de cabello negro solo se largo a reír, la verdad es que le había encantado el haberle cortado a su marido la llamada, le había fascinado el saber que el había quedado para dentro sin saber de seguro que hacer, por primera vez lograban descolocar al gran Eriol Hiragisawa, aunque había tenido que aguantar la larga reprimenda de Touya, por suerte Nakuru se había puesto en su lugar y había dejado de defender a su amo:

- mejor vamos al hotel- pidió Yukito- Yoko esta algo cansada, y yo tengo hambre

- tu pasas con hambre- le recordó Touya de mala gana- no es nada raro

Tomoyo salió primero, e inmediatamente abordó un taxi, las dos chicas que andaban con ella le imitaron, mientras Touya y Yukito tenían que cargar las maletas en la parte trasera del automóvil, aunque el primero se quejaba, de que las mujeres eran demasiado exageradas para cargar su equipaje, cada chica andaba con unas tres maletas, mientras que ambos chicos, con suerte y traían una, después de cargar todo se subieron al otro taxi que esperaba por ellos, en uno solo iban a ir demasiado incómodos, además que el equipaje no caía todo en uno.

Ya en el hotel, por el momento las dos habitaciones reservadas se dividieron entre los cinco, las tres chicas en una y los dos chicos en otra:

- quiero darme una ducha- sonrió Yoko

- ya primero tu y luego yo- le dijo Tomoyo

Nakuru se había tirado a la cama, era la que estaba más cansada, antes de salir de Japón la joven había tenido que tomar unos exámenes por adelantado para poder salir del país, por que no podía llegar y dejar solo a sus alumnos, por suerte había podido con todo, pero estaba agotada:

- siento una rara energía en este lugar, desde que llegamos- susurró Nakuru- tendré que hablar con Eriol

- ¿dijiste algo?- le preguntó Tomoyo, Yoko ya estaba en el baño

- no Tomoyo- mintió la joven- solo estaba pensando en voz alta

No iba a preocupar a sus amigos por nada, aunque podría tener una charla con Yue, al que por cierto, no veía hace mucho tiempo, pero el era el único que podría darle una opinión sincera.

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

Se miró al espejo nuevamente y sonrió, lucía demasiado bien, y debía reconocerlo por si sola, un vestido de seda negro caía sensualmente por su cuerpo, ajustado hasta sus caderas marcando la perfección de su silueta, cada curva de su cuerpo, de las caderas hasta los tobillos comenzaba a ensancharse, dando una elegancia deslumbrante una gran hermosura, la parte de superior era de estilo corsé, sin tirantes, con pequeñas incrustaciones de plata, para complementar el atuendo se puso un pañuelo al cuello, y unos largos guantes negros, en sus pies adornaban una delicadas sandalias de taco aguja, negro opaco, su cabello iba suelto, tan solo se había hecho rizos en algunos mechones para enmarcar su rostro, y rizos en las puntas del cabello, en sus orejas colgaban aros de de oro blanco en forma de estrellas, y en su cuello una delicada gargantilla del mismo material que los aros, ya lista, tomó sus anteojos que estaban sobre un mueble de su dormitorio, y por ultimo su bolso, Salió del lugar.

Michael al verla entrar a la sala casi se cae, jamás la había visto tan hermosa, era extraño, pero por primera vez, en vez de un traje sastre, había optado por uno de los tantos vestidos que tenía en su closet, y la verdad es que había elegido el indicado, se veía esplendida, Michelle salió de la cocina:

- wow, amiga, te ves preciosa!- exclamó la chica

- no se, igual estoy algo incomoda, a lo mejor me arreglé mucho, si es solo una cena- dijo Laurie

Aunque tenía que reconocer, y no mentirse tanto, deseba verse deslumbrante, deseaba ver los ojos de Shaoran brillar al verla entrar al restauran vestida así:

- por favor- sonrió Michael tomando la mano de la joven para besar su dorso- te vez perfecta, será un verdadero honor llegar al lado de una mujer como tu

En ese momento el timbre del hogar sonó, Michelle fue a abrir, y el recién llegado quedó en la puerta mirando la hermosa vista que ante sus ojos había, la joven de cabello rubio solo atinó a sonrojarse aún más:

- mejor vamos- interrumpió Michael antes que alguien dijera algo más

El joven le ofreció el brazo a su supuesta novia, la cual solo le sonrió a Michelle antes de salir, el recién llegado siguió a la pareja aún asombrado, aunque al llegar al auto que esperaba por ellos, fue Eriol el que abrió la puerta del copiloto, para dejar que ese lugar fuera ocupado por Laurie, Michael no tuvo otra opción que sentarse solo atrás:

- te ves hermosa Laurie- le elogió Eriol- la verdad es que siempre pensé que mi esposa era la mujer más hermosa, pero tu le haces demasiado bien la competencia

- por favor Eriol- sonrió la muchacha sonrojada- no digas esas cosas

- es solo la verdad- le aclaró el chico de lentes

El camino se hizo muy corto, en unos cuantos minutos pudieron llegar al exclusivo restaurante donde si iba a llevar a cabo la cena, Eriol fue el que ayudó a bajar del vehículo a su joven amiga, pero inmediatamente Michael le ofreció el brazo a la joven, Eriol supuso que era lo mejor, al fin y al cabo supuestamente ellos eran una pareja de enamorados novios que contraerían matrimonio, aún así no dudo en ir del otro lado de la chica, que al momento de poner un pie en el lugar llamó la atención de todo, y por sobre todo el la cabeza del concilio del Oriente que estaba siendo acompañado de Arashi, no hubo hombre que no volteo a ver a la joven que entraba acompañada de dos distinguidos jóvenes:

- buenas noches- saludaron los tres recién llegados

Li se adelantó hasta quedar frente a la hermosa mujer que estaba acompañada por uno de sus mejores amigos, la miró de pies a cabeza realmente encantado, cada cosa en ella la hacía ser perfecta, y sobre todo hermosa, incluso los lentes que llevaba siempre puestos, le tomó la mano derecha para besársela caballerosamente:

- bienvenida Lady Le Blanc, por favor sígame

Michael con Eriol fueron tras ellos, y los demás imitaron la acción, Shaoran se encargó que la joven quedara sentada a su lado, el "novio" de la joven quedo mirando mal, pero aún así no dijo nada, el tomo asiento del otro lado de la joven, Eriol tomó asiento junto a su amigo, el resto de los presentes se acomodaron, Arashi, se sentó junto a Michael, en gran parte le molesto mucho que Shaoran desde que Laurie había entrado, casi la había ignorado, aunque, casi todos los hombres presentes tenían ojos solo para la joven rubia:

- veo que a Xialong no le molesta su presencia Lady Le Blanc- dijo Atsuya mirando a la chica

- creo que una mujer como ella no molesta a nadie- dijo otro hombre del concilio

- se que siente que estoy invadiendo territorio, pero la verdad es que no, ni siquiera me interesa que el Concilio del Oriente deje de existir, es el mas antiguo en la historia- le dijo a todos Laurie

- ¿entonces?- preguntó un anciano

- creo que todos saben claramente que el equilibrio mágico esta debilitándose, aún no puedo decir el motivo real, pero no nos conviene, ni siquiera quiero imaginar todo lo que pasaría si el equilibrio desaparece, por mucho que todos seamos poderosos hechiceros no va a bastar- habló la joven con sabiduría

- como usted lo dijo mi Lady, eso es nuestro trabajo- le dijo Shaoran- se muy bien que tal vez hemos estado descuidados, pero no tiene para que preocuparse, desde hoy en la mañana pedí que se comenzaran a tomar las medidas necesarias para que lo que usted piensa no suceda

- no creo que eso baste- le interrumpió Eriol- se que mi concilio siempre ha apoyado al Oriental en todo, pero esta vez llegamos a la conclusión de que Laurie tiene toda la razón, y la única manera de quedarnos tranquilos es que ayudemos en el tema, por lo menos yo no puedo regresar a Inglaterra y decirle a los integrantes del concilio Occidental que ustedes seguirán a cargo de todo

Los demás comensales comenzaron a comentar la situación, algunos miraban a la joven y asentían, por que a decir verdad, ellos tenían razón, la situación en gran medida había salido de sus manos, y nada hasta ahora habían podido hacer, por temor nada le habían dicho a Li Xiaolong:

- creo que su ayuda nos servirá de mucho- dijo uno de los integrantes más antiguos del grupo Oriental- no habíamos querido decir nada, pero la situación no esta solamente en nuestras manos, hemos sentido demasiadas presencias unirse, tememos que sean magos oscuros, de seguro es intencional

Li estaba de piedra, nadie le había comentado nada, se sentía como un idiota, pero miró a la hermosa rubia, y notó preocupación, o tal vez ¿temor, si, su mirada estaba fija en su plato, por que ella pensaba que solo era su imaginación la que le hacía sentir raras energías, o tal vez la lectura en la que se había metido demasiado:

- ¿Por qué me ocultaron esto?

- señor Li- le dijo Kuo, otro miembro del concilio- temíamos por lo que usted pudiera hacer al enterarse, la situación esta demasiado complicada

- si lo note- La voz de Li era neutral- pero eso no les da el derecho a omitir información, ni menos cuando se trata de algo que puede llegar a amenazar con la seguridad de nosotros y del mundo entero

Tuvieron que mantener silencio, los meseros del restaurante comenzaban a servir la exótica cena, Laurie miraba a Michael nerviosa, si el concilio Americano se enteraba de todo, de seguro se le irían encima al concilio Oriental, a penas sirvieron vino, la joven dio un pequeño sorbo a su copa, al fin los meseros se retiraron siguiendo las ordenes que antes les habían sido dadas:

- creo que lo primero es mantener la calma- pidió Eriol- aunque lo que Xiaolang dice es verdad, esta información debió ser dada a penas la supieron, Laurie, dijiste que tenías una idea de lo que podía estar pasando

- bueno, algo- habló Laurie dejando ver sus temores- los únicos escritos que hablan acerca del peligro de perder el equilibrio remontan a la antigua Grecia, es decir si toman libros mitológicos podrán entender lo que hablo, lo único que les puedo decir es que se supone que Zeus murió por recuperar el equilibrio, el dios más grande de todos los tiempos

Todos se miraron entre si preocupados y sin saber que decir, lo que la joven había dicho los había tomado a todos por sorpresa, lo que menos deseaban era que por algo así pudiera morir alguien, aunque era algo extraño, la mitología solo era casi cuento, el que leía acerca de ello lo hacía por entretención:

- ¿esta segura?- le preguntó Atsuya

La joven simplemente contestó asintiendo con la cabeza, Eriol le miró preocupado, el ver los ojos de la chica, le hizo ver que la situación verdaderamente era grave, por que si solo en la mitología griega se hablaba del equilibrio mágico, tal vez no habrían hechizos para mantener la situación.

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

Un nuevo día se abría en Hong Kong, el sol estaba resplandeciente, pero lamentablemente eso era lo que menos le importaba a la cabeza del Concilio Oriental, la cena de la noche recién pasada lo había dejado bastante angustiado, pero no quería demostrarlo, ni menos frente a su madre, la mujer que a pesar de todos sus cambios se guía confiando plenamente en el.

Vio a su mejor amigo, el cual estaba metido en libros bastantes antiguos, incluso algunos pertenecían a la época de Cloe, de seguro tratando de ver que los temores infundados la noche anterior por la joven Le Blanc eran erróneos, en eso tocaron la puerta:

- adelante

- señor Li- le dijo Wei- una señorita busca por usted y su amigo

- hazla pasar- le ordenó el joven Li

Eriol ni siquiera notó la presencia del antiguo empleado de la mansión Li, ese hombre en que el mismo y desconfiado Shaoran Li depositaba su confianza.

Por la misma puerta en que Wei había desaparecido, una hermosa mujer entró al lugar, Li solo sonrió y se puso de píe para saludarla, dulcemente la abrazó, ya hace más de un año que no la veía, y a pesar de todo, ella era en una de las pocas mujeres que confiaba, por eso la había extrañado mucho:

- estás hermosa- la halagó el chico- como siempre

- gracias, y tu estas tan apuesto como siempre- le contestó ella ya acostumbrada al cambio del chico

Eriol escuchando la voz de la joven levantó la vista, para que sus ojos se toparan con dos maravillosas lagunas azules que también le miraban, sonrió y se puso inmediatamente de pie, por algún motivo olvido todo el cansancio que le había causado el quedarse despierto toda la noche:

- bueno, yo los dejo solos- sonrió Li- después seguimos con lo nuestro Eriol

El joven sin esperar respuesta dejó a solas a sus dos amigos, que de seguro tenían muchas cosas que hablar, Eriol se acercó a la joven hasta estar frente a ella, poder sentir su delicado aroma a lavandas, no usaba perfume, era simplemente el aroma del jabón que siempre usaba, se veía tan hermosa, los días sin ella se le habían hecho eternos, pero sabía que ella seguía molesta, era su mujer, y había sido por mucho su novia, por supuesto que la conocía a la perfección, pero, ni siquiera le importaba el que ella estuviera enojada:

- ¿Cuándo llegaste?- se atrevió a preguntar el joven

- ayer- le contestó ella- vine con los chicos, incluso vino la novia de Yukito con nosotros

- ¿por, por que no viniste enseguida a verme?

- por que no te lo merecías- le dijo ella con toda la sinceridad del mundo- ¿después de dejarme sola, no, no te lo merecías, así que me quede en el hotel con ellos, y Marie se quedó al final en Inglaterra, a ultima hora decidí viajar sola, soy grandecita y me puedo cuidar sola

- Tomoyo

- no digas nada- le pidió la joven- si al final da lo mismo, ya me dejaste sola, pero no te preocupes, creo que ya se me pasó el enojo, y por favor, a Nakuru no le digas nada

La joven se acercó a la ventana de la sala, y miró el cielo azul, celeste, cubierto de preciosas nubes blancas que adornaban el firmamento, Eriol se acercó a ella y la tomó por la cintura necesitando su calor, ella solamente sonrió, si al final ella necesitaba estar entre esos brazos, estar con el hombre que amaba a pesar de todo, el joven aspiró el aroma de su cabello, y Tomoyo se estremeció al sentir el aliento del joven en su cuello:

- dime que te quedarás conmigo, que ya no estas molesta- le suplicó el

- no te preocupes- le dijo ella- el estar sola me sirvió para saber que sin ti no puedo vivir

Eriol sintió que su vida estaba completa de nuevo, definitivamente su mujer era parte de su alma, de su corazón, era su razón de vida, la abrazó con fuerza y la volteó hasta que sus rostros quedaran a pocos centímetros, el como siempre se quitó las gafas, y sin pensarlo dos veces, hundió su boca en la de ella, explorando aquel lugar que solo el conocía de memoria, sintiendo como sus alientos se hacían uno solo, como sus cuerpos reaccionaban al estar cerca del otro, el amor entre ellos era demasiado notorio:

- te amo- le dijo Eriol- y discúlpame por dejarte sola, pero sabes que cuando el concilio manda, nada puedo hacer en contra de eso, eres lo más importante en mi vida

- lo se- sonrió ella- pero necesitaba vengarme de alguna manera

El joven sonrió, la verdad es que la extrañaba demasiado, necesitaba estar con ella nuevamente, y era por que la amaba, la necesitaba con el siempre, y definitivamente volver a estar con ella no iba a ser algo que se repitiera, no después de haber sentido que ella se había alejado de el:

- solo te voy a pedir que no lo hagas tan seguido- le pidió Tomoyo- tu no eres el único que sufre cuando nos separamos, te amo…

- Dios, no se que haría si no te tuviera.

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

La joven daba vueltas de un lado a otro en la sala de su hermoso departamento, su genio estaba cada vez peor, por que nada en esa ciudad le ayudaba, o bien recordaba a diario su pasado, o tenía que soportar la altanera pero coqueta forma de ser en aquel hombre que había amado más que su vida, y a quien nunca había podido olvidar, ¿Cómo hacerlo, si la luz de su vida le recordaba a diario su pasado, lo peor es que sin aquella luz de seguro hubiera terminado hundida en la oscuridad, por suerte la tenía con ella, pero al mismo tiempo sufría, por que sabía que estaba actuando mal, estaba consiente que algún día en el presente su hija le reprocharía el haberle negado a su padre, pero… era una pesadilla el solo imaginar el estar frente al joven apuesto y poderoso Li diciéndole todo:

- Laurie

- Michelle, pensé que habías salido con Lissy

- esta durmiendo, no te sentí llegar, ayer en la noche se hizo tarde y me cansé de esperar

Suspiró, al menos el haber huido a América tenía cosas buenas, una de ellas era haber conocido a Michelle, solo a ella le pondría a su hija en sus manos, se había ganado la confianza, el respeto y el cariño de la joven empresaria y hechicera, y de su única hija:

- Lissy ha estado algo inquieta, no quiso comer bien, no quiere jugar, creo que extraña a Kero

- no me es conveniente tenerlo libre- dijo Laurie

- te conozco desde que nació tu hija, y nadie te podría reconocer sin que quieras- le recordó Michelle- fue una gran idea dejarte crecer el cabello y hacerte ese corte, la chasquilla los lentes y el maquillaje te hacen ser otra, bueno, ser de verdad Laurie Le Blanc, ah, quería hablar contigo…

- se que me escuchaste en Estados Unidos amiga, pero no me importa, confiaría mi vida en ti, te lo has ganado

Por un momento se sintió mal, Michelle miró al suelo, se sentía orgullosa al saber que Laurie confiaba en ella ciegamente, pero el estar dando información a Michael a escondidas no era leal, aunque debía reconocer que habían cosas que no se las había contado, al menos la identidad del padre de Lissy seguía en secreto, y muchas cosas mas, sabía que Michael quería lo mejor para su jefa, pero… comenzaba a pensar que la lealtad era antes que todo:

- tu secreto esta bien conmigo amiga- le dijo tranquilizadoramente Michelle

- lo se,

- ah, llamó Eriol, supongo que esta mañana andabas sola, dijo que te comunicaras con el

La joven Le Blanc se acercó al teléfono que había en la sala, y se sentó en un sillón, Michelle la dejó sola, la dueña de casa marcó el teléfono donde sabía que podría encontrar a su amigo:

- ¿aló?

"_Residencia Li"_

- buenas tardes- saludó la joven- quisiera hablar con el señor Hiragisawa por favor

"_¿Quién llama?"_

- Le Blanc, Laurie Le Blanc

"_Señorita Le Blanc- le dijeron del otro lado de la línea- su voz se oye maravillosamente sensual al teléfono"_

- joven Li- supuso la hechicera

"_si, bueno, lamento decirle que mi querido amigo esta ocupado, hoy llegó su hermosa esposa, así que lo siento, pero prefiero dejarlo hablar con ella"_

- no se preocupe, mi intención no es molestar, pero si no fuera molestia, por favor dígale que se comunique conmigo a la brevedad posible

"_si desea la podría ayudar yo en lo que fuera"_

- no gracias- le contestó ella- gracias de todos modos, adiós

"_chao hermosa"_

La joven colgó y suspiró, realmente el tener que trabajar con la cabeza del Concilio del Oriente iba a ser mucho más difícil de lo que esperaba, por que aunque tratara de negarlo, el sentir algo aún por el, era algo que no podría dejar de hacer jamás, más teniendo algo en su vida que se lo recordaba día a día, a veces detestaba su vida, a pesar que lo tenía todo, aunque el todo no era comparable al haberlo tenido a el, estaba segura que hubiera sido la mujer más feliz del mundo a su lado, pero… ella había sido una tonta…

"_¿Qué pasará el día en que se entere?_", se preguntó a si misma, "_te va a odiar, y te lo mereces, tu le arruinaste la vida, todo por alguien que ya no esta con el…"_, "_me lo merezco, pero…"_, "_pero nada, fuiste una cobarde, por que eso de dejar todo por no enfrentarte a otra fue de cobarde"._

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

La noche ya había llegado, la luna había desplazado al sol para que los seres humanos pudieran ver su esplendor, Tomoyo y su marido, junto a los primos Li estaba en el hermoso jardín de la mansión Li, charlaban como si fueran jóvenes normales, aunque las dos chicas lo eran, desde que Tomoyo se había casado con el joven Ingles, que ellos cuatro se habían unido más que nunca:

- ¿Cómo que no han hablado de la joven Norteamericana?- comentó Meiling en plan de molestar a los chicos- digo, pasan todo el día hablando de sus maravillosos atributos, que es hermosa, que tiene demasiada elegancia, que es la mujer más sensual que se ha visto, que es inteligente, que es poderosa, supieras amiga como me aburren

Tomoyo miró a su joven esposo sonriendo, sabía claramente a quien se refería Meiling, si el concilio Occidental también se dedicaban a hablar de los atributos de la joven, incluso antes de que se casaran con el le había llegado rumores de que su novio era amante de la mujer, pero el le pidió confianza, y ella se la dio gustosa, sabía que Eriol seria incapaz de jugar a dos bandas, además que todo se terminaba sabiendo, en especial las mentiras:

- Mei, no empieces- le pidió Eriol- además te recuerdo que es tu primo el que esta alucinado con Laurie, para mi ella es solamente una buena amiga que tuve el placer de conocer,

- ¿y su hija?- preguntó Tomoyo mirando a su esposo

Shaoran si se asombró de que Tomoyo supiera tanto de la joven hechicera, aunque sonrió sabiendo que Eriol era incapaz de serle infiel a su mujer o mentirle, actos que solo confirmaban aún más el amor que había entre ellos, un amor puro y sin barreras, lo que el un día pensó tener:

- esta hermosa, estoy seguro que ahora las conocerás, tanto a Laurie como a su hija, y a la pequeña la adorarás, es una niña increíble, y tan inteligente,

Li no escuchaba ya a sus amigos hablar, a su mente se vino el recuerdo de aquella hermosa mujer, según lo que sabía una gran empresaria, hechicera, y madre, una mujer que llamaba la atención de cualquiera solo con pasar, y con lo que se pusiera, por que la sensualidad y elegancia le afloraba por los poros de la piel, piel que el encantado le gustaría conocer con sus propios labios, terminó sonriendo al ver lo que pensaba, pero… como hace mucho se sentía interesado en una mujer, que a los ojos de cualquiera era la pareja perfecta, sintió envidia por el tal Crowel, por que el tendría el placer de compartir toda una vida con la hechicera:

- ¡Shaoran!- insistió Tomoyo

- ¿ah, disculpen, estaba pensado en otra cosa

- disculpen- dijo Wei molestando al grupo- pero la señorita Le Blanc esta al teléfono, desea hablar con usted joven Eriol

Li miró a su amigo, el cual fue de inmediato a contestar la llamada, Tomoyo no dijo nada, aunque nunca lo había visto tan preocupado por otra persona que no fuera ella misma, pero algo en su corazón le gritaba que a esa mujer no le debía temer, algo le decía que simplemente confiara:

- realmente tienen una relación admirable- le comentó Mei- si fuera yo la esposa de Eriol haría lo que fuera para que el no le prestara tanta atención

- siempre he presentido que es una mujer en quien se puede confiar, por eso quiero conocerla

- igual te lo digo, te admiro amiga.

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

- ¿Laurie?

"_al fin puedo hablar contigo, te llame en la tarde, pero el joven Li me dijo que estabas ocupado, que una hermosa mujer ocupaba toda tu atención"_

- si- suspiró el chico sonriendo- llegó Tomoyo, y ahora esta conmigo de nuevo, no podría estar mas feliz, el saber que ella esta cerca, me hace sentir el hombre más dichoso del mundo

"_que bueno, la verdad es que tenía ganas de hablar con alguien un rato… y además pedirte algo..."_

Eriol sintió un dejo de melancolía en el tono de voz de la joven hechicera, era como si ella estuviera a punto de llorar, por lo que se preocupó:

- me preocupas Laurie, ¿la niña esta bien?

"_si, esta durmiendo como un angelito, aunque es comprensible- sonrió la chica- estuvo todo el día jugando con Michie a las muñecas, después entre las tres jugamos a la escondida, la pobre terminó rendida, aunque andaba feliz de la vida, es como si sintiera que parte de sus raíces son Chinas"_

- debo suponer que tu no estas feliz- le dijo Eriol conociéndola- tu voz, mi niña, no me gusta sentir que estas mal, eres mi mejor amiga, ¿Qué pasa?

La joven del otro lado de la línea se quedó en silencio sin saber que decir, le daba demasiado miedo enfrentarse a sus temores, ella no sabía hacer esas cosas, ni menos al final darle la razón a Eriol:

- veo que no me quieres decir nada, pero debo suponer a quien están ligadas tus tristezas, no hay que ser el hombre más inteligente del mundo para saberlo, solo hay que conocerte un poco más, más allá de lo que es Laurie Le Blanc, no te voy a reprochar nada, pero creo que ya saber lo que yo opino

"_no me digas eso- le pidió la joven-mira seré directa… creo que es hora que Tomoyo se entere de la verdad, hace mucho que deseo estar con ella, y no se merece que le sigas ocultando algo así"_

_- pensé que siempre serías una cobarde con respecto a eso_

"_Eriol"_

- ok, ok- le dijo el joven sonriendo- realmente me alegra el que hayas tomado esa decisión

"_tráela mañana a almorzar"_

- ¿sabes como puede reaccionar, te va a reprochar muchas cosas, y esta en su derecho,

"_lo se, lo se, pero… prefiero eso antes de seguir sin que ella sepa nada, me hace falta"_

- aunque también va a estar muy feliz, pero te advierto- el ojiazul sonrió- ella adora a Li a pesar de sus cambios,

"_esta en su derecho de culparme, por que es la realidad, cometí el error y es tarde para querer arreglarlo, solo espero que algún día el también pueda perdonarme"_

- te quiero mucho mi niña

"_yo también, y mejor te dejo, supongo que quieres estar con ella"_

- esta bien, mañana estaré con ella por allá, descansa

"_tu igual"_

El poderoso hechicero quedó observando el teléfono con una sonrisa, al menos su amiga estaba dispuesta a dar un gran paso, a lo mejor no era lo que el deseaba hace mucho tiempo, peor algo era algo, eso quería decir que poco a poco ella estaba perdiendo el temor al pasado, por que por mucho que fuera una gran hechicera, el pasado atormentaba la vida de la joven día a día:

- Shaoran tiene razón, debería sentirme celosa de ella

- amor- sonrió Eriol ampliamente para luego abrazar a su mujer- deberías sentirte celos a ti misma, por que eres la única mujer a la que amo

Tomoyo sonrió y se abrazó con fuerza al hombre que amaba, los días sin el habían sido de lo peor, pero… nunca lo reconocería totalmente:

- mmm… Laurie quiere conocerte- le contó el mago- mañana estamos invitados a almorzar

- wow… eso si es increíble, será un gusto conocer al fin a la segunda mujer que acapara tu atención

Eriol sonrió, aunque por un momento se sintió inquieto, el tenía mucho que perder, por que el había sido capaz de ocultarle todo a su mujer, solo esperaba que ella comprendiera todo:

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

- Definitivamente eres un imbecil, pensé que por lo menos por una vez en tu vida harías algo bien, pero no, de nuevo me equivoqué, te advertí mil veces que Laurie Le Blanc no podía tocar estas tierras, pero no, ¿sabes lo peligroso que es, nuestra meta no se cumplirá, el hechizo es demasiado largo y ella no tardará en darse cuenta de todo

- se que me equivoqué, por eso vine además con ella, se que podré hacer algo

- Michael, entiende que ella no es tonta, por algo todos confían en ella, la chica sabe lo que hace, incluso te puedo decir que alrededor de la hija de ella hay hechizos demasiado poderosos de protección, hechizos casi imposibles de bloquear, ella sabe lo que hace, siempre lo ha sabido, y se también que esconde secretos muy grandes, escucha bien ahora- le dijo un hombre que estaba frente al joven Crowel- quiero que como sea alejes a Hiragisawa y a Li de Laurie, con ellos a su lado no podremos hacer nada, y debes seguir teniendo a Michelle de tu parte, ella quiere lo mejor para su amiga, y según ella tu eres lo mejor, nuestro plan no puede fallar, necesito al maestro del mal de parte de nosotros, pero para poder revivirlo todas las protecciones mágicas existentes deben desaparecer, y para eso, el equilibrio no puede continuar, al menos no estoy solo…

Michael sonrió, el al final lo que más anhelaba era el poder tener a su lado a la joven hechicera, aquella mujer que le había robado el corazón por completo, aquella que era dueñas de todos sus pensamientos, la amaba, y solo veía su futuro con ella, sin importar nada, no quería poder, no quería ser un de los más fuertes, solo deseaba a su lado a esa chica dulce, y tierna, hermosa y elegante, inteligente y poderosa:

- me retiro- dijo Crowel saliendo de un apartamento

Dentro de él, un hombre de más o menos la misma edad del joven Norteamericano sonrió:

- Idiota- dijo en voz alta-los planes que tengo para esa joven son muy distintos, ella tendrá que morir a como de lugar, por que… si esta viva, todos mis planes se irán a la basura.

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

- ¡¡¡Mamiiiiiiii!

- ya mi pequeña, por favor, necesito que te quedes quieta por un ratito,

La niña miró a su joven madre y le sonrió, obedeció como siempre, aunque miraba a la joven empresaria, como si presintiera que ella estaba nerviosa, y así era, la gran Laurie Le Blanc estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, y no era para menos, iba a dar un gran paso que de seguro abriría aún más las heridas del pasado, pero ¿Qué más daño podían hacerle, si el solo haber tenido que volver a pisar tierra oriental había sido doloroso.

Pero ahora no estaba sola, a su lado tenía la razón de vida que la mantenía en pie, que la hacía luchar por todo lo que deseaba conseguir, a su lado tenía a un ángel, su ángel, fruto de aquel sentimiento que aún le quemaba el alma, solo que ya no era una joven inocente:

- Laurie, tengo todo listo, espero que a tus invitados les guste los camarones,

- no se que haría sin ti Michelle, ahora, tienes que quedarte conmigo, creo que no hay nada que te tenga que ocultar, me has sido fiel por mucho tiempo…

- Mi-chie…

Ambas jóvenes sonrieron, aquella niña era la luz de sus vidas, quien les alegraba el día a día, quien les hacía sentir a ambas lo vivas que estaban.

El timbre sonó, y el rostro de la empresaria y hechicera palideció de golpe, sintió sus manos sudar, pero un toque de mariposa la relajó, su pequeña princesa le había dado un suave beso, era increíble lo perceptiva que era la niña:

- adelante, están en su casa- dijo Michelle haciendo pasar a las visitas

Eriol estaba allí, como siempre vestido impecable, aunque casual, era todo un joven Inglés, a su lado una hermosa mujer de largo cabello negro y ojos profundamente azules, lucía distinguida y sofisticada, emanaba tranquilidad y finura, realmente era la pareja perfecta para su mejor amigo, no podía haber hecho mejor elección, juntos se veían esplendidos, el amor entre ellos irradiaba, por un momentos los envidió:

- Eriol, que bueno que llegaron, supongo que ella es la mujer de la que me has hablado siempre

- amor- dijo el chico sonriendo- te presento a la famosa Laurie Le Blanc, Laurie, ella es la mujer de mi vida, mi esposa, Tomoyo Hiragisawa

- Tomoyo Daidouji Hiragisawa- aclaró la joven sonriendo- Laurie, es un gusto, también he escuchado mucho de ti, espero que no te moleste que te tutee

- por favor, me haces un favor, eres la esposa de una de las personas que más quiero en este mundo, asumo que tu querido marido te ha hablado de mi ángel- Laurie miró hacía abajo- ella es mi hija, Leslye Le Blanc, Lissy

Tomoyo sonrió, esa pequeña era una dulzura, era preciosa, aunque tenía a quien salir, la madre era una mujer realmente llamativa para cualquiera del sexo opuesto, era hermosa, tenía un aura especial, emanaba paz, y eso la hizo sentir confianza, si alguna vez sintió celos, se arrepintió, aquella chica le estaba abriendo las puertas de su hogar con todo el cariño del mundo, supuso que era por su marido:

- tienes una hija preciosa- le halagó la joven Sra. Hiragisawa

- titooo

Los adultos sonrieron al ver como la pequeña se soltaba de la mano de su madre para ir donde Eriol, quien sin dudarlo la alzó en sus brazos, adoraba a aquella criatura:

- supongo que me has extrañado princesa- le dijo el joven Ingles a la pequeña

- si… muchiooo,

Tomoyo sonrió, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al pensar lo maravilloso que seria tener un hijo con su marido, al ver con la pequeña le hizo sentir algo distinto, de seguro el seria un gran padre:

- Laurie, esta todo listo- avisó Michelle

- gracias Michie, ella es más que una empleada una amiga- le dijo Laurie a Tomoyo- ha estado conmigo desde que nació mi hija, no se que hubiera sido de mi sin ella

Entraron al comedor, Tomoyo sonrió al notar los lujos con los que vivía la joven, era cierto lo que todo el mundo decía, Laurie Le Blanc era realmente una mujer importante, irradiaba elegancia y seguridad, pero había algo en sus ojos, ¿pena, ¿nostalgia, era extraño, no la conocía bien, pero deseaba hacerlo:

- todo se ve delicioso

- Michelle cocina maravillosamente Tomoyo, espero que les agrade

Los minutos comenzaron a pasar, en la mesa charlaban amenamente, aunque Michelle notaba que su amiga estaba nerviosa, esa tarde iba a ser muy especial, estaba claro, solo esperaba que todo saliera bien, deseaba de todo corazón que aquella tristeza que tenía en el corazón Laurie algún día desapareciera, se lo merecía por que era una gran mujer, una profesional exitosa, una buena madre y amiga.

Tomoyo pudo saber de la vida de la amiga de su marido, la mujer hablaba con seguridad acerca de su vida laboral en Estados Unidos, y de su cargo en el Concilio, dominaba los temas como una mujer de mundo, pudo saber que hablaba cerca de cinco idiomas distintos, y manejaba la magia como si fuera un juego, la economía y los negocios eran su fuerte, incluso las finanzas, le apasionaba el comercio internacional, incluso ella misma comenzó a admirarla…

_**Continuará………..**_

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

**Notas de la Autora**

Hola a todos, disculpen la tardanza, pero me fui por unos días a la playa, la verdad es que bastante falta me hacía salir a descansar, hace tiempo que no podía, pero bueno, lo que importa es que aquí pudieron disfrutar de un nuevo capitulo de este fic, que me emociona, la verdad es que me gusta mucho, y no es por que sea mío.

Ahora los agradecimientos y si es que se puede, respuestas:


	5. Capitulo 4: Mitologia Griega

**Disclamer: **Creo que este discurso esta algo demás, si al final todos conocemos la realidad, es decir… ni en sueños estos personajes nos pertenecerán, son todos propiedad de Clamp, por desgracia, (QUIERO UN SHAORAN PARA MIII), jejejeje, soñar es gratis!!!

**Recordatorio:** Esta es una continuación de un fic anterior, jeje, (me gusta explicar bien las cosas), **_Una Nueva Aventura_**, por lo tanto hay muchas cosas que tienen conexión de la historia anterior.

**Unión Mágica: Una Nueva Aventura II**

_**Cap. 4: Mitología Griega **_

- tienes una niña realmente maravillosa, me asombra su inteligencia, su dulzura, no se, es demasiado especial, para tener solamente 2 años

- la verdad es que no me quejo, ella es mi vida, es tan tierna, es una niña demasiado angelical, obediente, jamás me ha dado problemas de ningún tipo, ni siquiera a la nana se los da,

Laurie miró a su hija que jugaba en los columpios con Eriol, mientras ella y Tomoyo charlaban amenamente, era extraño para la misma esposa de Eriol, pero Laurie le daba confianza, la joven Americana tenía algo demasiado especial en ella, una llegada a los demás, deslumbrante, sin contar con la belleza, cualquier mujer se sentiría inferior estando a lado de ella, pero algo que no tenía explicación le hacía sentirse a ella bien:

- se que conoces al amigo de mi esposo- sonrió Tomoyo- a Shaoran

- si… Tomoyo, mira, antes de que sigamos hablando quiero que sepas algo… se que merezco tu desprecio y tu odio, se que fui injusta contigo, pero quiero que sepas que todo lo hice por mi hija, y por los que me rodeaban- la esposa de Eriol le miraba asustada- yo le pedí a tu marido que te llevara a mi casa, y ya he dilatado mucho el tiempo…

- no creo que me vayas a decir que eres la amante de mi marido

- no… tu marido es mi mejor amigo, la única persona en el mundo en que confió plenamente, la única persona a la que pondría mi vida en sus manos… el ha estado conmigo siempre… desde que dejé Hong Kong… desde que abandoné al hombre que amaba…

Tomoyo clavó su mirada azul en la verde de su acompañante, las palabras ya habían sido procesadas en su cerebro, solo que no sabía como reaccionar, vio a la hermosa hechicera con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mirando al cielo, aquel perfil, si, habían pasado los años, pero… era ella:

- ¿Por qué?

- por que necesitaba comenzar de cero, necesitaba vivir en un lugar donde no existiera el odio ni la envidia, donde pudiera pensar primero en mi, me fui embarazada, aunque no tenía pruebas médicas, lo sentí…

- Shaoran tiene derecho… mira… no se por que lo hiciste, no me interesa, solo se que poco te importó nuestra amistad, pero Shaoran es mi amigo, y el tiene todo el derecho de saber la verdad, de saber que es padre, y tendrás que decírselo, por que si no yo se lo diré- le dijo Tomoyo poniéndose de pie

- por favor escucha- pidió la maestra de las cartas- ponte en mi lugar solo una vez y dime algo, si quisiera huir, ¿se lo dirías a todos?, no Tomoyo, no lo harías por que todos intentarían convencerte, dejé mi corazón con ustedes, y de ti sabía todo por Eriol, pero necesitaba huir sin dejar rastros, me convertí en la asesina del padre de Arashi, quien era la prometida de Li, ¿Cómo pude haber afrontado a esa chica?, maté a su padre y además le estaba quitando su novio, mi conciencia nunca me dejaría en paz

- ¿le preguntaste a Shaoran que era lo que el quería?, ¿Por qué decidiste por los demás?, no eres Dios, eres una persona como nosotros Sakura, eras mi amiga… mi mejor amiga…

Tomoyo se sentó nuevamente y vio a los columpios, su marido ni siquiera notaba que ellas dos estaban más serias que nunca, solo estaba feliz jugando con la hija de la cabeza del Concilio Americano, no podía reprocharle nada el, él era un hombre de palabra, era un hombre que respetaba siempre a los demás, y sabía que así había sido con Sakura, que el había querido guardar el secreto por ella, para no dejarla sola, y por ella de seguro le había exigido su palabra:

- te conocí como Laurie Le Blanc, y así seguirá siendo, no pienso engañar a nadie, pero tampoco quiero traicionar a nadie, tampoco te voy a juzgar por lo que hiciste, solo te voy a pedir que no olvides que el padre de tu hija es Li, y que ella merece tener un padre- le pidió Tomoyo

Eriol con la pequeña Leslye en sus brazos llegó junto a las dos mujeres que le miraron sonrientes, el chico estaba algo desarreglado tanto jugar, sin decir que los pantalones los tenía casi grises por el polvo levantado, y la niña en vez de andar con un vestido blanco parecía que trajera puesto un vestido café:

- pobre de Michie cuando tenga que bañarte hija- suspiró la joven Le Blanc

- ¿ñarte?, Michie, jajajajajaja siii, bañooo

La niña pidió los brazos de su madre, la cual solo sonrió tomándola, se veían tan dulce juntas, Tomoyo sabía que tenía que serle leal a su mejor amigo, pero, tampoco podía llegar y abrir la boca, además, que podía poner las manos al fuego al decir que la joven hechicera estaba aún muy enamorada de Shaoran Li, era algo que se le veía en los ojos:

- mejor vamos al departamento- sugirió Laurie- creo que Eriol, si quieres te presto la ducha

- no sería mala idea jajajajaja- Tomoyo contestó con voz dulce- dudo que te miren de buena manera en la casa de Li, si llegas así

- tío suciooo

- Lissy!- exclamó la madre de la niña- esto es tu culpa

- no la regañes- le pidió Eriol- ven acá princesa, tío Eriol te cuidará

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

- tu seriedad ha dejado mucho que desear, he recibido miles de reclamos en tu contra, en especial por el comportamiento que has tenido con los norteamericanos, creo que habíamos dejado bien en claro que no me interesa lo que hagas con tu vida privada, pero lo del concilio es diferente, no puedes darte el lujo de jugar con todo como lo haces siempre

- no te metas en esto madre

- si me voy a meter Shaoran, al concilio pertenecemos todos, no se como la joven Le Blanc no a reclamado en tu contra, si hasta Meiling habla de tu obvia seducción para con la joven- Irean Li se veía molesta- me da lo mismo que te acuestes con mil chicas en una semana jovencito, o que cambies de pareja cada mes, o que tal vez te metas con mujeres casadas, pero a todos los miembros del concilio los debes respetar, espero que te quede claro, recuerda que te pueden quitar el cargo, y si eso pasa… no quiero imaginar lo que pasaría, por miles de años nuestra familia lleva las riendas en el concilio, y no ahora voy a permitir que pase lo contrario

Irean salió del despacho, Li ni siquiera la miró, simplemente le había dado la espalda todo el momento, suspiró, no le interesaba mucho lo que le habían dicho, por el contrario, le había dado lo mismo, no le gustaba que se metieran en su vida, eso era de el.

Cayó en el asiento de su escritorio y mi tomó la cabeza con ambas manos, no era la primera vez que le pasaba eso, la imagen de ella en sus brazos le atormentaba a diario, y el temor de volver a amar le corroía las venas, no, no quería amar nunca más, no quería volver a sufrir, no quería saber nuevamente lo que era llorar por alguien, que como si nada importaba desaparecía de su vida.

Sentía rabia, primero todos le reprochaban que no salía de casa, que no participaba en nada, que estaba siendo casi ermitaño, y ahora que era un hombre sociable le criticaban:

- permiso

- Meiling, quiero estar solo

- primo…

- Mei, por favor déjame en paz…

- no es bueno

- ¡¡¡¡QUE TE VALLAS!!!!

Meiling quedó de piedra, jamás en su vida el joven le había gritado antes, nunca, por que ella era su mejor amiga a pesar de todo, aguantó las ganas de llorar que tenía y abrió la puerta con cuidado, volteó la ultima vez para ver que su primo seguía sin mirarla:

- solo quería saber si estabas bien, disculpa

La joven cerró la puerta y Li levantó la mirada, para dejar ver como una lágrima caía de uno de sus hermosos ojos, una lágrima solitaria, que simplemente era mucho para el, un hombre que había olvidado lo que era llorar. Sentía pena por el grito que le había dado a su prima, pero no quería que nadie lo viera mal de nuevo:

- disculpa prima.

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

Tal vez la reputación del chico era horrible dentro de los círculos sociales de los que eran parte, pero algo que siempre le destacaba era su caridad, todos los años era el anfitrión de eventos como ese, el mayor donador y por sobre todo quien más llamaba la atención de la prensa y los invitados, a su lado ese año estaba una joven hermosa, Arashi Hotohori, a quien todos conocían como la ex prometida del joven, pero de quien se rumoreaba que pronto seria la esposa del joven Li, después de todo en los últimos días se les veía juntos en todo los eventos y en conocidos bares de la gran ciudad.

Charlaba amenamente con la joven Japonesa que tanto quería y el esposo de esta, el año anterior ellos no habían estado presente, pero en este, no podía evitar sonreír, Eriol definitivamente era un hombre celoso, aunque era para estarlo, la joven Señora Hiragisawa era una mujer hermosa, cualquier hombre la quedaría observando maravillado, vestía con elegancia, sus modales eran delicados y finos, su porte era aristocrático.

Unos minutos más tarde, todo el mundo volteo a ver a la entrada del gran salón, hizo una entrada majestuosa la hermosa joven que venía de América, vestía una falda negra tres cuartos, con una larga abertura en la pierna derecha que permitía la visual perfecta del muslo, una chaqueta del mismo color que le llegaba hasta las caderas, y un top blanco, que por la chaqueta no mostraba la transparencia, y sensualidad que tenía, a su lado, orgulloso estaba el prometido de la joven, el anfitrión sonrió, cuando le había mandado la invitación por la tarde, le había dado lo mismo saber que estaría acompañada de el, solo le interesaba saber que la vería, aunque no era el único que estaba embelesado, más de las tres cuartas partes de los hombres del salón la miraban lujuriosos, pero ella, distinguida no miraba a nadie, solo sonreía a los que conocía.

Se acercaron al matrimonio Hiragisawa, Tomoyo en elegancia no quedaba atrás, iba ataviada con un sencillo vestido gris strapless, y un echarpe del mismo color pero de gasa, se veía dulcemente hermosa, aunque nadie podía dejar pasar inadvertida a la pareja de Li, se veía despampanante, se diría que era la más elegante de la noche, vestía un sensual vestido rojo, largo, ajustado a sus curvas, un tajo que iba desde el final del vestido hasta el muslo de la joven, el vestido mostraba a la perfección los atributos de la chica:

- pensé que no vendrías- comentó Li mirándola- te envíe justo la invitación

- la verdad es que no iba a venir, pero, es por caridad- le dijo Laurie-

- Laurie te ves preciosa- le halagó Eriol-

- a Lady Le Blanc todo se le ve perfecto- sonrió Li mirando descaradamente a la mujer- si es un diosa que cayó a la tierra por error divino

- definitivamente su mayor placer es incomodarme- suspiró resignada la chica mirando a Shaoran- creo que solo tengo que terminar acostumbrándome

- deberías estar acostumbrada a que te halaguen- insistió Li- eres demasiado hermosa

- gracias Shaoran, aunque debes estar orgulloso de tu acompañante, ella si que luce despampanante esta noche, hola Arashi, me encanta tu vestido

- gracias Laurie, tu también te ves bien

La joven sonrió dulcemente, aunque fue un gesto involuntario, Shaoran quedó de piedra, era una sonrisa llena de calidez, algo que hace mucho tiempo no sentía, por lo que esta vez, el sonrojado fue el, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Eriol ni por Tomoyo, aunque esta última solo miró al suelo, temía por lo que fuera a pasar, y aunque interiormente se sentía feliz de saber que Sakura estaba bien, no iba a dejar que dañaran nuevamente a su amigo de siempre, aunque tuviera que darle la espalda a quien fue casi como su hermana:

- deberías disimular un poco que esa mujer te tiene loco amigo mío- le aconsejó la amatista a Shaoran- no es bueno para tu imagen que todos vean que ella podría hacer lo que quisiera contigo

Todo estaba listo para que comenzara el desfile, las parejas tomaron asiento en las primera mesas, ya que el donador más importante era Li, y siempre lo trataban como si un rey fuera, el sitio estaba casi repleto, era normal, cada vez que se necesitaba algo por caridad, las personas más poderosas del país se hacían presentes, lógico, la apariencia era demasiado importante.

Laurie miró a su alrededor, la verdad es que no se sentía muy a gusto en el lugar, ella no era de eventos así, pero no había podido rechazar la invitación del atractivo heredero de la fortuna más importante de todo China, deseaba verlo, aunque lo negara por fuera.

Una vez que el desfile había comenzado, todos miraban atentos a la pasarela, hermosos diseños eran modelados por chicas de hermoso físico. Luego de más menos una hora, el presentador se paró en la pasarela mirando al público, todos aplaudían:

- Damas y Caballeros, muchas gracias por estar presentes hoy en este desfile de beneficencia, gracias a ustedes miles de niños tendrán que comer y donde dormir, además de poder estudiar, ahora para hacer la velada más entretenida pediré que algunas de las damas presentes sean capaces de subirse a esta pasarela con unos vestidos que no han sido mostrados, pero que esperan por adorables chicas

Nadie decía nada, era lógico, nadie tenía la suficiente valentía como para subirse a la pasarela, Laurie miraba viendo que no estaba resultando lo que tenían organizado, por lo que sin más ella misma levantó la mano, Michael, Li y Eriol quedaron asombrados:

- por favor Dama, suba

La joven se acercó a la pasarela, estaba algo nerviosa, no le gustaba mucho las presentaciones en público, pero llamar la atención de las personas era algo que hacía siempre sin querer:

- ¿alguien más?

Tomoyo sonrió, y la verdad es que le agradaba lo que estaba pasando, así que sin pensarlo más levantó la mano imitando a la joven Le Blanc, esta vez Eriol estaba de piedra:

- veo que esta noche las estrellas se cayeron del cielo- sonrió el animador- tengo a dos hermosas damas a mi lado, por favor sus nombre

- Laurie Le Blanc, de Estados Unidos

- Tomoyo Hiragisawa, de Inglaterra

- ¿extranjeras?, nada de mal, como nadie más se atreve

- ¡¡espere!!

Arashi se subió al escenario, no iba a permitir que Laurie fuera la reina de la noche, a lo mejor si solo hubiese sido Tomoyo sería diferente:

- bien, su nombre

- Hotohori Arashi, Hong Kong

- bueno, tenemos a alguien de la casa, la señorita Arashi, y dos hermosas turistas, la Señorita Laurie y la señorita Tomoyo, muchas gracias damas, les pediré que me sigan

Lo minutos comenzaron a pasar rápidamente, más por que los tres chicos que acompañaban a las jóvenes valientes querían verlas aparecer por la pasarela, aunque habían dos que aguardaban por la misma mujer:

- disculpen el retraso, ahora si, las tres hermosas mujeres harán su aparición, maestro, música por favor

Arashi fue la primera en salir, era ropa más bien casual, vestía un sencillo vestido color violeta, de tirantes caídos, ceñido a su cintura, algo corto, le cubría hasta medio muslo, además de una sandalias de charol del mismo tono del vestido, su cabello estaba tomado en una trenza que pasaba por detrás del cuello de la joven y caía sensualmente por su pecho, sobre sus hombros llevaba una pañoleta transparente. Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, realmente podía ser una modelo.

La siguiente fue Tomoyo, Eriol al verla quedó sin aliento, llevaba una falda negra larga, ajustada a su cuerpo, con un sensual corte en la pierna derecha, que llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo, arriba llevaba un strapless que marcaba notoriamente las curvas de ensueño de la chica, en color violeta, y sobre el top una chaqueta hasta las caderas, aunque no parecía chaqueta, ya que era transparente en color negro, sus zapatos en eran unas largas botas negras de taco aguja, y su cabello había sido tomado en una cola alta que dejaba ver unos hermosos pendientes de esmeraldas, el maquillaje era bastante delicado.

Y por ultimo, lo único que asimilo la gente, fue pensar que era otra modelo, o top model, a paso sensual, como si flotara apareció Laurie, con un vestido en color verde esmeralda, con destellos que brillaban haciendo que ella pareciera un ángel, el vestido era largo, ajustado hasta los muslos y cayendo libremente hasta el suelo, con varias aberturas que le permitían desplazarse sin dificultad y que dejaban a la vista las perfectas piernas de la chica, arriba se ajustaba como un guante, y el escote en la espalda dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, lo tirantes que afirmaban el vestido a los hombros de la chica eran delgadísimos, que incluso daban miedo a que se fueran a romper, al verla de cerca se podía notar que la tela en la parte de su cintura era tan fina que se traslucía su estomago, los zapatos eran unas sandalias verdes taco aguja, y su cabello iba suelto, solamente adornado por hermosas trabas verdes y plateadas, no se había quitado sus anteojos, y aún así, todos la miraban con asombro:

- por favor, un aplauso para esta tres damas- pidió el presentador acercándose a ellas- el diseñador Pierre Ives esta encantado con ustedes chicas, señor Pierre, por favor

El hombre responsable de los hermosos diseños se hizo presente en la pasarela, antes de decir cualquier cosa saludo besando el dorso de la mano a las tres muchachas:

- muchas gracias a todos por estar presentes en este desfile en beneficencia de los niños, y más, muchas gracias a ustedes mis Ladies por haberse atrevido a subir aquí, aunque creo que estos trajes fueron hechos especialmente para ustedes,

Arashi estaba algo sonrojada, mientras Tomoyo y Laurie miraban de lo más tranquilas al diseñador, ya habían pensado seriamente en adquirir los trajes que llevaban puestos, ambas habían quedado maravilladas:

- ahora, lo invitaré a ver los diseños y comprar los que deseen, todo se arregla a medida- dijo el presentador

Las chicas salieron de la pasarela, e inmediatamente aparecieron en la mesa de sus acompañantes, no se cambiaron de ropa, por el contrario, los vestuarios que traían puesto de sus casas, estaban guardados en unas bolsas.

Li se acercó a la hermosa ojiverde por la espalda, ella al sentirlo tan cerca se estremeció, solo esperaba que el no lo hubiera notado:

- de solo verte así me dan ganas de besarte- le susurró

La joven sintió su cara arder ante tal confesión, Eriol notó que Li sonreía abiertamente:

- será mejor que me retire- dijo Laurie- la verdad es que estoy cansada y mañana tengo que salir

- gracias por haber venido- le sonrió Shaoran- ese vestido realmente fue hecho pensando en ti

- gracias a ti por invitarme- le corrigió la joven Le Blanc- Michael, ¿vamos?

El joven solo asintió y siguió a su compañera fuera del hotel, Li solamente la miraba, deslumbrado por la belleza de la joven, era la realidad, le encantaba jugar con ella, aunque no sabía muy bien por que, pero era diferente coquetear con ella, tal vez era por que ella era distinta a todas las mujeres que el conocía.

Arashi miraba de mala cara, desde que se había vuelto a ver con Li que había decidido reconquistarlo, lo quería para el, siempre lo había amado, y lo único que anhelaba era pasar el resto de su vida con ese joven.

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

Había estado casi sin dormir toda la noche, quien era su compañero de dormitorio había descansado perfectamente, habían llegado muy tarde del desfile, vio como el dueño de casa se perdía por los pasillos con su compañera, de seguro esa mañana no había despertado solo.

Su mente era un caos, en ningún momento pudo sentir rabia contra su marido, por que ella en el lugar de él de seguro hubiera actuado de la misma forma.

Entró a la sala donde Meiling Li descansaba en un sillón con el diario en la mano, la joven era casi la misma que hace años, la que menos cambios presentaba, solo que ahora era una mujer enamorada, que quería formar una familia, que soñaba con ser feliz:

- tu marido y Shaoran salieron hace un rato- le dijo Mei sintiendo su presencia- supongo que iban al concilio, ¿Cómo la pasaron anoche?, los sentí llegar tarde

- estuvo tranquilo, incluso terminé desfilando con Arashi y la gringa

- ¿Laurie Le Blanc?, ¿Qué tal ella?

- mmm… no lo se- mintió la joven amatista- y no me interesa mucho, se que no le interesa mi marido a parte de cómo un amigo y eso me basta, ah, y que tiene una hija encantadora… cambiando el tema, veo a Li diferente, no se, desde que me casé que ha cambiado mucho, esperaba que en este tiempo sin verlo volviera a ser el mismo, pero no,

- me gustaría decirte que ha cambiado, pero para que te voy a mentir, si en verdad creo que esta peor que antes, incluso el otro día me trató muy mal después de una conversación que tuvo con su madre, por lo que se el concilio esta algo desconforme con el- le contó Meiling a su amiga- primero fue el licor, pasaba borracho, siempre después de las reuniones llegaba tomado, y ahora las mujeres, una tras otra sin poder mantener una relación seria, el es mi primo y lo quiero mucho, me da pena verlo mal, aunque lo niegue y se haga el fuerte, cuando Sakura apareció solo sirvió para destrozarle la vida

- no digas eso, tal vez nosotros no sabemos como pasaron las cosas

- es la verdad Tomoyo, si Sakura nunca hubiera aparecido en su vida todo seria diferente, de seguro estaría casado, con hijos, viviendo una vida tranquila, llena de paz y de amor, pero no apareció ella solamente para destrozar todos sus sueños, y dejarlo mal,

La joven Hiragisawa se quedó en silencio, le costaba reconocer lo que Mei decía pero era la verdad, todo antes de la aparecida de su amiga de la infancia estaba bien, con un curso tranquilo, sin mayores complicaciones, pero apareció y todo cambió, sobre todo la vida de Li, le daba rabia saber que era cierto, por que a pesar de todo la quería, era parte de su familia, era su prima y había llegado a ser su mejor amiga:

- cambiando de tema- sonrió Tomoyo- ¿y Atsuya?

- como Shaoran no se hace cargo de todo el pobre tiene que reemplazarlo y tener todo al día, no puedo verlo casi nunca, y cuando viene a verme, mi querido primo lo llama por cualquier cosa

Meiling se fijó en el joven Fushigi hace un año, a lo mejor era por que el pasaba demasiado tiempo dentro de la casa ayudando a su primo, nadie podía negar que era agradable el chico, simpático, educado, y manejaba bien la magia, no era mal partido, al principio lo veía con algo de rabia, todos sabían que el había sido intimo amigo de Sakura, aunque nunca hablaba de ella, pero era imposible no charlar con el a veces, por lo que sin darse cuenta, a diario la joven se ponía a charlar con el chico de cosas triviales sin importancia, y meses después habían comenzado una relación informal, pero Meiling ya se había enamorado del chico inconscientemente, ahora lo amaba más que a su vida, pero no era algo que le gustara reconocer mucho, aunque la verdad es que le daba miedo sufrir por amor como su primo o como su amiga Arashi, pero ya estaba rendida, amaba a Atsuya más que a nada, y estaba dispuesta a seguir eternamente con el:

- no lo he visto- le contó Tomoyo- pero si, Eriol me dijo que pasa ocupado

- en todo caso ya estoy acostumbrada a esto- sonrió Mei- igual lo quiero mucho

- se te nota en la mirada- le comentó Tomoyo haciendo que su amiga se sonrojara- siempre quise verte así, feliz al lado de un chico que te amara de verdad

- ¿Cómo Eriol a ti?

- sip, como mi esposo a mi- afirmó Daidouji.

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

_**Némesis: Diosa de la justicia divina, Diosa de la venganza, dedicó su existencia para entrenar a 6 de los 12 Dioses del Olimpo, a las mujeres, amante de Zeus, respetada por sus poderes…**_

_**Titanes: Hijos e hijas de Urano Dios del Cielo y de gea Diosa de la Tierra, habitaban en las moradas de los cielos. En total eran doce, seis hijos, Océano, Ceo, Crío, Hiperión, Japeto y Cronos, y seis hijas, Tetis, Tía, Temis, Menmosine, Febe y Rhea, que llevaban el nombre general de titánidas.**_

_**Lo único que lograba unir a los Titanes y a los Olímpicos era el deber de cuidar las puertas del infierno, impedir que los demonios infernales salieran de su encierro para atemorizar al mundo… por que el equilibrio solo desaparecerá cuando los demonios salgan de su prisión divina…**_

- ya estas pegada a ese libro ¿Qué tanto tiene?

- las respuestas que busco Michie, estoy segura que todo lo que nos trajo a este país tiene que ver con esto, y lo voy a descubrir, aunque, me encantaría saber quien dejo esto en mi poder- contestó la hermosa hechicera

No por nada había comenzado a instruirse en todos los temas de la magia antigua, por meses noches enteras las había pasado en vela leyendo diferentes libros, aprendiendo nuevas cosas, no solo era capaz de manejar las famosas Cartas Sakura, si no que además era un genio en magia Astral, Blanca y Negra, entre otras más, era admirada por muchos magos por eso mismo, por que era un maestro en el área de la hechicería:

- tengo muchas dudas amiga- confesó la joven Le Blanc- tu sabes que el tema que más me gusta es la mitología Griega, pero… hay tantas versiones distintas, pero esta, esta que aquí tengo es diferente, es como una recopilación con las cosas más importantes de cada versión, y siento que la respuesta a todo esta aquí

- siempre has confiado en tu instinto, nunca has errado, ¿de que te preocupas?- le dijo Michelle sonriendo- eres capaz de solucionar todo mujer

- no me gusta nada de lo que dicen las historias, todo cae en lo mismo, el fin del mundo, nadie nunca ha creído en los seres de la mitología griega

- pero tu si, y yo creo en ti amiga, así que calma, sigue estudiando y tendrás mi apoyo, a tu hija la cuido yo, y a ti también- le pidió Michie- eres la mejor, amiga, la mejor

La joven hechicera sonrió, confiaba en Michelle el cuidado de su hija por algo bastante simple, aunque casi nadie conocía aquello, Michelle era una de las mejores hechiceras en el campo de la magia de protección, solo que al quedarse huérfana, los del Concilio había preferido mantener en absoluto secreto sus poderes, humanos que manejaran ese tipo de magia a la perfección eran muy pocos, pero siempre terminaban siendo el brazo derecho de los líderes:

- necesito un hechizo para mi hija Michie- le pidió la hermosa ejecutiva y hechicera- un hechizo protector sobre ella, por que si es lo que pienso, hay gente tras todo esto,

- por supuesto amiga, hoy mismo comienzo, y pondré un en ti, aunque digas que no, lo siento pero no pienso dejarte desprotegida sabiendo que tengo los poderes para hacerlo- afirmó Michelle seriamente- ah!, mientras te bañabas llamó una tal Fushigi, Atsuya, dijo que recordarás por favor, ir a la reunión que habrá en la tarde, tienen pistas sobre el caso, aunque creo que no andan ni cerca

- bueno, veremos que tan bueno es el Concilio Occidental, se supone que es el mejor

- se que el Shaoran Li es el mejor conocido mundialmente, pero… no muchos saben de ti de verdad… y no seas cruel amiga… apostaría que serás solo tu la que tenga la respuesta final

- es hora de jugar un rato Michelle, me aburrí de esconderme y hacerme la víctima, en Estados Unidos me respetan y admiran, en Inglaterra me temen, y aquí no será la excepción, si Li quiere jugar, pues jugaremos, pero… bajo mis reglas, jugaremos mi juego- aclaró la hermosa hechicera sonriendo

- al fin, la joven que conozco, esperaba que tarde o temprano te dieras cuenta que el papel de víctima no te va

Ambas sonrieron, Laurie Le Blanc se había ganado su lugar por ser quien era, una joven de mundo, experta en negocios y finanzas, con doctorados en diferentes especialidades, solicitada por empresas enormes de diferentes rubros, una mujer que hacía que los hombres se sintieran inferiores, pero desde que había sabido que tenía que volver a su pasado, que la mujer fuerte había quedado encerrada en las penumbras, pero ya no, sabía que Tomoyo no la apoyaría en nada, y Eriol siempre seguiría a su mujer, aunque lo comprendía, pero ella no necesitaba a nadie, a su lado tenía lo justo, su mejor amiga, Michelle y su hija:

- espero que puedan contra ti amiga, si no, me darán lastima

- ¿Tima?

Ambas mujeres miraron a la pequeña Leslye que estaba en pijamas mirándolas sonriendo, la pequeña corrió a donde su madre para darle un dulce beso y un cariñoso abrazo, como lo acostumbraba a hacer cada vez que tenía la suerte de poder verla en las mañanas, Laurie solamente correspondió a esa demostración de cariño con la misma dulzura que su hija, incluso con mas. Michelle las miraba sonriendo:

- ¿Cómo durmió la niña mas hermosa del universo?

- bem mamá, ¿y tu?

- soñé con un angelito que se llama Leslye

- jajajajajaja, migo

- voy a preparar el desayuno- avisó Michelle dejando a madre e hija solas

- si mi pequeño ángel, con usted, soñé que estábamos jugando en un hermoso parque, como el Central Park, con nosotros también estaba Michie, y corríamos- Laurie miró a su hija

Recordó el día en que por primera vez en la vida Li había visto a Leslye, la niña extrañamente no había sido desconfiada, por el contrario, últimamente con todos los que la rodeaban se mostraba bastante sociable y juguetona, actitud que nadie que conociera a la niña desde su nacimiento encontraría normal:

- ¿ma-má?

- ¿si?

- quero jugar con el peuche amalillo

- no se puede, lo deje encerrado mi niña, más adelante podrás jugar con el, por que tiene que descansar, y tu lo dejas demasiado agotado

- pero a mi gustaaa

- lo se, pero entiende mi vida, espera un tiempo, ¿ya?

Ante una sonrisa de la madre, la niña solo se amurró mirando al suelo, le había dicho que no a jugar con lo que más le gustaba, el pequeño peluche amarillo, "Kero", como recordaba que le decía su madre.

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

- ¿pero por que?

- por que no tengo ganas Arashi, además estoy ocupado, tengo una reunión más tarde y tengo que arreglar todo para que Laurie Le Blanc quede tranquila

- pareciera que te importa mucho esa mujer, no se si te habrás dado cuenta, pero ella no esta interesada en ti cariño, ella tiene cosas más importantes en su vida, una hermosa hija y su prometido

- no hay nada que entender, tu eres solamente una amiga más, no tienes por que andar controlándome, no me gusta que lo hagas, así que por favor, ya para

- deberías respetarme, cuando estamos en la cama se te olvida que solo soy tu amiga

- tu sabía desde que nos reencontramos que no tenía nada para ofrecerte, ahora no me molestes

Arashi bajó la cabeza, ya no sabía como hablar con Li, no había forma de que el la tomara nuevamente en serio, más estando esa mujer americana presente, era aún peor, Shaoran solo tenía ojos para ella, sin importar que Arashi estuviera a su lado, debía reconocer, en todo el tiempo que estuvo alejada de el, solo había podido confirmar lo enamorada que estaba, no había podido olvidarlo por un segundo, aunque había conocido a otros chicos, había disfrutado algo de la vida, pero siempre la imagen de aquel chico en su mente, como una enfermedad sin cura alguna, o tal vez si había una, y era estar con el, pero ella sentía que a el nadie le importaba en verdad, solo jugaba con todas, como si la mujer no tuviera sentimientos:

- a ella no le interesas

- ¿quieres apostar?, Arashi, siempre consigo lo que quiero, y la gran Lady Le Blanc no va a ser la excepción

- ¿Qué tiene ella?- preguntó temerosa la joven Hotohori

- ¿Qué?, todo, es hermosa, bella, inteligente, elegante, agradable, culta, posee un nivel de magia altísimo, todos la respetan, Eriol la adora, no se por que, ella es diferente a todas las mujeres que he conocido, sabe imponer su voluntad ante todos como quiere

- Shaoran, yo aún te amo

El joven miró a la chica con asombro, a decir verdad desde que había vuelto ella a su vida que habían estado jugando, pero pensaba que no habían segundos sentimientos entre ellos, pensaba que como el, ella solo quería pasarla bien por un rato, pero de allí a amar, no, el no amaba a nadie:

- el amor no existe querida, lamento decirte que el amor es solo un sentimiento que causa sufrimiento sobre los demás, que rompe todos los sueños que puedas tener, yo no amo, y no quiero tampoco que nadie me ame, así que olvida lo que me dijiste, por que no te creo

- no puedes ser así, es verdad, yo… te amo…

- basta!!!, no quiero escuchar esa palabra de nuevo

- pero…

- ya te dije, basta, si quieres seguir siendo mi amiga, venir a verme divertirnos, no vuelvas a decir esa maldita palabra

- ¿Quién te hizo tanto daño?, nosotros… nos íbamos a casar, íbamos a ser felices de por vida, ¿Quién te hizo tanto daño Shaoran para pensar de esta manera- le dijo Arashi sintiendo ganas de llorar

- creo que te dije que no quiero hablar de eso- Shaoran le miró impasible- basta, tengo que trabajar, nos vemos después, sal ahora de aquí

La chica le miró conteniendo las lágrimas que debatían por salir de su mirada triste, el joven ni siquiera le miró para ver si ella estaba bien, por lo que Arashi salió de la oficina sin decir nada más. Li al sentir que la puerta se había cerrado miró al frente, y se pudo ver en sus ojos marrones un cierto dejo de melancolía, por que a pesar de lo que todos dijeran a sus espaldas el si tenía sentimientos:

- lo lamento Arashi- susurró mirando de nuevo su escritorio- pero no puedo amar a nadie.

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

- lo siento Michael, de verdad

- ¿Por qué mientes?, ¿Por qué les dices a todos que soy tu novio?

La joven miró al suelo, si bien encontraba a aquel chico atractivo, no sentía nada por el, no podía sentir nada por el, por que hace mucho tiempo se había prometido no abrirle su corazón a nadie, y además sabía que si lo hacía, solo terminaría haciendo daño, como siempre, como una vez, o mejor dicho como dos veces ya lo había hecho, y Michael era un gran chico que merecía ser feliz

- Michael- le dijo la joven mirándolo a los ojos- tu necesitas una mujer que te ame, que para ella seas lo principal en todo, conmigo eso jamás lo tendrás, por que mis prioridades las tengo claras y no van a cambiar, te quiero, mucho, pero nunca podría llegar a amarte

- ¿Por qué?

- por que tengo a mi hija, por que tengo un trabajo, por que el Concilio requiere de mi tiempo, y una relación amoroso solo haría que perdiera mi tiempo, además que hace mucho deje de creer en el amor- le aclaró la ojiverde- tu lo sabías, desde que me conociste

El joven le dio la espalda a quien era su jefa, además de la mujer con las que soñaba a diario, el sinceramente deseaba ser el padre de la hija de ella, deseaba ser quien las cuidara, pero Laurie no le abría su corazón, y eso que llevaba años intentándolo, pero no quería perder las esperanzas, ella alguna vez buscaría a alguien, todos necesitan a alguien a quien amar y sentirse amado, ella no podía ser la excepción:

- hola, disculpen el atraso- les dijo Eriol entrando en el local- pero habían una trafico horrible

- no te preocupes- le dijo con dulzura la joven- llegamos hace poco

Eriol miró a su amiga tratando de ver algo en sus ojos, sabía que ya había hablado con Tomoyo, pero hasta ahora ninguna de las dos le habían hecho algún comentario, por el contrario, aquella tarde se habían despedido como si nada hubiera pasado, como dos chicas que recién se estaban conociendo, y aquella era raro:

- bien, ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el chico curioso

- tengo mis sospechas de lo que esta pasando Eriol- les contó la joven- pero no puedo decir nada en la reunión de Concilio de hoy, es algo que si lo oyen me diran que estoy loca, por eso necesito tiempo, para averiguar más y llegar con algo concreto, podría apostar que el Concilio no tiene pista alguna

Americano e inglés se miraron, si Laurie decía que sabía algo era verdad, pero el querer quedarse en silencio era raro, o mejor dicho peligroso, la joven nunca se guardaba nada para ella en lo relacionado a asuntos mágicos:

- supongo que no es algo simple Laurie- le dijo Michael curioso y preocupado

- no, no lo es, hoy en la tarde no podré ir a la reunión, quería que pedirles a ustedes dos que me excusaran con los demás, necesito revisar un par de cosas- pidió la chica

No quería dar detalles aún, ni siquiera a su mayor colaborador ni a su mejor amigo, tal vez era peligroso que muchos supieran lo que podría estar pasando:

- bueno, yo hablaré con Li, pero creo que seria bueno que Michael estuviera en tu representación- propuso Eriol

- por supuesto- afirmó el aludido- yo estaré allí puntual, tu no te preocupes querida.

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

- ¿me vas a decir algo o no?

- ¿acerca de que amor?

- no te hagas querida, sabes bien de lo que hablo

La joven sonrió y miró a su esposo quien estaba apoyado en uno de los enormes estantes de la biblioteca de los Li, se veía sensual, pero a la vez estaba serio, por lo que tratando de seducirlo no ganaría mucho, suponía que no le quedaba otra que hablar, aunque en verdad no tenía mucho que decir:

- si es acerca de tu protegida, pues no tengo nada que decir- le dijo la joven amatista- tu sabes de ella mucho más que yo, ¿Por qué no le hablas?

- ¿te dijo la verdad?

Tomoyo solo asintió, se acercó a su marido y lo abrazo para luego darle un beso en la mejilla, no estaba enojada con el, pero si sentía algo de pena por que el no le había dicho nada, aunque además estaba orgullosa, el era un hombre de palabra, un hombre en quien se podía confiar, de esos que no quedaban muchos en el mundo, y ella tenía a uno de marido, no podía pedir más:

- no quiero hablar de eso- le dijo la chica- no voy a reprocharte nada, pero… no quiero tocar el tema, voy a hacer cuenta que no se nada, es lo mejor para todos

- pero yo… yo necesito saber si estas molesta

- no amor, si no, no dormiría en la misma cama que tu, o no estaría abrazada a ti, es solo que no se, estoy confundida, no se como reaccionar, siempre esperé que ella regresara, y ahora… ahora no se que pensar

- es tu amiga

- Laurie Le Blanc no, ella es TU amiga, no la mía- aclaró la joven amatista

- esta bien, lo que digas

Eriol suspiró aliviado, al menos ella no estaba enojada con el, era lo que más había deseado desde que su amiga le había dicho que le contaría la verdad a su mujer, el merecía que su esposa no le hablara por haberle ocultado algo tan importante, pero no, ella estaba abrazada a el:

- solo se una cosa, y es que cuando Shaoran se entere, no va a reaccionar como yo, tiene una hija amor, todo padre merece saber que alguien nació por el- aclaró la joven

- lo se, siempre le dije a Laurie eso, pero ella es la madre, quien tiene la palabra final, supieras lo terca que se ha vuelto con los años, es tan distinta a cuando éramos jóvenes

Tomoyo lo había podido notar, por que en todo momento, a pesar de escuchar la verdad de la propia boca de ella, en ningún momento se había sentido frente a su amiga de la infancia, en todo momento había estado frente a una completa desconocida, una mujer de mundo, una mujer que no tenía nada de la dulce e inocente joven Kinomoto, tal vez, si solo hubiera aparecido frente a ella siendo la misma amiga que tuvo en la infancia todo hubiera sido distinto, pero no era así:

- solo quiero que me prometas que no tomaras represalias amor- le pidió Eriol asustado

- no te preocupes cielo, no lo he hecho ni lo haré, solo que no vuelvas a decir que ella es Sakura, por que no es así

- prometido.

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

La sala de Consejo estaba casi llena, todos los presentes vestían elegantemente, como era necesario para una reunión extraordinaria, la cabeza de ellos ya estaba en su lugar aguardando por el resto, a su lado, permanecía impasible como siempre, Atsuya, su mano derecha y amigo, estaba junto a el como siempre, a nadie le extrañaba el ver siempre al novio de la prima de Li en aquella posición. Sahira entro a la sala:

- señores, el señor Hiragisawa, y el señor Crowel llegaron

Tras la mujer entraron los recién nombrados, vestidos de negro, como la situación lo requería, esta vez, Shaoran se puso de pie en forma inmediata notando la ausencia de la mujer que muchas veces había aparecido en sus sueños, su secretaria tampoco la había nombrado:

- ¿y Laurie?

- esta en su departamento, no pudo dejar a su hija sola por que estaba algo delicada- mintió Michael como si nada- así que solo seremos nosotros, en todo caso es lo mismo, tengo un poder notarial que me permite representar al líder del Concilio Americano frente a ustedes

- mejor tomemos asiento- pidió Atsuya

- gracias- le sonrió Eriol

- bueno, comencemos con la reunión, necesito que me den sus informes acerca de lo que han averiguado, creo que han tenido tiempo de sobra, así que no quiero excusas ni nada similar- pidió Li seriamente

Eriol miró a su amigo extrañado y a la vez consiente de saber que le pasaba, el no ver a la hermosa representante de los Americanos no era algo que le gustaba, por el contrario, pero además presentía que las cosas no iban bien encaminadas, pero en comprendía, ni siquiera el, siendo la reencarnación del famoso mago Clow había logrado obtener información acerca de lo que estaba pasando:

- lamentablemente las noticias que tengo en mi poder no son las mejores, hemos tenido reportes de varios escapes de las prisiones mágicas, varios magos que han sido recluidos por mal uso de la magia se han arrancado y nadie conoce de sus paraderos, es bastante extraño, pero podría asegurar que es un complot en contra de nosotros y el mundo, incluso clanes importantes que estaban a nuestro favor han desertado, aunque siempre estuvieron de nuestro lado por obligación, pero los escapes han comenzado a difundirse, y el temor entre los clanes y familias más poderosas en magia esta comenzando a ser notorio- explicó Mitsukake mirando a los presentes

- no hay libros de la actualidad de hablen de los resultados de eliminar el equilibrio, de hecho, lo único que pude averiguar es que la última vez que el equilibrio estuvo en peligro, este fue defendido por los Dioses del Olimpo, lo que es una locura, es solo mitología Griega, todo ese cuento de los Dioses del Olimpo y los Titanes son solo cuentos casi para niños, así que se puede decir que esto nunca había pasado antes- terminó diciendo Sheng

El cambio en el ambiente se notaba demasiado como para solamente estar hablando de mitología, Shaoran miró a los dos que habían hablado, pero era imposible desconfiar de ellos, tanto Mitsukake como Sheng nunca le habían fallado en lago, así que tenía que ser verdad, le preocupaba los escapes de la prisión mágica, si bien no era un espacio físico, era un hechizo que les permitía controlar los poderes de quienes violaban los códigos de responsabilidad en el uso de la magia, eran hechizos prácticamente imposible de romper:

- quiero un listado de todos los que han podido escapar- pidió Li- y más datos de la mitología, uno nunca debe estar seguro de las cosas, les recuerdo que para muchos la magia es fantasía, pero para nosotros no

- estoy de acuerdo con Shaoran- apoyó Eriol- ahora nos tenemos que retirar, prometí a Laurie informarle de todo lo que hablamos hoy en la reunión.

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

- ¿la puedo ayudar en algo?

- si, busco a Laurie Le Blanc

- pase por favor, tome asiento, ¿que la busca?

La joven que entró en la sala miró todo a su alrededor, tal vez estaba actuando mal, no era su costumbre escuchar tras las puertas, ni menos meterse en las cosas que no le incumbían, pero era su primo el que seria el afectado por todo una vez que la verdad se supiera, por que estaba segura que todo se llegaría a saber:

- Li… Li Meiling

- espera aquí un momento, voy por ella…

Continuara…………..

Notas de la Autora: Hola a todos amigos, jejejeje, se que me he tardado más de lo que debería, pero chicas, tuve que recién presentar mi tesis de la carrera, ni se imaginan el estrés por el que he pasado, pero vale la pena, ahora estoy en la espera de los resultados, que deberían ser buenos, lo que significa que al fin terminé mi carrera!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Trataré de ahora en adelante avanzar lo más rápido que pueda, pero va a ser algo un poco lento al principio, tengo que releer, buscar los apuntes que tengo de apoyo para la historia, y retomar.

Un Beso gigante a todos los que me apoyan

Los kero N

Serena Li


	6. Capitulo 5: Sentimientos Encontrados

**Disclamer: **Creo que este discurso esta algo demás, si al final todos conocemos la realidad, es decir… ni en sueños estos personajes nos pertenecerán, son todos propiedad de Clamp, por desgracia, (QUIERO UN SHAORAN PARA MIII), jejejeje, soñar es gratis!!!

**Recordatorio:** Esta es una continuación de un fic anterior, jeje, (me gusta explicar bien las cosas), **_Una Nueva Aventura_**, por lo tanto hay muchas cosas que tienen conexión de la historia anterior.

**Unión Mágica: Una Nueva Aventura II**

_**Cap. 5: Sentimientos Encontrados **_

- Señorita Li, espero que este cómoda, aunque no esperaba su visita, no nos han presentado

Meiling sonrió, los años no pasaban en vano, la infancia que recordaba, las personas que habían estado involucradas en ella eran tan distintas, de niña muchas veces tuvo sueños, sueños de los cuales ninguno le fue realizado, por que lo que ella anhelaba era algo imposible, pero imposible para ella, nunca pudo comprender como alguien que tuviera el amor de su primo hubiese sido capaz de abandonarlo sin dar razones, ella nunca lo hubiera hecho, solo que un pequeño detalle hacía la diferencia, su primo nunca la amó:

- me han hablado mucho de usted Lady Le Blanc, mi primo no para de decir lo maravillosa que es

- su primo es bastante especial- dijo la joven dueña de casa con un dejo de nerviosismo- cuando vine a China, pensé que encontraría a un hombre serio, aunque eso no quiere decir que su primo haga un mal trabajo

- el tiempo cambia a las personas, mi primo es muy distinto al joven que años atrás fue, ¿y quiere saber por que?... por una mujer, una mujer mala, cruel, egoísta, que lo abandonó sin pensar en sus sentimientos, por eso mi primo es así ahora, por eso hace mucho que dejó de creer en el amor

Le dolieron, todas y cada una de las palabras de Meiling le calaron el alma, por que estaba hablando de Sakura Kinomoto, de ella misma, en su propia cara le estaban diciendo lo que muchos debían pensar desde que dejó China para empezar una vida en soledad:

- veo que aquella mujer no es alguien a quien aprecies

- nadie que ose dañar a las personas que quiero merecen mi aprecio Lady Le Blanc, por eso estoy aquí

- no entiendo- le dijo a la defensiva Laurie

- ¿no?, bueno, te lo voy a aclarar, quiero que te mantengas bien lejos de mi primo Kinomoto- Laurie palideció- quiero que te alejes de mi familia, y que en cuanto todo este en orden te vayas por donde mismo viniste, por que ya hiciste mucho daño, no podrás estar escondida tras Laurie Le Blanc toda la vida

- no se de que hablas

- escuche a Tomoyo hablar con Eriol, no tienes que seguir fingiendo, por suerte hice algo que siempre ha estado mal visto, espiar, pero no me arrepiento- le recalcó Meiling a la hermosa hechicera- no voy a dejar que sigas hiriendo a Shaoran Kinomoto, te odié desde que vi a mi primo mal

- no hables de algo que no sabes- le advirtió Laurie perdiendo la paciencia- solo sabes una parte de la historia, y la verdad es que no me interesa que sepas el resto

- debiste dejar a mi primo en paz, no se por que te metiste en su vida, el se iba a casar, el era feliz, pero tu, tu apareciste en su vida, sonriendo con esa cara de niña que tenías, pero no te dejaré que esta vez te rías de todos, no tendré poderes mágicos, pero tengo manos

- no me amenaces Li… perderás

- solo defiendo lo que me interesa- le dijo Meiling

Se miraron, Laurie lejos de sentirse asustada le dio pena, por que sospechó que años atrás, Meiling siguió amando a su primo, y poniéndose en su lugar, debió haber sido terrible el ver que el amor de su vida prefería a cualquier otra menos a ella, primero Sakura, luego Arashi y después nuevamente Sakura:

- espero que no sigas enamorada de Li, por que no me gustaría ver sufrir a Atsuya

- no soy como tu Kinomoto, yo no me río de las personas

- yo tampoco, tu no sabes por que hice lo que hice, y tampoco te lo voy a decir, pero jamás lo hice pensando en herir a Shaoran, por que aunque no me creas lo amé… pero nunca me entenderás por que no estuviste en mi lugar, ahora sal de mi casa, y si quieres que no haiga problemas, guarda el secreto, nos conviene a todos

- no lo haré por ti, lo haré por el.

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

Una hora, dos, tal vez tres, ni siquiera sabía cuantas horas llevaba encerrada en su habitación, luego de aquella visita que había recibido a media tarde, se había quedado sola en la sala de su departamento, pero al ver aparecer a su hija, algo en ella se rompió, las palabras de la joven Li habían taladrado su alma, a pesar de que había intentado parecer indiferente, sabía que no era así, le había dolido demasiado, por que por mucho tiempo había querido no pensar en el gran daño que le había provocado al hombre que más había amado en su vida, al hombre que le había regalado a su razón de vivir, pero ahora estaba allí, tirada en su cama, hecha un verdadero estropajo, sintiéndose lo peor del mundo, la persona más cruel de la tierra.

La puerta se abrió lentamente dejando entrar un poco de luz a su habitación, ella no quiso abrir sus ojos por si era su hija, no quería que su pequeña la viera llorando, por que si bien era solo una niña, no era tonta, y sabría que su madre no estaba del todo bien:

- ¿Laurie?, pequeña…

La joven no se movió del lugar que ocupaba en la cama, la persona recién llegada se acercó a ella y se sentó en una orilla del mueble que ocupaba la hechicera, le acarició la cabeza y trató de sonreírle, pero los ojos de ella le demostraban que seria un trabajo inútil intentar que la hiciera sonreír:

- Michelle me dijo que te vinieron a ver, Meiling Li,

- sabe quien soy- susurró la hermosa hechicera- ella sabe quien soy Eriol… te escuchó hablar con Tomoyo…

El joven de pelo negro azulado se sintió culpable por el estado de su amiga, de su casi hermana, hace mucho que no la veía así, como si de un momento a otro toda esa fortaleza que había construido como Laurie Le Blanc hubiera desaparecido, haciendo creer que no era más que las apariencias, que por dentro seguí siendo la pequeña Sakura, la inocente, la inmadura, temerosa card captor:

- ¿Qué te dijo?

- lo mismo que Tomoyo- respondió Laurie mirando ahora el techo de la habitación- solo que con palabras un poco más duras, aunque… la entiendo… ella solo quiere proteger a su primo…

- ¿sabe de…?

- no, y es mejor, ella solo quiere que me mantenga lejos de Li, y es lo que haré, cuando todos los problemas terminen yo volveré a mi hogar en los Estados Unidos, y todo será como antes- le dijo la joven a su mejor amigo- nadie tendrá que sufrir

- tu estas sufriendo más que nadie Saku…

La joven suspiró, sabía que era cierto, que su corazón no iba a ser capaz de resistir mucho estando en aquel lugar, pero, por sus deberes, no tenía de otra opción, ella había hecho una promesa cuando aceptó su cargo, muchos dependían de ella, y no pensaba defraudar a nadie, ya lo había hecho una vez, y había aprendido a no cometer los mismos errores dos veces:

- ahora no importa mi vida sentimental Eriol, ¿Qué pasó en la reunión?

- bueno…, hay indicios que lo que está sucediendo remonta a la época de los griegos…- la joven miró asombrada- aunque no muchos están de acuerdo con la teoría… es absurdo creer en mitología, ni siquiera entra en historia,

- es extraño escuchar a la reencarnación del mago Clow que algo no es posible- esta vez la cabeza del concilio Americano sonreía- creí que estabas abierto a cualquier teoría

- ¿me vas a decir que crees en los dioses de Olimpo y todas esas patrañas?

- mira Eriol, hace mucho aprendí que todo puede ser real, todo…

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

- ¿Y bien?

- calma querido Hotohori, mi hijo es muy eficiente,

El chico miró a su padre con aire de derrota, tal vez para ellos era sencillo lo que le habían pedido, pero para el no, la seguridad del concilio era demasiada, ni que decir de las habilidades de los líderes:

- la biblioteca es custodiada a toda hora- explicó el chico tratando de no mostrar temor- para poder ingresar, tiene que ser un líder, o bien una autorización firmada por uno de ellos, pero… no se me ocurre que decirle a Laurie

- tu hijo es un idiota George, un fracasado, apostaría que hasta mi hija hubiera logrado más que este

El hombre llamado George miró a su único hijo decepcionado, esperaba más de el, pero como siempre le fallaba, ya lo había hecho cuando el concilio eligió a una chica como líder, y además alguien que ni siquiera era americano, si no una chica oriental, todos los consejos y entrenamientos desde que era un niño habían sido tiempo perdido, todo su sacrificio hasta el momento no valía la pena:

- padre- habló el joven mirando al suelo- dame un par de días

- eso me lo vienes diciendo desde que llegaste a este inmundo país- le recriminó George a su hijo- no eres más que un mediocre, no te pareces en nada a mi, en nada

- padre…

- Michael, no hay tiempo que perder, si ese libro llega a las manos de cualquiera de los líderes estamos perdidos, y todo lo que hemos hecho se irá a la basura- le explicó el hombre a su hijo mirándolo con rabia- Hotohori tiene razón, estoy seguro que cualquiera hubiera logrado hacer un trabajo mejor, pero como tu estas deslumbrado por esa idiota no ves más allá

Hotohori sonrió, si tan solo el pudiera hacer las cosas todo seria más simple, pero no podía arriesgarse a ser visto, el concilio no le perdonaría aquella traición, ni menos cuando ahora la idiota maestra de cartas era tan respetada y admirada, hasta el imbécil del hijo de su mayor aliado estaba enfermo por ella, y no entendía por que, si era una niñata:

- no fallaré padre- aseguró el chico mirando al suelo- conseguiré la confianza de Laurie para que me dé un poder,

- no me importan los medio- le dijo esta vez Hotohori al chico- pero tienes que conseguir ese libro, y asegurarte que sea destruido, que nadie llegue a tener acceso a él

-no se preocupen, lo haré.

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

- Es una sorpresa tenerlos aquí

- no te sorprendas tanto querido Eriol, según el último informe enviado por Laurie, estamos en estado de emergencia, así que el concilio nos mandó de apoyo

Antes de que un segundo desconocido hablara, fueron interrumpidos por un joven de cabello castaño quien los miró interrogante, admitía que su mejor amigo estaba autorizado para estar en su despacho, pero no así desconocidos:

- antes que digas cualquier cosa Shaoran- le dijo Eriol precavidamente- te presento a Vanessa Miller y Mark Thomson, miembros del concilio Americano, colaboradores de Laurie, chicos, el es Xiao Long Li, cabeza del Concilio Oriental

Li sonrió ampliamente al ver a la hermosa Americana que tenía frente a sus ojos, tenía un cuerpo casi perfecto y unos penetrantes ojos azules, fríos como un iceberg, pero al mismo tiempo llamativos, su cabello rubio y ondulado, hasta la cintura, se notaba sedoso, brillaba como si fueran rayos solares, sus gestos totalmente sensuales, como si fueran una invitación a acercarse a ella, a conocerla más a "fondo":

- definitivamente los miembros del concilio Americano me sorprenden cada día más- comentó Li en broma- bienvenidos

Mark bufó algo molesto, no le costo para nada comprender las miradas del aquel Chino sobre Vanessa, aunque a él poco le debía importar, aquella chica nunca lo vería más que como un simple amigo, se lo había dejado en claro unas cuantas veces, y peor, al parecer ella estaba encantada, porque si bien era una mujer coqueta, ahora era casi insinuante su forma de actuar:

- supongo que ya vieron a Laurie- dijo Eriol llamando la atención de los dos americanos

- tratamos de ubicarla, pero no contesta su móvil, ni ella ni Michael, así que nos vinimos aquí- le explicó Mark- fue una suerte poder encontrarnos contigo

- y Vanessa, ¿tienes novio?

Mark y Eriol miraron asombrados a Li por el tipo de pregunta, totalmente descolocados, en cambio la rubia miró sonriente, y se acercó hasta el líder Oriental a paso sexy:

- ¿esa pregunta es necesaria para poder cumplir con mi misión?

- depende cual sea ahora tu misión…

- mmm…- la chica se sentó sobre el escritorio bastante cerca de Li- creo que ahora tengo dos

- estaré encantado en ayudarte

- creo que eso no será necesario Sr. Li- interrumpió una profunda y dura voz

Los cuatro miraron a la entrada de la oficina, donde como siempre imponente, hermosa, sensual, totalmente atrayente, estaba Laurie Le Blanc, sus expresiones eran neutras, pero su tono de voz y su brillante mirada mostraban indicios de molestia, Shaoran le sonrió y se puso de pie para acercarse a ella:

- no sabes cuánto extrañe tu presencia en la reunión- le confesó Li dejando de piedra al resto de los presentes

- creo que eso no es relevante- aclaró la aludida sin mirarlo- Mark, Vanessa, acabo de hablar con el concilio, me informaron del trabajo que les dieron, creo que lo mejor será comenzar

Vanessa suspiró con molestia y resignación, en cambio Mark asintió obediente, como siempre, como Vanessa le decía, un perrito faldero al igual que muchos del concilio:

- Li, Eriol, ante cualquier acontecimiento contacten a Michael, estaré ocupada- informó la hermosa joven Le Blanc

- supongo que irás a cenar mañana en la noche a mi casa- le dijo Shaoran como si fuera algo que no permitía excusas

- no sabía que tendría una cena- le dijo Laurie a su interlocutor mirándolo retadoramente- mi agenda esta algo ocupada, no pudo llegar y aceptar invitaciones, lo lamento

- es por trabajo- le dijo esta vez sonriente Shaoran- le aseguro que por placer no la invitaría a cenar precisamente a mi casa, a una mujer como tu hay que atenderla de otras formas

- definitivamente usted no tiene arreglo- bufó molesta la chica, miró a sus súbditos- mejor vamos chicos, tenemos mucho trabajo, ya perdí mucho tiempo con este caballero

La mujer salió sin siquiera decirle adiós a su mejor amigo, Vanessa en cambio se acercó a Li y le besó en la mejilla:

- fue un placer Sr. Li

- dime Shaoran- pidió el chico correspondiendo la sonrisa de la chica- espero que vayas con Laurie a la cena

- allí estaré, nos vemos

Mark solo suspiró e hizo una leve reverencia a los dos hombres que quedaron solos en la oficina, el pelinegro suspiró con resignación, el comportamiento de su mejor amigo era realmente deplorable, pero nada sacaba con decirle algo, si siempre todos los consejos que le daba le entraban por un oído e inmediatamente le salían por el otro:

- Vanessa es una mujer muy hermosa

- pensé que te atraía Laurie

- mi estimado Eriol, un hombre tiene necesidades, y Laurie es un capricho que se tardará mucho en caer, por lo que no me queda más que jugar un poco por otro lado, además, no creo que alguien se moleste- le dijo Li con autosuficiencia

- no tienes arreglo.

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

"**_¿Lo sientes?... es ella…"_**

- ¿Yue?

"**_ella está cerca, ella… siento su poder… su calor… ella está cerca de nosotros, ha regresado debería decir que hace un tiempo que ya está aquí, tenemos que buscarla"_**

- ¿buscarla?, ¿pero dónde?- se preguntó confundido el joven de cabello plateado mirando a la nada

Después de años, Yukito Tsukishiro volvía a sentir la presencia de aquel ser que descansaba dentro de su ser, volvía a comunicarse mentalmente con él, por lo que solo había una posibilidad, verdaderamente Sakura tenía que esta cerca.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la piel, la vida de su mejor amigo había llegado a ser una pesadilla cuando la menor de los Kinomoto había desaparecido, por mucho la habían buscado, y todos quienes poseían poderes habían sentido el momento en que Yue, el ángel guardián de las Sakura Car había quedado sellado, y ahora sentía su poder:

"**_pensé que había fallado en mi misión, pero no es así, ella esta aquí nuevamente"_**

- ¿Qué haremos?

- ¿Qué haremos con que?

El joven de cabello plateado se sobresaltó al sentir a su mejor amigo allí, no lo había sentido entrar al dormitorio para nada, trató de sonreírle, no podía decirle nada sin estar seguro, pero tampoco podría mentirle por mucho, tarde o temprano comenzarían a sentir la energía de Yue que de seguro comenzaría a incrementarse:

- ¿de cuando que hablas solo?- insistió Touya

- estaba solo pensado en voz alta, ¿y las chicas?

- quedaron encantadas con las tiendas de ropa- bufó molesto el joven Kinomoto- creo que Nakuru le pegó las malas costumbre que tiene a tu novia, dijeron que llegarían antes de la cena

- podríamos ir a ver a Tomoyo- propuso Yukito- desde que se fue a la mansión de los Li que no hemos sabido nada de ella

Touya asintió, tal vez para él, Shaoran Li seguía siendo el mismo mocoso de antes, solo que fue testigo del sufrimiento del Chino, y supo que en verdad había amado a su hermana, tan igual que Tomoyo, jamás había comprendido la desaparición de Sakura, y hasta el presente no lograba atar cabos. Lo que si, es que no había milagro que hiciera posible que él y Shaoran se llevaran bien, se toleraban, se soportaban, pero eso era demasiado:

- espero que el mocoso no este,

- reconoce que le aprecias- le pidió Yukito sonriendo

- ni muerto- le dijo Touya fulminándolo con la mirada- es y seguirá siendo un mocoso inmaduro e intolerable

- no cambias Touya… mejor vamos, antes que te arrepientas

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

- ¿Es casado?

- no

-¿tiene novia?

- no

- ¿crees que yo pueda…?... ya sabes

- no lo se- la joven suspiró con resignación- mira Vanessa, no conozco a Li, solo se que es un mujeriego que cambia de mujer como de ropa interior, si te gusta así, pues es todo tuyo, pero recuerda que tienes una misión

- ¿te gusta?

- NO!

Vanessa sonrió al ver el rostro de espanto de su jefe, le encantaba poder sacarla de sus casillas, para muchos no era algo fácil, Laurie la mayor parte del tiempo era una mujer imperturbable, pero ella le conocía unos cuantos puntos débiles:

- bueno mujer, calma, no sería raro que me hubieras respondido que si, Shaoran es un hombre muy atractivo, de muy buena situación económica, con un gran futuro por delante, el partido ideal para cualquier mujer- le explicó Vanessa sonriendo- no tienes para que espantarte

- la verdad es que poco me interesan las cualidades de ese- le dijo Laurie despectivamente- Shaoran Li no tiene nada que pueda llamar mi atención, por que tengo lo mismo o más que el, ahora por favor, comencemos con lo nuestro

- al fin- suspiró Mark mirando la conversación de su jefa y su compañera de trabajo como si fuera un partido de tenis- Laurie, tu ultimo informe dejó preocupado a medio Concilio

- sabía que eso pasaría, pero es lo que está pasando en estos momentos- habló la joven líder- pero en fin, chicos, necesito ubicar a Khya Black

- eso va a ser difícil- le contestó Vanessa- el concilio la envío al día siguiente que tu te fuiste a no se donde, y no hemos sabido nada de ella

- ¿Qué?... pe… pe… es imposible- exclamó Laurie mirando a los chicos algo asombrada- todo el mundo sabe que la única que puede darle misiones especiales a Khya soy yo,

Mark miró a su compañera de viaje con preocupación, los viejos del concilio le habían pedido que no dijeran nada de la joven Black, a no ser que la líder preguntara, solo que nadie esperaba que lo hiciera tan pronto:

- Mark, necesito que hables con los del concilio- ordenó la madre de Lissy- quiero que la ubiquen ya, y que en cuanto lo hagas la manden aquí, y Vanessa, ¿te acuerdas aquel libro en latín de mitología griega?- la aludida asintió- busca todo lo que encuentres acerca de Tanato y los dioses del Olimpo, del portal infernal, y del equilibrio del mundo, no me pregunten nada, cuando tengan la información… hablaremos.

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

- Me alegra que estén aquí chicos, la verdad es que estaba aburrida, intente comunicarme con Yoko y Nakuru, pero en el hotel me dijeron que habían salido temprano

- desde que Nakuru recordó las maravillosas tiendas que hay aquí, que la verdad es que en el día ni la veo- se quejó el moreno- y ni que decir de Yoko, de quien menos lo esperaba

- no te quejes Touya, agradece que nos los llevan a ustedes

- Dios me libre

Yukito sonrió, y Tomoyo le imitó, realmente aunque pasaran mil años, el joven Kinomoto seguiría teniendo el mismo genio, pero la sonrisa le duró hasta que recordó lo que mantenía en secreto.

Sabía que Touya y Yukito tenían derecho a saber la verdad, pero… ¿era ella la indicada para decirles todo?... no… no podía hacerlo, eso tenía que hacerlo la misma chica a quien ahora no sabía si quería como antes, además, una noticia como esa, era algo que no podía adivinar la reacción del joven a quien quería como un verdadero hermano:

- ¿tienes problemas con el idiota de tu marido?- preguntó Touya notando el rostro preocupado de su prima

- no, no, para nada, se ha portado de maravillas- negó la chica algo nerviosa

- ¿te han tratado bien aquí?, si no, sabes bien que puedes ir al hotel con nosotros

- Touya- le interrumpió Yukito- no exageres

- estoy bien- aseguró la chica sonriendo nuevamente- Touya, tu sabes claramente que te contaría todo si las cosas estuvieran mal, Eriol se ha portado muy bien, y en esta casa nos tratan de maravillas, Shaoran me quiere mucho, y siempre se preocupa por mi

Yukito no dudó de la palabra de la pelinegra, después de todo, el joven Li podría tener una pésima reputación entre las mujeres por sus comportamientos algo indignos, pero con las personas que quería era muy distinto, no dudaba de protegerlos ante todo, para el su familia y sus amigos eran lo que más le preocupaba:

- pero cuéntenme, ¿Cómo lo han pasado?

- bien- le contestó Yukito- no podríamos quejarnos, aunque quienes mejor la han pasado son las chicas

- díganles que me llamen- pidió la chica haciendo un puchero- ah, mañana hay una cena aquí- recordó la chica- podrían venir, se que a Eriol le encantará verlos, y así no me aburro, vendrán todos los ancianos del concilio

- no es mala idea, Nakuru estará feliz de encontrarse con Eriol- dijo Touya

- pero… vendremos después de la cena, porque tenemos reservaciones en un restaurante que quiere visitar mi novia- recordó Yukito

- entonces, mañana chicos, la pasaremos muy bien.

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

**Atención: Miembros nivel 1 Concilio de Hechiceros de América**

**De: Mark Thomson, miembro nivel 1**

**Asunto: Khya Black**

**Estimados:**

**Por la presente les solicitó con suma urgencia que ubiquen al miembro nivel 0, Khya Black, su presencia es requerida aquí en China por nuestra líder, a la brevedad, de requerir explicaciones, favor contactar directamente a Lady Le Blanc.**

**Saludos**

**Mark Thomson**

- No es necesario que mandes eso, no creo que Black sea tan necesaria

- se que eres de mayor rango que yo Michael, pero esta fue una orden directa de nuestra superiora, y aunque no te agrade Khya, es necesitada por Laurie urgente

Mark tomó la hoja redactada y la colocó en el fax, Vanessa en esos momentos estaba encerrada en una de las tantas oficinas del Concilio Oriental traduciendo lo que Laurie había pedido, Michael había sido informado recientemente sobre la presencia de ellos en el país, aunque no se notaba en su rostro, la presencia de ellos le desagradaba en cantidad, Vanessa tal vez no se llevaba de maravillas con la líder, pero la respetaba mucho y obedecía las ordenes impuestas sin rechistar:

- sigo insistiendo, no es necesario tanta gente aquí, ya con la presencia de los tres líderes basta- insistió Michael

- si crees que la gente sobre, regresa tu a Estados Unidos- propuso Michael sonriendo altaneramente- yo solo recibo y cumplo ordenes, me gusten o no, nadie te tiene amarrado aquí… bueno… todos sabemos por que siempre andas a la siga de Laurie

- idiota

- no querido… perspicaz, todos hemos notado lo enamorado que estar de nuestra líder, pero… ni en tus sueños podrías tener a tu lado a una mujer como ella, es superior a ti- le dijo Mark hirientemente

Para nadie era novedad que Mark y Michael se llevaran mal, para Mark, la mano derecha de Laurie era un estorbo en todo, y más cuando era sabido por todos que era hijo de un traidor que estaba apresado en las cárceles mágicas, el padre de Michael había anhelado llegar a ser la cabeza del grupo, pero sus ambiciones no fueron cumplidas, más cuando Laurie apareció en sus vidas, la joven se ganó el respeto de todos en forma inmediata, y George Crowel intentó matarla, solo que Khya Black había sido más rápida que el, aunque claro, la chica era vidente, descubrir las intenciones del padre de Michael no había sido difícil, Michael se había disculpado por su padre jurando que el no tenía nada que ver, que el era inocente, le había dado la espalda a quien le dio la vida, y eso era lo que a Mark no le cuadraba, Michael siempre había proclamado admirar y seguir siempre el ejemplo de su padre, y de un día a otro haberle dado la espalda, estaba seguro que Michael iba a ser igual que George, era algo de sangre, de tal palo, tal astilla:

- metete en tus asuntos Thomson- le advirtió Michael- a mi déjame en paz

- uy, no te preocupes, pero… entre mis asuntos, está el velar por la seguridad de mi jefe directo, en este caso, Laurie Le Blanc, te recuerdo que no confió en ti,

- me da igual lo que tu pienses, soy yo la mano derecha de Laurie

- pero soy yo uno de sus guardianes, recuerda que mis mayores poderes radican en la magia de protección- le recordó Mark a su interlocutor

Michael le dio la espalda para luego salir de la oficina en la que estaban, si ellos seguía allí, y además agregaba a Black, sus planes se irían rápidamente por el caño, y esta vez su padre no se lo iba a perdonar tan fácil, lo único que le quedaba era apelar a la confianza que Laurie tenía en el, y convencerla que mientras menos fueran los que estuvieran en China, más seguros estarían.

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

- Tanto atado por una cena

- no reclames amor, Shaoran quiso hacer esta cena para que todos estén presentes, en el día siempre hay alguien que se excusa, en la última reunión Lady Le Blanc no llegó

- Lady Le Blanc… Atsuya… ¿Cómo te cae esa mujer?

- bueno Mei… no la conozco mucho, pero se ve que es una mujer de mundo, que sabe mucho de todo, es refinada, elegante, inteligente, hay que decir que es hermosa- contesto el chico mirando a su prometida- aunque no tanto como tu…

Meiling bufó mirando al suelo, el día simplemente ya se le había descompuesto, no conocía a nadie que pudiera decir algo malo acerca de Laurie Le Blanc, ya innumerables veces había escuchados a los ancianos del Concilio hablar de ella con admiración y respeto, incluso había escuchado una vez que ella lo haría mucho mejor que su primo, simplemente la odiaba:

- ¿Por qué me preguntas por ella?

- por que estoy cansada de escuchar tanto de ella- contestó la chica tratando de mantener la calma- supongo que vendrá esta noche

- es invitada de honor, apostaría que tu primo lo único que quiere es llevársela a la cama, pero… admiro a esta chica, no cayó tan fácil

- ja… por suerte no ha caído, y espero que no lo haga, ella no es para mi primo

El joven miró a su prometida interrogante, hace mucho tiempo que no la escuchaba hablar así de alguien, era como si realmente conociera a Laurie y la odiara, le recordaba a las veces que hablaba de Kinomoto.

Kinomoto… la extrañaba, su mejor amiga, la chica a quien se prometió cuidar, Kiana, Sakura, la maestra de las cartas, quien había sido su primera misión dentro del concilio, proteger a la chica, mantener a los del concilio informados acerca de ella, y ahora, años sin saber nada, a pesar que Meiling tenía todo el derecho de odiarla, el no podía hacerlo, tal vez por lo mismo que Mei se ponía del lado de Shaoran, porque era su primo y su amigo, para el Sakura fue como una hermana, su mejor amiga, alguien en quien siempre pudo confiar, alguien con quien conoció la vida nocturna juvenil, con quien la pasaba bien, que no daría por saber de ella, por simplemente saber que estaba bien:

- Atsuya- le llamó Mei- si Kinomoto alguna vez volviera, ¿de que lado estarías?

- eso lo hemos hablado

- si, pero nunca me has contestado, y quiero saberlo- insistió la chica mirándolo fijamente

- Sakura era mi amiga

- Shaoran es tu amigo

- Shaoran es mi jefe… es tu primo, tu amigo- aclaró el chico con una seriedad que pocas veces usaba con su novia- le tengo cariño, aprecio y respeto, pero… Sakura fue mi mejor amiga, la persona en quien más llegue a confiar, Meiling, nunca le podría dar la espalda a Sakura, ella… gracias a ella llegue a ganarme la confianza del concilio, ella me enseñó a tener valor, a ser fuerte… ella creía en mi

- pero…

- Mei, te amo más que a todo en el mundo- le dijo sinceramente Atsuya- peor no por eso tengo que darle la espalda a alguien que aprecio, si ella alguna vez regresa, tu y yo seguiremos juntos, pero… tu apoyarás a tu primo como yo, solo que no me pidas nunca que haga cuenta que Kinomoto es mi peor enemigo, por que no es así

Meiling asintió, iba a pedirle que por ella, si alguna vez Sakura volvía apoyara a Shaoran, pero notó en cada palabra de su novio que seria injusto que lo hiciera, que ella no tenía derecho a pedirle que le diera la espalda a alguien que quisiera. Se acercó a el y lo abrazó, siendo correspondida, se aferró a el con fuerza:

- yo también te amo Atsu, ahora me iré a vestir, tu sabes cómo son de puntuales los ancianos

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

La noche se había apoderado de las calles de la mística ciudad de Hong Kong, la mansión de los Li se mostraba majestuosa con muchas luces encendidas, realmente era una de las residencias más hermosas de todo el país, y también la más costosa y admirada por quien tenía el honor de acceder a ella, porque estaba muy bien custodiada, un amplio terreno verde la rodeaba por completo, manteniendo a curiosos lejos de la vida familiar, cada cosa que la decoraba era anhelada por alguien, pero la mayoría eran objetos antiguos que venían de generaciones pasadas. Laurie se bajó de su vehículo en silencio siendo seguida por sus acompañantes, dos varones y una chica, se detuvo a mirar el paisaje, sonrió, tal y como ella recordaba ese lugar, hermoso, pero aún así con recuerdos que seguían doliendo demasiado, se acercó a la puerta y antes de que pudiera tocar el timbre la puerta se abrió de par en par:

- eres realmente una dama, muy puntual, creo que debe ser por que te juntas mucho con Eriol, el es el típico Ingles que para todo esta primero la puntualidad- escuchó que le decía una voz masculina que inmediatamente reconoció

Vestido elegantemente Shaoran Li la miraba, la estudiaba, se recreaba mirando la belleza de su invitada más importante, y ella no pudo evitar mirarlo a el de pies a cabeza, vestía un traje de seguro muy costoso negro, con una camisa verde esmeralda, sin corbata dejando abierto los tres botones superiores, su cabello rebelde y sus ojos chispeantes:

- puede que tengas razón- reaccionó diciendo la chica- pero a decir verdad no me esperaba a que estuvieras aguardando por mi, supongo que hay otros invitados que requieren de tu presencia

- eres la invitada de honor de esta casa, y yo como el dueño de casa, tengo el deber por esperarte, además que será un verdadero honor el que entres tomada de mi brazo conmigo a mi casa

- no es necesario- les interrumpió Michael que hasta el momento solo miraba la escena- podré escoltarla yo

- es mi casa- aclaró Li- además, creo que Vanessa se verá muy halagada de ser escoltada por dos varones

Miró a la Americana quien le sonrió algo desilusionada, ella encantada hubiera ocupado el lugar de su jefa.

Laurie sabia que al momento de comenzar a seguirle el juego al joven, comenzaba a tocar terreno peligroso, pero por el momento no tenía de otra, no tenía ganas de discutir ni ver discusiones.

Se enganchó al brazo del joven, ambos se miraron, pero ella primero desvió sus ojos, buscando otra cosa que observar, Li sonrió, le encantaba la idea de hacer que la joven se pusiera nerviosa con su sola presencia:

- deja que te diga que como siempre, luces maravillosa

- tu no lo haces mal- contestó la chica sin reprimir las ganas de jugar con el un rato, tal y como lo hacía el

Shaoran notó algo diferente en la actitud de la joven, por el contrario a muchas veces, esta vez ella no se alejaba de el, el miedo al parecer se había alejado por completo.

Entraron a la gran casona, donde Meiling estaba sentada junto a su novio, y a Arashi, quien por supuesto no perdía oportunidad de estar cerca de su ex prometido, además de los huéspedes, Tomoyo y Eriol, todos quedaron mirando a la recién entrada pareja, que a simple vista, parecían una pareja de novios, no se podía negar que se veían demasiado bien, dos jóvenes elegantes, con poder sobre muchas cosas, juntos, podrían llegar a hacer demasiadas cosas:

- buenas noches Laurie- le saludó Eriol- te ves esplendida esta noche

- gracias Eriol, tu esposa también luce muy bien

Tomoyo simplemente miraba a la que fue su amiga de la infancia, su comportamiento era el de una dama criada bajo los más estrictos estándares de la alta sociedad, su porte era imponente y llamativo, su mirada transmitía una seguridad que de niña nunca tuvo, por un momento la admiró, el tiempo la había cambiado, el tiempo la había convertido en una mujer de verdad.

Arashi miró con algo de desprecio a la joven Americana, lógicamente por culpa de Li, le tenía cierto rencor, le cargaba el que todos la elogiaran como si fuera la reina del mundo:

- estimados, quiero presentarles además a dos colaboradores de Laurie, la Srta. Vanessa Miller y el Sr. Mark Thomson

Vanessa hizo una leve reverencia, no conocía muy bien las costumbres orientales, pero tenía entendido que no eran personas muy de piel, no era como en su hogar, donde un abrazo entre conocidos, un beso en la mejilla, era simplemente algo común.

Shaoran guío a Laurie hasta un sillón, en el cual ambos tomaron asientos, mientras Wei comenzaba a servir unos aperitivos, los cuales fueron aceptados por todos, aunque Laurie no tenía muchas ganas de beber por el momento, aún así por educación aceptó, aunque apenas probó de su vaso, Vanessa y Mark se sentaron junto a Eriol fascinados de poder al fin conocer a la esposa del Inglés.

La joven esa noche vestía algo más informal que lo normal, unos pantalones de tela negros, que desde las rodillas eran más anchos, una polera negra de tirantes cubierta por una chaqueta del mismo material de los pantalones, y unos zapatos de tacón alto, su cabello rubio como los rayos del sol estaba suelto, se veía más juvenil, lo que llamaba aún más la atención del dueño de casa, y la envidia de Arashi:

- disculpen, pero la cena esta servida

Ante el llamado de Wei, todos pasaron al comedor que estaba elegantemente ordenado, cada cosa era fina, de seguro costaba una fortuna, pero nada que sorprendiera a Laurie, o por lo menos nada que se le hiciera desconocido, en esa casa casi todo continuaba igual que años atrás. Se sentaron a la mesa, Li se encargó que la invitada de honor quedará a su lado, junto a Laurie estaba Michael, Arashi pudo ocupar el asiento del otro lado del joven, todos los demás comprendían la actitud de la joven Hotohori, se notaba demasiado que continuaba enamorada el jefe del clan Li, cosa que en ese tiempo no era lo más recomendable, Meiling sabía que Li solo podía terminar hiriendo nuevamente a su amiga, pero nada se podía hacer:

- ¿en que trabajas Laurie?- preguntó el novio de Meiling al notar el silencio incomodo que se había formado- por que debo de creer que no solo te dedicas a lo del concilio

- trabajo como gerente del departamento de Relaciones Internacionales de la casa Blanca, la verdad es que además asesoro a muchas empresas con respecto al mundo de las importaciones y exportaciones, además de hacer todos mis deberes para con el concilio- contestó la aludida como si no fuera nada importante

- eres una chica bastante inteligente, yo hace años atrás tuve una amiga que era como tu

Laurie observó al joven con algo de temor, pero por sobre todo tristeza, era lógico que el se había referido a aquella chica que conoció por obligción, el seguí recordándola, y lo mejor es que en su tono de voz no había rencor, por el contrario, nostalgia:

- ¿Qué amiga?- preguntó Arashi

- la mejor amiga que tuve tiempo atrás- contestó el novio de Meiling- alguien a quien extraño mucho

- esto esta delicioso- sonrió Tomoyo comentando con la intención de cambiar el tema de la conversación- realmente tus cocineros Shaoran se lucieron, como siempre

- en eso tengo que apoyar a mi querida esposa- sonrió Eriol

- bueno, tuve que pedir el mejor menú para mi invitada de hoy

Laurie no pudo evitar sentirse incomoda al ver toda la atención que Li mostraba para con ella, ni menos ser el centro de atención de todos los presentes, vio como Meiling la miraba con disgusto mal disimulado, o que Tomoyo sin desearlo la miraba con reproche, y que Arashi la estaba odiando cada vez más. La joven se comenzaba a sentir ahogada, el ambiente la tenía nerviosa. Los ancianos del concilio estaban en otro mundo charlando con Irean Li, ella había ido a esa cena por que hablarían de trabajo, de los acontecimientos que les importaban, peor más parecía una cena informal, solo para socializar.

El resto de la cena continuó sin mayores percances, aunque alguno u otro comentario pesado de Meiling o Arashi, el coqueteo de Li para con la joven Le Blanc.

Una vez que todos finalizaron de comer pasaron nuevamente a la sala de estar, donde los esperaban los bajativos. Laurie nuevamente quedó sentada junto a Li:

- fue una velada muy grata- sonrió Tomoyo- aunque aún no termina, Eriol, Shaoran, les tengo una sorpresa

Como si Tomoyo hubiera adivinado, todos sintieron el timbre, y Wei eficaz como siempre fue a abrir, para luego regresar con cuatro personas, Eriol sonrió totalmente complacido:

- al fin se decidieron visitarnos- le dijo el Inglés

- Eriol!!!!- exclamó Nakuru corriendo a abrazarlo

- bienvenidos- les dijo Shaoran acercándose- Touya, Yukito, están en su casa

- gracias mocoso

Shaoran solo sonrió sin enojarse, no valía la pena, si aunque pasaran mil años, el mayor de los hermanos Kinomoto seguiría tratándolo como un mocoso, como si el fuera un niño.

Laurie se puso de pie lentamente, sus manos le temblaban, y su corazón latía furiosamente, de un momento a otro el mundo dejó de girar, las voces se silenciaron, y solo quedó lugar para ver a una de las personas que más le había hecho falta en todos esos años… su hermano… hasta que una presencia aún más fuerte la hicieron desviar la mirada para chocar con una mirada de hielo:

- Yue…- susurró tan bajo que nadie la alcanzó a escuchar

La copa que sostenía en sus manos cayó al suelo, en ese momento todas las miradas se fijaron en ella, y Eriol reparó en que su amiga, su protegida no estaba nada de bien:

- ¿Laurie?- le llamó Michael preocupado

- yo… yo…

Antes que alguien pudiera decir algo la chica salió corriendo, sin saber donde ir en aquella casa, solo guiada por su instinto y lo poco que recordaba de aquel lugar, necesitaba aire libre.

Los que aún estaban en la sala se miraron unos a otros sin saber que le había pasado a la chica:

- ¿y esa loca?- preguntó Touya mal genio como siempre

- respeto hombre- le dijo Eriol- ella es líder del concilio americano

- bueno, parece que no le gusto nuestras presencias- gruñó Touya- ¿Yukito?

- ¿y este, donde se metió?- preguntó Yoko confundida.

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

- Desde que conocimos a Laurie, nunca la vimos así

- ¿Qué creen que le haya pasado chicos?, no se, estaba casi por llorar,

Vanessa miró a sus compañeros quienes solo se encogieron de hombros sin tener una respuesta clara, la respuesta que esperaban solo la tendría ella, pero hasta el momento no tenía idea donde encontrarla, de hecho ni siquiera la vieron salir de la casa, y eso que guardias habían a montones, simplemente la chica había desaparecido en la nada, y lo peor es que ni siquiera habían podido sentir algún tipo de emanación de poder, la mansión Li tenía ciertos hechizos que no permitían sentir poderes mágicos, aunque según lo dicho por la matriarca de la familia, nadie era capaz de hacer magia dentro de esa casa sin ser autorizado por Shaoran Li, o por los ancianos jueces del Concilio:

- me preocupa- susurró Michael mirando al suelo- el que Laurie manifieste de esa forma sus sentimientos es que algo la esta afectando

- podrá ser muy poderosa- le dijo Vanessa- pero ustedes saben muy bien que ni siquiera sabemos algo acerca de su pasado

Mark asintió de acuerdo con su compañera, pero eso era algo que no tenía discusión, era bien sabido que nadie estaba autorizado para indagar en la vida del líder de ellos, nadie por más derecho que creyera tener, los ancianos les había dejado claro, incluso antes de que la presentaran formalmente, que cualquiera que intentara indagar acerca de la vida de la joven seria sancionado e inmediatamente exiliado del grupo, por supuesto que con esa advertencia nadie iba a ser capaz de decir algo:

- lo que nos queda es simplemente esperar a que aparezca, no sacamos nada con tratar de indagar algo- dijo Mark- ahora, tengo que llamar al la oficina para confirmar la llegada del fax que mandé esta tarde

- yo seguiré en lo mío, mañana tendremos que ubicar a Laurie- apoyó Vanessa.

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

- ¿Sakura?

Continuara…

Notas:

Hooolaaa… bueno chicos, traté de no demorarme mucho en subir otro capítulo.

Para los antiguos lectores, si imaginaban que haría desaparecer a Vanessa, les informo que no, solo que esta vez Vanessa va a jugar un papel más importante… jejeje

Aclaró que Meiling se enteró de la verdad escuchando la conversación de Eriol y Tomoyo.

Atsuya esta vez no sabe nada aún y como ven, será un gran aliado para Sakura.

Todo lo que tenía que ver con las barreras mágicas ya no corre, lo cambié porque perdí gran parte de la inspiración que tuve en ese tiempo.

Todo lo que aparece sobre mitología esta basado en distintos textos que he leído. No me referiré a algún texto en particular por que son varios, digamos que he mezclado diferentes teorías.

Cualquier comentario, amenaza, tomatazos, serán bienvenidos, jejejeje.

Para los que creían que había muerto, pues ya ven que no… sigo vivita… solo que estuve demasiado ocupada en otras cosas.

Me disculpo con todos los que seguían la anterior edición, pero… realmente se me fue de las manos.

Besos

Serena Li.

**Primera Edición: 31.05.03**

**Segunda Edición: 17.07.06 (Fanfic reformulado)**


	7. Capitulo 6: Los Primeros Pasos

**Disclamer: **Creo que este discurso esta algo demás, si al final todos conocemos la realidad, es decir… ni en sueños estos personajes nos pertenecerán, son todos propiedad de Clamp, por desgracia, (QUIERO UN SHAORAN PARA MIII), jejejeje, soñar es gratis!!!

**Recordatorio:** Esta es una continuación de un fic anterior, jeje, (me gusta explicar bien las cosas), **_Una Nueva Aventura_**, por lo tanto hay muchas cosas que tienen conexión de la historia anterior.

**Unión Mágica: Una Nueva Aventura II**

_**Cap. 6: Los Primeros Pasos **_

- ¿Sakura?

La joven levantó la mirada, por un segundo se sintió como la misma niña que al ver a aquel chico sentía que todo era perfecto, la misma niña infantil que creía que la vida era un juego, que todo era sencillo, por un momento quiso creer que podía volver el tiempo atrás y cambiar su presente, pero la realidad era muy distinta, el presente que tenía era lo que ella había elegido, lo que ella había escogido, ella había sembrado su camino, y debía aceptarlo así:

- ¿Co… como me en… encontraste?

- Yue- fue la sencilla respuesta del apuesto peligris que estaba frente a ella

- es imposible, el esta sellado- dijo la joven nerviosamente, lo más probable es que más de alguien hubiese notado su presencia- yo lo selle

El joven sonrió, miró la noche, el cielo estaba estrellado y la luna resplandecía sobre ellos. Trataba de comprender lo que estaba pasando, veía a la joven y no se asimilaba en nada a aquella dulce joven que el vio la última vez, a aquella chica preciosa que con su sonrisa iluminaba todo, o que su mejor amigo quería sobreproteger, la chica que ahora tenía a su lado era una mujer, hermosa sin duda alguna, pero no tenía aquella luz que su Sakura emanaba:

- ¿Qué esta pasando?...

- es una larga historia- contestó la chica sabiendo que a él no le podría mentir- Yukito… abrázame

El joven sonrió, y sin dudar hizo lo que la rubia le pidió, se sintió raro, cuanto tiempo que anhelaba volver a verla, saber que estaba bien, poder respirar en paz sabiendo que ella estaba bien y que era feliz, ahora la tenía allí, abrazada a él como una niña temerosa, era lógico que había hecho su vida, pero no estaba seguro de que fuera feliz:

- Touya al fin va a volver a dormir en paz… desde que te fuiste que no es el mismo

- él… él no puede saber nada aún- susurró la joven sin mirar al chico, sin alejarse de él- Yukito… no puedes decir nada, nadie puede saber nada, no aún… por favor

- el tiene derecho, lo merece- insistió el joven- además, no me perdonará jamás después si se entera que le oculto algo así

- él no tiene por que saber que tu sabes… Yukito, soy la líder del concilio de hechiceros de América, soy conocida como Laurie Le Blanc, muy pocas personas saben la verdad, ni siquiera Li sabe

- el sufrió mucho con tu perdida

- lo se… pero… lo hecho, hecho esta, Yukito, por lo mucho que me quieres, y si quieres saber toda la verdad, tienes que prometerme mantener silencio, por un tiempo, a Touya yo misma le diré todo… supieras cuando anhelo volver a verlo, que me abrace… que me diga Monstruo… es mi hermano…

Yukito miró a la joven y notó la desesperación en ella, definitivamente habían cosas muy importantes que aún tenía que saber, y si la única forma de hacerlo era prometiendo silencio, lo haría, total, esperaba que si su mejor amigo llegaba a enterarse de todo, le perdonara, el simplemente lo estaba haciendo por ayudarla, por ella.

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

- Sabía que había empezado bien el día, pero nunca imaginé que tanto

- lo tomaré como un cumplido- contestó la chica coquetamente

Eran algo más de las cinco de la tarde, y en un lujoso local de la ciudad, Shaoran Li disfrutaba de la agradable compañía de aquella hermosa chica norteamericana, sin duda era una hermosa chica, inteligente, astuta, y por sobre todo sensual, cada uno de sus movimientos contenían un toque de erotismo, lo que no sabía era si ella estaba al tanto de todo. No podía comparar a Laurie Le Blanc con aquella chica, ambas eran dos mujeres con miles de diferencias, y definitivamente quien ahora le había compañía se amoldaba mucho mejor a él:

- ¿tienes novio?, lo digo por el tal Mark, se veía bastante pegado a ti- le preguntó Li sin rodeos

- no, no tengo, Mark es tan solo un amigo más, lo conozco desde que éramos niños, siempre entrenamos juntos, nuestras familias eran muy unidas- contó la joven- los dos soñábamos con ocupar los lugares de nuestro padres en el concilio, y lo logramos

- debo asumir que tienes grandes poderes- le sonrió Li coquetamente- y una gran belleza,

- gracias Shaoran…

A cada segundo que pasaba Vanessa se sentía más segura de lo que rondaba en su cabeza, Shaoran Li era él partido perfecto para cualquier chica como ella, su poder mágico era increíble, era atractivo, su fortuna era la que encajaba justo con los requerimientos que siempre había tenido, era la cabeza del concilio Oriental, y definitivamente tenía el porte y la elegancia, si de ella dependía, aquel chico no se le iba a escapar, y notaba por suerte que ella no le era indiferente:

- ¿y supieron que pasó con Laurie anoche?

- no, la verdad es que sabemos que llegó muy tarde a su departamento, pero no averiguamos nada, mi querida jefa es algo cerrada en cuanto a sus problemas, no le gusta contar nada- contestó la chica bebiendo de su trago

- le gusta hacer todo a su manera- opinó Shaoran

- bueno, lo que pasa es que esta acostumbrada a estar al mando, en América todos hacen lo que ella dice, los favores que ella pide, para todos son ordenes, la acostumbraron

Shaoran notó que nuevamente sin querer, en su mente estaba Laurie Le Blanc, era como si tan solo pudiera estar pensando en ella, se había levantado recordando la noche anterior, y ahora, a la primera que había podido, estando acompañado de una mujer hermosa, había sacado a Laurie como tema principal:

- mejor cambiemos de tema- pidió la joven- ¿eres soltero?

- si, y sin compromiso, la verdad es que aún no conozco a la mujer que me vuelva loco y me haga desear estar con ella de por vida

- a lo mejor es por que solo buscas entre las mujeres de tu país

Una directa que tan solo hizo que Li se largara a reír, realmente no se llevaría nada de mal con esa chica, era como el, directa, no tenía pelos en la lengua, era educada, hermosa, agradable, una chica que encajaba con su personalidad, y que de seguro encajaría con su estilo de vida, solo que ella no era rubia, no usaba lentes, y no era la líder del concilio americano:

- tal vez tienes razón…

- ¿pidamos otro?

La copas estaban vacías, el joven asintió y llamó al camarero con aquella voz de mando varonil, el joven que atendía, como ya conocía a Li, les servía de la mejor manera posible, Vanesa estaba fascinada, siempre había buscado a alguien como el, estaba cansada en tener que estar a la sombra de la joven Le Blanc, con un chico como su acompañante estaría a la par con ella:

- veo que tienes demasiado poder Shaoran

- lo justo para tener todo lo que quiero… aunque algunas cosas cuestan más que otras

- eso es lo que envidió de Laurie, ella tiene todo lo que una mujer puede querer, pero lamentablemente como ya debes saber es madre soltera, aún así el concilio le acepta todo

- bueno, eso no tiene nada de malo- opinó el joven- además, se va a casar… con Michael

- ¿Qué?... jajajaja- Vanessa miró a Shaoran- ¿casarse Laurie?, si claro, por favor, no se de donde puedes haber sacado eso, pero es imposible, Laurie no tiene novio, aunque… todos sabemos que Michael esta enamorado de ella, pero Laurie no

Shaoran no supo si alegrarse por la noticia o preocuparse, le habían mentido, incluso Eriol se había prestado para el jueguito de la joven Le Blanc, algo tenía que haber tras todo eso para inventar una mentira

- ¿pasa algo Shaoran?

- no Vanesa, pero ahora me tengo que ir, tengo una reunión, espero que nos veamos pronto de nuevo…

Sin siquiera dejar que la chica le dijera adiós, el joven había dejado un billete en la mesa y había salido casi corriendo, Vanesa estaba de piedra, no se esperaba esa loca y extraña reacción, como si algo de lo que ella había dicho le hubiere molestado demasiado.

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

- ¿Me puedes decir que pasó anoche?

- ¿y me preguntas así?,

- pensé que estarías preparada para todo, son riesgos que tenías que correr si o si Laurie, aunque fue responsabilidad mía el no haberte dicho que ellos estaban en la ciudad

- ellos son algo totalmente distinto… mi hermano… Yuki…

La joven suspiró y miró la gran ciudad que se extendía frente a sus ojos, toda la noche la había pasado despierta, no había dormido más de dos horas, estaba inquieta, se sentía sobreexpuesta, pero ya era algo que no podría evitar, las cartas del destino ya habían sido echadas, y ella tenía que aceptar lo que viniera, aunque tenía que reconocer que hablar con el peligris le había servido de mucho, se había desahogado, aunque también no toda la verdad había sido dicha, ese mismo día Yukito acudiría al departamento y le terminaría de contar todo, solo esperaba que la pudiera entender:

- hoy de seguro muchos se deben estar preguntando por la presencia de Yue, se ha sentido, pero ayer en la noche fue demasiado

- tienes que inventar algo Eriol- pidió la hechicera- se que algún día se sabrá la verdad, pero es muy pronto

- deberías decir la verdad de una buena vez Laurie, no puedes seguir huyendo- le aconsejó el pelinegro

La joven le miró para luego sonreír con tristeza, la sola idea de decir la verdad le asustaba más que el hecho de estar en situación critica con respecto a la magia, por que el decir la verdad ahora repercutiría en todo:

- ¿tú sabes lo que querrá Shaoran cuando se entere de todo?- Eriol negó con la cabeza- querrá a mi hija, querrá el quedarse con ella, y eso es algo que no voy a permitir, no puedo decir la verdad ahora Eriol porque estamos en problemas mágicos, y no puedo agregarle a eso mis problemas, para luchar contra Li por mi hija, tengo que tener el camino despejado…, juro que una vez que todo este aclarado, que pasemos esta emergencia diré la verdad, pero antes no puedo

- el no sería capaz de quitarte a Lissy

- el odia a Sakura, y eso es suficiente motivo para quitarme a mi hija- sentenció la chica sabiendo que ella tenía razón

Eriol por el contrario quería pensar, o querer creer que cuando Li se enterara de la verdad intentaría comprender a Sakura, se pondría en su lugar y llegaría a algún acuerdo con ella, no podía pedir que todo volviera a ser como antes, porque eso era algo de lo que ni siquiera su amiga estaba dispuesta, ambos eran demasiado tercos, y ya había decido sus vidas:

- ¿Qué va a pasar con Yukito?

- nada, el se quedará callado, me prometió esperar a que yo misma le diga la verdad a Touya

- ¿y cuando será eso?

- más pronto de lo que crees, no te imaginas las ganas que tengo de poder estar con mi hermano de nuevo- confesó la chica- y tal vez volver a ver a mi papá de nuevo, son mi familia, y los necesito… solo que no se si me perdonaran

El temor más grande de Laurie de enfrentar a su familia era ese, el que no fueran capaces de comprenderla y le dieran la espalda, la chica no se iba a asombrar si lo hicieran, después de todo era algo que se lo merecía por haberles dejado solos todo ese tiempo sin ser capaz de comunicarse con ellos al menos para decirles que estaba bien y que algún día se volverían a ver:

- tu padre de solo saber que estas bien, olvidará todo- le dijo Eriol sabiendo lo que pensaba el padre de su amiga- y Touya, vamos, el siempre te adoró, tal vez te grite mil cosas cuando se enteré, pero el volverte a ver será lo mejor, tanto para ellos como para ti… por que se que los has necesitado, y creo que mi sobrina tiene derecho a saber que tiene familia, y una familia que la va a adorar

- mejor vamos a la reunión, no quiero volver a faltar.

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

- Hemos analizado la información una y otra vez para ver los márgenes de error, pero… no hemos encontrado nada… todos los resultados siguen llevándonos al mismo lado, la mitología Griega, y leer los textos relacionados es una pérdida de tiempo,

- gracias Atsuya, señores, ¿alguien más tiene algo que aportar?

El líder del concilio Oriental miró a los presentes, los días comenzaban a pasar, estaban en estado de emergencia, y aún no tenían resultados viables, por el contrario, todo lo que tenían era suposiciones vagas, pero lo hechos que estaban pasando eran reales, poderosos magos practicantes de magia negra estaban libres, aunque aún no hacían nada, de hecho no se dejaban ver ni notar, y lo que ellos tenían en sus manos eran antiguos e irreales mitos griegos, que solo servían para entretener a la gente normal:

- algo tenemos que estar haciendo mal- dijo un anciano mirando a los más jóvenes- tal vez no hemos revisado todo

- creo que lo hemos hecho todo bien- interrumpió Laurie por primera vez en la tarde- me cuesta creer que todos ustedes, que son poderosos hechiceros no crean en la mitología… pónganse en el lugar de un mortal sin poderes, para ellos la magia es algo de niños, cuentos de hadas, ahora, la mitología para ustedes es lo mismo

- ¿nos estás tratando de decir que en los mitos griegos esta la respuesta?- le interrogó Shaoran incrédulo- es absurdo

- lo que es absurdo es que ustedes sean tan incrédulos- se defendió la chica- aunque los entiendo, por que los textos que ustedes poseen son muy irreales, cuentos para niños… y al parecer no han aprendido a leer entre líneas- Laurie se puso de pie sin sacar su mirada de Shaoran- si aprenden a interpretar los textos que tienen podrán sacar información muy valiosa…

- es una locura- le interrumpió otro anciano- disculpe que le interrumpa así Srta., estoy consciente de lo poderosa que es, pero por favor, debería escucharse hablar, sus comparaciones son ilógicas, sus teorías carecen de raciocinio, no hay fundamentos,

Laurie sonrió, lejos de sentirse intimidada o pasada a llevar, se sintió muy superior a ellos, era increíble ver la ignorancia del ser humano, lo ciegos que estaban, y todo por que se creían el centro del universo, quiso reírse frente a ellos, mejor dicho de ellos pero no era el momento ni el lugar, no valía la pena, lo que ahora tenía más claro que nunca, era que ella tendría que realizar toda la investigación sola, y luego cuando tuviera las pruebas suficientes acudir a ellos, por suerte su equipo, y muy pronto con la presencia de Black, podría hacer todo, sin pedir ayuda, su equipo era el mejor:

- no vamos a permitir que le falten el respeto a nuestra líder- dijo Vanessa sin molestarse en mostrar su enfado- ella sabe lo que dice, nunca se ha equivocado, pero si ustedes no creen nos da igual, veremos quién es capaz de llegar al fin de esto

- Vanessa- le llamó Michael

- ella tiene razón- dijo esta vez Mark- como miembros del Concilio de América es nuestra obligación velar por el buen trato hacia nuestra líder, y ni ustedes ni nadie puede llevarle la contra sin tener bases para ello

Shaoran miró a los chicos americanos, realmente ellos si eran leales con los suyos, tal vez Vanessa no era la mejor amiga de Laurie, pero si mostraba lealtad absoluta:

- será mejor que nos retiremos- dijo Laurie sonriendo- señores, veremos quien tiene la razón

- esto no es una competencia Laurie- le recordó Eriol

- creo que ahora si lo es- sentenció Vanessa sonriendo- y nunca hemos perdido

Los cuatro Americanos salieron de la sala de reuniones dejando todo en silencio, Shaoran miró a Eriol quien a su vez miraba fijamente la puerta, como si mentalmente llevara una batalla, tratando de decidir que era lo mejor, el estaba en una situación difícil, ambos líderes eran sus amigos, y ahora estaban tomando caminos distintos:

- Sr. Hiragizawa- le habló un anciano- entendemos que la Srta. Le Blanc es su amiga, pero necesitamos saber de que lado esta

- estamos cometiendo un error- habló Atsuya mirando a su jefe- si estamos en peligro, no es lo más seguro caminar por lados separados,

- en eso él tiene razón- le apoyó Eriol- pero si me preguntan de que lado estoy, les diré que de ninguno, prestaré mi respaldo a ambos, por que al final todos queremos velar por el mismo fin, aunque sea con medios distintos.

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

- Son las dos de la mañana, ¿Qué pasa?

- lo siento Shaoran, pero no podía esperar a mañana, acaban de atacar en la biblioteca secreta del concilio, tres guardias fallecieron

- ¿perdidas materiales?- preguntó el joven ambarino asombrado

- nada, pero si dejaron todo hecho un desastre, al parecer estaba buscando algo, no fue un robo normal, entraron buscando algo que no encontraron, imposible de saber- le informó su mano derecha- nuestra biblioteca almacena una enorme cantidad de textos, algunos antiquísimos y de valores indeterminables

Li miró al joven y suspiró, jamás, en todos los años que llevaba como líder, o que su padre había tenido de liderazgo alguien había entrado a tratar de hurtar algo de aquella biblioteca, el acceso a ella era totalmente restringido, solo miembros de elite, y los jóvenes líderes podían ingresar fácilmente, para los demás era casi como luchar con la muerte, los guardias que custodiaban el lugar estaban autorizados incluso para matar a quienes intentaran algo, pero extrañamente, los calificados guardias habían sido burlados, incluso algunos dados de baja:

- ¿sospechosos?

- nada, fue todo limpio, no se como lo hicieron, pero nada, no hay huellas ni nada

- Atsuya, ¿tu sabes lo difícil que es entrar allí?... no es posible que alguien entre como si nada, además que mate gente, y no podamos siquiera tener una pista que nos lleve a él o a ellos

- lo se, pero es lo que tenemos, lo siento Shaoran, pero la situación es así- le dijo Atsuya sin sentirse intimidado el tono de voz de su amigo y jefe, ya llevaba demasiado tiempo trabajando para el- solo queda esperar los informes de nuestros detectives

Shaoran suspiró, detestaba cuando cosas como esa pasaban, y lo peor es que sentía que usurpaban su intimidad, la mayoría de los datos que se guardaban en esa biblioteca tenían que ver con su familia, su pasado, era casi como si se metieran en su propia casa, y odiaba cuando eso pasaba, iba a descubrir quien se había metido, si o si:

- ¿se enteraron todos ya?

- no, y creo que es preferible no decir nada, los ancianos son algo exagerados

- es mejor-apoyó Li- no le digan a nadie, ni siquiera que llegue a oídos de mi madre o Meiling, no quiero preocuparlas por nada

- lo se- le dijo Atsuya- y disculpa por venir tan tarde, pero sabía que era mejor que te lo dijera ahora

- no te preocupes, has hecho lo correcto.

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

- Ayer atacaron la biblioteca del concilio- informó Mark mirando unas hojas que tenía en las manos- hay muertes, pero no hay pérdidas materiales, más bien es como si hubieran estado buscando algo, que por supuesto no encontraron

- ¿tienen pistas?- preguntó la jefa de ellos

- nada, quien se hubiera metido conocía ya el lugar y sabía lo que hacía, ni siquiera ratos de magia, nada, Eriol me dijo que Shaoran Li no quería que nadie se enterara, así que lo prudente es que no le dejemos saber que nosotros estamos al tanto- le dijo el joven Americano- ah!, me contactó Khya, llegará mañana

- lo de la biblioteca me tiene sin cuidado- dijo la joven Le Blanc- pero que Khya este en camino es la mejor noticia que me puedes haber dado

Mark sonrió, extrañamente había un lazo muy fuerte entre Black y su jefa, nadie lograba comprender el que dos chicas totalmente distintas, y por supuesto que no eran grandes amigas pudieran trabajar perfectamente juntas, Khya Black era el mejor apoyo que podía tener Laurie, y estaba seguro que la confianza que se tenían era de admirar, pero amigas, ambas lo declaraban, no lo eran, no tenían nada en común, Khya era un alma libre que le gustaba vivir la vida a su antojo, y Laurie era una mujer metódica, que media cada paso que daba, pero al momento de enfrentar alguna situación de peligro, las mentes de ambas jóvenes parecían estar ligadas, por que se sincronizaban de tal manera que parecía que pensaran lo mismo:

- ¿y Vanessa?

- salió con Shaoran

- ¿con Li?- preguntó Le Blanc notablemente confundida

- si, con él, al parecer se llevan muy bien, después de la cena ambos no se separaron, charlaron mucho, puedo dar por sentado que nuestra querida Srta. Miller estar muy interesada en él- le contó Mark sin notar ningún dejo de emoción en su jefa

La joven miró al suelo tratando de centrarse en los informes que tenía en sus manos, su trabajo en Estados Unidos estaba bastante atrasado, y ahora con la ayuda de Mark, un joven Ingeniero en Negocios, estaba tratando de avanzar, la condición de poder viajar a China había sido esa, que no podía descuidar sus labores, las cuales estaban totalmente desligadas de su otro mundo, pero el que Shaoran y Vanessa estuvieran en esos momentos juntos era algo que no le gustaba, aunque tratara de negárselo, de solo imaginar que Vanessa estaba cerca del padre de su hija le daban nauseas, sabía claramente que cuando la joven Americana se proponía conquistar a alguien, lo hacía sin tener que esforzarse mucho, Vanessa era la mujer perfecta para cualquier hombre, inteligente, astuta, de buena posición económica, hermosa, de gran personalidad, una mujer capaz de lograr sus metas a cualquier precio:

- Laurie… ¿Laurie?

- ¿Ah?, disculpa- se sonrojó la chica- estaba pensando

- si lo note, te preguntaba por el contrato de Know How que te solicitaron los de la Sony, ¿lo revisaste?

- anoche, está todo el perfecto orden, te agradecería que le mandarás un correo con mi aprobación, no tuve que modificarle nada

Mark por un momento se imaginó ver tristeza en los ojos de aquella joven, pero luego se negó a creer algo así, Laurie era una mujer de negocios, una choca que se había prohibido a si misma sentir, quien la conocía sabía que su vida era el trabajo, el concilio y su hija, una mujer como ella se tenía prohibido amar:

- ¿te noto preocupada?- se aventuró a preguntar el joven

- ¿yo?- se hizo la inocente la hermosa hechicera- nada, es que pensaba en todo lo que me he atrasado por que el Sr. Li no es capaz de cumplir bien con sus funciones, supongo que siempre estar con mujeres es más importante que el Concilio

- bueno, has sido tu quien le dio un voto de confianza cuando el nuestro Concilio estaba en su contra

- pensé que era un hombre más maduro- reconoció la chica- pero las personas con el tiempo cambian demasiado

- hablas de el como si lo conocieras hace mucho tiempo- dijo el chico sin comprender a su jefa

- uno nunca sabe.

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

- Espero que no estés pensando que con todos soy igual

- en realidad, pensaba lo afortunado que fui al conocerte…

La joven sonrió, en realidad lo último que había pensado era terminar en una cama con su acompañante, pero no entendía por que no se había podido resistir, aunque entendía las razones para que fuera considerado todo un playboy, sabía manejar a las mujeres a su antojo, aunque ella también tenía sus armas, nunca un hombre había jugado con ella, y esta no iba a ser la primera vez, además, aquel chico le interesaba más que muchos otros, estaba segura que sus padres estarían orgullosos:

- tu amiguita… Arashi… ¿no es celosa?

- no tiene motivos- respondió el chico acariciando la espalda de su nueva amante- solo somos amigos

- con algo de confianza supongo

- fue mi prometida- aclaró el chico- pero eso, hace mucho, no tengo intenciones de retomar nada con ella, es solo una buena amiga con quien la pasaba bien, pero… tu sobrepasaste mis expectativas

- y eso que te falta mucho por conocerme- le dijo ella esta vez poniéndose sobre el, le besó suavemente haciendo que él sonriera- por suerte este viaje no tiene fecha de regreso

- van a odiarte, estás distrayendo a la cabeza del Concilio Oriental Vanessa Miller

La joven solo sonrió ampliamente, el que el fuera un hombre importante, y bastante ocupado, le gustaba, sobre todo por que sabía que por estar con ella había dejado de seguro trabajo de lado:

- Laurie va a odiarte a ti- le informó la chica coquetamente- en este momento debe estar con Michael y Mark trabajando arduamente, de seguro me va a dar un enorme sermón cuando me vea

- eres una mujer grandecita

- pero ella es mi jefa- aclaró la chica solemnemente- Shaoran, si queremos seguir viéndonos, tendremos que ver otros horarios

Shaoran asintió, estaba totalmente de acuerdo, lo que no le gustaba mucho era que Laurie Le Blanc se enterara de que estaba saliendo con Vanessa, si ya lo rechazaba, de seguro pasaría de el totalmente, estaba claro que Laurie y Vanessa eran mujeres distintas:

- hablando de tu jefa… ¿sigue molesta por la última reunión?

- decidió no informar nada a America, pero no piensa trabajar con ustedes, bueno, de hecho eso es algo que acordamos todo- la joven miró al chico fijamente- podemos llevarnos muy bien, pero… el trabajo es el trabajo, y ni siquiera tenemos intenciones de dejar que Laurie trabaje con tus hombres, nadie humilla a nuestra líder

- nadie la humilló- se defendió el chico dejando a su amante a su lado y mirándola- es solo que cada uno tiene su forma de ver las cosas, y hay que reconocer que la idea de Laurie es algo sin fundamentos

- hombres- suspiró Vanessa sonriendo- no quiero discutir contigo querido, pero… no todo lo que brilla es oro, cuando menos lo esperes te puedes llevar una gran sorpresa

Vanessa no estaba tan segura de sus capacidades por que trabajara sola, sin no que el grupo que conformaban ella, Laurie, Mark, Michael y Khya era impresionante, los conocimientos que cada uno tenían era incalculable, y estaba más que seguro que antes que el concilio Oriental, iban a ser ellos quienes llegaran a la verdadera respuesta, las capacidades que tenían les permitirían hacer el mejor trabajo, y desde mañana sería todo más simple, la mente de Khya con la de Laurie eran imbatibles:

- no discutamos- pidió sugerente la joven- cuando lleguemos a la verdad veremos quien tuvo siempre la razón

- tienes razón- apoyó Shaoran a su acompañante comenzando a besar sus hombros- ahora tengo mejores cosas en que entretenerme.

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

- Realmente debe ser una situación desesperada

- ni te lo imaginas, cuando escuches todo te quedarás tan preocupada como yo…

- debe ser grave, la gran Laurie Le Blanc no se deja asombrar por nada

La joven de origen Oriental Americana quedó mirando a la hermosa hechicera rubia, ambas eran un contraste, ella poseía un cabello negro y brillante hasta los hombros, con reflejos violetas, sus ojos eran grises, como el cielo cubierto con nubes de tormenta, su piel era pálida, aunque ahora estaba algo bronceada, era alta y vestía a su estilo, pantalones de jeans desgatados, un top ajustado a su cuerpo dejando notar sus curvas muy pronunciadas, tenía un piercing en la nariz, un pequeño aro de oro blanco en forma de rosa:

- bueno, comienza a contar…- pidió la recién llegada

A medida que iba escuchar el relato que su interlocutora le contaba sus ojos se mostraban más asombrados, era verdad que ella había sentido energías muy extrañas rondar en el aire a través de todo el mundo, pero nunca imaginó que la situación estuviera así, cuando su jefa terminó, ambas suspiraron, se miraron largamente como si no necesitaran hablar para saber lo que la otra pensaba, y efectivamente era así, ni ella comprendían las razones para que sus mentes estuvieran tan ligadas, pero habían aprendido a vivir con ello desde que se conocieron:

- pensé que los del concilio de aquí eran más inteligentes y abiertos de mente, pero siguen siendo igual que siempre

- no pienso trabajar con ellos- aclaró la rubia- pero tampoco quiero informar a los ancianos, tu los conoces tan bien como yo,

- Shaoran Li… el padre de la pequeña Lizzy

- calla

- al fin lo voy a conocer, vamos a ver que tanto tiene para que tu le hayas abierto tu corazón

- no sacas nada, ha cambiado mucho con el tiempo- aclaró Laurie mirando al piso

- nadie cambia tanto querida, además, que, cuando uno cambia radicalmente, es solo por fuera, las apariencia se convierte en lo más importante, tu misma, no eres ni la mitad de lo que eras, de aquella inocente chica que conocí… Laurie… tu también cambiaste, pero reconoce que solo lo hiciste para protegerte, por que por dentro sigues siendo la misma

- no estás aquí para analizar mi vida ni la de nadie

Khya sonrió con autosuficiencia, miró a Laurie, era inevitable el discutir de vez en cuando con ella, al menos eso hacía de su trabajo algo más entretenido, además, ella se sabía la única capaz de hacer enojar a la imperturbable cabeza del concilio Americano:

- pasando al tema que nos interesa- dijo Khya mirando el libro que Laurie tenía en sus manos- supongo que…

- supones bien…

- el equilibrio mágico solo se ve alterado por…- Khya suspiró de mala gana- creo que no somos las únicas que creen en los Demonios Infernales de Lucifer… supongo que alguien querrá despertar a Tántalo,

- me preocupa- confesó Laurie mirando a su fiel colaboradora- a veces a mi también me cuesta creer, pero… el equilibrio solo tiene directa relación con las puertas del infierno,

- ¿algo más que contar?- preguntó Black

- entraron a la biblioteca del concilio Oriental, mataron a algunos guardias pero no sacaron nada, de seguro buscaban algún libro… y estoy segura que es este- mostró Laurie a Khya- me lo dejaron en mi oficina un mes antes de enterarme de los problemas, lo he leído mil veces, y se que pertenece aquí por que tiene el sello del Concilio Oriental, solo que no se quien me lo dejo, y tampoco conozco las razones para que me lo llevaran hasta América

- ¿puedo leerlo?

- por supuesto, ¿Dónde te quedarás?, Michael hospedó a Vanessa y Mark, te podrías quedar conmigo

- será un placer, así podré ver a la hermosa princesa que tienes como hija, de seguro me extrañas

Laurie no dijo nada, pero su silencio bastaba para hacer entender a Khya que era verdad.

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

- Bueno, ¿algo que contar?

Mark y Michael se miraron respectivamente, para luego posar sus ojos sobre la recién llegada, definitivamente era una chica que no media sus actos, y bastante desfachatada, pero ellos no podía reprocharle su comportamiento, más si su irresponsabilidad, aunque eso ultimo no era algo muy común en ella:

- llego Black- le contó Michael sonriendo- tuvimos una reunión y no pudimos ubicarte

- supongo que Laurie me quiere matar- comentó la chica sin mostrarse preocupada- pero bueno, no me miren así, no he hecho nada malo, siempre soy la más responsable, puedo cometer errores de vez en cuando

- debo adivinar que la pasaste de maravilla con Li- le dijo medio en broma Mark- deberías taparte ese chupón que tienes en el cuello

Vanessa sin dejar de sonreír se acercó a un enorme espejo que había en la sala y sonrió más al ver la marca que su nuevo amante le había dejado, definitivamente era de los hombres que no se dejaba olvidar tan fácilmente, aunque ella no tenía ganas de olvidarse de él, era un hombre completo, buen amante, atractivo y de buena situación:

- ¿y donde están ahora esas dos?

- acabamos de llamar al departamento de Laurie y Michelle nos dijo que habían salido temprano- le contestó Michael- ayer quedamos de almorzar juntos por que como tu no estabas no pudimos dejar todo claro

- entonces me iré a bañar y cambiar, y por supuesto hacerme las ganas de aguantar un largo sermón por parte de mi querida jefa, conociéndola, no va a dejar de reprocharme el hacer desaparecido

La hermosa Americana desapareció por el pasillo, Michael suspiró con resignación, el grupo que formaban era excelente, pero lo que más comenzaba a temer era el que le descubrieran, el no era como su padre, pero desde que conocía a Laurie que no había podido avanzar mucho en conquistarla, era una mujer realmente fría en lo que amor se refería, y tal vez, la única forma de hacer que ella estuviera con el por la eternidad era vender el alma al diablo, a su padre y todos los que trabajaban con el:

- con Khya todo será más fácil- comentó Mark sin saber lo que su compañero estaba pensando

- creo que a lo mejor es mucho el haberla traído

- Laurie nunca se equivoca en sus decisiones- le recordó Mark

El joven Thomson miró a Michael con algo de desconfianza, si bien llevaba mucho tiempo como la mano derecha de Laurie, habían varios miembros del concilio que no confiaban en el, entre ellos justamente estaba Khya Black, ella definitivamente no estaba de acuerdo con que alguien que era hijo de un enemigo declarado del concilio ocupara un cargo alto, aunque por mucho tiempo hubiera mostrado lealtad. Y era algo aceptable, muchas veces el lobo se disfraza de oveja, y aunque le costara reconocer, no veía mucho interés en él por terminar con la misión, ni siquiera aportaba demasiado:

- voy a ver a Michelle- avisó Mark- si llegan las chicas les aviso.

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

- La energía que se siente en este lugar es impresionante

Habían salido bastante temprano, aunque en primera instancia la joven madre y mujer de negocios había querido avisar al resto del grupo, la pelinegra había pedido que no lo hiciera, según ella nadie se atrevería a atacar de día, así que peligro no corrían, y además era mejor andar solas, era mucho más rápido:

- ¿Cómo puedes estar segura que las puertas del infierno están aquí?

- querida Laurie, es lógico, primero, tienen que estar en Hong Kong, el destino nos trajo, y segundo, el libro describe lugares como este, solo que recuerda que algunas cosas han cambiado incluso los nombres, ¿o pensabas que tendríamos que viajar a Grecia?

La rubia se encogió de hombros, ella también había pensado en lo mismo, pero quería negarse todo, había cosas que para ella eran demasiado obvias, era todo muy sencillo, por lo mismo le costaba confiar de lo que tenían, pero si Khya se mostraba tan entusiasmada con todo, era para arriesgarse, Khya Black no solo era una gran hechicera, sino que además, aunque muy poco lo sabían, era vidente, las palabras de ella siempre eran de confiar, aunque nunca usaba mucho sus poderes, según ella no había nada más emocionante que vivir sin saber lo que pasaría en el futuro, además que todo estaba trazado, el destino era inevitable:

- bien, Laurie, quien quiera abrir la gran puerta tendrá que hacer el pacto maldito, si buscan el poder lo harán, y lo sabemos, pero, tenemos que hacer que se revisen todas la bibliotecas del concilio, estoy segura que los manuscritos con la invocación son resguardadas por nosotros

- las tengo…, en el libro que te mostré, allí están- le informó la líder Americana

- entonces tenemos que tener cuidado- pidió la pelinegra mirando fijamente a Laurie- si alguien se entera que están bajo tu custodia no van a dudar en intentar obtenerlas sin importar el como

- no creo que alguien se quiera enfrentar a mi, además a mi departamento solo tienen acceso los chicos y tu

- no me gusta Michael, y lo sabes- Laurie intentó decir algo, pero Black siguió hablando- su padre es nuestro enemigo lo quiera o no admitir, y al fin y al cabo un padre es un padre, y por mucho que Michael reniegue de él, es su padre, y lo va a respetar, tu no estabas aún cuando lo juzgaron, y cuando prometió vengarse

- Michael no es como es- lo defendió la rubia mirando al suelo- pero… si esto te deja más tranquila, él no tiene idea de que tengo ese libro en mi poder, no le dije nada, ni a él, ni a nadie más

Khya sonrió complacida, estaba segura que Michael amaba a Laurie, pero él siempre, antes que su padre fuera condenado, intentaba hacer todo para complacerlo, aunque pocas veces lo lograba, más bien parecía que su padre lo odiara, y de seguro así era, bien sabido lo tenían todo, que la madre de Michael murió el día en que dio a luz, y que George Crowel culpaba a diario a su hijo, aún así Michael nunca negó la adoración que sentía por él, por lo mismo era difícil creer que había olvidado tan pronto su amor por el padre:

- ¿Qué haremos con el Concilio Oriental?- preguntó Black- ellos no creen en nada

- lo que ellos hagas o crean no es problema nuestro, si ellos no nos van a ayudar, no me interesa, nunca hemos necesitado ayuda de terceros para hacer las cosas- le contestó Laurie sonriendo- además se que no te gusta trabajar con ayuda

- pero quiero conocer a Li

- Vanessa es muy amiguita de el, dile a ella

- como quieras

Khya no era tonta, y a pesar de que lo negara, estaba segura que Laurie Le Blanc aún sentía algo por el padre de su única hija.

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

- ¿Para qué me llamaste?, tu prima se va a enojar, tendría que estar en tu casa para llevarla a cenar

- primero los deberes querido amigo y futuro primo, no he tenido noticias de Laurie y su grupo, quiero saber que hacen

- me dijeron que te han visto con Vanessa Miller, pregúntale a ella Shaoran

- mmm… Vanessa podrá estar muy interesa en mi, pero…, es fie a su gente- contestó el ambarino mirando a su amigo- se que le gusto, pero si tiene que ponerse del lado de alguien no va a dudar en darme la espalda, su lealtad esta con los Americanos, te asombrarías al escucharla hablar de su gente, no… necesito buscar otra forma de seguirle los pasos a esa gente, y tu me tienes que ayudar Atsuya, por que Eriol… no…, el quiere demasiado a Le Blanc

Atsuya sonrió, era como prácticamente ver a Shaoran Li que todos respetaban, el que siempre estaba preocupado de todo, él que nunca fallaba en su trabajo, no él que había comenzado a ser años atrás:

- la verdad es que me adelanté un poco- reconoció el joven Fushigi- tengo por informado que al país llegó otro miembro del concilio Americano, una tal Khya Black, que al parecer, como Le Black, tiene pasaporte diplomático, traté de averiguar acerca de ella, pero es información clasificada, si no eres Laurie Le Blanc, no puedes ver su ficha

- detesto los secretos,

Shaoran suspiró, desde la última reunión donde Laurie Le Blanc se había retirado indignada, no la había vuelto a ver, y al parecer Eriol tampoco, y según Vanessa, ningún americano apoyaría al concilio Oriental, era como si entre ellos en vez de formar parte del mismo grupo fueran enemigos declarados.

Además su nueva amante le había dejando en claro que ellos eran invencibles, que nunca se había encontrado con problemas imposibles de resolver, se tenían confianza, y trabajan unidos, lo que el no hacía hace mucho, tal vez era hora de comenzar a pensar mejor las cosas y mostrarse más maduro, asumir que había tenido un comportamiento bastante indeseable, tal vez era la hora de ponerse serio de nuevo y hacer las cosas bien, y si tendría que buscar a Le Blanc y pedir disculpas lo haría:

- perfecto, quiero investigaciones, acerca de todo, informes sobre los que se han escapado, las modificaciones que ha habido desde que todo comenzó, y aunque te suene tonto, quiero que investiguen los libros de mitología… tal vez somos los errados nosotros, o ellos, lo único que nos debe importar en impedir que algo muy malo suceda- pidió Li con decisión.

_**Continuara…**_

**_Notas de la Autora:_** Dicen que los milagros existen, siii, por eso estoy aquí de nuevo, como ven avanzando, espero no haberme tardado mucho, con respecto a lo de antes, creo que fue harto poco lo que tarde.

Gracias a quienes siempre me han apoyado, en especial a los maravillosos correos que he recibido.

Hay quienes han seguido este fic desde la otra edición, por ellos juro terminarlo a como de lugar, es lo mínimo que les debo.

Ahora dejen reviews, si no, esto se acaba (broma), pero en verdad dejen para poder saber sus opiniones, y dudas.

Un beso y hasta la próxima.

**Serena Li**


	8. Capitulo 7: El Pasado no se Olvida

**Disclamer: **Creo que este discurso esta algo demás, si al final todos conocemos la realidad, es decir… ni en sueños estos personajes nos pertenecerán, son todos propiedad de Clamp, por desgracia, (QUIERO UN SHAORAN PARA MIII), jejejeje, soñar es gratis!!!

**Recordatorio:** Esta es una continuación de un fic anterior, jeje, (me gusta explicar bien las cosas), _**Una Nueva Aventura**_, por lo tanto hay muchas cosas que tienen conexión de la historia anterior.

**Unión Mágica: Una Nueva Aventura II**

_**Capitulo 7: El Pasado no se Olvida**_

- Te conozco, por lo menos en honor a todo el tiempo que llevamos siendo amigos deberías tenerme algo de confianza

El peligris bajó la cabeza, quien estaba frente a él era su mejor amigo desde que tenía memoria, la persona en quien más confiaba, pero ahora no podía decirle nada, había dado su palabra, tanto con su otra apariencia, como con su apariencia terrenal, pero la conciencia le estaba matando, él estaba seguro que lo mejor era decir todo, pero no era él quien tenía que hacerlo, pero si tenía que mentir:

- no me pasa nada Touya, de verdad

- no me vengas con eso, porque incluso tu novia te ha notado extraño, hasta Nakuru con lo despistada que es, ayer en la noche saliste, estuviste un buen rato fuera, y… sentí la presencia de Yue

El joven de lentes levantó la cabeza, era lógico que él no podía decir nada por el momento, pero eso no quería decir que no pudiera decirle que más adelante se enteraría de todo, sabía que sería peor dejar a Touya con las dudas, buscaría la forma de averiguar la verdad, y no quería imaginar lo que podría hacer al enterarse de todo, lo más seguro que la amistad de ambos pendiera de un hilo:

- Yue fue liberado- confesó Yukito- pero no puedo decirte mucho, tienes que jurarme que intentarás tener paciencia, por lo menos hasta que pueda decirte lo que esta pasando

- ¿es mi hermana?- preguntó el pelinegro con esperanzas- ¿es ella?

- de verdad Touya, si pudiera decirte algo lo haría, por favor respeta… ya llegara el momento en que sepas todo

- se que tu tienes muchas responsabilidades, pero te advierto una sola cosa, más te vale no ocultarme nada relacionado a Sakura, porque si lo haces, se me va a olvidar la amistad que tenemos para siempre, no me va a importar nada, es mi hermana y bien sabes cuánto la he buscado sin resultados, sería muy injusto que me ocultaras algo de ella

Touya salió de la habitación, el peligris se sentó en el borde de la cama el rostro enterrado en sus manos sin saber que hacer, por ambos lados tenía en juego la lealtad, por ambos lados tenía algo que le importaba, odiaba estar en situaciones como aquella, pero por el momento no tenía mucho donde elegir:

- ¿amor?

- Yoko…

Su hermosa novia entró sonriendo, él le correspondió y le tendió los brazos para que se acercara, solo un abrazo de ella podría hacerle olvidar por lo menos por un rato todo lo que en su cabeza había:

- las cosas muchas veces pueden ir mal…, pero tienes que tener fe, verás que todo tiene solución

- es que tu nunca podrías entender, Yoko…

- no necesito que me digas nada, solo quiero verte bien.

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

- Pensé que no querías saber nada de mi

- también lo pensé…

Ambas mujeres estaban sentadas en la hermosa sala del departamento, frente a ellas en la mesa de centro de cristal, una elegante cafetera de porcelana y tos tacitas con el líquido caliente, tal vez llevaba cerca de una hora sentadas allí, en el mismo lugar, con suerte respirando y diciendo un par de monosílabos, lo que ninguna de las dos sabía de la otra, es que eran los nervios los que nos les permitían hablar más:

- ¿y tu hija?

- con uno de mis chicos, Khya pensó que Michelle se merecía el día libre y se llevó a mi niña a dar un paseo

- Sakura… ¿algún día le dirás la verdad a Shaoran?

La rubia bajó la cabeza y suspiró, odiaba tocar ese tema, ¿acaso nadie entendía que esa decisión era tema personal?, había una criatura inocente en juego, a la que no pensaba arriesgar, era lo más preciado en su vida, y el no saber cómo reaccionaría el padre la asustaba, más cuando él había cambiado tanto:

- ¿vienes a hablar de eso Tomoyo?, porque si es así, mejor te vas- tal vez sonaba mal, pero no tenía más que decir

- a pesar de todo el tiempo que ha pasado, aún me preocupo por ti, fuiste mi amiga, eres mi prima, y por años has estado presente en mi mente a diario rogando porque estuvieras bien, nunca llamaste, nunca escribiste- le reprochó con dolor la amatista- ¿sabes lo que sentí cuando supe la verdad?, sentí que para ti nunca fui nada, duele…

- ¿y tú crees que para mí ha sido fácil?...

- pero…

- pero nada Tomoyo, nada, nunca te podrás imaginar lo que significó tener que renunciar a Shaoran sabiendo que estaba embarazada, y eso no es tanto tampoco, sabiendo cuanto lo amaba, renuncié a la felicidad por el bien de esa chica, de Arashi, por que no solo había matado a su padre, sino que además le estaba quitando a quien más amaba, si tanto me conocías sabías bien que no se dé egoísmos…

- pero… ¿Por qué no llamaste?, a mi al menos

- puedes llamarlo cobardía… no lo se… pero cuando me fui quise empezar de cero, ni siquiera sabía si iba a ser capaz de sobrevivir…, además seamos sinceras, la amistad que tuvimos siendo niñas nunca fue igual…- le dijo Laurie mirándola fijamente- en cambio en Eriol, en él, encontré a alguien que no me reprocharía nada, y me tendería una mano sin preguntar

Tomoyo miró al suelo y por un momento pensó que la que había sido su mejor amiga tenía razón, pero le dolía tanto, aunque sabía además que la estaba juzgando sin ser capaz de ponerse en su lugar, tal vez ella no hubiere reaccionado de la misma forma, pero no podía pedir que todas las personas fuera idénticas, cada quien es dueño de sus actos, pensó levantando la vista:

- quiero entenderte- le dijo Tomoyo casi como una súplica- quiero lograr poder mirarte sin sentir rabia por lo que hiciste, me gustaría poder pensar que hubiera hecho yo en tu lugar, pero no todas las personas reaccionan igual

- ¿quieres que te sea sincera?- preguntó la hechicera casi sonriendo con ironía- perfecto- Laurie se puso de pie para acercarse a uno de los ventanales de la sala- la verdad es que no me interesa lo que piensen los demás, con el pasar de los años aprendí a comportarme como una mujer madura, soy madre y mi prioridad es el bienestar de mi hija, hasta ahora no ha necesitado de un padre, y no veo razón para decirle la verdad a Li, solo le haría más daño que el que ya le hice- la rubia miró a la pelinegra con los ojos brillosos- me hice daño a mi misma cuando me fui, pero lo superé, porque gracias a mi hija encontré la paz, y a ella es todo lo que necesito, no necesito nada más, ni menos en interferir en la vida de alguien así por que si

- ella algún día te preguntará por su padre,

- lo se, y le diré que era un hombre maravilloso, solo que el destino no nos quería juntos

- el destino te juntó con él, tu cambiaste el destino- le contradijo Tomoyo- si no los hubiera querido juntos tu nunca hubieras llegado a la mansión Li, porque si no me equivoco tú tenías un novio con el que eras feliz, pero Shaoran volvió a tu vida

Sería tonto pensar que algún día aquello que la amatista había dicho no se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza a la joven Le Blanc, pero se lo había negado una y otra vez, el pensar que podría haber tomado la decisión equivocada la aterraba, porque había decidido por dos:

- mira Tomoyo, si me vas a juzgar, te pediré que salgas de mi casa y olvides lo que sabes, Sakura Kinomoto ya no existe, si le hice daño a muchos, lo siento de verdad, pero este es el presente- sentenció Laurie- y creo que ya no vale la pena querer cambiarlo

- está bien- Tomoyo se puso de pie tomando su bolso- solo, trata de tomar las decisiones correctas y, trata de no hacerlo por los demás, somos todos bien grandes como para decidir, y… sufrí mucho… me hiciste falta…

La joven pelinegra solo espero un momento alguna palabra de parte de la dueña de casa, pero no, nada, ni siquiera un "a mí también me hiciste falta", bajó la cabeza y se dirigió a la salida:

- vine para… para… para tratar de recuperar a mi amiga- confesó Tomoyo desde la puerta- vine… para recuperar el tiempo perdido, pero veo que es una locura… adiós

Laurie quedó mirando por minutos la puerta, hasta que una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, recuerdos de su infancia acudieron a su mente, locuras, risas, llantos, miedos…

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

- Así que solo una vez te has enamorado, y la afortunada fue la gran y nombrada en todo el mundo Kiana Miuki, me sorprende, la verdad es que muchas veces oí hablar de ella, pero nunca nadie en América la conoció, por lo que para muchos fue un mito el que ella hubiese existido, incluso para mi fue solamente una tonta leyenda inventada solo para tener a alguien a quien admirar

- pues no fue un mito, ella existió, de carne y hueso como nosotros, pero hasta ahora nadie ha sabido nada de ella, fue como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado… un día decidió desaparecer por completo y así fue, ni rastros, ni su familia volvió a saber algo sobre ella…

La mente del joven que hablaba se escapó hacía el pasado, unos cuantos años atrás, cuando compartió con aquella mujer de la que nadie sabía nada, momentos especiales, momentos que con nadie más había sentido en su corazón, momentos que estaban demasiado grabados en su alma, la mujer que había logrado ser lo principal en su corazón, por esa etapa su razón de vida, por quien hubiera dado la vida misma:

"_-no voy a dejar que esta vez pienses con la cabeza, vas a tener que hacerlo con el corazón, te amo, te amo Sakura y quiero que seas uno conmigo, quiero que sigamos juntos por la eternidad misma, quiero que solo tu seas mi vida, nada más que tu, que nada más importe, quiero que ya que eres mi pasado, seas mi presente y por supuesto mi futuro_

_- tengo una doble vida- le dijo ella tratando de reincorporarse sobre la cama- soy dos personas a la vez_

_- lo se, y me encantas como Kiana- le besó el cuello- y como Sakura, aprendí a conocer a las dos de nuevo, y creo que el concilio estaría demasiado feliz si supiera lo que esta pasando con nosotros, para el concilio tu eres demasiado importante, si les dijeras que se pusieran de cabeza, te aseguro que lo haría"_

Shaoran bajó la cabeza con pesar, no sabía por que, pero en el último tiempo el recuerdo de aquella mujer que tanto daño le había hecho estaba demasiado presente en su mente, día a día pensaba en ella, y ni siquiera estando tan bien acompañado, como lo estaba en esos momentos, podía sacarla de su mente, era extraño, sentía que podía incluso llegar a volverla a ver, y aunque lo negara lo deseaba, deseaba saber que por lo menos ella era feliz, ver que al menos uno de los dos había hecho una vida.

Vanesa le miró extrañada notando como el joven se había puesto algo diferente, se podría decir que triste:

"_- ¿acaso no me ama?- preguntó el joven_

_- si te ama- le contestó Hiragisawa- pero bien sabes que ella no sabe luchar contra otros mientras tenga que hacer daño, ella no puede ver que por su culpa otros son infelices, no se despidió de nadie, pero a mi me dejo una carta, en la que me pedía que por favor te dijera que hicieras feliz a Arashi, que ella se lo merece, que te necesita a su lado, que ella quiere estar contigo, por que eres lo único que le queda_

_- mentira- susurró Li- si me amara, hubiera pensado en mi, se hubiera quedado conmigo, pero huyó por que no me ama, eso que siente ella por mi, no es amor, ni nunca lo fue, ella me mintió, si no estaría a mi lado, dándome ánimos para poder enfrentarme a todos por ella"_

- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Shaoran?

- nada Vanesa, solo estaba pensando

- bueno, la verdad es que Kiana fue bastante tonta en dejar a un hombre como tu… eres guapo, inteligente, eres… no sé, tienes de todo para que cualquier mujer quede a tus pies…

- te aseguro que tonta no era- le corrigió Li saliendo de la cama en la que se encontraban desde hace un buen rato- a veces pienso que no me amaba, que me dejó por que se dio cuenta que fue una equivocación aceptarme en su vida

- por eso es una tonta con mayor razón- insistió Vanessa- si yo hubiera sido ella, ni loca te hubiera dejado

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

- TOMOYO!!!

Casi sin aliento alcanzó a la pelinegra antes que abordara un taxi, la tomó de un brazo impidiéndole poder subir, la amatista la miraba con incredulidad, en cambio la rubia sonrio:

- perdóname- musitó Laurie mirando al suelo- te mentí… te mentí cuando te dije que nada me importaba… porque solo Dios sabe las veces en las que me contuve para no buscarte

- ¿Laurie o Sakura?

Esta vez la rubia levantó la mirada sonriendo, con la mano que tenía libre se quitó los lentes ópticos dejando ver libremente las esmeraldas verdes que a tantos cautivaban, Tomoyo sonrió, le hizo señas al chofer del taxi para que se fuera:

- Sakura…

- mejor subamos- pidió Laurie

- ¿Qué tal si vamos por un helado?, como cuando éramos niñas, igual que a la salida del colegio

- pero… ¿y si nos ven juntas?

- dudo que alguien sospeche algo raro- le calmó Tomoyo- después de todo mi marido es tu amigo

Laurie asintió y comenzaron a caminar por las concurridas calles de la ciudad, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta cuando estaban en el centro, frente a hermosas tiendas comerciales, y como mujeres que gustaban vestir bien, no resistieron la tentación de pasar por ellas, a lo mejor el helado tendría que esperar por un buen rato.

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

- pensé que meterse en la cama dos veces con una misma mujer era algo que tu no hacías

- creo que lo que haga con mi vida no es discutible con nadie, aunque seas mi mejor amigo

El ambarino dejó encima de su escritorio los documentos que Atsuya le había dejado para firmar, no se había aparecido en toda la tarde por las oficinas del concilio, pasar la tarde haciendo el amor con su nueva amante le atraía más que otras cosas:

- ¿y tu mujer?

- salió temprano, debe estar por llegar… ¿Shaoran?... ¿te gusta mucho esa americana?, pensé que era Laurie la que te atraía

- y así es, Laurie Le Blanc es el trofeo que cualquier hombre quisiera tener, pero…, no por que me atraiga voy a dejar de disfrutar de los placeres carnales, además que Vanessa es una mujer increíble y gran amante…, y Laurie es simplemente ella, no se si soy el tipo de hombre que tiene la paciencia para esperar a una mujer…

- no podría decir nada en contra de ella- aceptó el ingles- después de todo Vanessa es una chica inteligente, de grandes poderes y por sobre todo sabe lo que es ser fiel a su gente, debo reconocer que nunca podrá ser amiga de Laurie, pero si la respeta y como todos los miembros del concilio Americano la protege de todo

- si me lo dijo, me aclaro que yo le gustaba, pero que primero estaba su misión por el concilio

Eriol suspiró al menos Vanessa era tal y como le habían contado, parecía ser una chica frívola y centrada solo en su vida, pero quienes realmente la conocían sabían que era una chica que había sido entrenada para servirle a concilio con fidelidad y respeto para siempre:

- tengo que mandar un informe a Inglaterra- contó el pelinegro mirando a uno de los enormes estantes de libros- me están exigiendo saber lo que estamos haciendo…, y la verdad es que me preocupa, no hemos hecho mucho hasta el momento, y la cantidad de energía negativa esta creciendo cada vez más…

- ¿has hablado con Laurie?- Eriol negó con la cabeza- el grupo de ella sigue trabajando, Vanessa me comentó que sus investigaciones están bastante avanzadas, y tengo entendido que les llegó refuerzo, una tal Khya Black

- ¿Black… Aquí?

Shaoran notó que su mejor amigo mostró asombro al escuchar aquel nombre, la curiosidad por saber quien era esa desconocida era cada vez mayor, Vanessa tampoco le había dicho nada de ella, cuando la llamó para preguntar después que Atsuya le había informado, la americana rápidamente cambio de tema, como si hablar de la tal Black fuera algo que tenía vetado:

- a propósito… amigo… ¿Por qué me mentiste?

- ¿mentir?, ¿Cuándo?

- al decirme que Laurie Le Blanc estaba de novia con Michael, cuando eso es mentira

Eriol sonrió algo nervioso, pero no perdió la compostura, por suerte en situaciones incomodas nunca demostraba inseguridad, ni menos lo haría siendo que Shaoran era su amigo, con el tiempo se había convertido en un gran actor, por que no solo a Li había tenido que ocultarle cosas, si no que incluso a su esposa:

- si quieres saber de eso mejor pregúntale a Laurie, yo no mentí, solo le seguí el juego, además, ¿Qué te interesa tanto si esta de novia o no?, con Vanessa podrás jugar todo lo que quieras, bueno, hasta que ella te aguante, pero Laurie no es así

- es madre soltera- le recordó Li con malicia- santa no es

- no sabes nada de eso, pero te puedo decir que si no esta con el padre de la criatura es por…, por que ella pensó que era lo mejor

- o bien, el muy idiota obtuvo lo que quiso y se arrancó, la verdad es que no me molestaría jugar a ser papá un rato- bromeó el ambarino

Eriol contuvo las ganas de darle un buen golpe a su mejor amigo, bien merecido lo tendría, aunque, de enterarse de la verdad, no quería imaginar la que se armaría, mientras más pasaba el tiempo, estaba seguro que si Li se enteraba de todo, nunca, nunca perdonaría a Sakura, aunque ella hubiera sido la única mujer en el mundo que amó de verdad, no le perdonaría, más aún el hecho de ni siquiera decirle que había sido padre de una hermosa princesa, por que el, estando en el lugar de su amigo, tampoco lo haría:

- por el bien de todos- habló Eriol como pocas veces bien serio- no te metas con Laurie, ni en su vida, y no lo digo simplemente por protegerla a ella, si no que por tu bien

- esa es una decisión que yo tomaré.

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

Había tenido que estar escuchando por media hora a Vanessa hablar acerca de lo perfecto que era el líder Oriental, media hora en que sentía que le estrujaban el corazón sin piedad alguna, pero que no tenía más opción que mostrar una sonrisa, y tratar de no poner demasiada atención, no habían culpables a parte de ella misma por su dolor, ella había elegido su presente y su futuro, y no le quedaba más que aceptarlo, ya era muy tarde para tratar de volver el tiempo atrás.

Se tomó la cabeza con las manos tratando de no llorar, pero el solo imaginar al padre de su hija con la hermosa americana le había sentir nauseas, todos esos años había tratado de metalizarse para ver al amor de su vida con Arashi Hotohori, por ella se había alejado de todos los que quería, y no estaba preparada para ver al ambarino con otra.

Desde que había pisado tierras orientales solo había tenido problemas, aunque no podía negar que también había tenido cosas buenas, se había reencontrado con Eriol, había recuperado a su amiga de la infancia, y había estado con quien era como un hermano más, Yukito, quien a pesar de no estar de acuerdo con ella, le apoyaba como todos, si se quejara por todo, seria injusta:

- más te vale levantar tu trasero de esa cama ahora Le Blanc, sabes que carezco de paciencia

- no me digas que ya lograste descifrar aquellas energías que sentimos- dijo la hermosa líder recobrando el entusiasmo

- dalo por hecho- le confirmó la pelinegra- y no te va a gustar nada cuando te diga a quien pertenece una de esas energías

Laurie se puso de pie de golpe y tomó un sweater cualquiera de los tantos que había en su armario, la tarde no estaba muy cálida como para salir con ropa de verano, siguió a su nueva compañera de departamento hasta la sala, donde su pequeña hija jugaba con Michelle, ambas como si no tuvieran idea de lo que pasaba en el mundo, aunque Lissy si vivía en otro mundo, donde no conocía aún la maldad, la codicia:

- Michie- le llamó la dueña de casa, la joven Summer levantó la cabeza- con Khya vamos a donde ya sabes, si alguien pregunta por nosotros, tu no tienes idea, excepto si es Mark, pero solo, le das la dirección y que acuda, pero que ni se le ocurra ir con alguien más

- no te preocupes jefa, pero tengan cuidado, el ambiente esta tenso…

- tu solo cuida de la princesita- le advirtió Khya sonriendo- por que si a ella le pasa algo, correrá sangre

- mira Black, creo que ni siquiera tu podrías cuidar de esta pequeña mejor que yo, por algo Laurie confía en mi

Laurie antes de que comenzaran con esas acostumbradas batallas verbales tomó de un brazo a Black y casi la saco a arrastras del departamento. Una vez en el ascensor la joven de lentes tomó su móvil, había pensado en llamar ella misma a Mark, pero lo más seguro es que el joven estuviera en compañía de los demás, y para poder contar con la correcta cooperación de su actual compañía, necesitaba prescindir de Michael, y Vanessa no era un gran aporte andando tan interesada en Li, pero si había otra persona que le podría ayudar en lo que necesitaba, aunque eso significara que otra persona más supiera quien era ella:

- ¿a quien vas a llamar?- preguntó Khya mirando con preocupación

- a la única persona que ha desarrollado tan bien o mejor los mismos poderes que Mark, solo que… el sabrá quien soy, por que soy la única que conoce su habilidad oculta.

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

- ¿ESTÁN LOCOS?... Dios, ni siquiera quiero pensar en lo que pasaría si hago algo en contra de ella, Le Blanc vive al pendiente de ella

- te dije que ya con Le Blanc todo seria un problema, pero ahora con esa tal Black, eres un idiota, nunca has podido hacer nada bien, no se como tu madre pudo elegir el tenerte que salvarse ella

Michael levantó la cabeza, sus ojos reflejaban el dolor que sentía por las duras palabras de su padre, pero si intentaba defenderse seria peor, el era lo único que tenía en el mundo, por que al final Laurie era solo un sueño por el momento, nada más que eso. Pero… le dolía, le dolía tanto cuando su padre le decía en la cara que era un error, que el estar con vida era un error:

- ¡¡¡¿te das cuenta lo que significa el que hayan descubierto el punto donde se abrirán las puertas?!!!- se escuchó una grave voz en la sala

- calma Hotohori- pidió el padre de Michael- el idiota de mi hijo lo sabe muy bien, por eso hará lo que nosotros le estamos pidiendo, y esta vez no harán errores, por que supongo que no quieres que sea Laurie quien tenga que morir, ¿cierto hijo mío?, si quieres te lo dejo a elegir, o Le Blanc o Black, pero las dos no

El joven asintió con temor, se avergonzaba de si mismo por no ser capaz de enfrentar a su padre, por que aunque intentara convencerse a si mismo de que todo lo hacía por tener a Laurie solo para el, también era por que le tenía a su padre, y por que por una vez en su vida, aquel cruel hombre le dijera que había hecho algo bien, aunque fuera en algo que el no estaba de acuerdo, pero ya estaba metido en ello, y aunque quisiera retirarse, era muy tarde para el, ya le había vendido su alma al diablo:

- no va a ser fácil- les informó el joven mirando al suelo- Khya se hospeda en el mismo departamento de Laurie, Michelle maneja la magia de protección, hay que buscar la forma de traspasar las barreras y no dejar huella

- deberías haber aprendido algo en todos estos años sirviendo al concilio mocoso- le dijo Hotohori con asco- por algo eres la mano derecha de esa idiota de Le Blanc, o debería decir de Kinomoto

- a ella no la tocan- advirtió el chico tomando valor- ese era el trato

- ella será toda tuya- le dijo su padre sonriendo sarcásticamente- o lo que quede de ella

- a ella no la tocan, yo me encargaré de Khya Black, pero Laurie se queda viva

Michael salió de la sala de la gran mansión en las afuera de la ciudad dejando a solas a ambos hombres, quienes sonreían con odio, y codicia, ambos con ganas de poder obtener todo aquel poder que les había sido arrebatado y el que se les había negado:

- supongo que Kinomoto no se queda con vida, tal y como lo habíamos planeado- dijo Hotohori- fue nuestro acuerdo

- podrás tomar venganza, poco me interesa lo que ese idiota perdedor desee, a mi tampoco me interesa dejar con vida a esa mal nacida, desde que apareció no ha hecho más que estorbar

- eso espero George, por que lo único que deseo es ver correr su sangre por mis manos y cobrarme todo lo que me hizo pasar, morirá de la forma más lenta y dolorosa, te juro que se arrepentirá de todo…

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

- ¿Usted?

El joven estaba confundido, había salido más que apurado de la oficina central del concilio luego que la secretaria de Shaoran le había dicho que lo esperaban urgente, hace muchos días que no sabía nada de ella, solo que estaba ocupada en sus averiguaciones por su lado:

- ahora si Khya- miró a su compañera con seriedad como siempre

- ¿segura?- preguntó la morena, la joven del lentes asintió- bien, George Cronwel, el esta detrás de esto, por la Interpool pude averiguar sus movimientos, y hace cerca de tres meses estuvo en Japón y ahora esta aquí,

- a ver, disculpen, mire Laurie, la respeto mucho, es un líder del concilio, pero necesito saber que pasa

- esta bien, mira Atsuya- comenzó a decir la rubia- se cuales son tus poderes, en especial aquellos de los que el concilio no sabe

El joven miró con asombro, en cambió el rostro de la rubia hechicera estaba como de pocker, simplemente nada conseguía alterarla demasiado, una gran habilidad de líder que no todos eran capaces de dominar, ni siquiera Eriol ni Shaoran:

- todas las personas ocultan secretos- se defendió el chico mirando desafiante a la joven líder- y secretos, según lo que se, son cosas que nadie sabe, en mi caso, menos tendrías que saberlas tu

- a Laurie se le habla con respeto

- déjalo Khya…, siempre fue así…,

¿Por qué la chica había dicho eso como si lo conociera?, se preguntó el chico sosteniéndole la mirada a la rubia, quien solo sonrió con una calidez que a muy pocos les mostraba:

- Atsuya, necesito de tu habilidad de sentir presencias, tanto de vivos como de muertos- al joven se le desencajó la mandíbula- solo tu serás capaz de decirme quien o quienes han pisado este suelo…- Laurie miró al suelo como avergonzada- se que un día dijiste que nunca utilizarías ese poder…, pero… lo necesito…

- no… no… nadie…- el joven Fushigi comenzó a estrujarse las manos nervioso- ¿co… como?... solo hay…

Por su mente pasó el nombre de quien había sido su mejor amiga se cruzo como un flash, pero antes que dijera algo más, Laurie levantó la cabeza mostrando unas esmeraldas verdes que nadie podría olvidar, esa cálida mirada, gentil y libre de malicia, si aquellos lentes que utilizaba siempre se podía identificar perfectamente el color de su mirada, esos ojos verdes que cautivaban:

- imposible…, no…

- soy Sakura- confirmó la chica

Khya suspiró sabiendo lo que podía venir, o bien una escena de esas que le causaban dolor de estomago por lo dulce que podía llegar a ser, o bien, aquellas que era preferible no presenciar, por la cara de su líder, no se defendería de nada en caso de ser atacada verbalmente:

- se que mi desaparición para nadie tendrá la disculpa suficiente…- dijo la rubia mirando al suelo- pero solo quiero que sepas que nunca lo hice por hacer daño, tu me conoces… mejor que muchos…

- no…, no te conozco- negó el chico con dolor en su mirada- pensé que te conocía, pensé que eras una luchadora, pero me equivoqué…

- no podrías entender…

- sabes que si- le dijo Atsuya dando un paso hacia la chica- pero… estas bien, y eso me basta

La abrazó, Laurie no esperaba para nada aquella reacción por parte de el, esperaba reproches, esperaba rechazo, pero no un abrazo tan sincero y cálido como el que estaba recibiendo. Lo había extrañado, y mucho, por que los recuerdos de aquellos días en que lo conoció eran inolvidables, el se había portado como un amigo sincero, no como si ella hubiera sido una misión más encomendada por el Concilio Oriental:

- estás bien…, con esto tengo suficiente- le susurró el chico al oído- supieras cuantas veces quise utilizar mis poderes para buscarte, pero siempre supe que si lo habías hecho era por que tendrías una muy buena razón, y no te preocupes, por que no te voy a exigir que me las des

- no sabes cuanta falta me hiciste- confesó la chica sonriendo- pero siempre dejabas todo de lado por mi, y era injusto, tu tenías derecho a hacer de tu vida, y no dedicarte siempre a cuidarme

- bueno- interrumpió Khya- creo que si quieren después podrán seguir con esta dulzona escena, ahora me gustaría que comenzáramos a lo que vinimos, por que no podemos aplazarlo más:

- supongo que es por lo que esta pasando… esta bien, solo haré esto por ti Sakura…

- esto no será solo por mi, si no que por todos…

Una gran energía comenzó a emanar del cuerpo del muchacho, sus ojos se volvieron traslucidos, Khya miró a su jefa comprendido las razones para haber querido acudir a él, lo que no iba a comprender nunca eran las razones por las que un gran mago como el estaba cumpliendo funciones tan básicas dentro del concilio.

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

- y yo que pensaba que a la que tenía que odiar era a la tal Laurie, pero resulta que llega otra americana y me lo gana, tengo tanta rabia Mei, no se como tu primo puede ser tan… tan

- mejor ni lo digas- sonrió Meiling- al menos mi tías esta tranquila, es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Shaoran mantiene una relación por más de 24 horas, ¿tu que opinas Tommy?

La pelinegra poco estaba poniendo atención en la conversación de las otras dos chinas, el haber hecho las paces con su amiga de la infancia la había dejado en paz consigo misma, pero al mismo tiempo presentía que habían muchas cosas que iban a pasar, y pronto, le daba temor pensar en lo que haría su amigo Li cuando se enterara de la verdad, por que en realidad no quería ver sufrir a nadie:

- Tomoyo, te estamos hablando…

- disculpa Mei, no las oí

- últimamente andas en la luna…- le reclamó la joven de cabellera negra- y no me has dicho nada,

- bueno, no puedo decir mucho chicas- les dijo la joven japonesa- no conozco prácticamente nada a la Americana, y a decir verdad, mientras Shaoran este bien, lo demás me da lo mismo, aunque lógicamente preferiría que estuviera con alguien más… no se… alguien más especial… alguien a quien realmente estuviera segura que amara…

Arashi sonrió pensando que la mejor amiga de su ex prometido se refería a ella, aunque estaba algo triste, ya que se había enterado de que el hombre de su vida pasaba mucho tiempo con una Americana, no le gustaba nada la idea, ya que aún tenía esperanzas en volver a estar con el y tal vez formar una familia como siempre lo había soñado, aún le costaba demasiado asumir que ella no estaba con el que fue su novio por tanto tiempo, y nunca alcanzó a comprender de verdad el cambio de el, de un día para otro el simplemente había comenzado a salir de parranda y terminó con ella, para simplemente salir con diferentes mujeres con las que seguramente llegaba a la cama, y después las botaba, al menos eso era lo que la gente comentaba:

- no sea que vino a China esa tipa- dijo de mala gana Arashi- ya bastante teníamos con su líder, tengo pena, mucha pena, tenía esperanzas en que si Li cambiaba sería para estar conmigo, no por una desconocida

- bueno, la delegación Americana esta aquí por que están preocupados por la situación en la que estamos, mi marido me comentó que incluso los Ingleses piensan mandar refuerzos

- pensé que Laurie era muy poderosa, al menos eso escuché decir a los ancianos

- y lo es Mei- le sonrió Tomoyo contestando- pero al parecer la situación en la que estamos no es tan sencilla como decían en un principio, he visto a Eriol preocupado, más de lo que lo he visto muchas veces

- mi padre hubiera sido un gran aliado en esto- susurró Arashi bajando la mirada- pero… por culpa de esa tal Kinomoto el esta muerto, te juro que el día en que la vuelva a ver… va a desear estar muerta

- ¿nunca has pensado que tal vez lo hizo por que no tenía más salida?- le preguntó la amatista preocupada

- no me interesa que ella me explique nada, ella asesinó a mi padre, gracias a Mei me enteré, aunque solo ustedes saben que estoy en conocimiento, lo único que he deseado es tenerla en frente…

Tomoyo miró a Meiling, por un momento pensó en decir la verdad, pero Arashi no tenía la culpa de haber tenido a aquel tipo como padre, un hombre cruel, perverso y codicioso, pero ella no podía decir nada, no era quien para hacerlo, pero si podía poner al tanto a su amiga, Meiling, que al parecer sentía mucho rencor por Sakura…, y eso era injusto:

- mejor cambiemos de tema- pidió Tomoyo

- si, por favor- apoyó Meiling- hablar de Kinomoto me descompone el estomago.

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

Laurie tomó delicadamente a su hija, la abrazó con ternura, por culpa de los últimos acontecimientos la había tenido algo olvidada, pero ahora volvía a estar con ella, estrecharla en sus brazos como siempre. Se asomó al balcón cargando a Leslye y miró el horizonte mientras la brisa que corría mecía sus cabellos con delicadeza, la escena era bastante agradable, una hermosa mujer con una criatura preciosa, digna de retratar por los mejores pintores del mundo. La niña miraba a su madre, como si a su corta edad fuera capaz de saber lo que estaba pasando con ella, era una niña ejemplar, no molestaba en nada, jamás lloraba casi, si no fuera por hambre o por sueño, era inteligente para jugar juegos didácticos, era toda una descendientes de dos poderosos magos, aunque nadie lo sabía, nadie de los que no debían. La mujer sonrió notando como su hija apoyaba su delicada cabecita en su pecho, quedándose quieta, regaloneando:

- veo que me extrañabas tesoro- habló Laurie- disculpa por tenerte tan solita, pero tenía demasiados problemas, te prometo que regresaremos a casa pronto, por que nada malo nos pasará, por ti soy capaz de todo mi ángel, incluso de dejar la vida, eres mi luz, eres mi vida, eres todo lo que me importa, ¿y sabes por que?- la niña miró a su madre- por que eres hija del único hombre al que he amado, por que eres fruto de una amor verdadero, aunque tristemente no terminó bien- Laurie sonrió amargamente- espero que algún día me perdones por quitarte a tu padre, por impedir que estuvieras a su lado como lo mereces, pero tendrás que entender que lo hice pensando en que era lo mejor, aunque me equivoqué, y recién ahora vengo a saberlo, pero algún día, cuando estés grande y puedas tomar decisiones te diré la verdad, y dejaré que tu decidas si quieres conocerlo o no, solo espero que el te aprecie, y no te juzgue por ser mi hija… ahora vamos, quiero que conozcas a alguien

Se fue a la sala donde Atsuya y Khya la esperaban, el joven sonrió al ver a la pequeña, era hermosa, y por sobre todo se veía angelical, aunque tenía a quien parecerlo:

- así que madre- sonrió el chico- es hermosa, como tu

- gracias- Laurie miró a su hija- princesa, el es un gran amigo mío, Atsuya

- ¿Atsu?

- si, pero solo para ti- Laurie permitió que su amigo cargara a la niña- ¿sabías que eres hermosa?

- y no solo eso- comentó Khya bebiendo de su copa de coñac- si no que tiene poderes mágicos impresionantes, dignos de la sucesora de nuestro concilio, será la líder perfecta en el futuro

- ya te dije que no voy a dejar a mi hija tener tanta responsabilidad- le advirtió la rubia a su amiga- aunque para eso la tenga que mantener encerrada de por vida

- aquí está el café- anunció Michelle- ¿les sirvo?

- y para ti también- le aceptó Laurie

- ¿Quién es el padre?

Laurie miró a sus dos amigas, la idea de volver a mentir se le apareció en el cerebro, pero… tenía una gran deuda con su amigo, el tenía derecho a saber la verdad, pero…, el pensar en su reacción le asustaba:

- deja que adivine- el chico sonrió con sarcasmo- tiene la misma mirada de desconfianza de su padre, Shaoran Li

Khya y Michelle se atragantaron y se largaron a reír, sobre todo al ver la cara de la líder del concilio, quien estaba más blanca que un papel, definitivamente ese chico conocía a Sakura Kinomoto mucho más de lo que imaginaban:

- nadie se puede enterar- pidió la chica temerosa- ni menos ahora que sabemos quienes están tras todo, por favor

- no te preocupes, no soy yo quien tiene que decirle la verdad a mi jefecito, si no que tu misma, espero que no le niegues a esta princesa el derecho de saber quien es su padre, aunque no sea alguien de quien se pueda sentir realmente orgullosa

- Michelle- interrumpió Khya- necesitamos que estés al corriente, primero, cuando Michael este aquí no hables nada importante, no es que desconfiemos de él, pero como presentíamos, George Cronwel esta de por medio, y…

- un antiguo enemigo de nuestra querida líder… Hotohori

- el me preocupa más que todos- dijo la líder Americana- en especial por mi hija, él me odia, si esta con vida me debe odiar más que todo, yo lo condené, y él va a querer acabar conmigo, o bien, darme en lo que más me duela

- Lissy- susurró Michelle- bueno, por la niña no se preocupen, nunca la dejo sola, y a Michael si bien lo queremos mucho, nunca hemos tenido tanta confianza, al menos para que el haga lo que quiera aquí dentro

- me gustaría hablar con el concilio Oriental y con Eriol, creo que deberían estar al tanto de todo- propuso Atsuya regaloneando a la pequeña que cargaba- mientras más seamos, mejor

- lo se, pero no me interesa ser yo quien acuda a ellos- aclaró la rubia- tu te las tendrás que arreglar con ellos

- ¿y que haremos con Vanessa, Mark y Michael?- preguntó Khya.

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

Continuara…….

Notas de la Autora:

Importante es que todos los que antes leyeron la primera edición de este fic, sepan de antemano que lo más seguro es que no sea tan largo, es decir no esperen más de 20 capitulos, por que realmente no daría para más, y seamos sinceras, creo que lo más seguro es que muchos piensen que tengo algo contra Sakura, pero en verdad no es así, por eso no voy a hacer tan largo su tormento.

Gracias a quienes me apoyan, y a los que me piden que Saku tenga un amante, les digo desde ya que no va a poder ser, por que de eso se trata, de que nuestra querida ojiverde se haya dedicado solo a su trabajo y a su hija, para que Li no pueda reprocharle además que se haya metido en la cama con quizás quien, lo que si, para los que leyeron la primera parte del fic, reaparecerá un personaje. Pero los que no han leído la primera parte, no se preocupen, trataré de hacer una buena introducción del personaje, sin que sea aburrida.

Un beso gigante a todos los que se dan el trabajo de dejar reviews, y también a los que me mandan sus hermosos mails.

Ahora si…

CHau………..


	9. Capitulo 8: El Inicio

**Disclamer: **Creo que este discurso esta algo demás, si al final todos conocemos la realidad, es decir… ni en sueños estos personajes nos pertenecerán, son todos propiedad de Clamp, por desgracia, (QUIERO UN SHAORAN PARA MIII), jejejeje, soñar es gratis!!!

**Recordatorio:** Esta es una continuación de un fic anterior, jeje, (me gusta explicar bien las cosas), _**Una Nueva Aventura**_, por lo tanto hay muchas cosas que tienen conexión de la historia anterior.

**Unión Mágica: Una Nueva Aventura II**

_**Capitulo 8: El Inicio **_

- ¿Nos estas tratando de decir que las locuras que nos dijo en la reunión son verdad?

- señores, se que es difícil creer en ello, hablar de la mitología es realmente complicado, más cuando desde siempre nos han inculcado que son solo historias que se crearon para la entretención de las personas, pero…, lo más seguro es que no están tan lejos de la realidad

El ambarino se puso de pie, había sido interrumpido de su sesión de sexo para ir a escuchar locuras tras locuras, miró a su fiel mano derecha, quien estaba serio, todo el mundo había notado su ausencia, cuando lo trató de ubicar, su celular estaba apagado, cosa que en todos los años que llevaba trabajando con el no había hecho, ni siquiera cuando salía con Meiling:

- ¿Dónde estuviste toda la tarde?- preguntó el líder seriamente

- averiguando

- ¿con quien?

- con Le Blanc- contestó con la verdad- y con otra Americana, Khya

- parece que le lavaron el cerebro- comentó un anciano- esa mujer tiene la capacidad de envolver a quien quiera

Atsuya suspiró con algo de resignación, realmente iba a ser complicado el intentar hacerlos entender, pero el tenía motivos suficientes para creer, los había sentido, pero eso no podía llegar y decirlo en la reunión, era como acusarse a si mismo:

- miren, se que para ustedes es difícil, pero, sinceramente les digo que tenemos que apoyar a los americanos, ellos saben lo que hacen, y sus investigaciones han casi concluido, y los resultados no son nada de alentadores- insistió Atsuya, miró a su jefe- Hotohori esta tras de todo nuevamente

Esta vez muchos no pudieron contener risas, irónicas y sinceras, Shaoran suspiró tratando de contenerse, pero las palabras de la persona en la que confiaba más de todo su equipo de trabajo lo estaban molestando más de lo que quisiera:

- a Hotohori lo mataron- dijo el ambarino con extremada calma- en Japón por si te olvida

- tienen que creerme, el esta tan vivo como nosotros, pero si no lo hacen, tendré que tomar mis propias decisiones

- ¿y cuales serian esas?- preguntó otro anciano sonriendo

El joven se puso de pie con los documentos que había llevado a la reunión, diferentes apuntes que Laurie le había entregado para que se empapara con el tema de la mitología:

- soy conciente que toda mi familia a sido leal al concilio desde siempre, pero… se lo que puede llegar a pasar, y no voy a correr riesgos innecesarios, lo mejor que puedo hacer es irme con quienes de verdad harán algo por todo, y no solo se quedaran con los brazos cruzados, lo siento mucho Shaoran, pero no voy a seguir junto a ustedes, espero que cuando se den cuenta de la realidad no sea muy tarde

El joven salió de la sala de juntas antes de permitir que alguien pudiera decirle algo más, Shaoran quedó de piedra, realmente esperaba cualquier tipo de reacción, menos aquella, miró a todos los presentes, quienes estaban igual, la familia de Atsuya desde siempre había sido leal ante todo, jamás habían intentado dar la espalda, aunque no era exactamente eso lo que estaba haciendo Atsuya, si no que estaba siguiendo sus creencias.

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

- Voy a buscarla

La joven salió de la sala casi corriendo, llegó al dormitorio principal del departamento, y vio a su jefa quien estaba trabajando en su computador portátil, suspiró, la visita que esperaba en la sala no era justamente la que querría recibir:

- Laurie, en la sala te esperan

- ¿Atsuya?

- no, yo

Ambas chicas miraron a la puerta, donde con aquella postura engreída de siempre, esa sonrisa sarcástica, y esa mirada seductora estaba la visita que Michelle estaba anunciando:

- no me gusta que me hagan esperar- dijo el chico acercándose a la cama

- y yo detesto que irrumpan en mi dormitorio sin ser invitados- le respondió Laurie poniéndose de pie- veo que de educación no sabes absolutamente nada

- bonita habitación, digna de una mujer como tu, una cómoda cama- eso lo dijo casi susurrando- mucho espacio, una hermosa vista

- yo…, ¿les traigo un café?- preguntó Michelle nerviosa

- no creo que sea necesario, el señor se va a ir pronto

- a mi me traes un cortado- pidió el chico ignorando a la dueña de casa- ¿me puedo sentar?

Antes que Laurie pudiera decir algo, ya estaba instalado en la cama, sentado de pies cruzados mirándola fijamente, definitivamente todo el tiempo que había estado sin verlo, había tenido paz, Michelle salió del dormitorio, quería estar lejos cuando su jefa se enojara:

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Li?

- veo que me extrañabas

- se de ti todos los días, Vanessa nos tiene a todos muy bien informados de sus reuniones contigo- trató de no notarse celosa, pero al parecer por la sonrisa sardónica del ambarino, no lo había logrado

- bueno, pero con ella no hablo de trabajo, que es lo que vengo a hacer contigo

La rubia se puso de pie, el estar en su dormitorio encerrada con él, era más de lo que podía soportar, por suerte su hija andaba para variar en la calle con Khya y mark, si no, la presión seria peor:

- Atsuya renunció- informó el chico- por ti

- no creo que haya sido por mi, si no más bien por que todos ustedes son personas que no se toman nada en serio, y son incapaces de creer- se defendió la chica tratando de no sonar sulfurada- realmente lo entiendo,

Shaoran se puso de pie y siguió a la rubia que se encaminaba hasta la terraza, necesitaba tomar aire, se sentía ahogada con la presencia varonil del ambarino, y sobre todo por su perfume, aquel aroma que la embriagaba:

- extrañaba verte- confesó el joven de cabello castaño- todo estos días,

- ¿a que viniste?

- Atsuya fue mi excusa perfecta

- ¿si?, pues es una lastima, por que quiero que te vayas, no vengas con tus jueguitos estúpidos de seducción, que no te funcionan, además, Vanessa esta muy interesada en ti, y tal vez no será mi amiga, pero la respeto- Shaoran dio un paso hacía la rubia, y ella dio uno más atrás, quedando atrapada entre la baranda y él- será mejor que te retires

- ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

La tomó por la cintura y la acercó a él lo más que pudo, tanto que sonrió al sentir como el corazón de la chica latía aceleradamente, como si en cualquier momento se le fuera a arrancar del pecho:

- no se que tienes, pero eres una de las mujeres más hermosa que he visto en mi vida, y he conocido muchas, y solo una fue capaz de provocarme estas locas ganas de querer besarte, hundirme en lo más profundo de tu boca, nublar tus sentidos, dejarte vulnerable ante cualquier cosa…

La joven quiso dejar su mente en blanco, poder focalizarse en cualquier cosa, en algo que le hiciera olvidar por un momento los brazos que la rodeaban posesivamente, o el deseo que comenzaba a embargarla desde lo más profundo de su alma, años en que la pasión no era parte de su vida, años en los que se había centrado en vivir por su trabajo y para su hija, nada valía la pena volviendo a estar con el:

- lo deseas tanto como yo, ni siquiera eres capaz de negarlo

Capturó sus labios con una suavidad y dulzura que derribaron cualquier barrera que haya querido construir, lo sintió invadir su boca como si fuera dueño del derecho de sentirla, como si se creyera capaz de hacer lo que quisiera con ella, y literalmente así era. Volver a sentir el aliento del amor de su vida, volver a sentirse viva era algo que siempre había deseado, pero que por sentirse autosuficiente había sido incapaz de aceptar, pero ahora, rendida por sus encantos, no podía hacer más que corresponder a aquella febril caricia, intima y apasionada, aquel asalto cálido y dulce. Todo a su alrededor había desaparecido, el tiempo se había convertido en nada, y aquella coraza que ambos habían creado para protegerse del mundo había desaparecido, solo la necesidad de respirar los hizo separarse, pero él no soltó su cintura y ella no soltó sus brazos de los que estaba aferrada para no desfallecer:

- desde que te conocí no pude dejar de pensar lo que seria probar tus labios- dijo Shaoran sincero con la voz ronca por el deseo

- esto… esto no puede ser- susurró el con la voz cortada- no podemos

- ¿Por qué?..., eres la mujer más increíble que he conocido, soltera, no me importa tu pasado, y tu hija es encantadora…, por primera vez en la vida no me importaría pensar lo que seria formar una familia a tu lado

Aquellas palabras provocaron un dolor tan grande en el corazón de la hechicera, que evocando toda la fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba, que era muy poca, se apartó del chico entrando nuevamente a su dormitorio, al mirar a la cama supuso que Michelle los había visto, una bandeja fina de plata descansaba sobre los cobertores con un elegante juego de té:

- ¿a que venías Li?- preguntó con la voz más fría que Li había escuchado en ella desde que la conocía

- ¿Qué le dijiste a Atsuya para volverlo de tu parte?

- no tuve que decirle nada, por que el lo sintió, lo vio, el sabe tanto como yo lo que viene, y sabe que tiene que estar de lado de quienes serán capaz de luchar, no de personas incrédulas como lo eres tu y tu concilio, llevo muchos años protegiendo el equilibrio mágico, y, mucho tiempo siendo la guardiana de muchos secretos, todo por que nada interfiera en la paz, y esta vez no dejaré que nada se me vaya de las manos- la rubia miró a su visitante- pero no te preocupes, por que a Eriol también se lo dije, a mi lado necesito solo a personas capaces, Eriol seria un gran aliado, pero aún no sabe que elegir, y tu…

- y ellos nada- Khya Black entró al dormitorio como si fuera ama y señora en el lugar- creo que le dejaron muy en claro a Laurie que ella tendría que seguir sola de no cambiar de ideas, pues bien Señor Li, ella, ni nosotros cambiaremos de opinión, y si Atsuya eligió seguirnos es problema de él, así que le exigiré que se retire de este lugar, donde no es del todo bien recibido

- ¿eres su guardaespaldas?

- no, soy su consejera y segunda al mano, y quien siempre ha velado por su seguridad, tanto física como psicológica- contestó la pelinegra con arrogancia

- ¿ma-mi?

Dando torpes pasitos la pequeña hija de Laurie entró al dormitorio, avanzó hasta su madre estirando sus brazos indicando claramente que quería ser cargada, Shaoran no supo los motivos, pero al ver a aquella criatura su corazón se encogió:

- no quise molestar- se disculpó el ambarino- solo vine a decir lo que pienso, Laurie, pequeña- dijo mirando a la niña- permiso.

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

- ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

- por que ella nos necesita, se viene una gran batalla, y sabes muy bien que ella no puede morir, es portadora de grandes poderes, es la guardiana de la luz, y por sobre todo es la única que podrá cerrar las puertas en caso de que lleguen a ser abiertas

- y es el amor de tu vida

El joven murmuro palabras incomprensibles en voz bajas lo que solo causó una sonrisa en su eterno compañero, suspiró cansado, había sido difícil el haber decidido volver a verla, viajar desde tan lejos solo para apoyarla, pero aunque el haberse enamorado de ella hubiera sido algo que nunca debió pasar, sus superiores se lo habían perdonado, por que antes que todo cumplió su misión:

- ¿Cómo piensas encontrarla?, esta ciudad es enorme Mark, y ella de seguro no es la misma que nosotros conocíamos

- pero tu si serás capaz, tu la conociste más que nadie, Peter, no se te hará muy difícil encontrarla

- tendré que usar mis poderes

- lo se, y te lo agradeceré

El joven Peter suspiró resignado, pero a lo mejor su amigo tenía razón, la misión de ellos había terminado hace mucho, pero los grandes lazos que los habían unido a la hechicera eran más fuerte, y se lo debían, ellos podían ayudarla:

- para mañana estaremos con ella

- gracias Peter.

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

Miraba las pastillas del frasco que sostenía en su mano con toda la atención del mundo, según lo que había leído, con una de esas pastillas se podía hacer dormir hasta al animal más grande, y con una entera lo mataban sin dejar rastros de nada, por que se disolvía en la sangre, y si solo se practicaba una autopsia a los cinco minutos de haberlo ingerido se podría determinar las razones de la muerte, pero jamás se haría una autopsia tan rápida. Solo le quedaba el planear como hacer llegar unas cuantas capsulas a algún líquido que la americana pelinegra consumiera, le daba terror el pensar que lo pudieran atrapar, no solo se pudriría en el infierno, si no que además toda esperanza de que la mujer que amaba le correspondiera se irían por un caño.

Parte de él le pedía a gritos que no hiciera nada, llevaba tanto tiempo trabajando para aquél grupo de magos que tenía sentimientos encontrados, había prometido fidelidad desde el día en que le dieron la confianza de quedarse con ellos, a pesar que su padre había sido un traidor, en el confiaron igualmente, y ahora los estaba tratando de destruir, aunque no era lo que deseaba, desde siempre solo buscaba una cosa, y era el poder sentir aunque fuera un poco el cariño de su padre.

Mirar a sus compañeros le daba vergüenza, por que mientras todos intentaban hacer algo contra lo que pasaba, el se dedicaba a sabotear, aunque no era mucho lo que había podido hacer hasta el momento, el grupo de trabajaba con Laurie Le Blanc era el mejor que se conocía:

- aquí estás hombre, tenemos reunión en una hora, aquí, Laurie y Khya vienen en camino

Mark miraba a su compañero de departamento dudoso, la mirada de Michael estaba perdida, y estaba más pálido de lo normal, el miedo se sentía a distancia:

- ¿pasa algo?

- no Mark, nada- se apresuró a contestar el joven Cronwel- ¿se van a quedar a cenar?

- no, Khya y yo saldremos, Vanessa para variar tiene compromisos con Li, y Laurie creo que va a ir a visitar a un amigo

- ¿Dónde esta Vanessa?

- bañándose

El joven Thomson se dio media vuelta y salió de la sala, sin que Michael se diera cuenta quedó en el pasillo tratando de escuchar algo, había estado hablando con Khya, y algo le había adelantado acerca de la real situación, a él y a Vanessa le habían dicho desde antes que frente a Michael no dirían todo, le dolía desconfiar de su compañero de siempre, pero habían bases bastante fundamentadas para hacerlo, para sospechar de él.

Vanessa había sido realmente más fría para pensar, y no dudo en decir que ella siempre había pensado que Michael era un traidor, aunque era creíble, ella y Khya siempre se habían mantenido alertas acerca de todos los movimientos del joven Cronwel, por suerte él jamás se había dado cuenta de nada.

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

- No te creo, mi novio es incapaz de darte la espalda

- piensa lo que quiera Mei, pero te digo la verdad, hoy Atsuya presentó su renuncia al Concilio frente a todos los miembros

Eriol no puedo evitar mostrar asombro, y su esposa menos, era sumamente extraño el saber que Atsuya, el hombre de confianza de Li hubiera renunciado por querer darle su apoyo al Concilio Americano, aunque, no era tan raro, pensó luego Eriol, el ya estaba dudando en seguir junto a su mejor amigo, por que tenía que ser objetivo, los días seguían pasando, y el concilio Oriental no tenía respuestas para nada, y él apreciaba mucho a su amigo, pero habían cosas mucho más importantes que tratar de ser leal, lo primero, era velar por un futuro:

- veo que tu novio no te tiene mucha confianza- dijo burlón el joven Li- después de todo lo primero que debió haber hecho fue contarte querida prima

- no seas idiota- gruñó Meiling molesta- de seguro algo le dijiste para que renunciara

Tomoyo sonrió, estaba claro que los motivos para que Atsuya creyera en Laurie eran muchos, entre ellos, de seguro y ya sabía la verdad de todo, Laurie le había mencionado que necesitaba la ayuda del chico, así que no se extrañaba para nada que el joven Fushigi le hubiera dado la espalda al grupo que desde siempre había pertenecido, lo que tenía claro es que no podría decir nada:

- al parecer tu novio prefiere apoyar a Laurie Le Blanc- sugirió Shaoran a su prima con malicia- de seguro le sale más fácil adoptar a la hija de ella que tener una, después de todo ya esta crecida y criada

- no seas venenoso- le llamó la atención Tomoyo al ambarino- Meiling confía en su novio, y el que se haya ido al otro bando, no quiere decir que lo haya hecho por Laurie, lo más seguro es que tenga razones bien fundadas, no todos son tan tercos como tu querido:

Meiling miró dudosa a su primo y a su amiga, el solo saber que su novio estaba del lado de la mujer que más detestaba le causaba escalofríos, ¿sabrá ya la verdad?, era la pregunta que le rondaba en la cabeza, tonta no era, y a pesar que siempre Atsuya le había negado todo, ella estaba segura que él había estado enamorado de la ex card captor, si no, no entendía las razones para las que el chico siempre hubiera estado al pendiente de ella, o que cuando ella desapareció, él había estado muy mal anímicamente:

- yo creo que el Concilio Oriental tomó demasiado en broma la suposición de Laurie- intervino Eriol dando su opinión- incluso yo me deje llevar por la opinión de todos los ancianos, y hasta el momento no tenemos ni la más remota idea de lo que puede estar pasando, en cambio ellos, los Americanos ya han avanzado en sus investigaciones, al punto de quitarte a uno de tus hombres más importantes, todos conocemos a Atsuya, y es imposible que haya ido tras Laurie simplemente por que es una mujer hermosa,

La joven Li sonrió, seria absurdo que después de tantos años junto a su novio, tantos planes hechos por los dos, él se fuera con otra, más vale ni siquiera decirle algo, por que de seguro él no le perdonaría que dudara de él:

- creo que nunca te había oído decir algo más inteligente querido Eriol- le dijo con sarcasmo la pelinegra china

- Srs., la señorita Hotohori- anunció Wei

La hermosa china entró a la sala con aquel mismo sensual andar que había adquirido en sus viajes por Europa, y aquella vestimentas para nada apropiadas para la mansión Li, pero que a pesar de todo causaban el efecto que la dueña de la ropa quería, la atención de Shaoran Li, como hombre de buen gusto y amante de las mujeres como ella, no pudo evitar sonreírle con sensualidad y provocación:

- ¿molesto?

- no amiga- contestó Meiling invitándola a sentarse a su lado- ven, íbamos a tomar té

- perfecto entonces- aceptó la joven recién llegada

Al sentarse Li pudo apreciar toda la longitud de sus largas piernas, ya que la mini que llevaba no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, si la intención de la chica era prenderlo, estaba apunto de decirle que en su habitación se lo demostraba:

- no esta algo frío ya para andar tan descubierta- le dijo Eriol a Arashi en broma

- esta casa siempre ha sido muy cálida sin importar la época del año- le contestó Arashi

- si, sobretodo el dormitorio de mi mejor amigo

Arashi solo sonrió, sabía que el cambio en su forma de ser le había atraído muchos problemas, sobre todo con su madre, que día a día le hacía sentir como una cualquiera, y le recordaba que Shaoran Li era el culpable de todo:

- mejor cambiemos de tema- pidió Tomoyo algo incomoda- se vienen las fiestas de fin de año, podrías organizar una gran fiesta

- ya me imagino las que tuviste que organizar en Inglaterra- le comentó Shaoran que conocía en mundo en el que se rodeaba la familia Hiragisawa- pero la idea no es del todo mala.

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

- No creo que sea necesario buscar ayuda

- no insistas Michael, mientras más seamos mejor, no se quienes están detrás de todo, pero de algo estoy segura, y es que no me voy a arriesgar por nada del mundo, yo no soy tan orgullosa como tu

Khya sonrió al ver el rostro de Michael, era como si con la presencia de Atsuya Fushigi todo cambiara, aunque en gran parte así era, miró a Mark quien casi solo para ser notado por Khya sonrió, y Vanessa se puso de pie tras la líder del grupo:

- yo tampoco estoy muy de acuerdo con que personas del concilio Oriental nos ayuden, más cuando nadie le quiso dar el apoyo a nuestra líder, pero creo que la situación amerita olvidar cualquier cosa sucedida, y velar por que todo salga bien- dijo la americana sonriendo triunfal

Laurie asintió y le sonrió a Vanessa, hasta el momento Michael era incapaz de notar que no le estaban contando todo, por suerte todos sabían claramente que lo mejor y más seguro era que él no se enterara, al menos, no hasta estar seguros que él no estaba ayudando a su padre:

- ¿y que viene ahora?- preguntó Cronwel mirando al suelo- ¿invitar a Li y el resto?, ¿los mismos que no te creyeron Laurie?

- me da igual si me creyeron o no

- lo que importa es que mientras más seamos mejor- aclaró Mark con la intención de parar la discusión- creo que en situaciones como esta da lo mismo si antes te hicieron algo, mientras quieran cooperar nada más importa

Michael sintió que sus planes nuevamente se frustraban, primero, después de que había insistido en preparar él el café, Vanessa junto a Khya lo habían sacado de la cocina sin siquiera permitirles en llevar las bandejas, y ahora le salían con que tenían un nuevo aliado, al que miraba tratando de analizarlo, se veía normal, sin alguna gracia especial, pero si Laurie lo había aceptado gustosa, alguna razón tendría, todos conocían a Le Blanc por su calculadora forma de ser, siempre las decisiones que tomaba estaba basadas en algo:

- bien, ¿Qué viene ahora?- preguntó Michael curioso, necesitaba información

- lo importante es averiguar quienes están tras todo esto- dijo Khya más seria- por que algo esta claro, es imposible que solo una persona este haciendo todo, abrir las prisiones mágicas no es sencillo, de seguro son desertores, gente que haya pertenecido a uno de los tres concilios

Laurie clavó su mirada en un punto en el horizonte, aunque estaba más que pendiente de los movimientos de quien era su mano derecha desde que comenzó, y por la cara que había puesto, le quedó claro que el pensar que estaba tras de todo junto a quien era su padre no era una locura, y sintió pena, lastima, y por sobre todo se sintió desilusionada, odiaba confiar en alguien y ser traicionada, ella con su gente era fiel, sincera, y por sobre todo preocupada, lo que estaba segura, es que si él estaba involucrado, lo pagaría, y ni siquiera todos los años de amistad que llevaban le harían tener piedad:

- si quieren yo me encargo de eso- pidió Michael- ustedes pueden seguir averiguando que es lo que desea el enemigo

- bueno, creo que una cosa menos- dijo Atsuya al fin abriendo la boca- yo ayudaré a Laurie y a Khya en sus investigaciones

- y Mark y yo seguiremos por nuestro lado- finalizó Vanessa- ahora me tengo que ir, quedé con Shaoran

Laurie levantó la cabeza de golpe, y suspiró, no tenía nada que quejarse, ella había decidido las cosas:

- si quieres te llevo Vanessa- se ofreció Atsuya- yo voy a ver a mi novia.

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

Cinco de la madrugada, en el pasillo de cuidados intensivos a diferencia de otras veces no había silencio, murmullos de lamento y preocupación, una respiración acompasada, dolor.

Nadie entendía lo sucedido, y solo sabían lo que Michelle les había contado, con desesperación había llamado al líder del Concilio Occidental, tal vez debería haber llamado a los subordinados de su jefa, pero por cercanía a la joven había optado por el Ingles. Agradecía a Dios el haberse despertado de madrugada por un vaso de leche, no había podido conciliar el sueño desde que se había ido a su dormitorio después de haber dejado durmiendo a la pequeña Leslye, escuchó quejidos, y a pesar de que no era la primera vez que su jefa era invadida por pesadillas la fue a ver, lo que se encontró fue casi una escena de aquellas que tanto odiaba en las películas de terror, de solo recordar sentía que el corazón se le estrujaba.

Apartado del grupo estaba Michael Cronwel, era fácil notar en su rostro un sentimiento de culpabilidad, ni siquiera le costaba el imaginar el autor de tal atrocidad, él había tardado demasiado con la misión encomendada, y de seguro su padre no había duda dos veces antes de tomar cartas en el asunto, ahora se lamentaba como nunca, hubiera querido ir a enfrentar a ese hombre, pero sabía que su ausencia seria sospechosa.

Khya, quien tenía a la hija de la líder americana durmiendo en sus brazos, miraba de reojo al joven Cronwel, sospechaba que el podía estar cooperando con su padre, pero el solo imaginárselo como él autor de aquel hecho, le hacía sentir asco, pero pronto trataba de eliminar aquellos pensamientos, él estaba enamorado de la hermosa líder, podía ser capaz de todo menos de hacerle daño:

- ¿crees que será prudente dar aviso al concilio Oriental?- preguntó Atsuya a Eriol, ambos apartados de los demás

- ya no se nada- dijo Eriol con impotencia- solo se que ella estuvo demasiado cerca de la realidad, y ese es él único motivo que veo real para que la hayan atacado de esta forma

Eriol miraba al suelo con sentimientos encontrados, desde que se había puesto en contacto con su sucesora luego que esta hubiera decidido desaparecer de la vida de los demás, se había prometido cuidar de ella, y por mucho lo había logrado, a la distancia, pero lo había hecho, y ahora, que estaba cerca no había podido hacer nada, sentía que había fallado en una misión que el mismo se había impuesto:

- necesito que me digas lo que saben- pidió Eriol

- no soy yo quien tiene que hablar

- necesito saber- insistió el chico de ojos azules- tendría que haber optado por dar mi apoyo a Laurie desde el principio

- se que ella es Sakura…- confesó Atsuya mirando al Inglés

- lo supuse desde que renunciaste, temo por la hija de Sakura…

- de ella Khya y Michelle están al pendiente- le tranquilizó el novio de Meiling- por lo que se Michelle maneja la magia de protección

Eriol asintió, eso ya lo sabía, suspiró, sabía que no había mucho que sacarle a Atsuya, él siempre había sido leal con la chica, desde más jóvenes, y esta vez no haría la excepción, pero él solo quería poder ayudar, hacer algo por su amiga, aunque era algo tarde:

- ¡maldito doctor!- exclamó Mark harto por la espera- ¿tanto le cuesta decirnos como está?

- creo que no sacamos nada con desesperarnos- le contestó Khya desde su lugar y tratando de no hablar muy alto para no despertar a la nena- Laurie es una mujer fuerte, no un ataque tan simple la va hacer caer tan fácil

Vanessa no era igual que sus compañeros, sabía que en cuanto viera nuevamente a Shaoran Li tendría que darle explicaciones por haber casi huido de su cama luego de recibir aquella maldita llamada telefónica, pero más que pensar en lo que haría con Li, estaba tratando de contener sus impulsos de no tirarse sobre Michael, por que a diferencia de sus compañeros, ella no confiaba para nada en la inocencia del chico, siempre había pensado que era imposible el no parecerse a sus padres, y si el padre de Michael era un bastardo traidor, de seguro su hijo también lo era, tal vez él no era el autor de lo sucedido, pero si debía tener la idea de quien era él culpable, pero Mark claro le había dejado que no podrían decirle nada, eso solo terminaría por delatarlos, y hacer que Michael se pusiera en la defensiva perdiendo toda oportunidad de tenerlo vigilado:

- a mi lo que me interesa es encontrar al culpable- aclaró la joven Millar llamando la atención de todos- quien se haya atrevido a hacer esto las va pagar y sus cómplices no saldrán bien librados

- señores…- todos miraron al médico que atendía a la joven líder- no les voy a mentir, pero la paciente esta es un estado delicado, hemos logrado detener el derrame interno, pero entró en profundo estado de coma, la medicina solo puede llegar hasta aquí.

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

- ¡¡¡No tenías por que hacerlo, ese no era el trato!!!

- el trato lo tenías conmigo hijo, no con Hotohori

Michael sintió como si le hubieran dado un golpe en la boca del estomago, casi había perdido la respiración por la respuesta de quien era su padre, se odio, se detesto, no entendía las razones que había tenido para haber aceptado la propuesta de su padre, a ese hombre, al mismo que le había dado la vida, lo último que le importaba era la felicidad de su único hijo:

- al menos ahora es un estorbo menos, tus compañeros sin esa idiota no son capaces de nada, y tu eres tan cobarde que ni siquiera eres capaz de delatarnos

- tu me prometiste…

- y no hice nada- dejo sonriendo maléficamente George- solo le di una pequeña idea de lo que podía hacer

El joven Cronwel se quiso morir, su propio padre le había hecho daño a la única mujer que amaba, no con sus propias manos, pero algo había tenido que ver, y todo por que cuando él le busco había sido incapaz de negarse ante la oferta que le había hecho, pensando en que podía ser capaz de cumplirla, pero no, ese hombre solo era capaz de todo por sus propios intereses sin que nada más importara:

- no me importa lo que pase conmigo, pero les diré a todos la verdad- le desafió Michael primera vez con valor- te aseguro que a todos les gustará mucho saber quien es él responsable

- mejor ni te atrevas- le amenazó el hombre maduro- no creo que quieras que la próxima víctima sea la hermosa y angelical Leslye Le Blanc

- es solo una niña!

- hija del estorbo más grande que he conocido, tu amorcito

- eres despreciable padre

- pero soy tu padre, y seguirás de mi lado, por que si no ya sabes, a Hotohori le encantaría que tu amorcito antes de morir sufriera por la perdida de esa hermosa niña hijito.

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

El concilio Oriental estaba en completo silencio, Shaoran desde su asiento en la esquina del gran mesón miraba interrogante a la que era su amante, y él resto de los Americanos, con ellos, como esperaba, estaba Atsuya, pero además ahora estaba Eriol, ¿seria que también le daría la espalda?, ¿tan cerca estaba Laurie Le Blanc de la verdad que todos querían apoyarla?:

- ¿y bien, va a hablar o se van a quedar toda la mañana callados?- preguntó el ambarino ya ansioso

Se miraron entre sí, para luego fijar sus miradas en el pelinegro de ojos azules, él era quien hablaría, después de todo él era líder del Concilio Occidental, y por escala jerárquica quien podría representar a los Americanos en casos de extrema emergencia, y al fin y al cabo confiaban plenamente en él, Laurie les habían enseñado a hacerlo:

- esta madrugada hubo un ataque- comenzó a decir el Inglés- al pareces quienes están tras todo decidieron tomar cartas en el asunto

- ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó uno de los ancianos

- Laurie Le Blanc está en coma- soltó el peliazul de golpe, Shaoran se sobresaltó inmediatamente- en la madrugada fue atacada, y quien lo hizo no tuvo ni un ápice de piedad, perdió mucha sangre, además te llegar a urgencias con un derrame interno, tiene variadas contusiones, no se que tipo de magia habrán utilizado, pero no dejaron rastro alguno, y no les voy a mentir diciendo que esta estable, por que, desgraciadamente su estado es grave

Shaoran posó por un segundo su mirada en su amante, quien solo se mantenía imperturbable, comenzaba a comprender por que se había escapado en la madrugada luego de haber contestado su celular, pero lo más extraño de todo era la presión que estaba sintiendo en su corazón, era como si el saber que aquella hermosa rubia estaba mal le preocupara más que todo, por que no iba a ser cínico, desde que la conoció que la deseaba, pero desde que había probado sus labios, que el deseo por volverlo a hacer lo carcomía, y se refugiaba en los brazos de otra mujer por tratar de sacarla de su mente aunque fuera por unos minutos, por unas horas:

- ¿la dejaron sola?

- no Li- contestó esta vez Mark- con ella esta Michelle y la pequeña Lissy, si despierta lo más seguro es que quiera ver a su hija, además nosotros estamos aquí solo por la reunión, luego nos iremos de inmediato al hospital y nos haremos un horario para cuidar de ella, no podemos dejarla sola en su estado

- esta más vulnerable que nunca, y si quien intentó acabar con ella se entera que no lo ha logrado- siguió diciendo Vanessa- lo más seguro es que vuelva a buscarla para terminar lo que empezó, y ese es un riesgo que no pensamos correr

Definitivamente esta de más dudar de las teorías de la joven líder americana, al parecer se había acercado demasiado a la verdad, y quienes estaban tras todo se habían dado cuenta, la habían intentado sacar del camino, y los grandes y más culpables eran los mismos del concilio Oriental, ellos quienes le habían dado vuelta la espalda, cuando las misión de todos era una sola, velar por el equilibrio:

- creo que lo importante ahora es que todo deba ser como debía- habló Atsuya- todos formamos parte de un mismo equipo, la única deferencia es nuestra procedencia, y nuestra meta es una sola, se que para los Americanos es más difícil que para nosotros confiar nuevamente, pero, es la única manera de vencer

- no soy la más animada en trabajar con ustedes- se sinceró Khya mirando fijamente al líder Oriental- pero no tenemos de otra, no pensamos arriesgar la vida de nuestra líder nuevamente, Vanessa y Atsuya se quedaran con ustedes para ponerlos al tanto de los principal que deben saber, mientras los demás volvemos al hospital, Atsuya sabe todo, y creo que Vanessa tiene la confianza del Sr. Li

El comentario no pasó por desapercibido para nadie, pero al mismo tiempo todos prefirieron ignorarlos, por sobre todo Vanessa, conocía muy bien a su compañera, y era algo inevitable que hiciera comentarios de ese estilo, por esencia era una mujer sarcástica y que no se guardaba lo que pensaba, por lo mismo eran muy poco los capaces en trabajar con ella, en soportarla por más de 24 horas:

- yo prefiero ir con ustedes- dijo Shaoran- quiero saber y ver con mis propio ojos el estado de Laurie

- ¿tanto le importa?

- ¿Khya es tu nombre?- la chica asintió sonriendo socarronamente- lo que me importe o no, no es de tu incumbencia

- todo lo que rodea a mi líder me incumbe- corrigió la chica- pero puede hacer lo que quiera.

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

- ¿No crees que te pasaste?, a esta hora deben estar todos alerta

- me da igual, pero obtuve mi recompensa, todos estos años viviendo un infierno por ella, encerrado en esa maldita oscuridad que casi me vuelve loco, tenía que vengarme y todo esta pasando muy lento, y no soy paciente

George Cronwel sonrió, bebió el contenido de su vaso de un solo trago, e inmediatamente se sirvió otro, a pesar que su amigo había logrado más que su hijo, había logrado con ella poner en alerta a todo el mundo, era más que lógico que ahora estaban todos atentos, su hijo ya le había dicho que el grupo al completo estaba turnándose para no dejar a la rubia a solas nunca, y lo peor es que lo hacían en par, es decir ni siquiera Michael quedaba a solas con Le Blanc, y lo peor es que aún no eran capaces de encontrar el hechizo que reabriría las puertas del infierno:

- ¿sentiste aquellas presencias?

- claramente George, son los ángeles, los mismos que fueron enviados para protegerla años atrás, pero ellos no pueden interferir- le dijo Hotohori a su compañero- ellos no pueden hacer uso de sus poderes a no ser que las puertas sean abiertas

- ¿seguro?

- los conozco, por que cuando los vi con ella la primera vez sentí sus poderes, averigüé de ellos, y me informe de todo, ellos no son de preocupación por el momento, en lo único que te encuentro la razón es que el maldito concilio ahora unirá sus fuerzas, pero aquí es donde tu hijo nos serviré más que nunca, el debe informarnos de todo

- te odia, le tocaste a su princesa- dijo con burla George

- es un idiota, no se a quien se parece, por que de ti no heredó nada

Era verdad, Cronwel miró al suelo, su hijo no se parecía a él, por que era el vivo retrato de la única mujer que había amado, Michael tenía la misma mirada de su madre, el mismo color de cabello y de piel, la misma sonrisa, y la misma forma de actuar y de amargor eso le dolía verlo y tenerlo cerca, por que le recordaba a su mujer siempre, y por él que ella estaba muerta:

- mi hijo es un idiota, pero lo tenemos bajo control- le aseguró George a Hotohori- el hará lo que le pida, lo que nos debe interesar es encontrar de una maldita vez el rezo, en algún lado de esta maldita ciudad está, estoy seguro.

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

Miraba perdido en sus recuerdos por el ventanal de aquella enorme y fría sala de espera, hace unos momentos había podido ver a la dueña de sus pensamientos a través de un frío cristal, su cabello sobre la almohada como un manto dorado, y su piel más blanca de lo normal con moretones que hacían que luciera extraña, por que fea ni así se veía, nada era capaz de alterar su belleza, nada, pero se veía tan vulnerable, tan delicada, no se veía para nada a como siempre, a la mujer fuerte y llena de voluntad que había conocido:

- ¿ma-ma?

Se dio media vuelta y no puedo evitar sonrió con calidez, al parecer a quien le había tocado cuidar de esa hermosa criatura no lo había hecho nada de bien, se acercó con cuidado, tal vez no queriendo asustarla, definitivamente era la viva imagen de su madre, era como ver a Laurie en miniatura:

- hola princesita, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

- ¿ki??

- apenas caminas enana- le dijo Shaoran con dulzura, una dulzura que pocos conocían en él- tu mami esta durmiendo, pero pronto va a despertar, por que dudo que quiera dejar solita a un ángel como tu

- ¿yo?

El hombre sonrió y acarició la cabeza de la niña con delicadeza, la pequeña poseía unos increíbles ojos verdes que le recordaron a la única mujer que había llegado a amar, y una sedoso y brillante cabello castaño, cualquiera podría pensar al verlos que eran padre e hija, solo que era él mismo hombre quien ignoraba la verdad, que él si era el padre de la pequeña, era un escena hermosa, la niña jugaba tímidamente con los cabello del atractivo hombre que la cargaba y a él, lejos de molestarle, le hacía sentir bien:

- eres hermosa- le dijo Shaoran sonriendo- igual a tu madre

- lo es

Khya había llegado al saber que a Michelle en un segundo la niña se le había desaparecido, por suerte sabían que del piso en el que estaban no saldría fácilmente, pero no era bueno correr riesgos, no con el enemigo tan cerca:

- y se parece a su padre- le dijo la Oriental americana

- ¿sabes quien es el padre, quien fue capaz de dejar a este ángel?

- bueno, él no tiene la culpa, por que en verdad él ni siquiera saber que su hija existe- confesó la joven sonriendo- aunque espero que el día en que se entere sea capaz de perdonar a Laurie

Shaoran miró a la pequeña con asombro, no se imaginaba una razón lo suficientemente poderosa como para que la rubia que estaba en cuidados Intensivos ocultara a la pequeña:

-si yo fuera ese hombre, esperaría razones más que suficientes- le dijo Li mirando a la niña- a nadie se le puede negar el derecho de ser padre, y te aseguro que conociendo a este angelito, menos,

- se que algún día el se va a enterar, lar verdades siempre salen a flote, solo espero que el sepa perdonar, por que Laurie lo único que tiene es a su hija, lo único que le ha dado razones para vivir, por que cuando la conocí, ella deseaba morir…

- supongo que todos hemos vivido momentos dolorosos, y tal vez tienes razón y ella tiene sus motivos, pero… dile que él padre tiene derecho a saber de esta niña, por que ella en el futuro necesitará un padre

Khya sonrió, ella bien sabía que Li tenía razón, solo esperaba no tener que llegar a ver muerta a su líder para que la verdad se supiera, por que lo justo para la pequeña Lissy era poder disfrutar de sus dos progenitores, y al solo ver como Shaoran Li miraba con dulzura a la pequeña, más razones tenía para que la verdad se supiera pronto él seria un gran padre, a pesar de lo que decían sobre él, además, si Laurie lo había amado, era por algo.

Aunque algo tenía claro, Laurie Le Blanc seguía amando al padre de su hija.

Continuara…

**Notas de la Autora:**

**Biiieeen!!!,** **uno más para la colección,**

**Espero que todo les haya quedado claro.**

**Quiero darle las gracias a quienes han estado apoyándome desde el principio, creo que esta demás decir sus nombres, por que cada quien sabe quien es, en especial a Celina Sosa, que desde mis comienzos en que me ha dejado sus mensajitos, y es emocionante ver que gente tan linda sigue siendo parte de este maravilloso mundo.**

**Realmente un día pensé en dejar de escribir esta historia, pero quienes comenzaron a leerla no lo merecen, así que va por ustedes mi esfuerzo.**

**Los kiero un montón. **


	10. Capitulo 9: Algún Día

**Disclamer**Creo que este discurso esta algo demás, si al final todos conocemos la realidad, es decir… ni en sueños estos personajes nos pertenecerán, son todos propiedad de Clamp, por desgracia, (QUIERO UN SHAORAN PARA MIII), jejejeje, soñar es gratis!!!

**Recordatorio:** Esta es una continuación de un fic anterior, jeje, (me gusta explicar bien las cosas), **_Una Nueva Aventura_**, por lo tanto hay muchas cosas que tienen conexión de la historia anterior.

**Unión Mágica: Una Nueva Aventura II**

**_Capitulo 9: Algún Día_**

- ¿Aún la amas?

El joven volteó lentamente para toparse con los ojos violetas de la mujer con la que formaría una familia. En su mirada veía temor y a la ves rabia, veía inseguridad. Ciertamente siempre había sido así, pero ahora la sentía fría y distante, como si hubiera una especie de escudo sobre ella, un caparazón, y eso le hacía sentir mal, se suponía que ella confiaba en él:

- no se a que te refieres Mei

- mi primo me dijo que no te has movido de aquí, y ni siquiera me has llamado, y por si acaso, no soy ninguna idiota, se muy bien quien es ella en verdad, la dulce y perfecta…

- no lo digas- le interrumpió el chico asombrado de la reacción de su novia- no digas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir Mei, si estoy aquí es por que una amiga me necesita, y tu sabes muy bien que siempre estoy con la gente que me necesita

- la amaste…

- tal vez, pero tu misma lo dijiste, en el pasado la amé, pero también te dije que no sabía si era amor de verdad, como el que siento por ti, nunca voy a entender el odio que sientes hacía ella, o me trato de negar la realidad…, no quiero pensar que fue por que ella ha sido la única mujer que tu primo a amado de verdad- le dijo el joven a su novia mirándola a los ojos

Mei sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió desde la espina dorsal hasta la punta de los pies, pocas veces había visto a su novio tan serio como en ese momento. Con él era de las pocas personas con quien jamás había podido hablar mal de la ex Card Captor, por que para Atsuya, Sakura era prácticamente perfecta.

Ambos se guardaban rencores del pasado, por que si bien Atuya había amado a Kinomoto, Meiling no se quedaba libre, había amado a su primo hasta poco antes de darse cuenta de lo que sentía por la mano derecha del líder del concilio, por lo tanto no había mucho para reprochar, ambos tenían cosas que al otro le dolían:

- ella abandonó a mi primo

- si no la conoces como yo no opines- le pidió el chico dándole la espalda- por que la única real razón que has tenido para odiarla todo este tiempo es que ella es la única mujer que amó

- es mentira, yo solo he querido verlo feliz- se defendió la joven Li- ella lo mató cuando se fue, por ella mi primo sufrió, por ella se convirtió en lo que es, ella se metió en su vida, cuando él era feliz…

- no sabes lo que dices,

- lo se, por que he sido yo quien vio a mi primo sufrir por ella

Atsuya no supo si reír o reclamarle a su novia, realmente estaba ciega con sus conjeturas, por que él mejor que nadie conocía la historia de su amiga, después de todo el la conoció al poco tiempo de que ella se había convertido en la maestra de las cartas, en cambió Meiling solo veía todo ciegamente desde su perspectiva, pero la entendía en gran manera, ella había amado a su primo como a nadie, y aunque le doliera pensarlo, tal vez aún lo amaba:

- no hagas que piense algo incorrecto- le pidió el chico casi susurrando- lo que se me esta pasando por la mente duele Mei, y solo puedo decirte una cosa, te amo como no he amado a nadie, y mi vida la sueño a tu lado, pero si tu no me crees allá tu, no te puedo forzar a nada mientras estés tan ciega- volteó para mirar a su futura esposa- la mujer que ves postrada en aquella cama ha sido mi amiga desde siempre, cuando la conocí fue tan transparente que pude saber como pensaba a los días de conocerla, y necesitó mi cariño y apoyo, algo que no se lo negué, y que ahora menos, me necesita y es mi mejor amiga, la quiero casi como a una hermana, y aunque tu no quieras voy a apoyarla en todo lo que pueda, por que no esta sola, su hija también me necesita- sentenció Atsuya

- te amo- susurró la joven sintiendo sus ojos arder- no quiero perderte…, me da miedo perderte

- y no lo harás, solo que no me pidas que elija entre la hermana que siempre quise tener y el amor de mi vida

La hermosa pelinegra se aferró a los brazos de su novio dejando caer libremente las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos, no lo iba a perder, sus sueños estaban junto a él, y si tenía que dejarlo hacer lo que para él estaba correcto, lo dejaría, pero no lo perdería.

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

-¿Es un sueño?, si lo es… quiero despertar, todo a mi alrededor es destrucción y sufrimiento…, allí está el, sostenido sobre una roca, sangrando, a su alrededor solo hay cadáveres de la gente que amo… hay olor a muerte… ¿y yo¿Dónde estoy?

"Este será el final de todo mi querida Esperanza…, Los dioses Infernales han salido de la otra dimensión, y se han hecho dueños de todo lo que ves, el mundo dejó de existir, y la muerte se apoderó de cada rincón"

- ¿Quién eres¿Por qué te puedo oír?

"por que tu tienes el poder de predecir que pasará…, y por que tu tienes el poder para impedir todo esto… por que tu eres la luz que podrá vencer a la oscuridad, por que solo tu tienes las respuestas, es por eso que no puedes dejarte vencer, tienes que despertar, abrir tus ojos y enfrentarte de una vez a todo, pero siendo tu, no aferrándote a una imagen que no te pertenece"

Me abrazó a mi misma sintiendo el frío de la muerte, no queda nada en ese lugar, por que el último atisbo de vida esta cayendo, el amor de mi vida a penas se sostiene en aquella espada que ocupa desde niño, y en sus ojos ya no queda vida, es como si yo sintiera los lentos latidos de su corazón dentro de mi pecho, y si esto es lo que va a suceder, se que tengo que impedirlo, por que si tiene que haber muertes, no será la de nadie más que la mía, no dejaré que nadie pierda la vida en esta batalla, por que duele…

"dos fuertes aliados tendrás en caso de que la puerta sea abierta, dos ángeles que ya cuidaron de tu andar, y que lo volverán a hacer, por que solo tu tendrás las fuerzas para enfrentar a los Dioses Infernales"

- ¿ángeles?... Markus… Peter

"solo te pido que me perdones hija…, por que por mi tu destino fue marcado de por vida…"

- ¿mamá?...¿mamá, eres tu?

"se fuerte…, debes ser fuerte…"

¿Mi madre?..., esa ¿era ella?..., no entiendo nada… tengo que despertar, tengo que salir de esta pesadilla, tengo que lograr impedir que la muerte se apodere de este mundo, no puedo permitir que inocentes mueran.

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

De un lado a otro desesperado, dos días, dos malditos días de incertidumbre, y ella sin despertar, su mujer a su lado lo apoya emocionalmente, pero nada basta, por que lo único que podría sacarlo de su angustia sería verla abrir nuevamente sus ojos. Tomó asiento junto a su mujer, quien había pasado la noche en vela a su lado, él había tratado de convencerla de ir a dormir, pero no quería, y aunque quisiera lo más seguro era que no podría cerrar ni un ojo, hace muy poco había recuperado a su prima, a su amiga de la infancia, y ahora estaba al borde de perderla, sin haber podido disfrutar de ella.

Frente a ellos estaban Mark y Khya, quienes eran los encargados de quedarse por las noches, pero inevitablemente junto a ellos estaba Atsuya, quien solo había salido del recinto para dar la noticia al concilio y para ir a cambiarse de ropa y tomar un rápido baño.

Prácticamente quienes estaban presentes en el lugar no eran capaces de tranzar entre ellos ni media palabra, Eriol sentía temor por todo lo que podría pasar si su sucesora no despertara, la verdad tendría que salir inevitablemente a la luz, por que él jamás podría quedarse en silencio sabiendo que muchos aún guardaban la esperanza de verla nuevamente, solo que el hecho de ser portador de noticias como aquella le daba escalofríos, y más le daba miedo el no sabe lo que podría pasar con la pequeña heredera de Laurie Le Blanc:

- buenas tardes

Vanessa si bien no sonreía, se veía orgullosa junto a su acompañante, Shaoran Li, ambos iban de la mano, como si fueran una pareja formal, Tomoyo suspiró algo incomoda, y Eriol prefirió mirar al suelo, Atsuya se mantuvo inalterable:

- ¿algún cambio?- preguntó la Americana recién llegada

- nada- le contestó Mark con desgano- su estado no ha variado en nada, y la magia no funciona en ella, quien la atacó supo muy bien lo que hacía, creo que lo mejor seria dar aviso

- ni loca- le interrumpió Khya tajantemente- saben muy bien como reaccionarían, de seguro en horas los tendríamos aquí, y saben muy bien quien pasaría a tomar el mando temporalmente,

- Michael- susurró Vanessa- ese hijo de…, te juró que si es culpable de algo, yo misma lo mato, no voy a permitir que traicionen a nuestro grupo, ni él, ni nadie

Shaoran miró a la joven sonriendo, y por un momento deseó ser él, el líder de ellos, fieles y responsables, preocupados ante todo, y al mismo tiempo vivían su vida, disfrutaban cada segundo, Laurie tenía un gran grupo de trabajo a su alrededor, en cambio él, solo tenía a Atsuya, aunque en esos momentos eso lo dudaba, por que por el momento, su mano derecha estaba de apoyo para la líder americana:

- Srs.- apareció el médico repentinamente- les tengo una agradable noticia, la paciente despertó

- ¿Qué¿y como esta¿la podemos ver?- preguntó emocionada Khya

- quiere ver a Eriol Hiragisawa y su mujer

El Inglés asintió y sin mirar a nadie, solo tomó de la mano a su mujer y siguió al doctor que estaba encargado de su amiga, mientras los demás solo miraban, Khya sonrió, ni siquiera necesitaba preguntar los motivos de que ellos fueran los primeros en entrar, Atsuya tampoco se mostró asombrado, y el resto, se miraban confundidos unos a los otros:

- de Eriol entiendo- Vanessa fue la primera en hablar- pero su mujer, yo que sepa la conoció aquí

- bueno, sus motivos tendrá- le dijo Shaoran- pero si es raro

- ni se crean- susurró Khya sonriendo enigmáticamente

Atsuya negó con la cabeza, aunque ya había sido advertido por Laurie que Khya era una persona bastante especial y diferente a las demás, simplemente había que aceptarla tan y como era, o volverse loco aguantándola:

- al menos ella esta bien- dijo el novio de Meiling Li- podemos respirar tranquilos.

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

- No sabes lo feliz que me hace verte bien, ha sido una pesadilla la espera, el tener que verte aquí sin que abrieras los ojos

- gracias Tomoyo, ya ves que nos fácil sacarme del camino, te aseguro que necesitaran hacer mucho más…

Eriol le tomó la mano con ternura, y la ojiverde sonrió, de seguro para muchos había sido raro el que los hubiera mandado a llamar a ellos, pero necesitaba dejar todo listo por cualquier cosa, no quería cometer más errores, lo que había visto estando dormida no era algo que la tuviera tranquila, al contrario, solo le había hecho querer tomar más rápidamente decisiones que aseguraran las cosas si es que no todo salía como ella pensaba, no podía actuar imprudentemente:

- veo que sigues teniendo la costumbre de llamar la atención- le reprochó Eriol- y no mides las formas

- les pedí que vinieran ustedes primero por que…, quiero que me prometan algo…, se que se viene una lucha muy difícil, si logran abrir las puestas del infierno, tendré que enfrentar lo que venga, y…- la vos de la hechicera se quebró- y… temo por mi hija…, ella es lo único que de verdad importa en mi vida, sin ella nada tendría sentido…, y… y es por ella y su futuro que soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa

- no hables así Sakurita- le dijo Tomoyo emocionada- siempre has sabido salir bien de todo

- por favor, quiero que ustedes se hagan cargo de la pequeña, al menos hasta que Shaoran decida hacerlo, por que no se si para él va a ser muy fácil tener a su lado a alguien que recuerde a la mujer que más daño le hizo- la hermosa ojiverde sollozó- él me odia y lo merezco, por eso no espero que sea él quien se haga cargo de mi hija, y no se la confiaría a nadie más que a mi mejor amigo, mi hermano del alma y mi amiga de siempre, mi prima…

Eriol no dudaba para nada de las palabras de su amiga, sabía muy bien que al momento de tener que enfrentarse a algo o alguien, ella daría la cara sin temer, era una mujer valiente como pocas, era una mujer que por los que amaba de capaz de todo, a ella no le importaba su propia felicidad, y nunca le importaría, por que no sabía de egoísmos, por lo mismo que estaba comenzando a preocuparse de verdad por lo que se venía encima, aunque algo tenía claro, él iba a estar con ella, para apoyarla en todo:

- sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti- le dijo Hiragisawa con seguridad- tal como tu lo harías por mi

- y yo también- apoyó a su marido Tomoyo- pero se que nada más le va a pasar por que eres fuerte y poderosa

Tal vez lo era, pensó la hermosa chica, pero no estaba muy segura de lo que tendría que enfrentar, y necesitaba estar segura de lo que seria el futuro de su hija sin ella, todos aquellos años a cargo del concilio le habían permitido poder ahorra una considerable suma de dinero que estaba invertida en la bolsa, todo por y para su hija, para poder dejarle un futuro asegurado en caso de que ella no pudiera estar presente, no quería que su hija quedara dependiendo de otros:

- ¿te acuerdas de algo?- preguntó el joven hechicero- ¿alcanzaste a ver algo?

- no, nada, solo se que esa presencia se me hizo conocida- mintió la ex card captor

Por supuesto que sabía quien la había atacado, pero eso si que a Eriol no se lo podía decir, eso se lo tendría que contar solo a dos personas que sabrían hacer las cosas sin llamar mucho la atención, sus enemigos tendrían que estar muy desesperados y ansiosos para haberla atacado, de seguro el momento se estaba acercando y querían sacarla del camino para no correr riesgos, lo que por un lado era bueno, significaba que le temían, por lo tanto la creían capaz de vencerlos, punto a favor para ella, le daba confianza, el temor de sus enemigos era una buena señal, aunque muy cerca de eliminarla habían estado:

- supongo que mi hijita esta con Michelle

- no te preocupes- le contestó Tomoyo- anoche la fui a ver unos minutos antes de ir a bañarme, y estaba perfecto,

- Michelle siempre ha cuidado a mi hija, espero que si me pasa algo, se la lleven con ustedes, ella no tiene nada- confesó Laurie- para ella su familia somos mi hija y yo.

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

- ¿Yue?

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que vio al ángel?, una eternidad, y ahora, de la nada lo tenía frente a él, con aquel semblante siempre serio, aunque se notaba preocupado, pero…¿no que el guardián había sido sellado?, eso era algo que todos sabían, desde la desaparición de la joven maestra de las cartas, ambos guardianes habían desaparecido:

- se que te debe sorprender verme- le dijo el ángel acercándose- pero tengo que hacerlo, la oscuridad se esta acercando, y temo por la vida de mi ama, se que la debes odiar…, pero…

- yo no la odio, pero…, me da lo mismo lo que pueda pasar con ella, me saco de su vida, y lo acepto,

- tu y yo sabemos que no es cierto- le corrigió el guardián- aunque te lo quisieras negar Shaoran Li, darías mucho por saber donde esta

El aludido sonrió sarcásticamente, aunque no tenía que decir, le costaba de sobre manera mentir frente al ángel, Yue con su presencia cohibía a cualquiera, siempre había sido así, y con los años no cambiaba en nada, a pesar que él ya era un hombre en todo aspecto, pero Yue era distinto, su apariencia era lo que marcaba la diferencia:

- pensé que nadie sabía donde estaba- le dijo Shaoran- Yukito y Touya la han buscado,

- la encontré…- confesó Yue- o mejor dicho Yukito

- ¿Dónde esta?

- aún es muy pronto, además es ella quien tiene que dar la cara, y te aseguro que te sorprenderás mucho con todo lo que verás cuando la veas, solo te vengo a pedir que cuando te necesite, no le niegues tu ayuda, por que estoy seguro que de ustedes dependerá el futuro, y si ella lucha por si sola, el riesgo es más grande

- ¿Por qué debería ayudarla?

Yue sabía muy bien que lo que estaba haciendo no estaba bien, pero las sensaciones que había sentido las noches anteriores habían sido escalofriantes, por un momento sintió que su ama se iba del reino de los vivos, la muerte estuvo muy cerca, más cerca que nunca, y eso lo había empujado a acudir al castaño, necesitaba estar seguro que su ama tendría toda la ayuda necesaria:

- por que…, por que ella no te daría la espalda en casos como este

- ya me la dio una vez- corrigió el ambarino

- algún día podrás saber lo que en verdad pasó…

- ¿Quién más sabe donde esta¿Touya?

- Yukito ha tenido que por esta vez mentirle a Touya…, nadie más sabe…

Shaoran miró al ángel dudoso, no podía negar lo que estaba sintiendo, pero no pensaba decir nada, pero si, quería verla, al menos para saber que ella estaba bien y que era feliz, al menos que uno de los dos lo fuera bastaba, podía negarle a todo el mundo que cualquier cosa relacionada con la joven maestra de cartas era importante, menos a su corazón.

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

- Has estado bastante extraño, te has desaparecido muchas veces, tu novia ya no sabe que pensar, si aún esta por aquí es por que Nakuru la ha obligado prometiéndole que todo va a estar bien, realmente no se que pensar, de un día a otro has cambiado demasiado

Yukito tan solo desvió la mirada, no podía ver a su mejor amigo como si nada pasara en verdad, cuando hace poco rato había estado con Shaoran Li hablando de Sakura. Si, pero tenía una promesa que cumplir, antes que todo tenía que responderle a la chica, aunque tuviera que traicionar a su mejor amigo, era extraño, pero era como si Yue estuviera más presente en él que antes, con más fuerza, aunque gracias al ángel se había enterado de lo que había sucedido con la ojiverde:

- Yoko tiene que entender, he estado viendo cosas que no la puedo meter a ella, Touya, creo que debes saber que las cosas con respecto a la magia no están bien y he tenido que ver que esta pasando, prometí a Eriol prestarle mi ayuda, por eso he tenido que pasar afuera

- pero Yoko es tu novia, y como tal menos deberías decirle algo para tranquilizarla, es injusto que la dejes sola sin decirle nada, como si no te importara, se que antes que todo esta tu responsabilidad como Yue, pero…,

- prefiero no decirle nada a mentirle

Touya conocía a su mejor amigo y sabía muy bien que algo más estaba ocultando, Yukito era incapaz de mantener la mirada sobre su amigo por más de dos minutos, y después de tantos años de amistad era capaz de saber cuando él peligris le era sincero o no, y ahora, le dolía, por que había algo que no le estaba contando:

- no se, estás siendo injusto con ella- insistió el joven Kinomoto

- no puedo hacer nada más por el momento

- podrías decirle quien eres en verdad, algún día lo sabrá

- pero no puedo hacerlo aún, entiende¿Cómo le explicó que su novio tiene dos personalidades?, no puedo hacer Touya, eso tan solo la asustaría, y no quiero eso, quiero que este conmigo por que la amo demasiado, sabes bien, desde el día en que la vi que la amo

Yukito miró por la ventana de la habitación a la calle, mientras seguía lloviendo, por supuesto que amaba a la chica que era su novia, desde el día en que la había visto entrar al salón de clases, ese día supo que si existía el amor a primera vista, ese día supo que el también podía amar sin problemas, Yoko era la mujer de su vida sin dudarlo, y el tan solo pensar perderla le hacía sentir inútil, por suerte su otra personalidad no había mostrado rechazo, incluso ahora que estaba despierto nuevamente, y era por que confirmaba lo que hace mucho veía como cierto, Yoko era una mujer realmente especial, la mujer con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida:

- vivir sin ella no tendría sentido

- se que la amas, pero entonces aprende a disimular… y dedícale algo más de tiempo, Nakuru en estos momentos salió con ella, se iban a juntar con Tomoyo en un café, deberías planear algo para la noche, no se, llevarla a cenar, hay unos restaurantes bastante buenos- le aconsejó Touya a su mejor amigo- pero… preocúpate un poco más por ella

- podríamos ir los cuatro

- no es mala idea, así Nakuru la convence

- gracias amigo, gracias por siempre estar conmigo

- siempre lo estaremos Yukito, eres como mi hermano, eres alguien más de mi familia.

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

**Can you forgive me again? **(¿puedes perdonarme de nuevo?)**  
I don't know what I said **(no se que decir)**  
But I didn't mean to hurt you **(pero nunca quise herirte)

- Me alegro que estés bien, nos hiciste pasar un gran susto

La ojiverde levantó la mirada con cierta sorpresa marcada en su rostro, por primera vez veía a un Shaoran Li serio, sincero, incluso tuvo ganas de que la abrazara con fuerza, pero eso era imposible, tenía que conformarse con solo verlo, saber que él como todos se preocupaba por ella, a pesar de creerla una extranjera poco conocida por todos en su país:

- gracias por venir a verme, no haya la hora de poder irme a mi casa, pero los doctores no creen que sea recomendable

- estuviste muy mal- le dijo el joven sonriendo con algo de ternura- de seguro una persona normal no hubiese salido de esto

Shaoran la miraba, incluso así, con esa camina de hospital, y esos cables en sus brazos lucía hermosa, y sus ojos, esa mirada verde que había podido notar hace no mucho, incluso pálida como una hoja de papel, ella era una mujer realmente maravillosa en todo sentido de la palabra, por que tenía la combinación perfecta entre belleza e inteligencia, algo no muy común en la actualidad:

- me preocupé- confesó el líder Oriental- a pesar que no quería reconocerlo, me preocupé por ti

**I heard the words come out** (Escuché las palabras salir)  
**I felt like I would die** (sentí como si fuera a morir)  
**It hurt so much to hurt you** (duele demasido el herirte)

La joven bajó la mirada tratando de aguantar las ganas de llorar que tenía, era demasiado doloroso escucharlo hablar así, no quería, no quería hacerle más daño, ya bastaba con el del pasado, era injusto que por su culpa sufriera dos veces, por que a pesar de que no era él mismo chico de antes, seguí teniendo el mismo corazón:

- me contaron que te han visto mucho con Vanessa- comentó la paciente tratando de sonar alegre- Vanesa es una gran chica,

- la he podido conocer algo, y se que lo es…, pero…, tu…

- yo nada, yo solo te puedo ofrecer mi amistad- aclaró Laurie esta vez mirándolo- no vine a China a buscar pareja, por que no lo necesito, mi vida gira en torno a mis trabajos y a mi hija, no tengo nada que ofrecerle a nadie más, yo jamás podría hacer feliz a un hombre como tu…, por que tu necesitas que te amen…

Laurie apretó la sábana con sus manos, no quería quebrarse, ya estaba harta de cometer errores y darle esperanzas a Shaoran seria un error imperdonable, ella solo deseba que él fuera feliz, al menos él, por lo dos, quería poder verlo sonreír sin amargura, estar junto a alguien si que fuera simplemente un juego más, poder verlo ser feliz para siempre, aunque no fuera junto a ella, de eso estaba segura.

Shaoran no era idiota, podía notar cierta tensión en la joven, como si estuviera teniendo una pelea interna, notaba como sus manos sostenían con gran fuerza la tela que la cubría, pero era una mujer orgullosa, una mujer que trataba de no demostrar sus debilidades ante nadie, era una mujer fuerte, una mujer de carácter:

- me gustas- le declaró el ambarino sonriendo- me gustas desde el primer día en que te vi…, no te puedo negar que Vanessa es una mujer perfecta y maravillosa, pero uno no decide quien te atrae más, es algo involuntario, y es así…, aunque este con Vanessa no puedo dejar de imaginarte, de desearte, no puedo dejar de pensar en tus labios…

- basta- pidió Laurie- no sigas

- es la verdad

- te aseguro que un día te arrepentirás de sentir todo eso- le dijo la joven- no me conoces Li, y te aseguro que el día que me conozcas desearás no haberlo hecho, se lo que te digo, ahora será mejor que te vayas, no quiero que saquen conclusiones erradas de esta visita

No lo escuchó despedirse, solo sintió la puerta cerrarse y levantó el rostro, al final las lágrimas ganaron la batalla y corrían libremente por sus mejillas, el deseo de poder estar con él dolía demasiado, el necesitarlo era tan fuerte que sentía que su corazón de un momento a otro se le iba a romper y no podría hacer nada, se odiaba, se odiaba por ser cobarde y no enfrentarlo, además que ya estaba cansada, no quería seguir siendo Laurie Le Blanc, quería poder volver a ser ella, Sakura Kinomoto, Maestra de las Cartas Sakura:

- Perdóname mi amor.

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

- ¿Qué hacías allí?, supongo que no estabas discutiendo con Laurie

- Vanesa, estoy apurado

- uy, pareces enojado- la chica se acercó algo curiosa- mira, me gustas mucho, me encanta estar contigo, eres un chico perfecto en todo sentido, pero…, más te vale no meterte con Laurie, ella es nuestra líder,

El chico miró a la joven americana que le miraba preocupada, y además algo enojada, esos americanos se tomaban realmente en serio el tener que proteger a su líder antes que todo, sin importar a quienes se tenían que enfrentar, aunque al mismo tiempo sintió lastima por ellos, no estaba totalmente seguro de que fueran capaces de vivir sus vidas de verdad, aunque hasta el momento Vanessa no se negaba nada, solo que cumplía con su trabajo, Laurie en ese sentido tenía razón, Vanessa era una gran mujer:

- viene a saber como estaba- le aclaró el ambarino- es mi deber saber si esta realmente bien, y necesitaba pedirle disculpas por no haber creído en ella antes, así que no te enojes, que nada malo le hice

- que bien- le contestó la americana sonriendo- podríamos ir a beber algo, terminó mi turno aquí

- no es mala idea, pero… tengo mucho trabajo

- vamos, se que si quieres puedes hacerte el tiempo, el mundo no se acaba mañana- insistió Vanessa

Shaoran miró a la chica de pies a cabeza, era preciosa, de ideales bien marcados, inteligente, gran amante, y por sobre todo su poder mágico era bastante considerable, la mujer perfecta para su vida, y tenía que reconocer que le era muy más atractiva que Arashi, no era una mujer insistente, ni lo trataba como si fuera de su propiedad, al contrario, desde que tenía esa relación sin ataduras, la chica se portaba como una buena amiga, no lo ahogaba, no le exigía nada. Además que había averiguado muchas cosas de ella, bueno, de todos los americanos, solo que de Black y de Laurie no era mucho lo que había en la base de datos del concilio, y la vida de Vanessa era la típica de una chica de familia de bien, de una familia acaudalada, y de costumbres claras:

- ¿dejarías tu trabajo por un hombre?- inquirió Shaoran

- tu dices…¿al concilio?- el chico asintió- bueno…, no se…, llevo tanto en esto, toda una vida me entrené para llegar a mi lugar…, no seria una decisión fácil de tomar¿Por qué me preguntas?

- no lo se, pero…¿lo harías?

- tendría que pensarlo mucho, por que prácticamente estaría renunciando a mi sueño.

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

Al fin estaba en casa, un día más en el hospital y la hubieran tenido que trasladar a un psiquiátrico, definitivamente detestaba estar encerrada en un lugar que no era su hogar, cerca de su casa y de la gente que la apreciaba, además que los hospitales son lugares realmente deprimentes, pero ya estaba allí, con su hija, y la gente que trabajaba con ella.

Khya se sentó junto a Atsuya, el resto llegaría más tarde y por suerte Michelle estaba con la niña dando un paseo, lo que les daba el momento justo para poder hablar acerca de lo acontecido:

- fue Hotohori- soltó la hechicera de golpe- pude sentir su presencia solo que muy tarde

Khya sonrió con algo de sarcasmo, deseando tener a ese tal Hotohori en sus manos para poder demostrarle lo que pasaba cuando se traicionaba al concilio, y más, cuando se atrevían a atacar a quienes menos debían, suspiró y se puso de pie, estaba segura que su líder no la dejaría tomar las riendas y hacer lo que estaba deseando, por lo que tenía que respirar y calmarse, la venganza ya vendría:

- con razón Michael esta desaparecido- comentó Atsuya- de seguro él lo sabe todo, y siente vergüenza de dar la cara

- ese bastardo- susurró la pelinegra

Era difícil la situación, tenían un traidor dentro del grupo, y sus enemigos se movían libremente, se sentían demasiadas fuerzas concentradas, si habían sido capaces de atacarla a ella, de seguro hacer cosas peores les seria simple, por eso tenía que hacer de una buena vez un buen plan, al menos para poder estar listos, para poder contraatacar:

- ¿y bien, que vamos a hacer?, supongo que no esperarás que sigamos haciendo cuenta que no sabemos nada frente a Michael- le dijo Khya a Laurie- ese idiota tienes que lamentar haberse cambiado de bando

- lo se- contestó Laurie mirando al suelo- es solo que aún me cuesta creer que él nos dio la espalda

Michael había sido su gran apoyo cuando llegó a los Estados Unidos, él había sido quien la había acompañado en todo, más cuando muchos se mostraron renuentes en aceptarla como la nueva líder, él había prometido siempre apoyarla en todo, y así lo había hecho por mucho tiempo, y ahora, justo ahora había decidido hacer lo contrario:

- al menos con esto, los del Concilio Oriental nos apoyaran- les informó Atsuya- Shaoran dio la orden para que todos se pongan a tu disposición Laurie, al menos cuando los necesites

Shaoran…, si, sabía ya que él la apoyaría, y el solo acordarse de él le hacía sentir escalofríos, una parte de ella deseaba decir la verdad de una buena vez, pero por otro lado estaba asustada, le daba terror imaginar lo que podría pasar si el ambarino se enteraba de todo, ya suficiente tenía con lo que estaba pasando.

La puerta principal se abrió, y por ella entró una pequeña niña que al ver a su madre sus ojitos se iluminaron y corrió a abrazarla, Laurie sonrió con afecto, ese afecto que afloraba en ella solo cuando estaba frente a su hija, la había extrañado demasiado en los días que estuvo internada, por ella es que estaba de regreso, ella era su fuerza para vivir día a día, le agradecía a la vida tenerla, jamás podría haber pensado que ella era un error, ni siquiera cuando muchos le dijeron que era muy joven para ser madre:

- mamiii, te extrañé

- mi vida, yo también, espero que te hayas portado bien,

La pequeña asintió, aunque Michelle miró sonriente, no era una niña muy traviesa, pero por la energía que tenía no se estaba quieta nunca, y sin Laurie cerca había sido peor, pero la adoraba, y mientras la viera sonreír bastaba:

- me alegro tenerte de regreso- le dijo la joven niñera a su jefa- sin ti nada es igual

- yo también me alegro de estar en casa, contigo y mi niña.

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

No entendía, definitivamente había subestimado la fuerza de su enemiga, no muchas personas habían sido capaces de librarse de aquella magia que utilizo, de hecho, según los pocos registros que habían, decían que no más de cinco personas fueron atacadas con esa magia, y los cinco habían terminado muertos, algunos tardaron más, pero aún así, todos había muerto, en cambio Sakura Kinomoto seguía con vida, y ya estaba casi recuperada, definitivamente era mucho más poderosa de lo que todo el mundo imaginaba:

- si ya no pudimos hacer nada contra Le Blanc, lo mejor será acabar con sus aliados

- pero el idiota que tienes de hijo, ni siquiera de eso es capaz

Michael miró con mala cara a los dos hombres, los odiaba, pero aún así no era capaz de darle las espaldas, se sentía el ser más asqueroso del mundo haciendo todo ello, pero allí estaba, escuchándolos y diciendo que los apoyaría en todo lo que pudiera, solo que cada vez estaba más seguro que la mujer que amaba lo terminaría odiando de por vida, pero era tarde para querer salirse de todo, su padre no se lo iba a permitir, y sabía que si intentaba hacer algo en contra de ellos terminaría muerto, el no tenía los mismos poderes que Laurie:

- Black tiene que ser el primer blanco mi querido Hotohori, ella viene después de Laurie si hablamos de poderes, se vera de bajo perfil, pero es su forma de ser, justamente para que nadie lo note

- Khya- dijo Michael por primera vez en aquella tarde- Khya maneja grandes poderes, y el concilio se ha dedicado por mucho tiempo a mantenerlos en secreto, de hecho, creo que solo una persona sabe de lo que es capaz y esa es Laurie, por que todos los archivos que hay en el concilio son cosas básicas y sin importancia, pero no será fácil, creo que ella debería ser blanco más adelante, podríamos empezar por Mark o Vanessa, ellos serían los más débiles por el momento

- por primera vez lo oigo decir algo coherente- dijo Hotohori de mala gana

George sonrió, miró a su hijo, eran tan distintos, pero a la vez iguales, al menos físicamente, pero, para tenerlo a su lado había tenido que chantajearlo, a pesar de que no iba a cumplir su palabra, pero estaba seguro que su hijo algún día lo entendería, al menos si era inteligente, dejar a Laurie Le Blanc con vida era peligroso, ella debía morir, a como diera lugar, algo le decía que ella era la única con el poder suficiente para poder detener a los Dioses Infernales una vez que fueran despertados:

- hijo- le dijo George al más joven de los tres- es tu turno de hacer las cosas como se deben y sin errores,

- me da igual, al final, Vanessa y Mark siempre me han querido ver fuera, a ellos no tengo problema en sacarlos del camino

Por primera vez Michael hablaba con cierto odio contenido, y era lo que sentía, sentía odio y rencor por esos dos que siempre, desde que se conocían que lo miraban como si él fuera un insecto solo por ser hijo de George Cronwell, lo habían tratado de traidor sin siquiera pensar que el podría ser diferente, simplemente lo juzgaron, y se oponían a trabajar con él, esta vez estaban juntos solo por que Laurie estaba con ellos, por suerte la ojiverde si confiaba en él, y con eso le bastaba.

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

- ¿Nos puedes decir que te pasa?

El ambarino se paseaba por la biblioteca de una esquina otra, en su mente estaba la conversación sostenida con Yue, y además, aquella visita que le había hecho a la americana, y de eso último se arrepentía, por que hace mucho tiempo que una mujer no lograba hacerlo tambalear emocionalmente, y ella lo conseguía con su sola presencia, además a todo eso tenía que sumarles los problemas que se venían encima, esas molestas energías negativas que cada vez se sentían con más fuerza.

Hace un tiempo hasta el momento su vida no era para nada tranquila, por que si bien se había involucrado con muchas mujeres, su corazón por ninguna había latido, era algo simplemente carnal, que no pasaba del deseo y la pasión, y problemas mágicos hace mucho que habían dejado de tener, todo era paz:

- primo, puedes confiar en nosotros- le dijo Meiling

- Eriol- el Inglés miró a su mejor amigo- ¿sabías que Yue ya no esta sellado?

Los ojos azules de Eriol se abrieron con asombro, no esperaba aquel comentario, ni menos de parte de su amigo, miró a su mujer y sonrió tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo:

- si, pero pensé que era por lo que estábamos pasando

- Yukito esta aquí desde que me vine- explicó Tomoyo- lo viste esa vez que vino a la casa

- lo se, pero no había sentido la presencia de Yue- aclaró Shaoran

- hay demasiadas fuerzas concentradas, por eso tal vez no lo sentiste- le trató de explicar Eriol- yo tampoco lo sentí- mintió el chico

Shaoran miró a sus amigos sin creerles mucho, algo no le cuadraba, conocía bastante bien todo lo relacionado a las ex cartas Clow para creer que simplemente el ángel estaba de regreso por lo que estaba pasando, no era tonto, pero tampoco quería pensar mal de sus amigos, ellos no podrían estar ocultándole algo relacionado a Sakura, y si así era, no se los iba a perdonar tan fácilmente. El haber sido abandonado por la mujer que más amó solo le había enseñado a ser más duro de corazón, a pensar en si mismo antes que en los demás, y no estaba dispuesto a poner en juego de nuevo sus sentimientos, se había prometido hace mucho tiempo a no dejar que nadie jugara con él.

Meiling miraba al suelo, tratando de contener las ganas de decir la verdad, no le gustaba para nada el ver como Eriol y su esposa le mentían con descaro a su primo, y ella al quedarse callada se prestaba para el juego, ella estaba siendo tan mentirosa como sus amigos, y se merecía que después su primo no le quisiera dirigir la palabra:

- Yue tiene miedo que algo le pueda pasar a ella- les contó Shaoran, Eriol y Tomoyo se miraron entre si- no se sorprendan pero el ángel vino a mi, y me lo dijo, el teme que a la maestra de las cartas le llegue a pasar algo malo, y no soy idiota, ella esta cerca, o esta por volver, si no, no puedo ver otra razón para que Yue haya regresado

El Inglés no pudo rebatirle nada a su mejor amigo, era inútil hacerlo, sus conocimientos sobre las cartas era tan bueno como los de él, debatir acerca del tema era imposible, e inventar alguna excusa podría ser peor, por lo que el silencio era la mejor salida por ese momento, el solo imaginar lo que iba a suceder cuando el ambarino supiera todo le daba escalofríos, no solo se venían tiempos difíciles en cuestiones mágicas, si no que en la vida personal de todos, por que desde el momento en que él se había decidido por apoyar a su sucesora, había aceptado el correr el gran riesgo de algún día perder a su amigo:

- ¿Qué pasaría si Sakura regresa?- preguntó Meiling

- nada…, no me interesa lo que pueda pasar con ella, hace mucho que ella eligió separarse de nosotros, por lo que por mi, que se las arregle sola, creo que eso fue lo que quería cuando se fue

Las frías palabras de Li hicieron que Tomoyo sintiera pena por su amiga, aunque comprendía perfectamente los motivos de Li para no querer nada con ella, solo esperaba que supieran actuar bien cuando estuvieran frente a frente.

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

****

**_Némesis, Diosa de la justicia y de la venganza divina. Hija de Zeus y Ananké. No solo poseía poderes divinos, si no que además tenía la capacidad de tomar la forma de cualquier animal que quisiera, capaz de enfrentarse a cualquier Dios, sus poderes fueron muchas veces deseados por cientos, tanto humanos como Dioses, según lo que muchos pensaban, la Diosa era capaz de enfrentarse incluso a los mismos Dioses del Olimpo, de seguro saliendo victoriosa. Se dice que tenía la apariencia de una mujer, una de las más hermosas que se pudiera apreciar, con el poder de seducción mucho más desarrollado incluso que Afrodita, pero casi imposible de verla. Némesis solo volverá al mundo para tomar el poder de justicia y venganza sobre quienes deseen hacer daño sin motivos, por que para ella la avaricia y el egoísmo son pecados imperdonables._**

- Deberías descansar, acabas de regresar a casa

- lo se, pero no puedo, tal vez más adelante tenga tiempo de dormir y pensar en mi, por ahora no puedo, algo me dice que solo yo podré llegar al final de todo esto, y quiero estar preparada

Michelle miró a su jefa con compasión, estaba preocupada por ella, hace mucho que veía ojeras en sus ojos, su rostro agotado, y más ahora luego de aquel ataque que casi le quito la vida, Laurie era una mujer asombrosa que no se dejaba intimidar por nada, era como si luego de lo sucedido sintiera aún más fuerzas para luchar.

Aunque todo lo que estaba pasando la tenía cansada, era inútil seguir pensando que Michael no estaba involucrado en todo, aunque muy enamorada de él estaba, tenía que ser capaz de ver la realidad, la mano derecha de la líder del concilio era un traidor, y ante eso no había nada que hacer, solo esperar que él sufriera el castigo que se merecía, por que mucho lo podía amar, pero no estaba ciega, y era más fuerte su lealtad ante su jefa, que el amor que podía sentir por el chico:

- ¿Qué va a pasar con Michael?

- lo que debe pasar, una vez que tengamos las pruebas necesarias para acusarlo, tendrá que irse a la prisión mágica, y luego, olvidarse de por vida del concilio, y todo lo que conlleva ser parte del grupo, Michelle, se que lo quieres- le dijo Laurie con ternura- pero lo que esta haciendo no tiene perdón, el Concilio puso su confianza en sus manos, y el como si no importara esta jugando para el bando de su padre, ni la persona más buena del mundo podría perdonarlo

- lo se- dijo la chica con resignación- es solo que esperaba que tus sospechas no fueran ciertas

Laurie no era tonta, desde que Michelle había visto por primera vez a Michael había quedado prendada de él, pero el chico no la tomaba mucho en cuenta, aún así la chica siempre intentaba ser muy atenta con él, en especial cuando visitaba a Laurie, incluso estaba segura que Michelle sabía lo que el chico sentía por la líder del concilio, y aún así la joven lo quería, ese era amor puro, aquel tipo de amor que no sabía de exigencia, de egoísmo, que solo veía el bien de la persona amada:

- mejor te dejo, Khya no va a dormir aquí- informó la joven americana- según lo que sé se va a quedar con Vanessa y Mark

- mejor, no quiero que me este diciendo que debo descansar, o que debo dormir, estoy grande como para saber lo que debo o no hacer

- es que a veces hay que decírtelo- le aclaró Michelle- siempre quieres hacer lo que te place

Laurie sonrió, pero una vez que su amiga estuvo fuera del dormitorio suspiró con desgano, desde que había llegado a su departamento que había tratado de no pensar en nada, de no pensar en la conversación que había tenido con Shaoran, de saber que él, a pesar de no saber nada, igual sentía algo por ella, el solo saber que estaba la posibilidad de volver a ser la culpable de su tristeza la hacía sentir como la peor cosa sobre la tierra, Shaoran no era el hombre para hacer sufrir, a pesar que demostraba lo contrario:

- si tan solo no te siguiera amando…

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

_"Emperador Lucifer, señor de todos los espíritus rebeldes, ruégote que me seas favorable en la apelación que hago a tu gran ministro Lucífago Rocafale, deseando hacer pacto con él. _

_Ruégote__ también, príncipe Belzebú, que me protejas en mis empresas. _

_¡Oh conde Astarot! séame propicio y haz que en esta noche el gran Lucífago se me aparezca bajo forma humana y sin ningún hedor y que me conceda, por medio del pacto que voy a presentarle, todas las riquezas y el poder que necesito_

_¡Oh, gran Lucífago! ruégote que abandones tu morada, en cualquier parte del mundo, que te encuentres, para venirme a hablar; si no te obligaré por fuerza del gran Dios vivo, de su excelso Hijo y del Espíritu Santo. _

_Obedéceme prontamente o serás eternamente torturado por la fuerza de las potentes palabras de la Gran Clavícula de Salomón, de la que servía para obligar a los espíritus rebeldes a admitir su pacto; así, pues, aparécete cuanto antes o voy a atormentarte continuamente por las fuerzas de las potentes palabras de la Clavícula : _

_'Agión, Tetragram, vaycheen, stimilamato y ezpares, retragammaton oryoram irion erglión existión eryona onera brasin movn messia, soler Emmanuel Sabast Adonay' te adoro, te invoco"._

Continuará…

Notas de la Autora:

Chicas, traté de demorarme lo que menos pude, pero estuve algo restringida por el uso del computador, bueno, a decir verdad por el tiempo, no he tenido mucho para sentarme y escribir, pero aquí esta, como debe ser.

Espero que tengan todo claro, de no ser así les ruego que a través de los reviews hagan todas las consultas pertinentes, y de poder contestarles, lo haré, pero…, no se vale preguntar por el destino de nuestra pareja regalona, ni por el final del fic.

Espero que a las antiguas lectoras de la primera edición sigan siendo complacidas con el fic, por que ustedes son muy importantes, por que bien sabemos cuando tiempo llevo escribiendo esto.

Beso a todas, y no dejo mensajes para cada uno ahora, por que tengo que salir.

Besos

**Nos vemos**

**Serena Li**


	11. Capitulo 10: Soy Sakura

**Disclamer**Creo que este discurso esta algo demás, si al final todos conocemos la realidad, es decir… ni en sueños estos personajes nos pertenecerán, son todos propiedad de Clamp, por desgracia, (QUIERO UN SHAORAN PARA MIII), jejejeje, soñar es gratis!!!

**Recordatorio:** Esta es una continuación de un fic anterior, jeje, (me gusta explicar bien las cosas), **_Una Nueva Aventura_**, por lo tanto hay muchas cosas que tienen conexión de la historia anterior.

**Unión Mágica: Una Nueva Aventura II**

**_Capitulo 10: Soy Sakura…_**

Despertó sintiendo una opresión demasiado fuerte en su pecho, como si alguien lo estuviera apretando con rabia, sudaba, no podía evitar asustarse después del ataque recibido días atrás, suspiró y se levantó de la cama, tenía calor, necesitaba tomar aire libre, así que optó por lo sano, salió a la terraza a tomar algo de aire, pero sus ojos quedaron abiertos de par en par al ver lo que ante su mirada se expandía, el cielo estaba tan rojo que parecía como si estuviera ardiendo en llamas, era algo que jamás en su vida había visto antes y sintió miedo¿acaso habían logrado lo que tanto buscaban?, no…, si fuera así las dimensiones se habrían mezclado, y los demonios que estaban encerrados estarían libres haciendo destrozos por doquier, pero al parecer estaban muy cerca de lograrlo, era por eso que sentía tal presión.

Era como si el olor a muerte estuviera presente en cada lugar de esa tierra, y ella lo sentía, y su inconsciente le advirtió que algo tenía que hacer, que el momento de la verdadera lucha estaba por comenzar:

- ¿Lo sentiste?

- como tu Michie…, ha comenzado

- ¿Qué va a pasar?

- las puertas continúan cerradas, si no fuera así, estaríamos viendo una escena de la más horrenda película de terror, por el momento solo podremos esperar a que el enviado se muestre

La joven que trabajaba para la cabeza del Concilio Americano avanzó hasta quedar junto a su líder y jefa, sabía lo que podría pasar, y lo que la gran Laurie Le Blanc estaba dispuesta a hacer con tal de no permitir que seres sin sentimientos lograran cumplir con sus siniestros planes, y no solo ella, si no que todo el sequito de Americanos que estaban en ese país, a diferencia de los demás Concilios, los Americanos se entrenaban para luchar, todos, no solo algunos, y prácticamente al ser parte del grupo, antes de ser miembros, firmaban un contrato con promesa de hacer todo para proteger el equilibrio, incluso dar la vida misma si era necesario:

- convoca una reunión, ahora Michelle...

- si Laurie, voy

La joven líder nuevamente se quedó sola mirando el horizonte¿a cuánto estaba dispuesta por el mundo?, a todo, y no solo por el mundo, más que todo por su hija, por asegurarle un futuro a su hija, por darle la posibilidad de vivir una vida, como ella lo hizo, solo rogaba a Dios que la carga por ser hija de Laurie Le Blanc no se le hiciera tan pesada.

Se miró sus manos, inconscientemente estaba tomando una gran decisión, aunque no quisiera, era el momento de enfrentar aquel pasado que por mucho trató de olvidar, no sabía bien lo que pasaría en la batalla que esperaba, pero si sabía que su hija no correría peligro, y que era hora de sacarse la máscara y enfrentar de una buena vez a quien era el dueño de su corazón, aunque eso significara que si de ya odiarla por haberlo dejado, la odiaría aún más por no haberle dejado ser padre:

- solo espero que sepas perdonarme algún día Shaoran…, Lizzie no tiene la culpa de que yo haya elegido por ella… además, que tiene derecho a conocer al hombre que le dio la vida.

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

- ¿Yukito?

El mejor amigo del guardián de las cartas Sakura miraba algo preocupado, de repente, después de solucionar los problemas que tenían entre todos ellos, ahora lo veía pálido mirando fijamente por la ventana, como si buscara algo, no había que ser adivino para saber que Yukito estaba angustiado, aunque él también lo estaba, desde la noche que algo le incomodaba, no había podido dormir nada de bien:

- ¿Amor?

El joven de cabello gris se dio media vuelta para quedar frente a su amigo y a su novia:

- estás pálido cielo- susurró la joven- ¿te sientes bien?

- si- mintió el chico- es tan solo que me puse a recordar cosas que no valen ya la pena, creo que el pasado siempre se apodera de nuestros pensamientos cuando menos lo queremos, pero en fin¿y Nakuru?

- esta terminándose de arreglar- contestó Touya- sabes como es mi adorada novia, siempre hay que esperarla como mil horas para que este lista, pero la espera siempre vale la pena

En eso, como leyendo la mente del joven moreno, una hermosa y elegante dama entro a la sala, el joven Kinomoto solo sonrió al ver a su gran amor, y ella le correspondió con la misma sonrisa, sabiendo de antemano que Touya estaba totalmente complacido con su apariencia:

- estas hermosa como siempre amor

- eres un mentiroso- le dijo Nakuru con ternura- pero me encanta que seas así

El joven abrazó a su novia tiernamente, y ella solo se dejo, le encantaba estar en sus brazos, ahora era el quien siempre la abrazaba, cuando en el colegio normalmente se le arrancaba, se sentía agobiado con su sola presencia, pero estaba feliz, todo había cambiado, el era su novio, y como iban, terminaría siendo su marido, lo que le hacía ser la mujer más feliz de mundo, ahora lo era al ver a su gran amor sonreír la mayor parte del tiempo, ni similar a tiempo atrás cuando el joven sufrió demasiado por la perdida de su pequeña hermana, y era entendible, Touya adoraba a su hermana y el haberla perdido lo afectaba demasiado, ella sabía bien lo que era para su novio su hermana menor, era casi su vida, lo que más quería en el mundo, y el saber que tal vez nunca la volvería a ver le había hecho demasiado daño, pero al fin con el tiempo lo había superado y había aprendido a vivir con ello:

- ¿Dónde iremos?

- no se Yoko, esta vez dejemos que los chicos decidan, siempre tenemos que dar las ideas nosotros

- iremos a almorzar a un gran restaurante que me recomendó Tomoyo- contestó Yukito volviendo a la realidad- en esta ciudad hay lugares hermosos para pasar un buen rato, así que mejor ya vamos antes de que sea más tarde

- podríamos haber invitado a Eriol y Tomoyo- comentó Nakuru del brazo de su novio mientras salían de la habitación- estamos en la misma ciudad que ellos, y no los hemos visto casi nada

- los llame amor- le dijo Touya- pero Tomoyo me dijo que Eriol no se encontraba de muchas ganas, creo que anda algo preocupado por sus _"negocios"_, tu sabes, según lo que entendí esta con el mocoso encerrados en el despacho, y desde temprano no han salido

Las dos parejas salieron del hotel tranquilamente, y caminaban por las calles de la gran ciudad, Yoko estaba encantada con todo ello, si no fuera por los problemas que había tenido con su novio, todo en aquellas vacaciones habría sido perfecto, pero estaba feliz, por que al menos estaba con el y era lo único que importaba en verdad, Nakuru misma le había dicho que lo mejor era aguantar los cambios de humor, ella le había contado de la perdida que habían pasado los dos chicos, por que Yukito quería a la joven desaparecida Kinomoto como una hermana:

- pareciera que fuera a llover- dijo Touya mirando el cielo- extraño, nunca había visto el cielo tan rojo como ahora…

Nakuru y Yoko miraban sin saber si reírse o ayudar al joven que había chocado con una chica que parecía ir escapando de alguien, Yukito en cambio estaba blanco, claro, aquel presentimiento había sido por algo y allí, frente a sus ojos estaba la respuesta. Touya levantó la vista para ver frente a el en el suelo como una joven con el rostro bañado en lágrimas no atinaba a levantarse, por alguna extraña razón sintió su corazón recogerse, sentía lastima por ella y ganas de abrazarla, pero no entendía por que:

- ¿se encuentra bien?- preguntó el joven de cabello negro

- Laurie- susurró Yukito llamando la atención de sus amigos y novia

- Yukito…

La chica de cabellera rubia miró al joven que le veía con preocupación y tuvo ganas enormes de abrazarlo, cobijarse en sus brazos como cuando niña, por que allí, frente a ella estaba su hermano mayor, aquel que tanto la había cuidado de niña, aquel chico con quien peleaba a diario, pero que bien sabía que nunca la lastimaría, no supo qué hacer ni que decir, sentía que más lágrimas batallaban por salir, pero ella debía luchar, aunque ya a esas alturas todo estaba siendo inútil, había tomado una decisión, pero tenía que reconocer que era una cobarde, el terror al saber que Atsuya había invitado a Shaoran y a Eriol a participar de la reunión la había hecho huír, su fortaleza estaba cayendo lentamente y siguiendo sus impulsos abrazo al joven que la seguía mirando preocupado y a la vez confundido… como si la sangre fuera más fuerte que cualquier cosa, el joven correspondió a aquel abrazo sintiendo una paz interior que pensó jamás volver a sentir, y como no hacerlo, si al final después de tanto tiempo, sin saberlo estaba abrazando a su hermana menor, la joven sintió que podía en el apoyarse, como lo necesitaba en esos momentos, sintió que a el siempre lo había necesitado, a pesar de las peleas cuando niños, de las ofensas, el era el único ser en el mundo que la quería sin limites, sin obligaciones:

- perdóname- susurró la joven Le Blanc en el oído de Touya- tu nunca mereciste lo que hice, pero tenía que hacerlo, por que ya no quería seguir sufriendo, y perdí tanto por algo que no valió la pena

Yukito quedó de piedra ante las palabras de la joven, por que por muy bajo que lo haya dicho el había escuchado claramente, y vio la cara de su amigo, que a pesar de todo no lograba entender lo que pasaba:

- ¿Quién eres tu?- preguntó Nakuru

La chica se separó de su hermano y vio a Yukito que la miraba dudoso, lo único que entendía era que su amiga estaba sufriendo demasiado, y su otro yo estaba luchando por querer salir y proteger a su ama como debía ser siempre:

- ¿qui… quien eres?

- perdóname Touya… por favor… perdona por todo el sufrimiento que te cause… por todo lo que te hice sufrir… nunca… nunca lo quise hacer, peor no tenía otra salida- la joven de largo cabello rubio se tapó el rostro con las manos, sin importar que sus lentes cayeran al suelo hasta hacerse trizas- me sentía perdida, no sabía donde ir… y ahora, después de todo… nada… nada… nada de lo que hice valió la pena, por que estuve sola, por que los dejé por algo que no valió la pena…

Como si algo volcara el corazón del joven Kinomoto, tan solo pudo admirar a la joven y cada palabra de ella le hizo entender lo que estaba pasando, solo que lo creía un sueño, como los miles que había ya tenido, pero ahora parecía todo tan real, allí, en medio de Hong Kong, ella parada frente a el, llorando, como una pequeña niña indefensa, era ya una mujer la que tenía enfrente, la realidad le golpeó duramente cuando la joven descubrió su rostro y el puedo ver las dos esmeraldas verdes que había heredado de la mujer que le había dado la vida, solo que no era la adolescente o la niña que el bien conoció, frente a él tenía a una hermosa mujer, que al parecer nunca logró la felicidad:

- ¿Sa… Sa… Sakura?...

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

Se paseaban de un lugar a otro, Atsuya miraba la hora cada cinco minutos, y Eriol solo miraba al suelo, la líder Americana había desaparecido hace ya más de cinco horas y nadie tenía idea de su paradero, solo el día anterior había salido del hospital al que casi había llegado muerta, y ahora no sabían dónde ubicarla, era como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado.

Vanessa bebió de un trago el contenido de su vaso, que no era agua, Michelle había sido bastante sincera al explicarles lo que pasaba, y la idea de que Laurie anduviera sola por las calles con el peligro que estaba naciendo la angustiaba, además que la hacía sentir realmente molesta, no entendía como su líder era tan inconsciente como para además desaparecer sin decir nada, sabiendo que era un equipo, y que todos se preocuparían por ella:

- ¿si llamamos a la policía?, ella entró con visa diplomática, el que desaparezca no le conviene al gobierno- propuso Mark

- no!- le dijo Khya mirando por la ventana- en este momento ella viene entrando al edificio en compañía de dos apuestos chicos

Minutos después la líder que tantas preocupaciones había provocado entraba sonriendo por la puerta principal, pero la sorpresa mayor fuera para Eriol, Li y Atsuya quienes quedaron de piedra al reconocer a los chicos que hacían de acompañantes:

- ¿Yukito, Touya?- fue la pregunta de Li

El hermano de la ojiverde sabía claramente ya todo, su hermana lo había puesto al tanto de los acontecimientos, aunque él se había mostrado algo molesto con la decisión que Sakura había tomado años atrás, no podía si no que darle su apoyo moral, después de todo eran hermanos, y lo más importante entre ellos era darse apoyo incondicional, aunque a Touya le hubiera dado todo por haber estado con ella en todo momento, más al saber que era madre soltera, le dolió el solo pensar por todo lo que la joven había tenido que enfrentar a lo largo de todos esos años sola, aunque ella había insistido en que nunca había estado realmente sola del todo:

- ¿Cómo se conocen?- demando a saber Shaoran nervioso

- no me gusta que me cuestionen- aclaró Laurie- Michelle, lleva a Touya y Yukito con Lizzie

El moreno alto se mostro complacido, había insistido toda la tarde conocer a su sobrina, al menos desde que sabía que tenía una, rogaba por que se pareciera a su madre, así podría llegar a ser una niña realmente hermosa.

La joven empleada de Laurie asintió sin preguntar nada, ella sabía quién era Touya Kinomoto, por lo que con gusto guió a los dos jóvenes a donde la pequeña tendría que estar jugando.

Una vez que los dos chicos había desaparecido de la sala, Vanessa se puso de pie para encarar a su líder, la miró desafiante, pero Laurie no mostró sentimiento alguno, sabía que podría haber pasado con su gente ante su desaparición y los comprendía, pero más que todo agradecía profundamente su preocupación:

- no se en que estabas pensando Laurie, pero deberías haber pensado en nosotros antes de salir, estábamos muy preocupados por ti, re recuerdo que están tras tu cabeza!

- lo se, y pido disculpas, pero necesitaba salir…

- ¿y para que nos querías reunidos?

- ¡Vanessa!- exclamó Khya- tu no eres nadie para pedir explicaciones, ni menos a Laurie, ella es dueña de su vida,

- no discutan- pidió la joven rubia- no ahora…, Vanessa tiene razón, no debí haberme ido sin decir nada, más ahora…, Mark, Khya, Vanessa, anoche Lucifago fue invocado

Ahora los jóvenes Americanos se miraron unos a otros pálidos como la más blanca hoja de papel, el Inglés y los Orientales no comprendieron mucho, pero a juzgar por las caras de sus nuevos aliados, la noticia dada por Laurie no era nada buena, por el contrario, vieron a Khya caer pesado sobre un sillón, y Mark beber su copa hasta el tope:

- eso es imposible, es una locura- dijo Vanessa como si hablara sola- no, no puede ser, eso significa… significa

- significa que ellos pactaron con el diablo- dijo Khya mirando al suelo- si Lucifago viene a la Tierra… Dios

- ¿Quién es Lucifago? Se atrevió a cuestionar Atsuya

- El ministro de Lucifer- contestó Mark quien era conocedor del tema a fondo- el primer ministro mejor dicho…, él… es un demonio…, que puede ser invocado solo por aquellos que han hecho un pacto con el diablo…, se alimenta de las almas de sus oponentes y su fuerza es… es… es comparable a la de los Dioses de Olimpo en conjunto, no está escrito en la mitología, pero según lo que se sabe, el Olimpo fue destruido por él, nunca se supo quien lo invocó, pero…

- pero…, nadie hasta el momento se sabe con el poder suficiente para enfrentarlo- terminó diciendo Vanessa con angustia

- ¿Por qué ustedes saben todo eso?- preguntó Shaoran

- por que nosotros hemos sido entrenados desde niños para ser capaces de enfrentar todo, hasta la más absurda e irreal leyenda- contestó Khya- a diferencia de ustedes nosotros nacemos sabiendo que todo puede ser real.

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

La niña sonreía como si conociera a ambos chicos desde siempre, el moreno alto no pudo más que sentirse emocionado, la pequeña era una niña hermosa, con los mismos ojos que su madre, brillantes, llenos de vida, su tez blanca, su sonrisa, pero definitivamente el mismo color de cabello que el padre, por suerte era una de las pocas cosas que tenía de él, pensaba el chico sonriendo:

- ¿ángel?- preguntó la niña mirando a Yukito

- supongo que ella siente tus poderes- razonó Touya

- además que ella conoce a Kero, digo, Kerberos- explicó Michelle- digamos que es su juguete favorito

- ¿Kero?

La chica sonrió con dulzura, aunque con pena, era algo cruel como la niña trataba al guardián de las Sakura Cards como si fuera un juguete más, por suerte Laurie lo mantenía sellado la mayor parte del tiempo:

- ¿tu eres?

- como la niñera- le contestó a Touya la chica- aunque a Laurie no le guste mucho tratarme como una, el concilio me dio la misión de cuidar de la niña, además esa fue la condición de Laurie para aceptar el liderazgo del concilio, alguien que protegiera siempre a su hija cuando ella no estuviera, y como mi fuerte es la magia de protección, aquí estoy, desde que Lizzie tenía días de nacida

Touya asintió tranquilo con la explicación, la niña estaba sentada junto a él mirándolo, era lógico que se portara así, nunca antes de habían visto, pero para sorpresa de Michelle la niña no se portaba desconfiada con los dos jóvenes, como sin tener que necesitar explicaciones la niña supiera que ellos estaban ligados a su madre:

- me da gusto que usted siendo el hermano de Laurie esté cerca de ella, aunque no lo reconozca frente a todos, se que siempre a necesitado a la gente que realmente ama a su lado, pero… pueden sentirse orgullosos, ha salido adelante sin la ayuda de nadie

- si, ya lo veo, es toda una mujer- susurró Touya

A pesar de que estaba feliz de haber recuperado a su hermana, y además tener una hermosa sobrina, no pudo evitar sentirse triste al saber cuánto se había perdido estando tan lejos de ella, aunque no dijera nada, estaba seguro que Sakura no era del todo feliz, lo supo del momento en que la vio llorar, su mirada estaba cargada de tristeza y culpabilidad, aunque comprendía, porque le gustara o no que Shaoran fuera el padre de la niña, él joven líder Oriental tenía todo el derecho a saber que era padre:

- Sakura decidió decirle la verdad al mocoso

- ¿al mocoso?

- bueno, a Shaoran- explicó Yukito a Michelle- nos dijo esta tarde que no va a seguir mintiendo

- espero que él no lo tome muy a mal- rogó Michelle mirando a la niña- aunque se que la noticia de ser padre de Lizzie le va a gustar, cuando se conocieron, digamos que se agradaron mutuamente.

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

- ¿Qué quieres?

- hablar contigo

- ¿conmigo?, cuando te fui a ver al hospital me dijiste que no quería tener nada que ver conmigo

- yo… no le quiero hacer daño a nadie…, nunca lo quise hacer…

El ambarino miró a la muchacha que estaba cabizbaja, de seguro porque sus ojos decían claramente que las palabras que estaba diciendo eran mentiras, el podía asegurar por su vida misma que Laurie Le Blanc sentía algo por él, se lo decía su piel cuando la rozaba, sus labios cuando la besaba, pero algo en ella le hacía rechazarlo, y no porque amara a otro, o porque ellos no fueran personas que pudieran estar juntas, algo más había, de eso podrí apostar todo:

- ¿Cuál es tu juego Laurie?, primero me pides que me aleje de ti, luego… luego me dices que necesitas decirme algo urgente, les pediste a todos que se fueran, incluso Michelle se llevó a tu hija…, dime de una vez lo que quieres

- si fuera tan fácil- susurró la rubia- me gustaría no tener que decirte nada, pero…, ya me harte de todas las mentiras

Laurie miró al chico con la mayor sinceridad del mundo, sintió que caía en un abismo sin fondo al sentirse reflejada en aquellos dulces ojos marrones, era así, y siempre lo sería, el era el único hombre que la hacía sentir demasiado vulnerable, el era el hombre que la hacía sentirse una niña desprotegida, porque él era él único hombre que amaría de por vida:

- habla de una vez- demandó Shaoran ya molesto por los rodeos

El se acercó lentamente, se acercó a ella porque quería sentir su calor, quería sentir su cuerpo unido a de él, la tomó por la cintura sintiendo como ella tiritaba por aquel contacto, y sonrió, lo hizo porque le gusto el saber lo que producía en ella, o más que todo confirmar sus hipótesis. Laurie tan solo se quedo quieta sin saber como reaccionar, sin saber si sacarlo de su casa con magia o dejarse llevar por el momento, o tal vez quedarse calla, no decir nada, por que el temor por la reacción de él comenzaba a asustarle:

- eres mi perdición- le susurró el chico al oído- eres como el pecado más dulce que me gustaría cometer

- Shaoran… - susurro la chica

- Laurie…

**I can't live this life **(no puedo vivir esta vida)  
**Without you by my side **(sin ti a mi lado)  
**I need you to survive **(te necesito para sobrevivir)

se miraron largamente, tratando de estudiarse tan solo con la mirada, queriendo ver en el interior de ellos, queriendo analizar al otro. Li tomó el rostro de la chica y depositó un dulce besó en la punta de su nariz, porque él mismo tenía que reconocer que lo que ella le hacían sentir era distinto incluso aunque le doliera recordar, era similar a lo que la maestra de las cartas de había hecho sentir:

- aunque me digas que eres un imposible para mi, no me importa, porque soy de los que piensan que si uno desea algo, solo tiene que luchar con garras hasta conseguirlo

La beso, se hundió de nuevo en la boca de la joven dejando a su lengua explorar libremente el interior de aquella cavidad, sintiendo la humedad interior de ella, y lo mejor, saber que ella le correspondía con la misma intensidad, el joven apretó aún más el cuerpo de la chica contra el de él. Laurie estaba en el cielo, sentía que había vuelto a renacer, efecto que tan solo el producía en ella, pero tenía que reaccionar, volver a la realidad, dejar de soñar, no era el momento, el lugar, bruscamente se separó de el:

- no… no puede ser… basta… no quiero hacerte sufrir de nuevo…- Laurie dejó que sus lágrimas cayeran- ya te hice ser el hombre más infeliz del mundo, no de nuevo, no podría vivir con ello- Li le miró confundido- aunque tenga que herirte ahora, es mejor, antes que te enamores de mi … no me podría perdonar eso de nuevo, lo siento mucho Shaoran, pero la verdad es lo mejor

- creo que eso es tarde… siempre pensé que nunca más en mi vida podría volver a amar a alguien, o al menos sentir cariño, pero eso lo pensaba hasta que llegaste a mi vida y no entiendo nada de lo que estás diciendo, de que me hablas

- no Li, no me puedes llegar a amarme, no puede ser¿sabes por qué?, simplemente porque en verdad yo soy a quien más odias en este mundo, si Li, soy a quien odias- el chico estaba asombrado por las palabras de ella- no me mires así, Li lo siento, pero tenía que ser así antes de que ya sea demasiado tarde, pero ya no puedo seguir, tu no puedes enamorarte de mi por que soy… soy… Sa… Sakura Kinomoto

Shaoran quedó de piedra ante tal confesión, sintió que el cielo caía sobre él, frente a él había estado todo el tiempo aquella mujer que aún no conseguía sacar del todo de su corazón, ahora entendía por que su atracción hacía ella, todo el tiempo había sido ella, y ahora estaba allí, mirándolo suplicante, esperando como una persona que ha sido juzgada y esta esperando la sentencia del juez:

- lo siento Li… pero así es…

- ¿tu?

- si, maldición, si, soy yo, Laurie Le Blanc es solo un inventó del concilio Americano, pero ya no puedo seguir con este juego, lo siento…- la joven miró al chico que lejos de mirarla a ella pareciera que estuviera pensando en algo- nunca quise provocar aquellos sentimientos en ti, por eso me alejaba de ti, por eso te rehuía, pero no me dejaste, cuando volví a pisar estas tierras venía solo para hacer un trabajo, solo que nunca imagine que tendría que quedarme tanto tiempo

- ¿Por qué?, siempre pensé que si alguna vez te volvía a ver te diría que arruinaste mi vida, pero ahora, ahora, no se que hacer ni que decir, siento demasiadas cosas, cuando desapareciste con el tiempo prometí comenzar de nuevo, olvidarme que alguna vez exististe en mi vida

- Shaoran…

- para ti soy Li- le dijo el joven esta vez levantando la mirada- para ti soy simplemente Li, creo que ahora se por que Eriol me pidió que me alejara de ti, ahora entiendo tantas cosas, ahora se por que el te protegía tanto, nunca… nunca debiste aparecer en mi vida de nuevo, por que tu solamente arruinas todo lo que te rodea, no vales la pena, deberías haberte quedado lejos, donde nunca podrías dañar a nadie de nuevo, no entiendo cómo puedes ser tan desfachatada y aparecer de nuevo

La joven quedó de piedra ante tales palabras, no supo que poder decir, el chico se veía demasiado herido, y más que todo se notaba la rabia que debía estar conteniendo por dentro, sus ojos brillaban con ira, como si en cualquier momento explotaría, pero en el momento que decidió decir la verdad, sabía que las consecuencias podrían ser fatales:

- nadie se va a enterar que yo sé quién eres- siguió diciendo Shaoran- dejaremos que todos sigan con el juego de la mujer perfecta del concilio Americano, aquella mujer que todos llaman perfecta, aquellos que todos alaban porque eres poderosa, pero de mi mantente lo más lejos que puedas, no quiero sentirte cerca, me das asco, tu y todo lo que has hecho, lamento demasiado el haberte conocido Sakura… lamento el día en que te volvía a encontrar, y lamento aún más el día en que te abrí mi corazón, aquel día en que te pedí que te quedarás para siempre conmigo, lamento tanto el que tu hayas entrado en mi vida

- yo nunca quise hacerte tanto daño- susurró ella- lo hice por el bien de todos

- si, pues no veo que haya sido lo mejor, primero Kiana, luego Laurie, pareciera ser que te encanta ser cualquiera, menos Sakura, que lastima me das, tener que esconderte tras otros para poder estar lejos del sufrimiento, tener que buscar falsas apariencias porque la gran Sakura no puede hacer nada… es una lástima que seas tú la que tenga la confianza de muchos, porque tú no te mereces la confianza de nadie

- ¿lejos del sufrimiento, crees que he sido feliz?

- poco me importa tu felicidad… solo te voy a pedir que cuando todo termine desaparezcas de esta ciudad y nunca más pidas nuestra ayuda, por que como cabeza del concilio te la negaré… así que ve buscando la forma de explicar en tu concilio porque no quiero saber nada de ustedes…, no te quiero volver a ver en mi vida…

El joven salió del apartamento dando un portazo, la joven quedó allí, de pie en medio de la sala sin saber que decir, tal vez el haber dicho la verdad había estado mal, pero al fin y al cabo era lo mejor que podía hacer, había hablado en el momento preciso, antes que Shaoran Li pudiera sentir cosas que eran imposibles, se tomó la cabeza queriendo llorar, pero pronto volvería Michelle con su hija, no podía dejar que la vieran mal, lo que tenía que hacer era mirar todo fríamente, lo que estaba por suceder era más importante que cualquier cosa.

**So stay with me (por eso quedate conmigo)  
You look in my eyes and I'm screaming inside that I'm sorry. **(tu miras dentro de mis ojos que están gritando, lo siento)

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

Todo a su alrededor era destrozos, cada objeto de aquella habitación había sido puntería directa de su ira y frustración, cayó al suelo de rodilla sintiendo ya el cansancio por su desahogo, pero claramente escuchaba tras la puerta de su dormitorio las suplicas de su prima por que abriera, pero no era capaz de enfrentar a nadie, al menos a nadie que quisiera herir de verdad, tal vez era un hombre adulto, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera llorar, eran tantos los sentimientos reprimidos en su pecho que se sentía ahogado, pero tampoco podía dejar que los demás notaran lo que estaba pasando.

Había conducido como un loco camino a casa, por poco y había quedado estampado contra un muro al no dar un giro con velocidad reducida, pero había salido bien, al menos no todo parecía estar en su contra.

Por su mente pasaban mil cosas, sucesos, recuerdos, situaciones, en su corazón se estaba comenzando a formar un vacío, jamás imaginó que al volverla a encontrar se sentiría de esa forma, pero la rabia que años atrás sintió se volvía a sentir claramente como si no hubiera pasado tiempo desde que todo pasó.

Apoyó sus manos contra el suelo cansado, y fijó su mirada en su alrededor, sonrió con sarcasmo al notar el desastre, de seguro al día siguiente todos preguntarían por lo pasado, pero él no tenía respuestas, ni tampoco deseaba inventar algo.

Se sentía un idiota, se sentía burlado, traicionado, la extraña atracción que había sentido por la Líder Americana quedó clara, pero por más que pensaba no entendía como no había sido capaz de darse cuenta antes de lo que tenía enfrente, no era posible que por gafas y por su color de cabello no hubiera podido reconocerla, bueno, tal vez era que no deseaba reconocerla, porque estaba seguro que su corazón sabía desde antes quien era ella, solo que el destino le había jugado una mala pasada.

Se puso de pie, le costó, estaba cansado, se acercó al baño y se miró al espejo, estaba pálido, por un momento no pudo reconocer su imagen, se lavó el rostro con agua helada para poder reaccionar y ver con más claridad, suspiró, estaba seguro que ya había pasado más de una hora desde que había llegado a su casa.

¿Cuántos sabrían la verdad¿Eriol, Tomoyo, su prima?, de Eriol no dudaba, el tenía que saber todo, por algo había estado en contacto con Le Blanc por años, y Atsuya, su mano derecha, por razones muy fundadas se había cambiado temporalmente de bando, tenía que saber quien era en verdad Laurie, de Tomoyo y su prima no sabía, y esperaba que ellas no supieran nada, si no realmente se comenzaría a sentir solo, aunque desde que la maestra de las cartas lo había abandonado lo estaba.

La lucidez llegó a su mente, Laurie Le Blanc tenía una hija, 3 años… ¿acaso?...

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

"El terremoto de esta mañana ya ha cobrado más de 30 víctimas fatales en nuestra ciudad, y lamentablemente se espera seguir encontrando más, las pérdidas producidas por este desastre natural aún son inestimables, pero se calcula…"

Apagó el televisor, todos los presentes miraron preocupados, Eriol ya había contado en gran medida lo comentando en la reunión situada en el departamento de la joven Le Blanc, y para sumar a todo la tragedia, un enorme sismo grado 6 a 6.5 en la escala de Richter, los daños habían sido severos, muchos edificios cayeron dejando miles de heridos, y la gente muerta iba en aumento:

- entonces- habló un anciano- nos quiere decir que el terremoto fue por la invocación

- no podría decirlo con pruebas, pero lo más probable es que así sea- contestó Eriol- tengo que reconocer que desde ayer las energías concentradas son incontables

El silenció se hizo presente por unos minutos, los más ancianos se miraban entre si sin saber que decir, Atsuya en cambio se puso de pie, y se acercó a una de las grandes ventanas que tenía vista a la ciudad, desde allí podía apreciar en vivo y en directo los resultados del desastre natural, la cantidad de vehículos chocados en las calles, edificios casi destruidos, la gente corría con desesperación de un lado a otro por temor a las replicas que comúnmente se daban en casos como aquel:

- ¿que tenemos que hacer?- preguntó otro miembro

- por el momento esperar- dijo Atsuya sin dar la cara- Laurie está viendo todo, ella y su equipo son los que están preparados para esto, hay que reconocer de una buena vez que después de creer por siglos que el Concilio Oriental era el más preparado, estamos errados

Nadie se atrevió a contradecirlo, porque no había como hacerlo, los Americanos solo demostraban lo buenos que eran en su trabajo, hasta el momento tanto ellos, como el concilio Occidental había fallado, pero los de América seguían acertando en todo lo que predecían:

- supongo que Laurie nos llamara- comentó Eriol

- bueno, ahora yo voy a verla, me llamó recién Black, así que los estoy llamando- avisó Atsuya viendo la hora.

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

Tenía que hacerlo, era el momento perfecto, estaba durmiendo profundamente, solo tenía que enterrar la daga que tenía en su mano derecha en el pecho del joven, y dejarlo allí, uno menos, se acercó en silencio, tratando de no cometer ningún error esta vez, y estando ya junto a la cama sonrió, al menos esto seria como una pequeña venganza, él, aquel chico era uno de los que nunca había confiado, por el contrario, ni siquiera se había molestado en disimular su molestia al tener que trabajar juntos. Levantó el brazo y su sonrisa se amplió… la persona que dormía abrió los ojos, por milésimas de segundo fue capaz de darse vuelta y esquivar el ataque, pero su brazo recibió la peor parte:

- ¿Qué mierd… que pasa contigo?

- lo siento pero tienes que desaparecer, tu y tus amigos no hacen más que interferir

El atacante se lanzó nuevamente asombrando a su víctima por la fuerza que mostraba, forcejearon, la daga estaba a unos centímetros de cumplir con su meta, esta vez no iba a fallar, no quedaría como el inútil, pero su víctima reaccionó terminando por poner en medio de ambos la cama, ambos jadeaban, pero el atacante sonrió:

- de aquí vivo no sales, lo lamento Mark, pero tú eres el primero, y tu amiguita Vanessa te seguirá hasta el mismo infierno

Iba a volver a atacar pero comenzó a sentir que se quemaba, cayó al suelo de rodillas soltando con ello su arma blanca, levantó la mirada para ver justo detrás de Mark a la seguro responsable de su derrota:

- ¿Qué?

- digamos que llegué a tiempo

- Khya- sonrió Mark aliviado al verla- jamás en mi vida pensé que me alegraría tanto al verte

Michael Cronwel abrió nuevamente los ojos, esa clase de ataques era lo que hacían de Khya una de las oponentes más fuertes, nadie sabía de donde provenían sus poderes, pero no existía un ser humano capaz de enfrentarla y salir ileso:

- atacar por la espalda ya es traición, pero atacar a alguien cuando duerme es imperdonable- le dijo Black casi sonriendo- estábamos esperando que aparecieras, sabíamos que eras un traidor

- no… no…

- Khya, por el amor de Dios, déjalo, los vas a terminar matando- le pidió Mark reaccionando

Mark sabía que la joven Oriental era capaz de eso y más, pero al menos notó la tranquilidad que estaba apareciendo en la mirada de Michael, y la energía que emanaba del cuerpo de su compañera comenzaba a disminuir.

Michael casi sin fuerzas se puso de pie, pero no duró mucho antes de caer al suelo como un pesado saco, aún sentía que su interior ardía, lo peor es que ni siquiera era capaz de saber que clase de magia utilizaba la mujer, quien podría identificarla era la persona que de seguro lo condenaría de por vida, estaba perdido, no tenía fuerzas ni siquiera para huir, había fallado, pero al menos no tendría que enfrentar luego a su padre, una vez que la líder apareciera él sería enviado directamente a las prisiones mágicas sin poder salir jamás:

- eres asqueroso- habló Black- ella confió en ti a pesar de que nadie lo hacía, te hizo su mano derecha, te dio la oportunidad de demostrar tu lealtad, confió en ti más que en nadie, y tu nos has dado la espalda sin importar nada, me das pena, has perdido una oportunidad que no tiene cualquiera, y lo peor es que caíste tan bajo, como para querer matar a un hombre con tus propias manos

Mark miró el arma blanca con el que estuvo a punto de ser asesinado, en ese momento entró Vanessa quien quedó de piedra, porque no venía a ver aquello, sino que simplemente venía a despertar a su amigo:

- ¿Qué… que pasó?

- me quiso matar- le contestó Mark a su compañera- pero Khya fue más rápida

- maldito bastardo, siempre dije que era igual a su padre- dijo la joven Miller mirando a Michael con desprecio- es un traidor por naturaleza, siempre lo supe, todos los sabíamos

- lo bueno es que Laurie abrió los ojos hace un tiempo, y no va a dudar en condenarte de por vida- le dijo Mark con orgullo

Michael sabía que era cierto, que ahora que estaba atrapado estaba perdido, no podría salir del lío en el que estaba ni en sueños, no le quedaba más que bajar la cabeza y aceptar lo que se venía.

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

- HABLA!

El hombre levantó la mirada asustado, nunca en su vida había escuchado a esa chica gritar, estaba molesta, pero por sobre todo veía en ella desilusión, pero la entendía, de seguro que él en su lugar haría lo mismo, solo que no sería de solo palabras:

- yo…, yo en verdad… no quería

La joven rubia avanzó hasta quedar a centímetros del joven y lo tomó por el cuello sorprendiendo a quienes estaban con ella, desde que la conocían nunca la habían visto ser agresiva con alguien, de hecho era muy raro verla enojada de verdad, pero ahora demostraba todo ese carácter que parecía ocultar, sus ojos centellaban con dureza, sin el menor rastro de compasión:

- habla de una maldita vez antes que termine de perder la paciencia, me demostraste que a un hombre como tú no tengo por qué tenerle piedad, incluso pensé en perdonarte, porque por un lado te entendía, pero…, estuviste a punto de matar a uno de los nuestros y eso es algo que no te perdonaría jamás, así que más te vale comenzar a hablar

En ese momento Shaoran entro a la sala, en compañía del Ingles, Atsuya se acercó a ellos para detenerlos, a juzgar por la situación, no era bueno intentar charlar con la líder Americana:

- no creo que quieran estar aquí- les susurró

- Lucifago fue invocado- habló de corrido Michael- lograron llamarlo por el pacto que mi padre hizo con el diablo hace más de diez años, averiguaron que no es necesario tener la llave de la puerta a los infiernos, Lucifago al ser el primer ministro tiene el poder de liberar todo, no hay como detenerlos, ellos han logrado lo que querían

- confié en ti más que en nadie!- le reprochó Laurie- aún cuando muchos me decían que no lo hiciera¿Por qué maldita sea… porque me diste la espalda?, eres…

- lo hice por que te amo- confesó el joven sabiendo que no le quedaba más alternativa que la verdad- por que Hotohori y mi padre me prometieron dejarte a mi lado, permitirte vivir si los ayudaba, me dijeron que tu estarías conmigo por la eternidad

- ¿y eso para ti es amor?...¿a cuánto eres capaz de renunciar por amor?... el amor no sabe de egoísmos Michael, una persona que en verdad ama es capaz de dejar todo…, no de tenerlo todo…¿no te dabas cuenta que yo nunca te podría amar?

- ¿es por él…, por el padre de tu hija?

- bien lo sabes…, el padre de Lizzie es el único al que amare de por vida

Shaoran puso atención a las palabras de la chica, se acercó un par de pasos, pero Black le detuvo el camino, se miraron desafiantes, pero Li tuvo que reconocer que esa chica era algo especial, algo en ella hacía sentir temor:

- pero tu lo abandonaste…

- creo que basta- interrumpió Khya sin dejar pasar a Li- Laurie, lo mejor es que lo mandemos a la prisión, al menos ya sabemos todo

Laurie se dio media vuelta y quedó de piedra al ver a Shaoran, más cuando él la estaba mirando con insistencia, la rubia no pudo evitar cuestionarse si había escuchado todo el interrogatorio, no era muy difícil sacar conclusiones de todo:

- ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Eriol con preocupación

- digamos que teníamos un traidor entre nosotros, pero ya lo tenemos- le contestó Vanessa con orgullo

- esto esta recién comenzando- les recordó Khya- si todo es como pensamos, tendremos una batalla difícil

- a no se que encontremos a la reencarnación de Némesis- les recordó Mark- si la gran Mitología Griega no es tan fantasía como pensábamos, y si Lucifago subió a la tierra, tiene que haber la posibilidad de tener a Némesis de nuestro lado, ella es la única que podría enfrentar al ministro Infernal, e impedir la llegada de Tanato

Laurie bajó la mirada, el miedo comenzaba a invadirla, el terror de no ser capaz de impedir todo era lo peor, si bien Mark tenía razón, que había una posibilidad de tener a Némesis con ellos, pero para poder saber cómo invocarla, como hacerla su aliada, eso era lo más difícil de todo, por no decir lo imposible, pero no pensaba rendirse fácilmente, ella estaba ya acostumbrada a luchar por el bien de los demás y esta vez no sería una excepción, ni menos con sus aliados, confiaba plenamente en las capacidades de sus compañeros de equipo, tal vez, solo tal vez, con ellos no todo sería imposible.

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

Miró a su alrededor con una sonrisa petulante, jamás pensó que habría alguien lo suficientemente valiente para volver a invocarlo, realmente tenía que ser una persona que odiara a todo ser vivo con toda el alma, pero eso le agradaba, ya podía comenzar a saborear el momento de la cacería, cuando cada uno de los seres humanos huyeran despavoridos y otros suplicaran por sus ordinarias vidas:

- mi señor, al fin a aparecido

- pensé que el pequeño aviso de esta mañana te había confirmado mi llegada, tu debes ser George Cronwel…, valiente…

George veía ante él a un hombre de rubio y largo cabello, cubierto solo por una túnica blanca, a simple vista casi podía decirse que era un ángel, pero su mirada llena de odio y maldad lo cambiaba todo, aquella mirada gris sin vida, de el emanaba una energía negra, que daba temor, pero George sabía muy bien a lo que se atenía desde el momento que decidió invocarlo, solo esperaba que no todo fuera como las leyendas lo contaban, y que al final Lucifago no lo traicionara:

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres humano?

- quiero que las puertas del infierno se abran…

- ya veo, quieres que mi gran amigo Tánato venga a la tierra a sembrar la muerte…, me gusta la idea…, pero…¿Qué me darás a cambio?

- todo lo que desee mi señor, lo que quiera…

Lucifago miró al deplorable ser humano y sonrió, seguían siendo como siempre, manejables, totalmente ambiciosos, sin orgullo, capaces de dar todo por ver cumplidas sus metas personales, sin importar lo que podría significar, su señor tenía razón para pensar que el momento de la destrucción pronto llegaría, y sería mucho más fácil que siglos atrás, esta vez no estarían los Dioses del Olimpo esperando para enfrentarlo:

- bien… quiero que encuentres a Némesis…, al menos antes de que despierte…

- ¿Némesis?- preguntó George confundido

- si, la diosa de la justicia, esta vez no lograra detenerme, no creo que sea eso lo que quieres, si conoces de mi historio sabrás bien porque te estoy pidiendo todo esto

El padre de Michael sonrió con maldad latente en su mirada, por supuesto que sabía muy bien la historia acerca de ese enviado, y lo último que deseaba era que alguien fuera capaz de detenerlo, eso no lo iba a permitir por nada del mundo:

- no se preocupe… yo me voy a encargar de encontrarla

_"Nemesis",_ pensó Lucifago mirando el horizonte, tenía que reconocer que lo que más le gustaba de estar en aquel mundo nuevamente era tener la posibilidad de obtener la cabeza de su más gran enemigo, aquel ser que había logrado derrotarlo siglos atrás, si no, de algo estaba seguro, el mundo seria de total propiedad de los infiernos, pero las cosas iban a ser diferentes a como diera lugar, la sangre de la Diosa sería derramada por sus manos, incluso se daría el lujo de beber de ella:

- búscala- ordenó el ministro sin dejar de sonreír- una vez que la tenga en mis manos, abriré las puertas para ti.

Continuara…

Notas de la Autora:

Chicas, mil perdón, pero no había tenido tiempo de sentarme e inspirarme, he estado con mil cosas encima y tiempo es lo que me falta, ojala el día tuviera 24 horas y no tan pocas, porque así podría cumplir con todo lo que prometo, pero lo que importa es que estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo que espero haya sido de su entero agrado.

Lucifago, Tanato, Némesis, entre otros son seres característicos de la mitología griega, solo que no están ligados, pero, a mi me gusto juntarlos un poquito y modificar la mitología de acuerdo a mi fic,

Gracias a todos por los mensajes, mails, reviews, amenazas de muerte, chantajes emocionales, etc. Etc, por que es todo eso lo que me ánima a escribir, y nuevamente mil disculpas a todos los que leyeron el capitulo anterior y leyeron que me demoraría poco

Un beso

Serena Li


	12. Capitulo 11: Odio, Amor, Placer

**Disclamer**Creo que este discurso esta algo demás, si al final todos conocemos la realidad, es decir… ni en sueños estos personajes nos pertenecerán, son todos propiedad de Clamp, por desgracia, (QUIERO UN SHAORAN PARA MIII), jejejeje, soñar es gratis!!!

**Recordatorio:** Esta es una continuación de un fic anterior, jeje, (me gusta explicar bien las cosas), **_Una Nueva Aventura_**, por lo tanto hay muchas cosas que tienen conexión de la historia anterior.

**Advertencia: Me inició en el mundo de la pasión y el amor, así que chicas, no digan que no les advertí, este capítulo contiene una escena un poco apasionada¿Quiénes protagonizan?, van a tener que leerla, niños chicos!, abstenerse por esta vez.**

**Cambio de Raiting!!!, no digan que no les dije nada!!!.**

**Unión Mágica: Una Nueva Aventura II**

**_Capitulo 11: Odio, Amor, placer_**

- Anoche me dijo Meiling que estuviste algo…, que llegaste algo molesto

El ambarino miró al que decía ser su amigo, sonrió con algo de sarcasmo, si todo el mundo pensaba que él era un idiota, estaban todos equivocados, el papel de idiota se terminó, no iba a dejar que más personas se rieran de él en su propia cara, ni menos se lo iba a permitir a ella, ya bastante daño le había hecho, años atrás, y en el presente:

- pensé que todavía estarías con tu querida Laurie…

- bueno, bien sabes que soy tan amigo de ella como tuyo, aunque debo reconocer que estaba algo extraña…, la vi mal

Claro que iba a estar mal, pensó el joven de cabello castaño, de seguro ya estaba arrepentida de haber dejado de jugar con él, de seguro quería seguir haciendo el papel de la encantadora Laurie Le Blanc, tuvo ganas de decir todo, de hacerle saber al Inglés que el ya sabía la verdad, pero se las aguantó, quería ver hasta donde eran capaces de llegar los que se decían amigos:

- no es de mi incumbencia lo que le pase…, lo que te quería preguntar…¿Qué edad tiene la hija de Le Blanc?, estoy seguro que tu lo sabes todo Eriol, la conoces bien

- bueno- el joven Inglés sonrió algo nervioso, no le gustaba nada el tono de voz que estaba ocupando su amigo- tiene 3 años y unos meses

Los ojos de Shaoran por un momento se iluminaron, podrían haber creído que era un idiota, pero en verdad no lo era, si sus cálculos no fallaban, el bien sabían quién era el padre de la hija de esa mujer:

- ¿y que es del padre?

- ¿de cuándo te interesa tanto la vida de Laurie?- le preguntó Eriol nervioso- está bien que te guste, pero si quieres saber de su pasado, mejor pregúntale a ella directamente

Eriol conocía demasiado bien a su amigo como para saber que algo le estaba pasando, Meiling le había contado en la mañana que la noche anterior el joven había llegado a la casa sin hablar con nadie, se encerró en su cuarto y luego vinieron los ruidos, al día siguiente las empleadas de la casa comentaban que la habitación del heredero principal de los Li había hecho innumerables destrozos por doquier, que habían muchas cosas que ya no tendrían arreglo, preocupante, Shaoran no era una persona agresiva, a los más era fácil hacerlo enojar, pero de allí a que terminara destrozando todo era largo el trecho:

- se que si le pregunto a ella no me va a responder, ya la conoces, es muy quisquillosa en lo que su vida privada se refiere- le dijo Li como si no tuviera mucha importancia- pero bueno, en todo caso…, no tendría que importarme

Pero si le importaba, si lo que sospechaba era cierto, muchas cosas cambiarían, por que a pesar del dolor que sentía por las traiciones de sus cercanos, sus suposiciones le mostraban una nueva perspectiva:

- el padre de la pequeña ¿vive?

- ya para Shaoran, mejor dime que pasa contigo

- nada amigo… nada, simple curiosidad…

El inglés suspiró, pensó en su amiga, y las cosas que estaban pasando no le gustaban, por un lado Laurie estaba triste, aunque lo negaba lo estaba, él la conocía, y por otro lado el extraño comportamiento de Shaoran¿tenían algo que ver¿su amiga estaba mal por algo que Li había hecho?, recordaba que la noche anterior después de la reunión que habían tenido, y la llegada de Touya y Yukito, Laurie había pedido hablar con el líder Oriental a solas, casi a nadie la idea le agradó, pero a los súbditos de la joven no les quedaba más que obedecer sin decir nada en contra, y él hizo lo mismo junto a Atsuya.

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

- ¡Dios¿Qué pasa?, vine en cuanto me llamaste

La joven de ojos verdes se levantó de la cama en donde había estado desde que llegó de haber condenado a quien por años fue su mano derecha, todo lo que estaba pasando estaba sobrepasando sus límites, dudaba de ella misma, no sabía si seria capaz con todo, tenía miedo, y más cuando sabía que cierto Chino la odiaba más que nunca, cuatro años había logrado vivir con algo de paz, si bien no podía decir que era una mujer totalmente feliz, su vida había sido la ideal:

- ayer le dije parte de la verdad a Shaoran- la joven sollozó- me odia, me odia más que a nada en el mundo…, y no quiero ni pensar de lo que será capaz cuando se entere que Lizzie es su hija

- Oh!... Laurie

- Sakura…, Tommy, soy Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto…, me cansé de vivir tras la imagen de alguien que nunca ha existido, ayer, haber estado con mi hermano fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en mucho tiempo

La pelinegra asintió y se sentó en la orilla de la cama junto a su amiga, la abrazó con ternura porque entendía en parte a la chica, Li cuando quería, podía llegar a ser muy cruel, tenerlo como enemigo no era una buena idea, pero por otro lado saber que Touya ya sabía toda la verdad la hacían sentir más tranquila, su amiga de la infancia no estaba sola:

- ¿Qué te dijo?- inquirió la mujer de Eriol

- que me odia, que lamenta el haberme conocido…, y me lo merezco…, lo que no le dije es que hasta el día de hoy me he arrepentido por haberlo dejado- contó la joven rubia bajando la cabeza- tengo terror de que si se entera que Lissy es su hija me la quiera quitar, si algo así pasara, prefiero morir, sin mi hija me muero, ella ha sido mi vida, por ella he sido capaz de vivir y salir adelante

El llanto ya se hizo insostenible, la joven dejó que sus lágrimas cayeran por su rostro con libertad, Tomoyo a su lado no pudo más que abrazarla con fuerza, lo que justamente en ese momento necesitaba la ojiverde era el apoyo de la gente que la conocía desde siempre, de la gente que conocía a Sakura y no a Laurie:

- yooo…, Sakura… yo estoy embarazada- confesó la amatista- y entiendo tu temor- Sakura la miró con asombro- Eriol no sabe nada aún, se que como líder de concilio tiene problemas, y el que yo esté esperando un hijo solo seria un problema más

- Oh!, amiga, que egoísta soy, yo contándote mis problemas y tu tienes los tuyos

- no te preocupes…, soy fuerte

- no te tienes que preocupar- le dijo Sakura con sinceridad por un segundo dejando sus problemas de lado- tal vez estamos con graves problemas, pero para Eriol jamás seria un problema el ser padre, si supieras las veces que se ha imaginado siéndolo, más cuando conoció a Lissy, verás que se pondrá muy feliz

Tomoyo sonrió, haber recuperado a su amiga de la infancia era una de las mejores cosas que le habían sucedido, y poder compartir lo que le pasaba con ella le hacía estar más tranquila, por que Sakura conocía bien a Eriol, era una de las pocas personas con las que su marido se mostraba realmente como era, un joven maravilloso, buena persona, y no tan fría como muchos pensaban:

- lo que debes hacer es contarle cuanto antes- le aconsejó Sakura sonriendo- a lo mejor se va a preocupar, pero te aseguro que estará feliz

- si, creo que si, esta noche pensaba decírselo, pero en la casa todos están preocupados por Shaoran- explicó la joven de ojos azules- aunque ahora entiendo, ayer llegó como un maniático a la casa, si supieras como dejó su habitación, las empleadas tuvieron todo el día trabajo

- supongo que el saber toda la verdad lo afecto…, ay Tommy, solo espero que no trate de alejarme de mi hija

- hay mucha gente que no lo va a permitir- le trató de tranquilizar- de hecho, de aseguro que tendrá que pasar por Eriol antes de intentar cualquier cosa en tu contra, aunque ahora…, si algo pasara…

- si algo me pasara- le corrigió Sakura a su amiga- quiero que igualmente ustedes se hagan cargo de mi hija…, Shaoran no lleva una vida muy sana como para ser el ejemplo de mi hija, tal vez…, si llego al faltar algún día, y Shaoran forma una familia pueda asumir su rol, pero antes, lo dudo, mi hija necesita con ella gente que sepa lo que quieren

Eso lo dijo con una frialdad que incluso a Tomoyo sorprendió, pero lo hizo como madre, como madre solo deseaba lo mejor para su hija, una familia sana, bien constituida, no un padre que se dedicaba a salir con mujeres todos los días, ese no era el ejemplo más digno para inculcarle a una pequeña, más conociendo lo curiosa que era la pequeña:

- ¿lo que se viene es muy grave?

- no te voy a mentir Tomoyo- respondió la ojiverde seria- pero si…, y tengo miedo, los dos hombres que encabezan todo son mis enemigos y los dos quieren mi cabeza, sin contar de lo que son capaces…, vender su alma al diablo es poco para poder lograr todo, y me da terror imaginar lo sangrienta que será la próxima batalla…, muchas vidas estarán en juego…

- prométeme que tendrás cuidado

- no puedo Tommy por que por el futuro de las personas que amo soy capaz de todo…, al menos sé que mi hija quedará en las mejores manos

- solo cuídate- le pidió la pelinegra- tu hija podrá tener gente que la cuidará de no estar tu, pero nada se compara a la madre verdadera

- el bebé que viene en camino tiene suerte- le dijo Sakura sonriendo a su amiga- tendrá una madre maravillosa.

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

Vanesa miró a su actual amante que estaba con la mente en cualquier parte menos con ella, aunque sinceramente la situación no era la mejor, suspiró y se acercó a una de las ventanas de la sala, Mark andaba con Khya haciendo averiguaciones, Laurie no daba señales, desde que Michael había sido juzgado la rubia simplemente se fue a su casa sin decir nada más, y ahora ella no tenía idea de lo que venía por hacer, por suerte hace poco el hombre con quien la pasaba tan bien había llegado:

- ¿te preocupa lo que valla a suceder?

- a veces siento miedo- contestó Vanessa mirando al ambarino- pero luego pienso bien en todo, y he sido entrenada para luchar desde niña, no tendría que temerle a nada, además que mi equipo está compuesto de personas con poderes realmente admirables, se que somos capaces de lograr todo, incluso, estamos dispuesto a morir si es necesario

- con razón todos les han temido, siempre he sabido que ustedes son capaces de todo por conseguir lo que quieren, desde niño que ustedes han trabajado solos por que según sus pensamientos nadie más hace las cosas tan bien como ustedes- le dijo Shaoran con un dejo de sarcasmo

Atsuya entró a la sala, había ido a la cocina para hablar a solas con su novia, miró a su líder y jefe y luego a la joven, todos prácticamente sabían que entre ellos dos algo pasaba, si bien sabía que Vanessa era una gran chica, y podría llegar a ser la pareja ideal de Li, no le agradaba saber que estaban juntos, por que a pesar de que su amiga no decía nada, estaba seguro que sufría:

- pensé que habías ido a ver a Laurie- le dijo Vanessa a Atsuya

- hablé con ella al salir del Concilio, y quería estar sola, le afecto mucho todo lo que pasó con ese idiota

- nunca me agrado Michael- comentó la Americana sentándose- siempre supimos que era hijo de un traidor, pero muchos decían que era muy bueno como para seguir los mismos pasos que su padre, en cambio yo, siempre supe que era capaz de apuñalar por la espalda, más cuando estaba tan enamorado de Laurie…

Shaoran bufó con notoria molestia, hablar de la joven líder americana definitivamente era algo que ya no le resultaba agradable, Atsuya que bien lo conocía se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien con su líder:

- Laurie debe ser toda una rompecorazones, debe estar acostumbrada a tener todo lo que quiera, en especial a los hombres, debe ser de aquellas que les gusta enamorar y luego dejarlos abandonados, de hecho, eso debe haber hecho con el padre de su hija, de seguro lo dejó sin decir nada…, se nota que es egocéntrica y egoísta

Vanessa miró al ambarino casi con la boca abierta, por suerte ni Khya ni Mark estaba presentes, si no lo más seguro es que no hubiera salido vivo del departamento:

- mira Shaoran- le dijo la chica mostrándose más seria que muchas veces- te puedo permitir muchas cosas, menos que hables de esa forma de Laurie, no la conoces, no sabes de su pasado, no eres quien para juzgar

- conozco a las mujeres como ella, me enamoré de una- confesó Li con resentimiento- y me abandonó sin pensar un segundo en mi

El novio de Meiling se acercó a Shaoran, de no ser su jefe, de seguro ya le hubiera pegado, pero se contuvo, aún así se animó a enfrentarlo:

- esa mujer de la que hablas es alguien que quiero mucho- aclaró Atsuya- y pensé que conocías bien a la chica que dices que amaste, sabías claramente que nunca fue una mujer egoísta que solo pensara en ella, lamentablemente siempre estuvieron los demás antes que su felicidad... y sabes que te dejo por esa misma razón, por que tienes que recordar que ella mató al padre de la mujer que casi fue tu esposa... maldición Shaoran, por favor piensa por una vez en tu vida en lo que ella sentía, no es fácil saber que mataste a alguien y que además le estabas robando la posibilidad de ser feliz quitándole todo lo que amaba…

Li sabía claramente lo que el novio de su prima pensaba, aquel joven siempre había defendido a la maestra de las cartas, desde la época en que el concilio le había dado la misión de estar con ella, solo que nunca había sido capaz de decirle aquello, cuando todo ocurrió, Atsuya simplemente se mantuvo en silencio y nunca más volvió a nombrar a la maestra de las cartas en presencia de algún Li:

- ¿de que hablan?- interrumpió Vanesa

- además- continuó el joven Fushigi sin prestar atención a la chica- te recuerdo que tu cuando llegaste al país ni siquiera fuiste capaz de decirle a la que era y seguía siendo tu novia en esa época que amabas a otra, te quedaste callado, dejaste que se fuera de tu lado sin siquiera buscarla, y lo se muy bien por que yo la fui a visitar al hotel, si tanto la amabas hubieras intentado buscarla en todo el país, pero no lo hiciste, te quedaste sin hacer nada, dejando que ella se fuera de tu lado, vamos Li, tu eres tan culpable como ella de todo lo que sucedió, pero siempre te has querido esconder en culparla a ella, limpiando tu conciencia

- Meiling tenía razón, tu estabas enamorado de ella ¿cierto¿por eso le sigues siendo tan fiel y te uniste a ella?

Silencio, la habitación se sumió en un incomodo silencio, Vanesa miró a los dos hombres que se veían fijamente sin poder decir nada más, el novio de Meiling comprendió que su amigo, jefe, y futuro primo político ya lo sabía todo, que no había nada más que esconder, sintió temor, pero no por las preguntas de Shaoran, si no por lo que podía llegar a pasar, su amiga estaba muy atormentada por el hecho de vivir de una mentira, y si a eso le sumaba el odio que Li había acumulado todos esos años era mucho:

- creo que es de mala educación hablar de algo frente a otra persona sin explicar, no es cordial dejarme de lado- se quejó Vanessa

El joven Li desvío la mirada, la verdad es que ya el solo tocar el tema le hacía sentir mal, no quería saber nada más de su pasado, pero todo lo que le rodeaba le hacía recordar, por más que había intentado olvidar no podía, más cuando sabía que ella estaba en su vida de nuevo, tan hermosa como siempre, por que si, a pesar de todo lo que sentía, de los sentimientos encontrados que invadían su corazón la seguía viendo demasiado hermosa, ya no era una joven adolescente, no era la jovencita que se había hecho mujer en sus brazos, si no que era una mujer, una mujer perfecta por donde se le mirara, era hermosa físicamente y demasiado inteligente, combinaciones difíciles de encontrar en una misma persona, pero que con el tiempo las había adquirido:

- lo que no es necesario es hablar de esto- dijo Atsuya sin ganas de seguir con el tema- se que estas resentido Shaoran, pero ya deberías haberlo superado, además no estamos en el lugar para hablar de ello

- como siempre la defiendes- comentó Li despectivamente- siempre la seguiste como un perrito faldero

- te equivocas, en un principio la protegía por ordenes del Concilio, y después, para que seas feliz, si, me enamoré de ella, porque es imposible no hacerlo, pero… con el tiempo…, se volvió mi mejor amiga, alguien a quien quiero proteger

Vanessa miró a ambos chicos discutir por alguien que ella no conocía, y la verdad es que más que discutir parecía una competencia por ver quién ganaba¿el premio?, no tenía idea.

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

- ¿Qué pasa?

- tengo miedo…, si es verdad que Lucifago está en nuestro mundo…, buscará a Némesis

- ¿crees que realmente ella exista?

- si Mark, lo creo, las leyenda siempre tienen algo de cierto,

Mark asintió confiando en su compañera, por supuesto que lo hacía, habían muy pocos tan preparados como Black, y al mismo tiempo le preocupaba, no le agradaba para nada la forma en que Khya podía estar pensando las cosas.

Cuando ingresó al Concilio le advirtieron que tenía que estar preparado para todo, en especial para incluso morir, pero una cosa era que lo dijeran, y otra muy distinta a que en verdad pasara, los entrenaban desde niños, inculcándoles una mente luchadora y por sobre todo fidelidad absoluta al grupo, sabían que eran preparados de forma muy distinta a los demás integrantes de los Concilios Occidental y oriental, y de hecho eran elegidos como miembros desde el día de su nacimiento, comprobaban sus poderes, y los comenzaban a entrenar a los 5 años, la idea era de que a los 18 años estuvieran aptos para pasar a formar parte activa del concilio, eso hasta que fallecieran, no había una edad para dejar de ser miembro, una vez que ellos aceptaban su responsabilidad, era para siempre:

- Khya… ¿Cómo podríamos encontrar a Némesis

Por supuesto que podía dar una certera respuesta a esa interrogante, pero se detuvo antes de hacerlo¿Cuánto había en peligro?, demasiado, no podía darse el lujo de arriesgar mucho, aunque quien preguntara formara parte de su mismo bando, por lo menos de no dar respuesta, sabía que a Mark no le molestaría ni le sería del todo extraño, se conocían demasiado bien para saber lo que el otro haría:

- si lo sabes debería hablar con quienes corresponda- aconsejó el Americano- estamos en una etapa crucial

- no creo que lo mejor sería hablar ahora- le dijo la joven Americana Oriental- por el momento seria poner en peligro demasiado

- cuándo me dijiste que no podíamos seguir juntos fue ¿por esto?

Khya miró a su interlocutor sin estar realmente seguro de que responder, podía ser capaz de hablar de mil temas distintos, política, actualidad, incluso moda, pero hablar de su vida privada era algo que la hacía sentir nerviosa, incompetente:

- claro- se contestó Mark a si mismo- fue por esto, siempre supiste que esto estaba por pasar, y como siempre no querías que nadie más te ayudara, ni siquiera yo…, el hombre con quien te ibas a casar

La pelinegra quedó estática, Mark había sido bastante respetuoso, desde que se habían vuelto a ver, un año luego de haber roto su relación, él no había hecho comentario alguno, hasta ese momento, había llegado a creer que todo había sido supera y olvidado, pero al sentir el tono de resentimiento supo que no era así, que él seguía sintiendo resentimiento por que ella le dejó, aunque cualquiera lo haría, porque actuando como una mujer sin sentimientos, un día antes de la boda civil, Khya le había dicho a quien fue su novio por tres años que no podía casarse, y al día siguiente Laurie Le Blanc informó al grupo que Black estaba en una misión sin fecha de regreso, nadie hizo comentario alguno por el matrimonio cancelado, como si hubiera sido algo esperado y normal:

- Mark, será mejor que volvamos, no creo que encontremos nada más

- está bien, supongo que irás a ver a Laurie

- si, algo le está pasando, dudo mucho que este tan afectada solo por lo de Mark, algo más tiene, y como sea hoy lo averiguo

El joven solo vio como su ex novia se subía al vehículo, esperando que el hiciera lo mismo para irse, sin haber sido capaz de decir algo acerca de lo sucedido hace un tiempo atrás, pero no debía de extrañarle, Khya era una mujer que no daba explicaciones ni hablaba del pasado.

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

El Inglés miró al oriental preocupado, lo había llamado para juntarse en un café, las razones, era algo peligroso estar en la mansión Li, al menos para poder hablar sobre lo que tenía que decirle, lo observó que movía los dedos sobre la mesa con nervios:

- ¿me vas a decir de una buena vez lo que pasa?

- Shaoran sabe que Laurie Le Blanc es Sakura- soltó la información de golpe- tuve un discusión no muy agradable con él en el departamento donde se quedan los chicos de Laurie, por suerte no dijimos nada de otro mundo, Vanessa que estaba presente nunca supo de quien estábamos hablando, no sé como se pudo haber enterado

Eriol no supo qué decir de buenas a primeras, pero entender el extraño comportamiento del joven Li era más sencillo, luego el temor, las extrañas preguntas que Shaoran le había estado haciendo acerca de la hija de su amiga, de Lissy¿sospechaba la verdad?, el hombre se puso de pie algo confundido, ambos eran sus amigos, pero con Sakura Kinomoto tenía una relación distinta, a ella la protegería de todos, y eso incluía el proteger a la pequeña, sabía que si Li estaba tan enojado como parecía, era capaz de todo si confirmaba su teoría, incluso de separar a Lissy de su madre sin el menor cargo de conciencia:

- creo que el seguir manteniendo todo en secreto es una locura- dijo Eriol seguro de sus palabras- te aseguro que para los Americanos no cambiara en nada el hecho de que Laurie no sea quien ellos piensan de hecho, podría apostar que Khya Black sabe más de lo que aparenta

- esa chica es un misterio- reconoció Atsuya

Era extraño, pero, ni siquiera para él era raro el hecho de que Laurie Le Blanc confiara ciegamente en la joven Oriental Americana, pero además era muy siempre darse cuenta del gran poder que debía tener, emanaba una gran cantidad de energía, y lo mejor de todo era su lealtad al concilio, por eso se había ganado su lugar, y era irremplazable:

- menos para Laurie, ella se conocen a la perfección, solo que son como dos caras de una moneda, pero buscan lo mismo, Khya le será fiel por siempre a Le Blanc¿Quiénes más crees que sepan algo?

- Meiling lo sabe- contestó Atsuya- ahora Li, creo que Touya y Yukito, prácticamente todos, por que supongo que tu esposa esta al tanto

- tendré que hablar con Shaoran, supongo que me debe estar odiando, y me lo merezco, pero… no me arrepiento en nada por haber apoyado a Sakura, ella me necesitaba, e hice lo que cualquiera en mi lugar hubiera hecho.

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

- En verdad lo siento, no quería… no quería…

- ay Laurie, discúlpame tu, soy yo la desubicada

La líder americana miró al culpable del sonrojo latente que Vanessa tenía en sus mejillas, apoyado en la vitrina de madera que adornaba armoniosamente la sala de estar, con su torso desnudo, y sonriendo con petulancia, como si fuera el rey del mundo, o simplemente como si lo que hubiera pasado fuera algo normal, luego desvió la mirada para fijarla en aquel sillón donde había visto a la joven Miller bajó el cuerpo casi desnudo del líder Chino, hubiera querido salir corriendo, pero Vanessa ya la había visto, y con vergüenza había hecho que Li se saliera sobre ella, quien estaba casi sin ropa, aunque realmente no sabía quien se sentía más avergonzada, si Vanessa, o ella misma por no haber sido capaz de golpear en vez de usar las llaves que los que vivían en ese departamento le habían dado:

- Vanessa- habló el ambarino- estas en tú casa, creo que pedir disculpas por lo que hagas aquí dentro no es obligación

- Laurie, no le hagas caso- pidió la joven Miller- supongo que vienes a ver a Khya, aún no llega

- me llamó por que esta al llegar- explicó la rubia aún perturbada por la escena- si no, no hubiera venido

Shaoran se acercó al sillón, donde aún estaba su camisa, la tomó y se la puso, una cosa era estar en esas fachas frente a su amante y la líder de esta, pero otra era lucirse frente a los demás, no era una apariencia que quisiera darle a cualquiera, el seguía siendo el líder oriental:

- tal vez será mejor que los deje, y le dices a Khya que vaya a verme,

- de hecho…, me gustaría hablar contigo- le dijo Li seriamente- tengo un tema pendiente contigo

- yo…, no tengo nada que hablar contigo por el momento- aclaró la ojiverde quitándose los lentes, si tenía que enfrentar a Li, lo haría como Sakura, no como la invención del concilio Americano- pueden seguir en lo que estaban

Laurie se dio la media vuelta y salió del departamento, estaba molesta, y sentía rabia, pero consigo misma, por estar sintiendo celos, porque aunque no quisiera reconocerlo sentía celos de Vanessa, porque ella podía disfrutar de aquel oriental y no ella.

Iba a abrir la puerta de su departamento cuando sintió como una mano masculina se aferraba a su brazo impidiendo cualquier movimiento, no tenía que ser adivina para saber quién podría ser, con calma se dio media vuelta, tratando de mentalizarse, tratando de ser la misma fría mujer de negocios en la que se había convertido en todos esos años lejos de la gente que amaba:

- tenemos que hablar- insistió Shaoran mirándola fijamente

- creo que la última vez que lo hicimos nos dijimos todo, y tú me aclaraste que no querías saber nada de mi, así que por favor déjame- pidió la chica como si fuera una orden

- no soy ningún subordinado tuyo- el recordó el ambarino ahora sonriendo- tengo tanto poder como tú, no eres mejor que yo

- tal vez, pero, tal como yo no te puedo mandar, tú no puedes exigirme que te escuche- la joven se soltó del agarre del joven- lo mejor que puedes hacer es volver con Vanessa, no creo que se vea muy bien el que tú salgas detrás de mí…,

- tenemos algo importante que discutir- insistió Shaoran

- mi hija me está esperando, por favor

- de eso tenemos que hablar…, de nuestra hija.

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

Estaba extrañado, ya se había acostumbrado a cenar todos los días casi en la mansión Li, junto a la familia, de hecho el que no estaba siempre era el mismo heredero de la mansión, pero tenían una grata compañía con las hermanas y la madre del dueño de casa, pero no se podía quejar, mientras el conducía, a su lado su esposa y amante iba sonriente, y vestía con elegancia y sensualidad, jamás podría quejarse de algo, a su lado tenía a la mujer más hermosa para sus ojos, la mujer de su vida:

- ¿y me vas a decir a que se debe todo esto?

- eres ansioso- le reprochó la amatista con un puchero- primero lleguemos al restaurante, pedimos algo rico, y hablamos

No era la primera vez que Tomoyo se portaba así, por eso nunca podía aburrirse a su lado, la joven siempre trataba de hacer pequeñas cosas que hacían de su relación algo apasionante, y tan necesario como el mismo aire lo era para vivir.

El local era majestuoso, ubicado en uno de los barrios más elegantes de la ciudad, por lo tanto muy costoso, pero por suerte, el estilo de vida que tenían les permitían darse esos gustos cuando quisieran, el administrador les abrió la puerta para dejar primero entrar a la dama, Eriol inmediatamente vio los ventanales al fondo del local, daban como vista una espectacular pileta iluminada, con unas maravillosas cascadas de fondo, reconocía que el sitio era totalmente romántico:

- buenas noches, sean bienvenidos¿a nombre de quien está la reservación?- preguntó con distinguida elegancia el hombre que debía bordear los 50 años a vista de la joven pareja

- Señor y señora Hiragisawa- le dijo Tomoyo con una dulce sonrisa

El hombre revisó su lista y asintió avanzado delante de ellos para llevarlos a la mesa correspondiente, los dejó instalados a la espera del mesero que les atendería en esa velada.

La pelinegra suspiró mirando la carta, estaba nerviosa, aunque trataba de no demostrarlo, al menos tenía el apoyo de su mejor amiga, y el haber hablado con ella primero le había sido de gran ayuda, lo que deseaba era que su marido tomara la noticia como algo bueno, y no como un estorbo, aunque conociendo a su marido, era imposible que lo tomara de esa forma.

Pidieron exquisiteces, según lo que sabía Tomoyo, bueno, Meiling le había dicho, era que el pato a la naranja de aquel restaurante era una maravilla, y no dudo en pedirlo, se le antojaba como nunca, y sonrió para si misma al pensar que era por su estado.

Eriol miró dudoso, conocía demasiado a esa mujer, por algo era su esposa, y aquella actitud en ella no era algo normal, aunque muchas veces era una mujer impredecible, nunca se portaba tan misteriosa:

- ¿y, me vas a contar?- preguntó el ojiazul probando de su plato

- definitivamente eres como un niño, no puedes quedarte con la duda ni un momento

- cuando esta relacionado contigo jamás- aclaró Eriol sonriendo con sensualidad- vamos mi amor, dime

Tomoyo soltó una sonrisita, aunque sonara algo cruel, le agradaba ver a su marido estar así, con la curiosidad a flor de piel, comió un poco más obviando las preguntas de su pareja, más que todo pensando las palabras precisas para darle la noticia:

- ¿me amas?- preguntó de repente la joven

- ¿Cómo?- contestó con otra pregunta el chico ante la interrogante de su mujer

- que… si me amas

- por supuesto- le respondió Eriol esta vez con seguridad- eso es algo que jamás deberías dudar mi amor, sin ti mi vida no vale nada

Esta vez el joven de pelo negro azulado comenzó a preocuparse, no era normal que su mujer se sintiera insegura de sus sentimientos, ella tenía que saber que para él era la única mujer que podría amar toda su vida, no podría haber otra, por que Tomoyo era su complemento, solo con ella se podía sentir completo, y feliz:

- creo que es mejor que me digas de una vez lo que te pasa- exigió el hechicero seriamente

- creo…, creo que no es nada grave- contestó la amatista bajando la mirada y estrujando nerviosa la servilleta en su regazo

- no me vengas con esas, te conozco cielo, vamos, sabes que puedes confiar en mi,

- yo…, yo…, estoy embarazada- lo dijo tan bajito que apenas ella se escucho

- no entendí nada cielo¿Qué me dijiste?

- que vas a ser papá- le dijo esta vez levantando la mirada y tomando seguridad- que estoy embarazada

Lentamente aquella información entró en la cabeza del líder Occidental, y su cerebro la procesó, una vez la información registrada, abrió los ojos con asombro, miró a su mujer que le veía asustada, y no pudo más que sonreírle y ponerse de pie para arrodillarse frente a ella y posar su cabeza en el vientre de su esposa:

- oh!, mi amor…, un hijo, nuestro hijo- susurró Eriol emocionado

Tomoyo suspiró con tranquilidad y emoción al ver la actitud de su marido, ni siquiera las miradas curiosas de los demás comensales la hicieron sentir incomoda, lo único que realmente le importaba era que Eriol había tomado bien la noticia:

- vamos a ser padre- le dijo esta vez el chico mirándola a los ojos¡vamos a ser padres!

Esta vez los curiosos que miraban la escena sonrieron, aquella noticia a cualquiera pareja enamorada les era buena, y a ellos se les notaba que era casi una bendición:

- Eriol, mejor ve a sentarte amor- le pidió Tomoyo dulcemente- creo que ya llamamos mucho la atención por hoy

- señores- habló el meseros que les atendía- felicidades, por cuenta de la casa la mejor champagne

Eriol se volvió a su puesto, no soltó la mano de su mujer, estaba feliz, su corazón parecía a punto de estallar por tanta felicidad, el mesero sonrió, el amor que había en aquella pareja era notorio para cualquiera, haberlos atendido había sido un placer.

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

Miró a la pequeña dormir, aquella imagen era lo único que lograba calmarla, había mandado a la joven que trabajaba para ella al departamento de los chicos, quien sin estar muy seguro de hacerlo al ver la presencia de aquel chino en la sala lo hizo igual, una orden de Laurie cuando lo decían como jefa, era una orden y nadie era capaz de no cumplir.

Había tratado de demorarse lo que más pudo en dormir a su hija, aunque realmente no tuvo que hacer mucho, Lissy era una niña bastante inquieta cuando estaba sola con su madre, como si supiera a su corta edad que la mujer que le había dado la vida no podía, por su trabajo, estar mucho tiempo con ella.

Salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella haciendo el menos ruido posible, suspiró dándose ánimos, en su cabeza retumbaba aquella frase dicha por el joven de ojos castaños…

_"De eso tenemos que hablar…, de nuestra hija…"_

¡Dios!, le tenía miedo, tenía que reconocerlo, ante la ley él tenía tantos derechos como ella, y tal vez el hecho de que ella le había ocultado el que ambos tenían una hija agravaba todo.

Entró en la gran sala de su departamento y lo vio allí sentado, sosteniendo la copa que ella le había ofrecido para que bebiera mientras ella se ocupaba de su hija, se acercó a él, quién ya se había dado cuenta de su presencia, el perfume que utilizaba la mujer era inconfundible:

- ¿ya se durmió?- preguntó con calma el chino

- si, ya no despierta hasta mañana, o al menos en un buen rato más, hay noches en las que llega a mi cama, y se acuesta conmigo, me abraza y se vuelve a dormir- contó la rubia sonriendo para si- sobre todo cuando no paso mucho tiempo con ella

Shaoran se había prometido a no volver a dirigirse a ella, al menos si no fuera totalmente necesario por lo que estaba sucediendo, pero el solo hecho de pensar en su teoría, todo cambiaba:

- dime la verdad- pidió Li casi como una súplica- ella…, ella es… ¿ella es mi hija?

Laurie se sentó en el mismo sillón que él ocupaba, solo que manteniendo una distancia prudente, suspiró, sopesó las posibilidades que tenía, pero la tristeza de saber que podía causarle más dolor con una de sus respuestas fue más fuerte:

- si…- susurró por lo bajo- si…

Esta vez el ambarino la miró dejó su vaso en la mesa que estaba a un costado del sillón y se acercó a ella lo suficiente para levantarle el rostro y ver que sus ojos no podían estar mintiendo, su corazón le estaba jugando una mala pasada, por que lejos de sentir rabia, se sentía feliz¡el había tenido una hija con la mujer que más amó en su vida!:

- repítelo- demandó con voz ronca Shaoran

- Leslye es tu hija- le dijo esta vez mirándolo a los ojos- y no podría ser de nadie más, porque desde que te dejé que no estuve con nadie

Aquella confesión no se la esperaba, y en un arrebato se apoderó de los labios de la famosa hechicera, fue tan sorpresivo que la joven quedó apoyada en el respaldo con los ojos abiertos, y le fue imposible no responder con la misma necesidad que el joven, por que ella también lo deseaba, tanto o incluso más que él…, sus lenguas se entrelazaron, Sakura pudo sentir el sabor a alcohol en los labios del chico, e inevitablemente se aferró a su espalda haciendo que la distancia fuera nula, prácticamente él estaba sobre ella, besándola con una mezcla de rabia, ira y pasión, como si en vez de realmente besarla quisiera castigarla, sus respiraciones se hicieron más aceleradas, Shaoran mordió el labio inferior de la joven y se separó solo unos milímetros de ella:

- te odio- le dijo en un murmullo casi inaudible- pero te deseo tanto… que me duele…

Esta vez fue Sakura quien con desesperación tomó al joven por el cuello de la camisa para ser ella quien asaltara la boca del chino, ambos gimieron, los sentimientos que habían mezclados los confundían y al mismo tiempo los hacían querer más:

- tu habitación…- dijo el chico sin separarse de la boca de la rubia

Se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo, sin separar su labios, fue ella quien guío a su amante por los pasillos, sintiendo como las manos de él comenzaban a recorrer su figura, que luego del embarazo, y los años había dejado de ser la misma de la chica adolescente que él hizo mujer, cosa que él pudo notar, si reconocerlo, encantado.

Sakura logro abrir la puerta e ingresaron, siendo Li quien cerrara y le pusiera seguro, recordando lo que Sakura le había dicho minutos atrás, no quería que _su hija_…, **su hija**…, les viera en una situación incómoda, giró lo suficiente para dejar a la chica contra la puerta, y bajar desde su boca hasta aquel cuello que lucía apetecible, se entretuvo en el, mientras sus manos algo ansiosas comenzaban a desabrochar la blusa de la joven, quería volver a sentir su piel desnuda, esta vez no eran jóvenes adolescentes entrando recién en la adultez, esta vez eran dos adultos, no eran tímidos, y ambos estaban deseosos, lo confirmó cuando se dio cuenta que ella ya le había despojado de su camisa, quedando ambos con el torso desnudo, solo que ella aún tenía un sensual sujetador negro de encaje, que pudo haber apreciado más, pero prefería verla sin nada que la cubriera, liberó sus pechos, el embarazo los había hecho más grandes, pero más apetecibles, acarició primero uno provocando que la joven gimiera gustosa, luego le dejó el paso libre a su boca, para poder lamerle el pezón, succionarlo lentamente, morderlo con exigencia, causando en la joven un dolor delicioso, mientras que con la mano libre acariciaba lentamente el otro pecho.

Volvió a asaltar su boca mientras la despojaba de aquellos pantalones que perfectamente se adherían a sus caderas, Sakura comenzó a hacer lo mismo, solo que al llegar al cierre del pantalón del chico notó la poderosa erección que tenía, aún así sin cohibirse, dejó al chino solo con unos bóxer negros que permitían ahora ver la perfección del cuerpo del padre de su hija, aquellos músculos, piernas fuertes.

Él solo sabía que la necesitaba, la alzó por las caderas, obligándola a abrazarlo con sus piernas, estando separados solo por aquellas prendas intimas, que por cierto eran un estorbo, se presionó contra ella como si ya la estuviera penetrando, la joven soltó un jadeo que rebotó en la boca del chico, quién ahora la comenzaba a guiar hasta la cama, la depositó en ella con cuidado, y se despojó a si mismo de sus bóxer quedando completamente desnudo ante la joven, que solo se sonrojó, se recostó a su lado, y recorrió con su mano la perfecta anatomía de la chica, para luego dejar que una de sus manos se detuviera en la entrepierna de la joven hechicera.

Sakura mantuvo el aliento al sentir como la mano del ambarino acariciaba su sexo, que ya estaba bastante húmedo, se asombró cuando sintió la mano del joven directamente en su piel, y soltó el aire retenido en sus pulmones al sentir como uno de los traviesos dedos del chico comenzaba a explorar más a fondo su intimidad.

Se acercó para besarla en la boca, explorar con su lengua su boca tal y como sus dedos lo hacían con su intimidad, y ya sin poder resistir mucho, arrasó con las bragas de la chica, quedando ambos en igualdad de condiciones.

Lo sintió colocarse sobre ella, e instintivamente abrió sus piernas para recibirlo, sabía que tal vez le dolería¿hace cuanto que no estaba con un hombre?, pero más nada le importaba ya, solo quería sentirlo, tanto como lo sintió aquella noche en que su hija fue concebida:

- mírame- exigió Shaoran si atreverse a entrar en ella- no te haré daño

- lo se- contestó la joven ansiosa y temerosa a la vez

Shaoran le sonrió con sinceridad, cosa que solo provocó que la joven quedara embobada, hace tanto que no lo veía sonreír así, con tanta ternura, por eso lo abrazó por el cuello para besarlo, mientras que aprovechando esa pasión comenzó a introducirse en ella con una lentitud desesperante, pero que a la vez hacía que el momento fuera memorable, ambos gimieron al sentirse totalmente unidos.

Sin separarse de sus labios, el joven comenzó un lento vaivén, sus manos comenzaron a recorrer de nueva cuenta el cuerpo de la rubia, quien de forma algo torpe intentaba seguirle el ritmo a su amante, ambos podía sentir la placentera fricción de sus sexos, la joven ya ni siquiera era capaz de controlar sus gemidos, que cada vez se arrancaban más fuerte de su boca.

El joven se apoyó en sus codos, tenía la urgencia de ver reflejado en el rostro de su amante el placer que sus gemidos demostraban, y quedó fascinado, la misma mujer que desde que había pisado China siendo la líder americana, la misma que demostraba frialdad en cada uno de sus comportamientos, ahora estaba bajo su cuerpo totalmente entregada, con sus piernas aferradas a sus caderas, sus manos rozando sus glúteos como si pidiera que entrara más profundo en ella, con los ojos cerrados, y la boca levemente abierta, aunque casi no respiraba.

La llegada a la cúspide del placer era inminente, los movimientos frenéticos, el sudor de sus cuerpos se entremezclaban, y Shaoran no podía dejar de admirar el rostro de la joven, quién ante la llegada del orgasmo abrió los ojos, se miraron sin dejar de moverse, y lo sintieron, fue como una descarga eléctrica que nos recorrió de pies a cabeza, como si hubieran subido y bajado por un espiral de placer inexplicable que los hizo temblar…

Cayó sobre el cuerpo de la joven sin siquiera intentar salir de su interior, ella le abrazó sintiendo una extraña emoción en su pecho, nada había sido como la primera vez, él le había demostrado que con los años se había convertido en un gran amante capaz de satisfacer las necesidades de cualquier mujer, mientras que ella seguía siendo inexperta en el arte de amar, por que a diferencia de aquel hombre, que se había dedicado a pasar por las camas de muchas mujeres, ella no había podido más que negarse toda posibilidad de volver a amar a alguien.

Se movió con cuidado, quedando recostado junto a la mujer, miró el techo de aquella habitación que le era desconocida, a pesar de haber estado con tantas mujeres, nunca había sentido un orgasmo como el que tuvo con ella, ni siquiera la primera vez que estuvo con ella, tal vez eran todos aquellos sentimientos que tenía acumulados:

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó una vez recuperado un poco de cansancio físico- ¿Por qué no rehiciste tu vida?

- ¿ah?- la pregunta la tomó desprevenida- yo…, por esta noche no me preguntes nada… ¿Shaoran?- ambos se miraron- solo por esta noche…, quédate conmigo- pidió la rubia casi suplicando- déjame creer que no me odias,

El hombre no pudo evitar asombrarse ante la petición de la joven, pero aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, le gusto que se lo pidiera, porque además muchas ganas de irse no tenía, él también necesitaba olvidar al menos por unas horas todo lo que había sentido en esos años solo, lo que ella le había hecho sentir:

- Sakura…, el tiempo no va a volver atrás…, los errores no se van a borrar…

- lo se…, pero quiero vivir de un sueño…, tal vez nunca me vas a creer…, pero…, jamás pude dejar de amarte…- Sakura se sentó en la cama tratando de cubrirse con la colcha su desnudez, sin mirar nuevamente a quien tenía a su lado- se que no tengo perdón para lo que te hice…, pero era una adolescente…, e hice lo primero que se me vino a la mente, sin pensar en lo que yo realmente quería…, lo único que me daba valor de seguir adelante fue el saber que en mi vientre se estaba formando una nueva vida…, y es ella quien me ha hecho luchar por lo que tengo…, ella ha sido y será mi razón de vivir…

Continuara….

Notas de la Autora:

Ahhh!!!, apuesto que no se esperaban una escena como esta…, jajaja, deberían estar acostumbrados, conmigo como escritora todo puede pasar, y a decir verdad hace ya rato que le quería poner un poquito de pasión, un momento de relajo se lo merecen todos, así que me apiade de nuestros protagonistas favoritos por un rato.

SAKURITA LI 007, jajajaja, ya te extrañaba!!!, que bueno que hayas regresado a este hermoso mundo de fantasías, espero que te guste esta nueva versión que he hecho, a decir verdad me gusta bastante (claro Serena ¬ ¬, como no te va a gustar si tu eres la autora), jejejeje, dale, ponte al día pronto para que me des tu opinión… y no te preocupes, que de que la terminó, la termino, es una promesa que me hice, a fin de año me voy a vivir a Nueva Zelanda, y anda a saber cuando podré volver a escribir. Besos.

Gabitah, Laditomi, Mely 17, Khorih, Carrie (me alegro de saber que estas con vida, a ver cuando vuelves a escribir, mira que no me olvido que tienes algo pendiente en Sailor Moon ¬ ¬), y Gracias por supuesto a quienes dejaron reviews por el capitulo anterior, les adoro por los ánimos que me dan para seguir escribiendo, y espero no defraudar a nadie.

Nos leeremos pronto de nuevo, estoy muy inspirada últimamente así que creo que estaré actualizando seguido, miren que deben de reconocer que no me demoré nada esta vez, tómenlo como un premio por la paciencia y la fidelidad que tienen para con este fic.

Gracias a todos nuevamente…, y por favor dejen sus opiniones acerca de mi incursión en el lime, o ¿lemon?, jejeje, da igual, y por supuesto si desean más escenitas como esta, solo avisen…

Un gran beso…

Serena Li


	13. Capitulo 12: Lucifago Rocafale

**Disclamer: **Creo que este discurso esta algo demás, si al final todos conocemos la realidad, es decir… ni en sueños estos personajes nos pertenecerán, son todos propiedad de Clamp, por desgracia, (QUIERO UN SHAORAN PARA MIII), jejejeje, soñar es gratis!!!

**Recordatorio:** Esta es una continuación de un fic anterior, jeje, (me gusta explicar bien las cosas), _**Una Nueva Aventura**_, por lo tanto hay muchas cosas que tienen conexión de la historia anterior.

**Unión Mágica: Una Nueva Aventura II**

_**Capitulo 12: Lucifago Rocafale**_

Miraba por la ventana de la majestuosa sala de la mansión, aún para muchos era temprano, pero para ella no, se había levantado hace ya un rato, casi todos, a excepción de la servidumbre, dormían plácidamente, pero ella miraba el día, hace ya cerca de una semana que llovía sin cesar en la ciudad, y los expertos en meteorología no eran capaces de encontrar una explicación por el mal tiempo, se sabía que China era un país lluvioso, pero tampoco era para tanto.

Su novio le había explicado lo que pudo el día anterior, pero no entendió mucho, tal vez provenía de una familia de grandes magos, pero eso no era suficiente para que ella, una persona sin una gota de poder en su cuerpo, comprendiera todo:

- como siempre, despierta desde temprano

La pelinegra se dio media vuelta para observar a una de las visitas que se alojaban en la mansión, aquel apuesto y excéntrico Inglés que estaba casado con una de sus mejores amigas y que años atrás lograba desesperarla solo con su presencia:

- veo que a pesar de lo mal que esta todo, te levantaste de muy buen genio Eriol

- tengo mis motivos- contestó con ese tonto que ella muchas veces detestaba, misterioso

- no te pienso preguntar- le advirtió la chica ahora acercándose a un sofá para tomar asiento- se que no saco nada, solo que salgas con tus ridículas respuestas que cada día odio más

El hombre no pudo más que largarse a reír, era realmente sencillo hacer que Meiling Li se saliera de sus casillas y comenzara a discutir por cualquier cosa, disfrutaba mucho sabiendo que él podía provocar aquello, aunque según ella, no lograba ponerla histérica ni siquiera la mitad que antes, como le decía muchas veces, había perdido su encanto:

- lástima, porque yo estaba dispuesto a contarte aquello que me tiene tan contento

- ya están discutiendo, buenos días

Meiling no pudo más que sonreír al ver a su amiga tan feliz, lucía más radiante que nunca, como si fuera la mujer más feliz del mundo, como si no hubiera problemas capaces de hacerla cambiar de humor, se alegró por ella:

- querida Tomoyo, tu sabes que a tu marido lo soporto solo porque es tu marido- le dijo la joven Li- veo que dormiste de maravillas, supongo que al menos este Inglés sirve para algo

Tomoyo no pudo más que sonreír y acercarse a su pareja para besarlo en la mejilla con dulzura, por supuesto que su marido le servía, era un maravilloso amante, y la noche anterior por la felicidad que los abrumaba, fue mágica, se amaron como nunca, el joven parecía haber estado haciéndole reverencia a su mujer, aunque si, lo había hecho, la felicidad de ser padre le embargaba y lo llenaba de orgullo:

- ¿le contaste a Mei?- preguntó la esposa del líder Occidental

- quería, pero ella no me quiso escuchar- dijo el joven encogiéndose de hombros

- amiga- le dijo Tomoyo mirando a la china- estoy esperando un bebé

La joven Li se puso de pie rápidamente para abrazar a su mejor amiga feliz, después de aquellos años de matrimonio, nada mejor que fortalecer los lazos con un hijo, más si nacía de un amor puro y sincero como el de la pareja, tal vez no se llevaba del todo bien con el padre, pero lo quería, era su amigo, y un hijo de ambos era un sobrino para ella:

- oh!, chicos, estoy tan feliz, con razón los veo con esas caras de alegría, un bebé!

- yo te quería contar, pero no me dejaste- se excusó Eriol sonriendo

- oh! Cállate idiota- le pidió la joven China- Tommy, serás la mejor mamá del mundo

- ¿y Shaoran?, queríamos contarle la noticia- comentó Eriol ahora abrazando a su mujer por la espalda

- no tengo idea- respondió Meiling- lo fui a ver a su dormitorio, estos días me ha tenido algo preocupada, pero sorpresa me lleve al no encontrarlo, y dudo mucho que haya pasado la noche en casa, quizá con que amante este ahora, de seguro una de esas tantas que se le ofrecen a sus pies como si mi primito fuera un dios

Eriol esta vez más serio quedó mirando a la China, recordó la conversación que había tenido con Atsuya, por todo el tema de su hijo, había olvidado algo importante, Shaoran sabía la verdad:

- tal vez esta con esa chica, Vanessa- dijo Tomoyo- al parecer se lleva de maravillas con ella

- en vez de estar con cualquier loca, podría haberse establecido con Arashi- dijo Meiling algo enojada- pero al final mi amiga se dio cuenta que no tenía oportunidad en tener lo que ella quería y se fue nuevamente a viajar.

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

¿Qué hora era?, no tenía no la idea más mínima, las cortinas de la habitación impedían cualquier filtración de luz desde el exterior, pero suponía que ya era de día, miró a su lado, dormida profundamente, con su cabello cubriendo la almohada, y solo una sábana cubriendo la desnudez de su cuerpo, ¿podría decir que era su amante?..., no, ella no…, ella era la madre de su hija, la heredera del clan Li…, al menos su madre ahora le dejaría en paz, ya tenía alguien a quien dejarle su legado, una preciosa niña con los ojos más dulces y hermosos que en su vida vio, bastante despierta para su edad, y sobre todo algo desconfiada, al parecer aquello era hereditario.

¿La odiaba?, si lo hiciera no podría haberle hecho el amor como en la noche recién pasada, por que definitivamente no podía haber sido solo sexo, pero eso era algo que no pensaba decirle a ella, había sufrido por años, y eso era algo que no podría olvidar:

- ¿Shaoran?

El joven la miró a los ojos, aquellos hechiceros ojos verdes penetrantes, que en ese momento estaban llenos de temor, era extraño, porque por primera vez no sabía que decir:

- yo…- el Chino titubeo un momento- yo ya estaba por vestirme para irme

- claro- susurró la joven

Sintió vergüenza, sobre todo por que recordaba que había sido ella quien pidió que él se quedara, tal vez él solo lo había hecho por lastima, y eso solo provocaba en ella dolor, no era una mujer que necesitara la lastima de las demás personas:

- me…, me gustaría ver a la niña- dijo Li ahora sentado en la cama- si es que esta despierta

Laurie alargó la mano hasta el perchero que había en la pared junto a su cama, donde había una costosa y elegante bata de seda blanca, cubrió su cuerpo con ella, no porque hubiera tenido relaciones la noche anterior con él, iba a lucirse sin nada encima, se levantó en silencio y se metió en el baño, no quería llorar, no al menos estando él en su casa aún, se enjuago el rostro para luego volver a su cuarto y encontrar esta vez a un Shaoran totalmente vestido, en silencio buscó en sus cajones ropa interior, y algún pantalón para ponerse por el rato y volver al baño, donde rápidamente se vistió, ya lista, salió para llevar a Li a ver a su hija.

Confirmó que aún era temprano, Michelle al parecer aún no se levantaba, por suerte, y su hija todavía no despertaba, dejó que el chico entrara al dormitorio de la niña primero que ella:

- no la despiertes- pidió Shaoran en voz baja, algo aturdido al ver a la pequeña dormir

Se acercó hasta la cama, la niña parecía un ángel, su respiración acompasada, aferrada a un oso de peluche blanco, ¡Su hija!, aquella hermosa pequeña era parte de él, era su misma sangre, ahora comprendía que sin gustarle demasiado los niños, con ella se mostraba dulce, los lazos sanguíneos habían sido más fuertes.

Sin poder seguir viéndola salió…

La líder Americana le siguió hasta la sala en silencio, confundida por su actitud, pero no sabía que decirle:

- quiero que ella sepa quién soy- exigió sin levantar el tono de voz- quiero que sepa que yo soy su padre

- claro, hablaré con ella hoy, es pequeña, pero entiende todo muy bien- contestó la rubia mirando al suelo- al fin y al cabo ella sabe que su padre está en esta ciudad…, nunca le mentí…

- me importa poco si quieres o no que todos se enteren de quién eres en verdad, pero hoy la quiero en mi casa, hablaré con mi madre y le diré todo, aunque no me extrañaría que Eriol estuviera al tanto

- al él no lo metas- rebatió la joven esta vez sin temor en su voz- Eriol es una de las personas más importantes en mi vida, quién siempre me dio su apoyo y comprensión, no lo acuses de desleal, porque él solo cumplió con la promesa que me hizo

- que hayamos tenido sexo no significa nada- aclaró el ambarino con una frialdad que caló en los huesos de Laurie- solo fue eso, sexo, para mi, desde ahora solo eres la madre de mi hija…, que por cierto me la negaste por mucho…, pero… pienso exigir mis derechos

- haz lo que quieras, me da lo mismo Li, solo te advierto que ni siquiera intentes quitármela, por que de ser así haré uso de mi poder como diplomática, algo que no quisiera…, pero Lissy es lo más importante que tengo en la vida…, y por nada del mundo me arriesgaría a perderla.

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

- Te estás tardando demasiado…, y lo que menos tengo es paciencia

- mi señor, le pido mil disculpas, pero si la reencarnación de la diosa no ha despertado, es muy difícil dar con ella, con Hotohori estamos haciendo todo lo que está a nuestro alcance, pero ni siquiera contamos con mi hijo…

Lucifago suspiró, tenía ansias de sangre, necesitaba derramar sangre sobre la tierra como lo había hecho en el pasado, en la época cuando los dioses del Olimpo gobernaban, solo que ahora sería más sencillo, los Dioses no estaban, pero de seguro Némesis si, la Diosa estaba destinada a despertar cuando él fuera invocado:

- mi señor, tal vez si usted hiciera muestras de sus poderes…, a lo mejor ella despertaría

- idiota, también llamaría la atención de todos los hechiceros, y esta ciudad tiene una enorme concentración de energía, si bien no temo enfrentarme con ellos, no quiero perder tiempo…, George, tu tiempo se acaba…

Los humanos seguían siendo tan idiotas como en el pasado, a pesar de que los cambios eran notorios, de que las cosas avanzaban, mentalmente seguían siendo animales:

- si no cumples, tu sangre será la primera en ser derramada en mis manos- advirtió el primer ministro infernal- tu muerte será tan lenta y agonizante que terminarás por arrepentirte de haberme convocado

- la encontraré mi señor, lo juro.

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

- ¡¿Qué?!

- es la mejor solución que tenemos por el momento, ¿acaso no has leído las noticias?, nuestro país está sufriendo graves consecuencias, los ancianos me dijeron que prácticamente Los Ángeles está en ruinas, Laurie…, tu sabes muy bien que si despertamos a Artemisa y Atenea podremos encontrar a Némesis, esta lucha ya no es nuestra, desde el momento en que nuestros enemigos decidieron invocar a Lucifago, que esto pasó a estar en manos de los Dioses

- ¿También despertamos a Afrodita y Helena?- preguntó con sarcasmo la rubia líder- ¿a los doce del Olimpo?

- el sello de Némesis cae solo en Atenea y Artemisa- le dijo Khya no tomando en cuenta el tono de voz de la joven Le Blanc- son ellas dos las que protegerán la espalda de Némesis

Laurie suspiró, si ya el día no había comenzado bien, ahora seguía peor, le dolía la cabeza en tan solo pensar que tenía que ir a la mansión Li, y además su querida Black que solo la buscaba para darle más problemas de los que ya tenía, cuando aceptó el cargo como cabeza del Concilio Americano, jamás imaginó que tendría que pasar por todo aquello, tal vez lo mejor que debió haber hecho años atrás, fue haber huido a algún lugar del planeta donde nadie pudiera sentir su poder, donde solo se hubiera tenido que quedar cuidando de su adorada hija:

- Te necesitó hoy a mi lado Khya- susurró Laurie no muy acostumbrada a pedir favores- tengo que ir con Lissy a la casa de Shaoran Li, no me atrevo a ir sola,

- le dijiste la verdad- dedujo la pelinegra- wow!, pensé que nunca lo harías, supongo que el gran líder Oriental quiere jugar a ser padre

- no te burles- pidió Laurie algo triste- no fue fácil, y él no me lo va a dejar fácil, creo que te has dado como es, y me odia, y saber la verdad solo le ha dado una razón para hacerlo con más ganas

- si quieres lo puedo sacar del camino- propuso Khya con una voz casi de ultratumba

Los ojos de Laurie se abrieron con asombro, para luego negar con la cabeza al ver como su interlocutora estallaba en risas, de muchos que conocía, Khya era capaz de hacerle perder la compostura con facilidad, aunque…, en ella tenía más apoyo que en nadie, con Black a su lado, todo podía ser más sencillo, y era su más fiel colaboradora, tal vez se estaban riendo, y la propuesta quedó como una broma, pero…, Khya Black era capaz de hacer algo así:

- ok, ok, no me digas nada, esta bien, iré contigo y con la princesita, supongo que va Michelle

- mi hija sin Michelle en una casa desconocida, nunca

Khya sonrió, por un lado daba las gracias al de arriba por tener una vida, en lo que cabía, más tranquila, porque desde el día en que decidió no casarse con quien por mucho fue su novio, su vida se centro en el concilio, aunque seria cínica si dijera que era totalmente feliz, ella lo podía tener todo, materialmente, pero sentimentalmente no tenía nada, ni siquiera una verdadera familia, bueno, quería a Laurie Le Blanc, o Sakura Kinomoto, como fuera, ella era su familia, por eso, sin tener que recibirlo como una orden, se había prometido tiempo atrás, a estar siempre tras la líder, apoyarla, ayudarla, y por sobre todo defenderla:

- más vale que Shaoran Li te trate bien- advirtió Khya- no voy a dejar que un mujeriego de primera, un hombre sin el menor tacto, y por supuesto, alguien que no posee tu poder, traté de hacerte daño

- dudo que él me pueda hacer más daño del que yo le hice

- el pasado es eso, pasado…, Sakura Kinomoto…, nadie te pasará a llevar mientras yo esté cerca, y eso es algo que aunque me pidas que no haga desobedeceré…,

Laurie suspiró, dudando si lo mejor era haberle pedido a esa chica que le acompañara, lo que menos deseaba era terminar peleando con medio mundo, pero, esperaba poder controlar la situación, como siempre.

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

- Hijo, me vas a decir de una buena vez lo que pasa

Shaoran Li sonrió con algo de suspenso, toda su familia estaba presente, incluso sus hermanas que ya formaban lejos de su hogar materno una nueva familia, felices y enamoradas de sus respectivos esposos.

Meiling estaba tomada del brazo de su novio, quien como siempre, era un invitado en aquellas reuniones, para todos ya era parte de la familia desde hace mucho:

- bueno, hoy tendremos visitas importantes- contó el joven de pie mirando por una de las tantas ventanas del comedor- quiero que esta tarde conozcan a alguien muy importante para mi y mi futuro

- ¿de que se trata todo?

- madre…, me acabo de enterar que soy padre- informó el chico sin el menos cuidado o delicadeza- soy padre de una hermosa nena

Atsuya retuvo el aire en sus pulmones por un momento, por suerte el estaba allí como invitado, porque aunque a su novia le molestara, y la familia de Li lo encontrara extraño, el mostraría todo su apoyo a una sola persona, y esa era Laurie Le Blanc:

- ¿una hija?- preguntó una de las hermanas del ambarino

- no debería de extrañarnos Fuutie- habló otra de las mujeres- te recuerdo que nuestro hermanito se ha dedicado a ser todo un Casanova, de hecho, me extraña que solo tenga una hija

- ¿Quién es la madre?- interrogó Irean Li ignorando los comentarios de sus hijas- ¿la conozco?

- si madre, la conoce, y por cierto, en el pasado tuvo todo el respeto y el apoyo del Concilio Oriental, la madre de mi hija es Sakura Kinomoto

Silencio, total y absoluto silencio, nadie fue capaz de emitir una nueva palabra, pues todos sabían que algo había pasado entre la maestra de las cartas y el heredero de los Li, solo que el chico nunca confirmó ni negó nada, las únicas dos personas que estaban al corriente de todo se miraron entre sí:

- ¿la maestra de las cartas no estaba desaparecida?

- así es Feimei- contestó Shaoran sonriendo con sarcasmo- aunque mejor dicho estaba protegida

- ¿Por qué no te dijo nada antes, porque ahora?- Irean se puso de pie confundida

Si bien, el que su hijo tuviera ya una heredera tendría que tranquilizarla, no le gustaba nada saber que tenía una nieta que no conocía, de hecho le daba temor incluso preguntar por la edad de la niña:

- madre, hoy la conocerá, le exigí a la maestra que la traiga esta tarde y ella accedió

El ambarino miró a Atsuya de forma desafiante, tenía claro que su mano derecha y futuro primo político estaba de parte de la madre de su hija, por la amistad que hace muchos años los unió, pero no pensaba discutir con él frente a su familia, ni menos importunar a su prima, quien era una de las pocas personas que no seria jamás capaz de darle la espalda:

- bueno, ser padre nunca es mala noticia- dijo Fuutie reaccionando- felicidades hermanito, me alegra

- si, primo, yo también estoy feliz por ti- le felicitó Meiling casi obligadamente.

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

Irean Li estaba sentada cómodamente en uno de los tantos sillones de la sala de su casa mirando con recelo la hora, hace 15 minutos tendría que haber aparecido la maestra de las cartas, pero aún no tenían ni señales, sus hijas aguardaban con algo de impaciencia, saber que él único hermano varón que tenían era padre, las llenaba de curiosidad y anhelo, Meiling estaba algo más rezagada de grupo junto a su novio, sin la mínima apariencia de felicidad en su rostro, Eriol y Tomoyo esperaban inquietos:

- Señora, la Señorita Laura Le Blanc y compañía- avisó Wei

La impresionante mujer de negocios y hechicera entró a la sala con su hija de la mano, Shaoran la observó de pies a cabeza, a diferencia de la noche anterior y de la mañana, la mujer que estaba frente a ellos no lucía ni preocupada, ni mostraba sus emociones, era como si su mirada estuviera vacía, junto a ella la hermosa pequeña, su hija miraba a su madre, pero no estaban solas, tras ellas entraron la mujer que vivía con la hechicera y Khya Black, quien tenía una extraña sonrisa en la boca:

- pensé que nunca llegabas tarde a ningún lado- le dijo Li a modo de saludo

- estamos en tiempos difíciles- aclaró la rubia- no tengo tanto tiempo libre como otros, supongo que ya le diste la noticia a tu familia

- ¿Mami… él es mi papá?

Los ojos de la joven líder americana recobraron aquel especial brillo en su mirada al mirar a su hija, y le sonrió con una ternura maternal que solo una mujer que era madre poseía y asintió:

- si tesoro, ¿te acuerdas que te hablé de él?

La niña algo cohibida por todas las personas presentes asintió, pero no hizo intento alguno por acercarse a Shaoran, al contrario, apretó la mano de su madre y se escondió tras ella:

- ¿y Sakura Kinomoto?- interrogó Irean sin moverse de su lugar

- yo soy Sakura Kinomoto- contestó la rubia sin temor alguno- la sucesora del mago Clow, Maestra de las Cartas Sakura, Líder del Concilio de Hechiceros de América, y esta pequeña es Leslye Le… Kinomoto

- no entiendo- esta vez la madre de Shaoran se puso de pie- todo este tiempo has sido tu…, y tuviste un hijo de Shaoran, ¿sin decir nada?

- Señora- pronunció con extremada calma Khya desde su lugar- más cuidado con el tono de voz que utilice con La… Sakura, creo que el tema de la pequeña es algo que solo tienen que ver Sakura y su hijo

Eriol desde su lugar sonrió tratando de que no lo viera nadie, pero no dudaba de las capacidades de Khya para proteger a su líder ante todo, esa mujer Americana Oriental solo tenía respeto por una persona, el resto poco le importaban:

- Lissy, Saluda- pidió Sakura dulcemente

- hola…, soy Li-ssy, ¡Tío ERIOOOL!

Olvidando todo atisbo de timidez, la pequeña castaña salió corriendo al ver a su adorado tío, quien solo se hincó en el suelo para recibir de brazos abiertos a la pequeña ante las miradas de todos, al menos su mujer no lo miraba con asombro, al contrario, Tomoyo besó con ternura la frente de la hija de su amiga mientras la niña le tomaba las manos:

- solo vengo por un rato- avisó la líder americana- hay muchas cosas por hacer

- bueno, podrás dejar todo de lado, mi familia tiene derecho de conocer a mi hija- masculló Li con ira

- tal vez tienen todo el derecho- le contestó Laurie desafiante- pero te recuerdo que estamos en una situación difícil, y no voy a arriesgar a mi hija por nada del mundo, el único lugar de esta ciudad en el que confió es mi departamento con Michelle a su lado

- esta casa tiene sellos de protección- intercedió Irean retomando su postura implacable- la niña no corre peligro

- le aseguro señora- habló esta vez Khya- que nuestro enemigo si lo desea podrá traspasar los sellos de esta casa sin el menor problema, en cambio Michelle posee poderes de protección inigualables, y el departamento esta protegido gracias a ella, de todos los lugares del mundo, el departamento de Laurie aquí en China, y su hogar en Estados Unidos son los más seguros del mundo

Shaoran miró a la oriental de cabello negro, algo en ella hacía querer mantenerse a la distancia, tal vez era su mirada y su forma de dirigirse a quien no fuera Laurie Le Blanc, ella era la única del grupo de los Americanos, aparte de Laurie, de quien no habían podido encontrar información en la base de datos del Concilio, tal vez como la madre de su hija, Khya Black tenía una pasado oculto:

- Señorita Black- le dijo Li adoptando su pose de Líder Oriental- creo que la decisiones que se toman sobre la niña es algo que nos incumbe a la madre y a mi que soy su padre

- lo se, pero…- Khya miró a Laurie y luego sonrió- pero en los tres años de vida que tiene Lissy, ha sido la madre, Michelle y yo quienes hemos cuidado de la niña, y como ve, no le falta nada, de hecho…, no necesita realmente a un padre…, pero entiendo que usted reclame sus derechos, lo que le estoy diciendo es que Lissy necesita seguridad, y la tendrá pero en su casa

Sakura no decía ni media palabra, prefería dejar esta vez todo en manos de su mano derecha, estar frente a todas esas personas no le hacía más fácil la situación, aunque hasta el momento disimular su nerviosismo era una tarea sencilla, el ser una gran mujer de negocios le había enseñado a saber comportarse en cualquier situación, mantener la cabeza fría y una apariencia inalterable:

- te daré todo el tiempo que necesites para conocer a tu hija Li- le dijo la hermosa rubia- pero eso será una vez que este totalmente segura que no corremos peligro.

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

- ¡¡YUE!!

El ángel de cabellera plateada miraba por la ventana de la habitación que utilizaba su otro yo, el ambiente estaba denso, y tenía miedo, su ama estaba en inminente peligro, lo presentía, era como si ella estuviera rodeada de una maldad que nunca antes en su existencia había podido sentir:

- mi ama corre peligro

- ¿Sakura?, ¿Qué le pasa Yue?, ¡¡¿Qué pasa con mi hermana?!!

El guardián de las Cartas Sakura suspiró y volteo para poder enfrentar al hermano de su ama, pero esta vez no tenía que ocultarse o mentir, él sabía todo, solo que imaginaba que al enterarse de que nuevamente pudiera perder a su hermana menos no debía ser agradable, hace tan poco tiempo la habían encontrado, aunque esta vez, él, como Guardián no fallaría por nada del mundo:

- ahora nada- contestó el ángel con el hermetismo común en él- por el momento esta bien, pero, ¿acaso no sientes esa fuerza que hay en la ciudad?

- hace días que lo siento- reconoció Touya- supuse que mi hermana podía estar tras de todo, pero…, no se que puedo hacer por ella, ha cambiado tanto, ya no es la niña que yo sobreprotegía en el colegio, ella no me va a dejar meterme en su vida

- pero yo si- dijo Yue- yo tengo una misión y es protegerla ante todo, fui creado para proteger a dueño de las cartas,

- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- ir con ella

- ¿Y Yukito?, ¿Yoko?, él no puede desaparecer así como así, tiene a su novia

- lo siento pero no puedo quedarme por eso, tengo que estar con mi ama,

Touya asintió era verdad, por más que trataba de pensar en Yukito sabía que era algo inútil, su mejor amigo siempre se lo había dicho, la vida de Tsukishiro llegaba solo hasta cuando Yue aparecía, era su destino, su futuro, él uno no vivía sin el otro, además tenía que ser realista, el saber que Yue estaría cerca de su hermanita le hacía sentir algo más tranquilo, sin bien no del todo, pero algo era mejor que nada:

- al menos permite que Yukito pueda decirle algo a su novia- pidió el pelinegro- ella no se merece que la dejen botada sin motivos

- no pensaba irme, mi otro yo tiene una vida, y entiendo, comunicarme con él nos ha servido de mucho

- cuida a Sakura

- con mi vida- prometió el peliplateado- con mi vida misma lo haré.

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

"Tu lo sabes…, ahora… dime…, ¿Dónde?"

Cayó de rodillas al suelo, la cabeza le iba a estallar y lo peor es que estaba sola, totalmente sola, miró al hombre que flotaba frente a ella, era un verdadero Dios, pero la maldad que transmitía en la mirada le hacía sentir terror:

- sal de mi mente…, déjame

"Lo haré, pero solo si me dices dónde puedo encontrar a Némesis"

Vanessa levantó la mirada nuevamente, había oído mucho acerca de aquella Diosa, pero de allí a saber de su existencia era otra cosa, de hecho no era para nada experta en el tema de mitología, no era ella quien tendría que estar allí, Khya…, ella sabía mucho acerca de ello:

- no se nada- pronunció con voz suplicante la joven americana- te lo juro que no se nada

"ella esta cerca de ustedes, lo puedo sentir, ¡¡tienes que saber algo de ella!!"

- ¡AGHHH!

Trató de ponerse de pie, pero le fue imposible, le pesaba el cuerpo, ¿acaso iba a morir sin poder luchar?, ¿sin poder defenderse?, ¿Quién era aquel hombre?, poseía un poder inigualable, lo sentía hurgar en su mente, había sido entrenada por años para poder impedir que enemigos pudieran leer sus pensamientos, y aquel ser simplemente la había mirado a los ojos, y con esa sonrisa diabólica entró en su mente como si fuera un libro abierto:

- ¡¡¡¿Vanesa?!!!

Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, la Americana vio a uno de sus compañeros, lo demás… negro.

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

Todos miraban a la pequeña como si fuera el centro del universo, aunque la niña solo tenía ojos para Eriol y Michelle, con los que hace un rato ya jugaba como si estuviera en su casa, Irean Li a pesar de los sentimientos encontrados que tenía, reconocía que la pequeña era un ser maravilloso, llena de alegría y vida, vivaz, dulce, inteligente, pero por sobre todo desconfiada, solo se acercaba a quienes ya conocía, al resto los mantenía lejos.

Un teléfono móvil sonó, casi todos se miraron entre si, pero Laurie Le Blanc contestó su aparato luego de ver la llamada entrante en la pantalla, Khya a su lado vio el cambio en su mirada y en sus gestos, Black notó como los ojos de su líder pasaban del horror al alivio, pero luego aquel brillo, aquella determinación, cortó y se puso de pie:

- Michelle, toma a Lissy, no tenemos que ir ya!, Atsuya te necesito conmigo- comenzó al rubia a dar órdenes- Eriol, te ruego que te asegures que tu mujer esta protegida, Li…, espero que puedas proteger lo que realmente amas…, Khya- miró a la oriental pelinegra a su lado- comenzó…

La mano derecha de la líder americana suspiró, y con solo un gesto que Michelle comprendió comenzaron a caminar hasta la puerta principal de la enorme residencia, en donde de pie con la puerta abierta esperó por Laurie y Atsuya, pero la rubia se acercó al padre de su hija, lo observó y luego acercó sus labios hasta uno de los oídos del joven:

- si… si me llegara a pasar algo…, te imploro, te suplico… que cuides de nuestra hija como si fuera lo más sagrado de este mundo…

Sakura dio media vuelta y se fue con su equipo sin siquiera volverse a mirar, solo tenía un objetivo… Lucifago.

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

- ¿Cómo?

- lo que escuchas, atacaron a Vanesa Miller hace unas horas, aún esta inconsciente, ¿Quién lo hizo?, no lo sé, no he podido hablar con Laurie

- creo que ya está bien, no tienen por qué seguir llamándola así

- lo siento Shaoran- susurró Eriol- Sakura…, la mujer que tu ves, la madre de tu hijo hace mucho que dejo de ser Sakura Kinomoto, y lo se porque la conozco demasiado bien, además, es Laurie Le Blanc la líder del Concilio Americano… aunque debería disculparme por haber ocultado todo, pero…, ella me necesitaba, ella no tenía a nadie

El ambarino suspiró, el ataque contra su… amante le preocupaba, más por saber que aún estaba en estado grave, pero, más le tenía angustiado las palabras de la rubia, el solo imaginar que algo le pudiera pasar le aterraba y deseaba pensar que era solo porque ella era la madre de su hija, y por muchos errores que hubiera cometido, por el dolor que le provocó, su hija se merecía seguir teniendo a su madre como siempre:

- tenemos todo el derecho de saber lo que está pasando- dijo Li- ambos somos líderes, tan igual que Sa… que Laurie, y no me pienso quedar a un lado, nunca lo he hecho, y esta no va a ser la primera vez

- ¿Qué quieres hacer?

- vamos por ellos, mi…- Shaoran sonrió antes de seguir tontamente- mi hija debe estar en el departamento de Laurie, ella dijo que ese lugar, según ella, era el más seguro, tienen que estar allá o al menos Michelle debe saber algo

- uf!, sacarle información a Michelle es algo casi imposible, pero, tienes razón, antes iré a ver a Tomoyo, no se si ya te enteraste… pero Tommy y yo vamos a ser padres

La mirada de Shaoran se enterneció, pero podía ver en los ojos de su aún mejor amigo algo de miedo e inseguridad, bueno en una situación de alto peligro era normal:

- felicitaciones, ya estaba bueno

- gracias, solo espero que podamos controlar todo, me moriría si algo le pasara a Tommy y a mi hijo

- y nada le va a pasar- aseguró el castaño sonriendo- por que tu fiel amigo aquí presente te va a ayudar a proteger a tu mujer, tu hijo será casi mi sobrinito… o tío… o abuelo… contigo la verdad es que no estoy seguro de nada, pero te ayudaré a protegerlos- prometió Shaoran

- te lo agradezco de todo corazón.

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

- ¿Qué dijo el médico?

- por el momento nada, fue todo tan raro Laurie, no se…, esa energía que sentí fue…, fue

Mark suspiró, llevaba una hora sentado en la sala de espera, y los médicos que suponían estar chequeando a la Americana que había llegado en estado inconsciente, prácticamente en coma, y aún no podían determinar lo que sucedía con ella, aunque para los miembros del concilio Americano estaba claro que tampoco podría conseguir ayudar a la chica:

- Lo mejor será separarnos- ordenó Laurie- Vanessa no puede quedarse sola en este lugar, Mark, te quedarás aquí, Michelle esta con mi hija y no se moverá de su lado, Atsuya, necesito que recopiles toda la información que puedas acerca de la mitología Griega y de Lucifago, Khya, veremos si eres capaz de hacerme creer en la mitología

- ¿y nosotros?

La hermosa rubia dio media vuelta para ver al final del largo pasillo a Eriol, su fiel mejor amigo y al padre de su hija, el primero sonreía con algo malicia, como era normal en él, en cambio Li Shaoran se veía más serio de lo que jamás lo había visto antes en su vida, sin darse cuenta se vio observándolo, analizándolo, y sintiendo que en ese momento, el Chino se estaba comportando como un hombre, como el líder que era:

- yo creo que podrían ayudar a Atsuya- opinó Khya mirando sin el menor interés- Li siendo el líder del grupo oriental debe conocer su biblioteca a la perfección, lo que importa es ahorra tiempo

- ¿piensas que voy a hacer solo eso?- preguntó el castaño algo molesto- no me gusta que me den órdenes

La pelinegra ni siquiera se inmuto ante el tono de voz del Chino, en realidad le daba lo mismo, ni siquiera a Laurie le temía, la diferencia era que la rubia hechicera era su jefa, en cambio aquel chico no era nada para ella:

- por el momento no hay mucho que hacer Li- aclaró Laurie antes que su mano derecha pudiera decir algo- justamente lo que necesitamos es saber acerca de nuestro enemigo, y para eso hay que revisar hasta lo más mínimo

- yo ayudaré a Atsuya- intervino Eriol- creo que conozco tanto o mejor la biblioteca del Concilio que Shaoran

- Mark- Laurie se volteó para ver al joven Americano- debes estar atento a cualquier cosa, no me perdonaría jamás el que a Vanessa le pasara algo, esta bajo mi mandato, cualquier cosa que veas fuera de lo común nos llamas

- por supuesto, chicas, cuídense- pidió Mark

- no soy una niña- atacó Khya sonriente- se lo que tengo que hacer

- Li, si nos vas a ayudar, ven con nosotras- pidió Laurie.

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

- Si no deseas ayudar, mejor vete a casa Mei

La pelinegra quedó de piedra al oír a su prometido, más que todo por el tono de voz utilizado que en verdad había sido desagradable, aún así se quedó en silencio.

La biblioteca del Concilio Oriental como era común estaba desierta, y el ambiente era frío y desolado, el olor a libros viejos se impregnaba en la ropa inevitablemente cuando alguien entraba, aún así muchos soportaban aquello, todo por el placer que significaba estar allí rodeado de libros por los que muchos matarían por tener, los grandes conocedores sabían qué clase de libros podrían encontrar allí, pero el paso era restringido, el derecho para entrar era algo que debía ser ganado:

- al menos podrían decirme lo que buscan para de verdad ayudar en algo- dijo la joven después de un momento

- todos los libros acerca de la mitología Griega- contestó Atsuya tomando un par de libros de una estantería- necesitamos saber todo acerca de Lucifago

- ¿y quien es ese?

- si en verdad lo supiera Mei- dijo el joven futuro marido con paciencia- no estaría buscando

Eriol sentado en una silla con varios libros frente a él miró a la joven y sonrió, por primera vez podía decir que se sentía ignorante de verdad, estaba seguro que solo dos personas estaban casi al tanto de todo, y esas eran esas dos poderosas chicas, Khya y su líder, pero entendí a Laurie, era realmente difícil poder creer en historias que todo el mundo pensaba ficticias. Pero tenía que tener la mente abierta y dispuesta a todo, él era un gran ejemplo acerca de cosas imposibles, poderoso hechicero y reencarnación de un antiguo y poderoso mago, algo no muy creíble, pero cierto:

- será imposible terminar pronto- comentó Meiling- me agrada la mitología, así que creo que han tenido suerte

Ambos varones observaron a la chica algo incrédulos, pero vieron como ella se ponía de pie y se metía entre unos estantes al costa izquierdo de la mesa que ocupaban, minutos después, la joven Li volvió con tres libros en sus brazos, los cuales con cuidado fueron depositados sobre la mesa:

- Aquí- habló la pelinegra- dice: Lucifago Rocafale, primer y gran ministro de Lucifer, convocado para cumplir los deseos de quien ose hacer pactos con el Diablo por medio de su alma, es su deber por el precio pactado cumplir con los deseos del invocador ante cualquier cosa. Cuenta la leyenda- siguió leyendo la joven- que el gran responsable de la desaparición de los doce del Olimpo fue el ministro infernal, aunque no es del todo invencible como se creía, hay un Dios, o mejor explicado, una Diosa capaz de acabar con él, Nemesis la Diosa de la justicia y venganza Divina, quien solo podrá ser invocada en forma especial por Atenea y Artemisa, quienes están a cargo de proteger el sello que la mantiene resguardada en aquella reencarnación que sucesivamente le es asignada, ¿necesitan más?

- ¿Cómo supiste donde buscar?- inquirió Eriol sonriendo

- creo que nadie se ha dado cuenta que me apasiona la lectura y por mucho tiempo estuve leyendo sobre la mitología, conozco uno y cada libro en esta biblioteca acerca del tema

- tal vez será suficiente, deberías ir por Laurie y los demás- pidió Atsuya- ¿vienes con nosotros?- le preguntó a su novia

- iré- confirmó la chica- se de esto más que ustedes, no soporto a Sakura y menos después de todo lo que le ha hecho a mi primo, pero si estamos en peligro, por el momento voy a olvidar todo

Atsuya sonrió, notando claramente que su futura esposa no era tan inmadura como el pensaba, al contrario, allí estaba viendo a una mujer inteligente y dispuesta a ayudar ante todo, incluso olvidando sus rencores:

- gracias Mei- susurró la mano derecha de Shaoran con honestidad.

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

Había tomado un baño, y con rapidez se vistió sabiendo que Khya estaría sentada en su cama repasando aquel libro que había traído desde América, se sentía algo incomoda al pensar que Lissy estaba con su padre en esos momentos en la sala.

Inspiró tratando de ordenar las ideas en su cerebro, sentía el ambiente pesado a su alrededor, era como si la presencia de Lucifago se hiciera cada vez más fuerte, pero también estaba la posibilidad de que ella fuera más receptiva, que estuviera más pendiente de su alrededor y por ende sintiera más, rogaba profundamente que fuera esta última opción.

Salió del baño y se topó de inmediato con la mirada de su amiga y compañera de trabajo, la cual le mostraba su real cara, veía en su mirada preocupación, y aunque fuera extraño en Khya, sentía su temor:

- tenemos que asumir la realidad, estoy segura de que tal como yo crees que es Lucifago el que esta atacando, el que atacó a Vanessa, lo cual nos demuestra que el tema de la mitología no anda lejos, si el fue despertado, debe haber un modo que nosotros hagamos lo mismo con Nemesis- soltó la oriental americana

- dime entonces como la encontramos- exigió Laurie

"Toc, Toc, Toc"

- adelante!- dio el paso la líder americana

- permiso Laurie, pero en la sala están Eriol con Atsuya y la prima de Li- avisó Michelle- al parecer encontraron algo

La rubia líder salió de su dormitorio seguida de cerca por las otras dos chicas. En la sala Atsuya se mostraba tranquilo, y Meiling había tomado asiento junto a Shaoran quien aún jugaba con la pequeña, Eriol como siempre estaba indiferente mirando por la ventana, que le permitía observar la ciudad:

- gracias Mei encontramos algo interesante- informó Atsuya sin esperar un segundo más- toma- el entregó un libro a Laurie- allí dice que Lucifago puede ser vencido por Némesis, y… a diferencia de ese demonio, Némesis reencarna,

- si eso es así, lo cual no es tan asombroso, Eriol es una reencarnación, no todo es tan malo- opinó Michelle

- el problema- dijo Khya conociendo muy bien lo que seguía- es que para despertar el verdadero yo de Némesis necesitamos saber cómo convocar a Atenea y Artemisa

- existe la posibilidad- habló Meiling- que ambas Diosas también tengan una reencarnación, es una de las tantas teorías, y la más cercana tomando en cuenta que no hay información acerca de cómo invocarlas, también por lo que se, para que ellas despierten tienen que estar juntas frente a Lucifago, estando en ese momento, ellas recordaran lo que son y sabrán que hacer y podrán ubicar a la reencarnación de Némesis

- gracias Meiling- le dijo Laurie satisfecha con la respuesta

La líder americana estaba segura que la prima de Li no lo hacía por ayudarla a ella, pero mientras más personas que supieran del tema estuvieran presente mejor, lo púnico que tenía en mente era poder encontrar la forma de detener el posible fin del mundo que vislumbraba su mente:

- ¿entonces?- preguntó Shaoran- ya que se ve que eres tú la cabeza de todo- dijo luego el ambarino mirando a la madre de su hija- ¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer?

- yo que sepa somos tres los líderes- aclaró la rubia- soy solo la líder Americana, tanto Eriol como tu podrían dar ideas

El joven de lentes sonrió, a decir verdad era totalmente ignorante del tema, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que podrían hacer y estaba seguro que Shaoran estaba en la misma situación que él.

En ese momento sin que nadie se diera cuenta, la péquela Leslye se escapó de los brazos de su padre para caminar lentamente a la ventana con una sonrisa en los labios, se paró frente a la ventana que tenía las cortinas abiertas, y apoyó sus pequeñas manitas en el frío vidrio, soltó una carcajada que al fin llamó la atención de los presentes, y como madre sobre protectora, la joven Le Blanc corrió al ventanal, para con asombro ver del otro lado flotando en el aire a su ángel:

- ¡Yue!- exclamó la joven con sorpresa- entra

El guardián obedeció las palabras de su ama pero mirando a la pequeña, y extrañamente sonrió agachándose al lado de Lissy:

- eres tan hermosa como tu madre pequeña- soltó Yue

Eriol no cabía de asombro al ver la actitud de su creación, estaba siendo amable, dulce y cariñoso con la hija de Laurie:

- vine porque he sentido una presencia amenazante- explicó el guardián plateado- y mi deber es estar a su lado ama

- ¿y Touya?

- se quedó con la novia de Yukito y Nakuru, mi lugar esta con usted

La rubia maestra de las cartas sonrió sabiendo que aunque le pidiera a Yue que volviera con Touya no lo haría, al menos con él a su lado se sentía confiada y segura.

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

_Tengo que ir a buscarla, es hora…_

La joven miraba por el gran balcón de su habitación, ni siquiera había hecho el intento de ir a buscar por su novio, había sentido la presencia de aquel ser especial alejarse, y supo inmediatamente lo que podría estar pasando…

_Todo el mundo tiene secretos…, solo que yo tengo eso y más…, al fin mi misión será cumplida…_

Se dio media vuelta, por suerte estaba sola, suponía que Nakuru debía estar con Touya, lo que le daba la posibilidad de ir a donde tenía que estar…, era hora de conocer a la reencarnación de Atenea y despertar a Némesis…

Continuara…

**Notas de la Autora:**

Amigos he regresado, y no tengo palabras para disculparme por mi larga ausencia, pero por suerte les digo que la inspiración no me ha abandonado, es el tiempo el que no me alcanza para nada!!!...

Me gustaría agradecer en forma individual como antes lo hacía, pero el tiempo no me alcanza si es que quiero hoy publicar esto, así que solo daré el agradecimiento general que todos se merecen por estar pendientes, leer y muchos dejar sus mensajes que me animan a seguir, aviso en forma inmediata que no esta quedando mucho, la otra versión era mucho más larga, pero muy enredada, así que opté por algo más intenso y no tan largo, pero que se haga entretenido, a mi por lo menos me ha gustado mucho escribirlo.

Se viene la acción y sangre… jajajajajajaja, jujujuju, juajuajuajua…

Muertes…, encuentros…, secretos y sorpresas… y mucho más…

Esta vez no había para que odiar tanto a Vanessa, en la otra versión todos la odiaban, pero ahora no es tan mala…

**¡¡¡¿¿¿DUDAS???!!!, fácil, manden reviews!!!**

Besos

Serena Li


	14. Capitulo 13: Diosas

**Disclamer: **Creo que este discurso esta algo demás, si al final todos conocemos la realidad, es decir… ni en sueños estos personajes nos pertenecerán, son todos propiedad de Clamp, por desgracia, (QUIERO UN SHAORAN PARA MIII), jejejeje, soñar es gratis!!!

**Recordatorio:** Esta es una continuación de un fic anterior, jeje, (me gusta explicar bien las cosas), _**Una Nueva Aventura**_, por lo tanto hay muchas cosas que tienen conexión de la historia anterior.

**Unión Mágica: Una Nueva Aventura II**

_**Capitulo 13: Diosa: Artemisa, Atenea y Némesis **_

- Mamá hoy no te va a contar un cuento princesa

- ¿por qué?

- porque tengo que ver a las visitas, pero cuando volvamos a casa todo volverá a ser como antes ¿si?, tu y yo

- ¿y papá?

Ante la pregunta la rubia solo miró a su hija, ¿iba a ser fácil poder llevársela a casa?, de seguro Shaoran Li no le haría la tarea fácil, y derechos tenía, era el padre de la pequeña, y era el derecho de su hija poder contar con su padre:

- aquí estoy- Laurie al escuchar la voz no se volteo, pero sintió un escalofrío que la recorrió entera- vine a darte las buenas noches

- bue… nas noches papá

Laurie vio al ambarino cuando este se acercó a la cama para poder besar la frente de la pequeña, la emoción la embargó al notar el amor y cariño con el que Shaoran se portaba con Leslye:

-ahora a dormir mi niña- dijo Laurie con ternura- cualquier cosa llamas a Michelle por la radio, te amo

- me too- contestó la niña- I love you mommy, good night daddy

Shaoran sonrió al escuchar a la pequeña hablar en inglés, pero eso no debía sorprenderlo, había sido nacida y criada en Norteamérica, su idioma era ese, aunque Eriol le había comentado que Laurie le había enseñado Chino y Japonés al mismo tiempo que el Inglés.

Los padres de la pequeña salieron juntos de la habitación, pero estando en el pasillo Li tomó por el brazo a la madre de su hija, se miraron a los ojos:

- no me vas a quitar a mi hija- habló Shaoran como si le hablara a un subordinado- no te voy a dejar

- lo que no voy a hacer es quitarle el padre a mi hija Li- rebatió la chica con furia contenida- pero tampoco te la daré, si quieres ser padre te adaptarás a nosotras, y lamentablemente te diré que el hogar de mi hija es conmigo en Estados Unidos

- me la arrebataste- le recordó el con intención de herirla- me negaste el derecho de padre

- tal vez me equivoqué, pero…- Laurie lo miró con frialdad- no me arrepiento, le he dado todo, y ella ha sido feliz, las dos lo hemos sido, y voy a seguir dándole todo, te aseguro que de ti solo necesita un padre

La rubia de un tirón se soltó del agarre, luego sonrió con sarcasmo, para luego dar media vuelta:

- no te me enfrentes Li- advirtió la joven- te ame más que a nada en el mundo, y dejarte me dolió, pero el tiempo me ha enseñado muchas cosas, y siempre consigo lo que quiero sin importar el costo.

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

_Esa presencia…_

Se puso de pie disimulando, al parecer nadie sentía nada, por lo que sin llamar mucho la atención se acercó a una de las terrazas más alejada de la sala y salió, la noche como ya de costumbre estaba helada:

- Te buscaba

De sobresalto dio media vuelta para quedar frente a una joven que jamás en su vida había visto antes, pero por extraño que sonara se le hacía familiar, era como si una parte de ella la conociera:

- ¿Quién eres?

- Khya Black…, a pesar del cambio de nombre sigues siendo la misma de siempre, y debo asumir que tus recuerdos nos han regresado, lo cual hará el trabajo mucho más complicado…, lo malo que tiempo es lo que menos tenemos

La segunda en poder del Concilio Americano retomó la posición de mujer dura y fría, estaba claro que enemigo no era aquella joven, y lo que menos deseaba era intercambiar preguntas y respuestas:

- ¿Qué quieres?

- que despierte tu verdadero yo… Atenea

Los ojos de Black se abrieron al máximo sin poder procesar lo que la otra chica le soltó, dio un paso atrás, y luego negó con la cabeza para luego reír, sin meter mucho ruido para no llamar la atención de los demás presentes en la sala:

- ¿estas loca?, mira, no se quien diablo eres, pero si en verdad estas al tanto de lo que pasa dime lo que sabes- exigió Khya molesta

- Soy Yoko…, en este mundo…, pero… me hacía llamar Artemisa…

La "novia" de Yukito estiró un brazo, para apuntar a Khya, de la palma de la mano un brillo salió disparado, alcanzando de lleno el centro de la frente de Khya, quien por un momento pensó en defenderse, pero instantáneamente una serie de imágenes comenzaron a aparecer en su cabeza, como si de una película se tratara, minutos después cerró los ojos para luego volverlos a abrir y miró a quien se hacía llamar a Artemisa:

- ¿Por qué tu recordabas y yo no?

- por que esa misión era mía Atenea, la tuya… ya la estas cumpliendo, ahora lo que importa- le dijo Yoko mirando al cielo- es que Némesis despierte, pero para eso necesitamos estar frente a Lucifago, tenemos que encontrarlo y atraerlo…

- ¿en quien reencarnó Némesis?

- en…

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

- yo creo que mañana seguiremos, todos necesitamos descansar- propuso la dueña del departamento

- es lo mejor- apoyó Eriol- no quiero dejar tanto rato sola a Tomoyo, ni menos en su estado

Laurie sonrió al recordar que su mejor amiga estaba embarazada, y se alegraba por ella, pero también eso le daba otro gran motivo para luchar y lograr impedir lo que a Lucifago le haya sido pedido, deseaba estar frente a ese demonio y saber lo que quería, pero por sobre todo deseaba enfrentarse a George Cronwel, quien era el que estaba tras todo:

- entonces mañana, ¿Dónde nos veremos?- preguntó Atsuya

- prefiero un lugar neutral, el poder que todos juntos emitimos es muy fuerte y eso puede atraer a Lucifago, y no voy a exponer a mi hija- contestó la hechicera- ¿y Khya?

- Salí a tomar aire- contestó la joven Americana Oriental entrando a la sala- ¿Lissy ya se durmió?

- profundamente, estábamos diciendo que por hoy ya no hay nada más que hacer- le informó la líder Americana

Khya asintió sin dejar de mirar a Laurie, luego sonrió, para la rubia era demasiado fácil saber que la mente de su más fiel colaboradora estaba en otro lugar, de hecho podía apostar que algo sabía, pero se notaba que no pensaba compartirlo con nadie por el momento:

- bueno, entonces mañana en las oficinas Concilio- dijo Li deseando irse a su casa

Laurie observó al castaño, quien por suerte no la estaba mirando a ella, si no que estaba más interesado en escuchar algo que Eriol le susurraba, sabía que se había equivocado años atrás, sabía que su hija se había perdido todo esos años de estar al lado de un padre maravilloso, y se sentía culpable porque gracias a ella Li era como era, pero el presente no podía ser alterado, si bien ella poseía el poder de cambiar el pasado, algo que muy pocos sabían, no podía intentarlo, los riesgos y repercusiones eran muchos y su pequeña hija estaba de por medio:

- esta bien, mañana, pero no creo que con Khya lleguemos muy temprano- avisó la líder Americana- primero pasaremos por el hospital para ver a Vanessa,

- de hecho- le dijo Khya a su jefa- preferiría quedarme en el hospital por la mañana, para que Mark pueda venir a descansar, esta noche la pasará allá

Yue no decía nada, solo se mantenía de pie junto al ventanal por donde había entrado mirando a su ama, algo en su interior le gritaba que la chica corría peligro, y por eso no pensaba moverse de su lugar y si era posible, la seguiría donde fuera, era su guardián y además se lo había prometido a Touya.

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

- ¿Estás segura?

- como que me llamo Laurie Le Blanc, me está ocultando algo, ayer en la noche, después que ustedes se fueron le pregunté, pero me desvío el tema y fue incapaz de mirarme a los ojos, la conozco demasiado, pero se que no debo presionarla,

Atsuya asintió, eran solo ellos dos en la sala de juntas del Concilio, Shaoran estaba en su oficina con Eriol, Meiling había preferido quedarse en casa, dudaba que pudiera ayudar en algo más, Mark estaba descansando y Khya en el hospital, Yue, como esperaba, en la puerta de la sala, aunque era como si no estuviera:

- ¿Qué piensas Laurie?

- no lo se…, el solo imaginar el poder que posee Lucifago hace que se me ponga la piel de gallina, y me siento una inútil por no saber cómo enfrentarlo, ni siquiera me hace sentir segura el que Li y Eriol estén con nosotros- confesó la rubia- daría lo que fuera por poder volver a la paz de mi hogar en América, tal vez estaba sola, pero al menos sabía que mi hija estaba a salvo de todo

- ¿Qué vas a hacer con Li?, digo, ahora que saber que Lissy es su hija

- no tengo idea- aceptó la chica de mala gana suspirando- es increíble como luego de amar tanto a alguien, desees no haberlo conocido jamás, se que Li fue el gran amor de mi vida, y le voy a agradecer de por vida el haberme dado una hija maravillosa, pero el imaginar que quiera quitarme hace que casi lo odie

- y yo a ti por haberme mentido

Atsuya y Laurie se sobresaltaron al escuchar la voz del ambarino quien estaba en la puerta con Eriol, Yue lo miraba con expresión serena, pero seria, como si esperara algo.

La rubia levantó la barbilla con altanería:

- creo que no nos reunimos para hablar de eso, y andar escuchar conversaciones ajenas no es algo de educación Li- le dijo la rubia algo enojada- ¿han averiguado algo o esperan que lo haga todo el Concilio Americano?

- Eriol, Atsuya, déjenme solo con SAKURA- pidió mortalmente sereno Li- Yue, bien sabes que nunca dañaría a tu ama

El ángel sonrió, aunque fue algo imperceptible, y salió seguido de los otros dos, Laurie negó con la cabeza, suponía lo que estaba por venir, y ganas de discutir no tenía, en ese momento necesitaba a Khya:

- no estamos en una situación que nos dé tiempo para hablar de temas personales Li- aclaró la joven mirándolo con ironía- pensé que como líder sabrías separar las cosas y ver las prioridades

- y lo se, pero no es fácil tener que ver y enfrentar a la persona que odiar y que arruinó tu vida- le encaró el ambarino con rabia contenida- para ti es tan fácil, pero no, me quitaste a mi hija, te fuiste sin ser capaz de decirme algo a la cara, huiste como una cobarde y ahora quieres hacer creer a todo el mundo que eres una mujer valiente e integra

- soy una mujer valiente e integra, eso no lo pongas en duda jamás… y los errores que he cometido los he pagado con creces- se defendió la chica- ¿o crees que ha sido muy fácil ver que puedes ser una padre maravillosos y que eso es algo que yo le negué a mi hija todos estos años?

Los ojos verdes de la joven brillaban, pero aún así era capaz de mirar a la cara al hombre, sus mejillas estaba sonrojadas, y la angustia comenzaba a invadirla:

- ¿me odias?, grítalo, deme que me odias- pidió la chica- me lo merezco, lo se…, pero dime, dime lo que quieres que haga, pero solo te voy a pedir, no…, te voy a rogar una sola cosa…, no me quites a mi hija…

Shaoran podía notar el miedo en la voz de la chica, y la sintió vulnerable, aquella chica que tenía allí era Sakura, la niña que el convirtió en mujer, la chica que se entregó por entera a él, la mujer que él deseaba para toda su vida, ¿la odiaba?, ¿podría alguna vez odiarla de verdad?, al verla así estaba seguro que no podría.

Sin darse cuenta su cuerpo avanzó por si solo hasta la chica y sus brazos como si tuvieran vida propia la abrazaron por la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo, su boca quedó junto a su oído, por lo que Sakura podía sentir la respiración acompasada del castaño:

- no te odio…- le escuchó hablar Sakura al castaño- nunca podría hacerlo…, eres la madre de mi hija…, me diste una niña maravillosa, y lo único que me importa es que soy padre, y jamás le quitaría a mi hija su madre…, ella te ama…

Sakura sollozó al fin dejando salir frente a él todo lo que tenía reprimido en el corazón, las barreras que ella misma se había impuesto, los muros construidos para que no le hicieran daño estaba siendo destruidos por él, pero él no le estaba haciendo daño, sus palabras eran algo que necesitaba escuchar:

- ¿algún día me perdonarás?- preguntó la rubia cuando pudo hablar

- aunque me cuente aceptarlo desde que supe que era padre que te perdoné…, pero no deseaba darme cuenta, quería, necesitaba creer que te odiaba, pero no es justo que nos sigamos haciendo tanto daño- le aseguró Shaoran

La rubia se alejó de él solo lo justo para verlo a los ojos y notar que todo era sincero, que él le estaba diciendo la verdad, y sonrió, sabía que no tenían oportunidad de volver a estar juntos, pero al menos, por la hija de ambos podrían tener una relación sana:

- bueno, creo que ahora lo mejor es trabajar- le dijo Sakura volviendo a recuperar la compostura- tenemos un futuro que asegurarle a Lissy, y tiempo no nos queda

Shaoran la dejó alejarse con una sonrisa sarcástica:

- mmm…, la abstinencia no es muy buena- le dijo el ambarino a la chica que lo miraba interrogante- lo digo porque podría apostar que después de mi no ha habido ningún otro hombre en tu vida

- ¡¡¡LI!!!.

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

Los gritos provenientes de los pasillos la hicieron regresar al mundo real, miró a su alrededor totalmente asombrada, un grupo de enfermeras estaban horrorizadas y algunas tenían pequeñas heridas en las partes visibles de su cuerpo, en ese momento se dio cuenta donde estaba y las razones, por lo que sin pensar más corrió hasta la habitación en la que una de sus compañeros se recuperaba, y allí, como espera estaba aquel demonio, que ciertamente no lo parecía:

- Lucifago…

- ah!, al fin- habló el ser con una sonrisa diabólica- veo que decidieron dar la cara, y ¿Dónde esta Artemisa?

Khya ignoró por completo la pregunta de aquel ser, y solo se preocupo por su amiga, diferentes golpes se denotaban en su cuerpo, y habían manchas de sangre en las sábanas, los aparatos de alta tecnología estaban destrozados, definitivamente Lucifago no tenía paciencia, suspiró:

- ella no sabe nada- declaró Black- supongo que lo que buscas es llegar a Némesis

- ni el cambiar de cuerpos te hace cambiar Atenea, pero tu sola no me sirves

- y veo que tu olvidas, te recordaré que para que Némesis despierte tienes que estar tu frente a su reencarnación, de lo contrario con Artemisa no podemos hacer nada

El demonio sonrió, bien podría aprovecharse de la situación y hacer lo que quisiese, pero…, necesitaba obtener el placer de vencer a la Diosa, necesitaba derramar su sangre y de ser posible beberla, eso no solo le dejaría el camino libre, si no que además terminaría por incrementar su poder de forma impresionante, Némesis le había vencido, en todos los enfrentamientos anteriores, pero esta vez no estaba predispuesto a sufrir una derrota:

- esta noche, en el monte del sello- indicó el ministro infernal-las voy a esperar

Como un rayo, el cuerpo del demonio se desvaneció y una luz salió por una de las ventanas, aprovechando el momento Khya se acercó a Vanessa, le tomó el pulso, por suerte respiraba, su corazón latía con normalidad, aquellas manchas de sangre en las sábanas no eran de ella, debían ser de aquellas enfermeras:

- ¿Khya?

- Vanessa… ¿te sientes bien?

- la verdad es que me siento de muerte, pero no recuerdo nada, ¿Qué pasó?

- nada como para recordar, lo que importa es que estás bien, y este lugar dejo de ser seguro, haré que vengan por ti y volverás al departamento, le diré a Laurie que te quedarás con Michelle y Lissy- informó la pelinegra

Lo mejor era mantener todo bajo secreto, por la seguridad de todos, Artemisa estaba en lo correcto, mientras menos se vieran involucrados era mejor, al fin y al cabo solo tres personas tenían que estar presentes, y solo una era capaz de hacerle frente a Lucifago, el resto solo se convertirían en estorbos:

- ¿Cómo va todo?- quiso saber la Americana que estaba acostada

- avanzando, queda muy poco y pronto nos podremos enfrentar al malnacido que te hizo daño- aseguró Black

- ¿y Laurie?- la verdad era que por el tono de voz de Vanessa, se detonaba cansada

- ya te vas a enterar, ahora no hagas nada, yo me haré cargo de todo, tu solo tienes que recuperarte, ya sabes que no es bueno estar de baja para el concilio, te pierdes de las cosas más entretenidas- quiso bromear Black.

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

- ¿Hijo?, ¿Cómo va todo?

- no lo se madre, por primera vez me siento inútil, por suerte el equipo de Laurie es bastante bueno- tuvo que reconocer el ambarino aunque no de muy buena gana

- ¿y tu hija?, no es que quiera meterme, pero la pequeña debería estar aquí, somos su familia

Irean no había tenido tiempo de decirle a su hijo todo lo que pensaba, pero aún estaba medio choqueada luego de enterarse que era abuela, y nada menos y nada más que la madre era la maestra de las cartas que muchos incluso la dieron por muerta, solo que no era así, era la líder del Concilio Americano, era una hechicera poderosa, y según lo que sabía era temida y odiada por muchos:

- la niña estará donde la madre determine que es seguro- le dijo Li a su madre con seguridad- y te pediré que no te metas, ese problema es de mi vida personal

- es la heredera del clan- aclaró la elegante mujer- es quien se hará cargo de nuestra dinastía

- Sakura ha sabido criar muy bien a nuestra hija, y cometió el error de ocultármelo, pero no tomaré medidas con ello, ha sido una madre increíble y se nota por el comportamiento de mi hija, nunca haré nada por alejarlas madre, y no es tanto por Sakura, si no por Leslye,

Incluso el mismo Shaoran quedó asombrado por sus palabras, prácticamente estaba defendiendo a Sakura, las misma mujer que días atrás deseaba no volver a ver, pero no podía guardarle rencor, ni menos al ver a su hija, una niña sencillamente maravillosa, como fuera que hubieran sucedido las cosas, lo más importante era ver lo que para su hija era lo mejor, no podía ser egoísta:

- no voy a decirte nada, sé que no te haré cambiar de opinión- aceptó la mujer- ahora quiero que me cuentes que está pasando, cual es la amenaza que tenemos, porque he sentido una energía a nuestro alrededor que da escalofríos

- parece fantasía, resulta que la mitología griega no es solo un relato ficticio- explicó el joven paseándose por la habitación- un tal Lucifago Rocafale, ministro infernal, es nuestro enemigo, un enviado del Diablo, como si no tuviéramos suficientes con hechiceros ambiciosos y maniáticos, ahora seres salidos de cuentos mitológicos,

- ¿lo han visto?

- dos de los americanos, Vanessa Miller fue atacada, de hecho ahora está internada, no se muchos detalles, la verdad es que debo reconocer que el grupo americano saber hacer su trabajo

- ¿Vanessa, esa chica con la que estuviste andando?

El ambarino asintió, recordando que no solo besos fueron los compartidos con la chica, y él ni siquiera había ido a visitarla, pero el saber que era padre había cambiado muchas cosas en su vida y las mujeres habían dejado de ser una prioridad:

- ahora voy a dormir un rato- avisó el chico sin ganas de hablar más con su señora madre- nos vemos en la cena

Irean asintió, y lo observó salir de la biblioteca, tal vez su hijo no se había dado cuenta, pero ella veía mucho más que cualquiera, al fin y al cabo era su madre, la mujer que le dio la vida y lo vio crecer, con solo verlo podía saber lo que estaba pasando por su mente, y ahora que Sakura había vuelto a su vida y con una hija, todo había cambiado, y aunque sonara extraño estaba tranquila con ello, no solo la descendencia de los Li estaba asegurada, sino que además su hijo tenía la oportunidad de tomar un camino bueno, y comenzar a comportarse como una persona madura.

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

- ¿Qué pasa Nakuru?

La joven guardiana de Eriol miraba a su novio con preocupación, y no era para hace, la noche anterior no había visto a Yoko, y aprovechando que su novio estaba solo se había quedado con él, quien le puso al tanto de que Yue había tomado la decisión de ir con su ama, pero al volver a la mañana siguiente a su cuarto que compartía con Yoko la chica no estaba, dio por hecho que tal vez había ido a recorrer la ciudad, pero luego de preguntar por ella después del almuerzo en recepción, le informaron que no habían visto salir ni entrar a la joven por las dependencias del hotel:

- ¿crees que se haya regresado a Japón?- inquirió el moreno

- imposible, todas sus cosas están aquí, incluso sus documentos, su chequera, Touya, me estoy empezando a preocupar, ¿y si se fue para buscar a Yukito?

Esta vez el hermano de Sakura se comenzó a preocupar, desde que conocía a la novia de su mejor amigo, podía dar por cierto que la chica era realmente responsable y preocupada por todo, no era de las chicas que acostumbraba a actuar por impulsos o cosas similares, era bastante meticulosa en todo, y desaparecer no era algo que se pudiera considerar parte de Yoko, de hecho, Nakuru era casi su mejor amiga, y siempre su novia sabía dónde encontrar a Yoko:

- no podemos decirle nada aún a Yukito- razonó Touya- está preocupado por Sakura, tu sabes que se viene algo grave, no podemos además darle esta noticia sin estar seguros de lo que pasa

- lo sé, pero, ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- andes de reportarla como desaparecida tenemos que esperar 48 horas, por el momentos no nos queda más que esperar, ahora, ven conmigo, quiero ir a ver a mi hermana

- supongo que Yue estará con ella, ¿Qué le diremos?

- que Yoko está en el hotel, y como él desapareció, ella no quiere saber nada- dijo Touya convenció de que mentir por el momento era lo mejor para todos

Nakuru solo rogaba internamente porque su amiga estuviera bien.

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

Aún no entendía de las razones para que esa chica estuviera allí, o mejor dicho para que lo hubiera citado allí, como si estuviera ocultando algo muy malo, pero no podía desconfiar de ella, ya la conocía hace un tiempo y sabía que era una buena chica:

- bien, ¿Qué pasa?, me citaste hace media hora y todavía no me dices ni media palabra

La joven levantó la mirada inquieta, cada vez sentía aquella presencia con más fuerza, no quedaba tiempo, si no hacían algo rápido, todo iba a terminar mal, y ella no quería ser responsable de aquello, pero necesitaba ayuda, y aquel hombre era una persona de confianza:

- No te puedo contar todo lo que se en detalle- comenzó a decir la chica con rapidez- no queda tiempo y para darte detalles necesitaría meses para poder hacerlo, y eso no se puede, Eriol, yo sé muy bien todo lo que está pasando y quien es en verdad Yukito, aunque mi subconsciente lo sabía, hasta hace unos días yo sabía tanto o menos que tu

- no te estoy entendiendo

- sé quién es Lucifago Rocafale y lo que quiere de nosotros- soltó la joven de golpe

- Yoko…, ¿de qué hablas?

La joven sonrió, la reacción del chico era absolutamente normal, para todo aquel que la conocía no era más que una chica normal, común, una joven ejemplar, una excelente profesional, y no menos, la mejor alumna de su promoción, pero no esperaban cosas tan sorprendentes como aquella, no encajaba en su vida, en ella todo solía ser predecible:

- Somos dos personas que sabemos muy bien cómo hacerle frente a Lucifago y no será sencillo, el costo puede llegar a ser muy alto, más cuando quien se enfrentará a él todavía no recuerda su pasado

- ¿pasado?

- no te hagas Eriol, que tu como reencarnación del mago Clow sabes muy bien como pueden ser las cosas- dijo la chica con sarcasmo

Ahora si estaba confundido, Yoko parecía saberlo todo, de eso no tenía dudas, pero al mismo tiempo era como si le hablara en clave, no entendía nada, y ella simplemente le hablaba como si diera por hecho que él lo sabía todo:

- yo no tengo los recuerdos de Clow del todo- aclaró el ojiazul- los poderes sí, pero sus recuerdos no, así que te pediré como favor que me especifiques, no te andes con rodeos- demandó el chico

- soy la reencarnación de la Diosa Artemisa- declaró la joven oriental- si, aunque te sorprenda lo soy, y mi misión junto a Atenea es despertar a Némesis

- ¿Quién es Atenea?- demandó Eriol

- ¿no te lo imaginas?

Por la mente del chico pasaron unos cuantos nombres, pero luego de saber quién era la reencarnación de Atenea no se atrevía a especular, ya eran demasiadas sorpresas por el momento:

- dímelo- pidió Hiragizawa

- Khya Black

Bueno, eso no tenía nada de extraordinario, de hecho, Khya si encajaba con ser una reencarnación, la joven tenía un poder impresionante, y por algo el concilio la tenía donde estaba, era la mano derecha de un líder:

- ahora debo suponer que querrás saber quién es Némesis

- la verdad es que no se si eso es lo que quiero Yoko…

- Némesis es…

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

- Hola…

Levantó la cabeza y sonrió, al menos alguien que no vendría con problemas, y debía reconocer que le agradaba mucho verlo, era uno de los tantos motivos por lo que haber pisado China no era tan malo:

- hola…

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- como si me hubiera pasado un camión por encima- bromeó la chica

El joven sonrió y se acercó más a la cama, luego de dormir una corta siesta había decidido ir a visitar a la mujer al hospital, se lo debía, tal vez no habían tenido nada serio, pero habían congeniado bien:

- ¿y sabes cuándo saldrás de alta?

- no, y creo que tengo para rato, justo ahora- suspiró la chica con resignación- de seguro Laurie necesita apoyo y yo aquí, tendría que estar con los demás

No iba a contar nada del nuevo ataque, por suerte en el lugar no había habido mayores destrozos, y todo había quedado en secreto, ni siquiera la prensa fue informada, y Khya le había pedido que se quedara en silencio por el momento, ella se encargaría de darlo a conocer cuando fuese necesario:

- envidio a Laurie por la gente que tiene con ella

- se lo ha ganado Shaoran- le dijo Vanessa sonriendo- la verdad es que cuando llego al Concilio yo estaba en desacuerdo para tenerla como líder, y más tener que trabajar directamente con ella, es Oriental, no tiene nada que ver con nosotros, pero reconozco que se lo ha ganado, y con ello mi respeto y admiración, no ha sido fácil para ella ser madre soltera, profesional y además líder del Concilio, y aún así tener todo bajo control y criar a su hija de maravillas

- ¿Qué sabes del padre de la niña?- quiso saber Li

- que fue el gran amor de Laurie- contestó la chica con simpleza- ella no es muy comunicativa en lo que se refiere a su vida personal, pero la única vez que me ha hablado de ese hombre sus ojos demostraban lo que sentía, aunque nunca me dijo porque no estaba con él

Shaoran de verdad deseaba seguir preguntando, pero no era lo más razonable, tal vez Laurie no deseaba que muchos más se enteraran de la verdad, y Vanessa tampoco era la persona más indicada para responder sus dudas.

Tomó asiento en la silla que estaba junto a la cama y tomó la mano vendada de la chica, fue algo que no pensó, si no que estaba preocupado por ella:

- puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites- le dijo el ambarino

- gracias Shaoran, por lo pronto te voy a pedir que ayudes en lo que puedas a Laurie.

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

Se quedó tras la puerta, aunque no alcanzaba a oír mucho, no hablaban fuerte, suspiró con tristeza, pero reconocía que la pareja se veía bien junta, se puedo recta y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo hacía la salida, su presencia no era necesaria, Vanessa tenía a alguien más que se preocupara por ella, ahora había otras cosas que atender.

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

Miró a la pequeña que jugaba con Michelle como si nada en el mundo pasara, eso era lo mejor de ser niño, que si el mundo se estaba cayendo a pedazos, el tener una mente tan inocente y pura no permitía verlo, ni menos teniendo una madre como Laurie, que era capaz de todo con tal de proteger a su hija por sobre todas las cosas en el mundo, pero a pesar de eso tenía miedo por lo que se venía:

- ¿crees que Laurie libere a Kerberos?, Yue está con ella

- lo hará Khya, Yue ante cualquier problema irá con su dueña, en cambio Kerberos es más probable que obedezca y si ella le pide que se quede aquí con nosotras así lo hará- contestó Michelle

- ¿Kero?- fue la pregunta de la niña con ojitos brillantes

Era imposible para la niña olvidar a su "juguete predilecto", desde que su madre se lo había presentado que ella quedo encantada, en especial para jugar al caballito, era definitivamente más entretenido que jugar con su tío Eriol:

- ¿quieres ver a Kero?- preguntó Michelle a la pequeña

- ¡¡¡SIII!!!

Khya se largó a reír, el "pobre juguete" sufría bastante con la inocente Lissy, y es que no lo dejaba descansar y lo peor de todo era que el guardián estaba tan encantado con la hija de su dueña que cumplía todos sus caprichos, a pesar que Laurie le pedía que no lo hiciera, de hecho ese era uno de los motivos por los que Laurie lo mantenía sellado:

- a ti algo te pasa Khya- le dijo Michelle como afirmación

- y bien saber que si así es no te voy a contar nada por el momento

- ¿es grave?

- depende del punto de vista con que se mire

Sintieron que la puerta principal era abierta, y vieron como la dueña del departamento ingresaba:

- disculpen la demora, ¿de que me quieres hablar Khya?

- ¿vas a despertar al otro guardián?

Laurie sonrió, ya lo había pensado y eso era algo que pensaba hacer ya, la energía negativa que emanaba Lucifago era cada vez más poderosa, y mientras más estuvieran protegiendo a su hija ella más tranquila estaría.

Cerró los ojos concentrándose, y en segundo, las chicas presentes vieron como una ráfaga de luz amarilla pasaba por la sala hasta quedar frete a Sakura, la Card Master, tanto Khya como Michelle ya conocían aquel ritual, pero siempre era divertido volverlo a ver.

Una esfera amarilla permanecía quieta frente a la hechicera, y luego de unos segundos resplandeció con fuerza, para luego ver a un pequeño ser cubierto con alas, las cuales se abrieron para dejar a la vista lo que era e "juguete favorito" de Lissy:

- ¿eh?..., ¿Dónde estoy?

- mi Kero- susurró Sakura como siempre emocionada de volver a tenerlo con ella- estamos ahora en Hong Kong

- ¿Hong Kong?- el pequeño ser pestañeo confundido, y luego comenzó a recordar

- ¡¡¡KEROOO!!!

En la cabeza del guardián apareció una gotita, y Yue que vigilaba desde la terraza paso por algo similar, pero vio como la hija de su ama corría a ver al pequeño ser con alegría y emoción, por suerte nadie lo veía, pero aunque fuera raro, Yue sonreía:

- ¡AY NOOO, AMITAAA!- exclamó Kero mirando con horror a la pequeña- ¡¡LA NIÑATA NOOO!!

Khya y Michelle se largaron a reír mientras Laurie ponía cara de resignación. Kero comenzó a correr por la habitación esperando tener las fuerzas para huir todo el día de la pequeña demonio, como la había bautizado desde que la conoció, y es que la niña parecía no cansarse nunca de correr, Laurie miraba a su pequeño guardián feliz, el estar con Kero de nuevo le traía recuerdos maravillosos, y lo más importante era que sabía que Kerberos como su guardián, haría lo que fuera para proteger a su pequeña hija, Kerberos al igual que Yue eran guardianas leales y siempre estarían cerca para ayudarla en lo que fuera:

- Lissy…- habló la rubia con una sonrisa en el rostro- Kero viene recién despertando, lo mejor es que lo dejes descansar por hoy

La pequeña se detuvo en el acto, para su edad comprendía todo demasiado bien, por lo que sin ganas se acercó a Michelle quien la abrazó con ternura:

- bien, ahora a dormir la siesta- le dijo Michelle a la niña

Kero suspiró con alivio, sabía muy bien que la hija de su ama era un verdadero peligro, y más que ahora caminaba sin la menos dificultad, a diferencia de cuando la conoció, así que miró a su ama con agradecimiento:

- es bueno tenerte de nuevo aquí Kero- le dijo la maestra

- también para mi es bueno verte Sakurita, y me gustaría pedirte que me dejarás quedar contigo, ya no quiero volver al libro con las cartas- pidió el pequeño ser

- así será si es lo que deseas, por ya no tienes por qué ocultarte- le informó la rubia- Shaoran Li sabe toda la verdad, sabe que Lissy es su hija y que yo estoy con vida, ahora te podrás quedar a nuestro lado, en especial porque quiero que protejas a mi hija tan bien como has cuidado de mi

- eso no me lo tienes para que pedir amita, aunque la mocosa hace lo que quiere conmigo, cuidaré de ella

- gracias Kero, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco.

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

- ¿Y como está?

- al menos casi del todo bien, por suerte la atacaron mentalmente, y heridas físicas no tenía, pero aún así, tiene que estar unos días más en el hospital, ¿y tu marido?

Tomoyo suspiró, su esposo había recibido una llamada telefónica, y sin decir nada tomó sus cosas y salió, de eso ya había pasado un buen rato y comenzaba a preocuparse, tal vez era el embarazo, por lo que andaba más paranoica que nunca, cosa que su mejor amigo, Shaoran pudo ver en sus ojos:

- te aseguro que todo está tranquilo por el momento

- ¿la calma antes de la tormenta?

El ambarino bien sabía que podía ser así, que estilo de batalla seria librada era algo que no podía saber, nunca se había enfrentado a seres sobrenaturales, por lo que se declaraba ignorante, pero estaba decidido a hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance:

- ¿y como te va el ser padre?

- no es tan malo ni difícil, aunque debo darle crédito a la madre- reconoció el chico sonriendo- Laurie…, Sakura, ha sabido criarla muy bien, y es muy inteligente

- bueno, eso es por los padres que tiene- le dijo Tomoyo tranquila de ver a su amigo sin rencor

A decir verdad es que Shaoran fuera padre era lo mejor, el joven había cambiado del cielo a la mañana, las mujeres habían pasado a ser algo de segundo plano, y se notaba más seguro de sí mismo, esa era la estabilidad que por mucho tiempo había necesitado, algo que los hiciera aterrizar de verdad, y la responsable era una mujer, pero no cualquiera, su hija, una hermosa niña, adorable para cualquiera:

- ¿has hablado con Laurie para ver que harán?

- por el momento no- contestó el ambarino sabiendo lo que su amiga quería saber- pero supongo que ella querrá volver a Estados Unidos, y tendremos que buscar la manera de que yo pueda ver a Lissy, ella tiene su vida en ese país, y yo tengo la mía acá, no hay mucho que hacer

Tomoyo ocultó muy bien su desilusión, pero también sabía que no debía ser nada de sencillo para Li ver a la rubia como una vez la vio años atrás, como la mujer de su vida, le había hecho daño, le había causado mucho dolor, lo bueno es que no se odiaban, pero lo malo era que si se seguían queriendo, ninguno de los dos lo reconocería, el orgullo en personas como ellos era más fuerte que todo, y no solo el orgullo, el haber pasado por tanto dolor dejaba marcas que eran casi imposibles de borrar, ni menos de un día a otro:

- ¿aceptarás ser el padrino de mi hijo?- pidió Tomoyo con emoción en su voz

- si no me lo pedías no volvía dirigirte la palabra- aclaró Shaoran sonriendo- será un placer

Un portazo los hizo mirar a la puerta principal de la casa, por donde en esos momentos estaba entrando Eriol, se veía contrariado, y por sobre todo angustiado, la mirada del hombre estaba perdida, como si todavía no se diera cuenta en donde estaba:

- ¿amor?

Pero el chico ignoró, y paso de largo por la estancia para dirigirse de seguro a su dormitorio, Shaoran notó en la cara de su amiga la preocupación y tuvo ganas de ir tras Eriol para decirle unas buenas, pero no podía hacerlo sin saber lo que estaba pasando:

- ¿quieres que vaya yo?- se ofreció el castaño

- si…, algo malo le debe haber pasado, y si está relacionado con todo lo que está pasando no me lo dirá, ve con él y pregúntale que le pasa, por favor.

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

Ni siquiera se molestó por tocar antes de entrar, odiaba cuando alguien a quien quería mucho se preocupaba o sufría, y más si esa persona era Tomoyo, su mejor amiga, además estaba embarazada, no era justo que quedara sin respuestas.

Observó la habitación, no se veía por ningún lado, pero perfectamente pudo notar el ventanal abierto hasta el tope, y un olor extraño, cigarro, algo que Eriol había dejado hace mucho por pedido de su mujer, allí, en ese momento supo que algo grave tenía que estar pasando, por lo que sin pensar camino hasta salir a la terraza.

Allí lo vio, de pie mirando a la nada, se acercó en silencio:

- podrías haber al menos saludado a tu mujer, se quedó muy triste y bien sabes que está embarazada

- ya no hay nada que investigar- comentó el pelinegro sin hacer caso del comentario de su amigo- la leyenda es cierta y la Diosa Némesis será pronto despertada…

- eso debería alegrarte, al menos podemos tener algo de fe que todo saldrá bien y que no pasará a mayores- dijo Shaoran contrariado por la actitud de Eriol- supongo que los Americanos encontraron todo, no me extrañaría, desde que llegaron han actuado por si solos

- un Americano- especificó el Occidental- Khya Black…,

- aún no entiendo tu actitud, sigo insistiendo en que deberías alegrarte,

Él Occidental le dio la cara a su amigo y el ambarino pudo notar un deje de angustia y preocupación en la mirada del chico, algo que no muchas veces veía en él, Eriol Hiragizawa no era de los que demostrara esos sentimientos muy a menudo.

En el interior de Eriol había emociones mezcladas, luego de haberse reunido con Black había decidido que lo mejor que podría haber hecho era quedarse en casa, y no haberse enterado de nada, tal vez la solución a esa guerra que hace un rato estaba declarada había aparecido al alcance de sus manos, pero no le gustaba, la sensación de perder seres queridos era horrible, y era aún peor el saber que no podía hacer nada, que todo ser humano tenía un destino escrito, y como él mismo, la reencarnación de Némesis, andie la podría ayudar por que solo en ella recaía todo el poder de destrucción contra Lucifago:

- me estás comenzando a preocupar- dijo Li mirando a su amigo

- y a mi quien me preocupa es Sakura…

- ¿de qué estás hablando?- demandó el castaño

El ojiazul suspiró y bajó la mirada, si bien Khya le había tratado de tranquilizar diciéndole que todo podría salir bien, el tenía un presentimiento horrible, y en su mente solo había espacio para su mejor amiga, a quien quería como una hermana, y la pequeña Lissy, pero nada estaba en sus manos, la mano derecha de su amiga había sido categórica al decir que nadie más podía interferir, que aquella batalla salía de las manos de los mortales o magos, en esa batalla solo había espacio para los Dioses, lo humanos solo podían llegar a ser un estorbo que perjudicaría la lucha, y que Lucifago no dudaría en utilizarlos para doblegar a su mayor oponente, por eso mismo ni siquiera le había dicho cuando le harían frente al demonio:

- Shaoran…, la reencarnación de Némesis es Sakura Kinomoto- declaró Eriol.

**U. M: U. N. A. II**

- Has estado rara desde ayer, y no me lo niegues

Estaban en la terraza, Michelle estaba bañando a Lissy y Kero estaba con Yue hablando acerca de lo sucedido en el último tiempo, ni en toda la tarde había podido hablar con su mano derecha, pero ahora tenía el tiempo, hasta el día siguiente no se juntarían con el resto para continuar con las averiguaciones:

- se que tendría que haber hablado hace rato, desde que me entere, pero…

- Khya, me conoces bien y sabes que no me gusta que anden por las ramas,

- lo se todo, se quienes son las reencarnaciones de las Diosas…, porque yo soy la reencarnación de Atenea

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- exclamó la rubia contrariada

- tenía que esperar hasta que fuera el momento indicado

La rubia suspiró tratando de contener la rabia, Khya bien sabía que la situación era peligrosa, y que algo así tenía que haber sido informado en forma inmediata, no esperar, pero trató de respirar antes de tener una mala reacción:

- entonces habla ahora- demandó la líder Americana

- no se si conoces a Yoko, pero…

Se quedó en silencio al sentir aquella presencia y miró tras su líder para ver a la susodicha sonriendo de forma enigmática Laurie siguiendo la mirada de Khya se dio media vuelta, para ver con sorpresa a la novia del mejor amigo de su hermano:

- ¡¿Yoko?!, pero…, ¿por donde…

- supongo que ya le dijiste todo- dijo la Oriental ignorando el asombro de Laurie- es la hora

- estaba terminando…, deberías aprender a no aparecerte de esa forma, nos terminarás matando a todos de un infarto- se quejó la Americana de cabello negro- como te iba diciendo Laurie, Yoko es la reencarnación de Artemisa

Laurie comenzaba a odiar las sorpresas como aquella, pero al menos de a poco se iban arreglando las cosas por su lado, tendrían a quienes harían frente a Lucifago, lo que le preocupaba era la reacción de Yukito cuando se enterara de quien era su novia, pero para eso habría tiempo luego, lo que le interesaba era saber otra cosa:

- ¿y Némesis?, ¿saben donde esta?

- aquí- contestó Yoko viendo que Khya aún no había dicho lo más importante

- ¿Aquí?

- Laurie- le dijo Khya bastante seria- Némesis eres tu y es hora que comiences a recordar

Una luz cubrió a la rubia que segundo más tarde abría sus ojos que esta vez dejaban de ser color esmeralda para darle un paso al color violeta, su cabello volvía a ser castaño como cuando adolescente:

- ¿Dónde esta el maldito?- la voz de la líder Americana había cambiado a una más profunda

- veo que despertaste de mala- sonrió Artemisa- esta noche, dentro de poco lo tendrás

- quien quiera que lo haya despertado pagará por ello…

Khya miró con preocupación, aquella mujer que tenía ahora enfrente no actuaba con Laurie, ¿acaso en ella no quedaba nada de la madre de Lissy?:

- Sakura Kinomoto tendrá que dormir hasta que todo acabe- dijo Némesis leyendo la mente de Atenea- es lo más seguro, ahora será mejor ir andando…, tengo un maldito demonio que destruír.

**Continuara…**

Notas de la Autora:

Hola, Ok, se que anduve un poquito…, bueno, muy perdida, pero ya ven, aquí hay una recompensa, vamos partiendo el año a full, a pesar de que el trabajo me queta mucho tiempo, este fin de semana me di el trabajo de escribir y redactar todo lo más rápido posible, así que de haber faltas ortográficas tendrán que perdonarme, aunque los que me conocen, saben que no tengo muchos errores, pero esta vez estoy actualizando sin siquiera volver a revisar el capitulo.

Pero quien han leído y me han seguido por mucho se merecen que comencé a avanzar.

Feliz año 2008 a todos, y que este año sea mejor, y puedan cumplir con todas las metas auto impuestas.

Creo que nadie se llevo mucha sorpresa al saber quién era Némesis, pero en fin, les puedo decir que no saquen conclusiones, los que me conocen saben que todo puede pasar, en una de esas me dar por hacer una tercera parte, jajajaja.

Si alguien tiene alguna duda acerca de la mitología Griega, solo pregunte, la mayoría de los datos los obtuve de distintas informaciones, y lo que hice fue modificar algunos para poder adaptarlos al fic.

Y estoy de acuerdo con muchos (**Ayin** ), me gusta mucho más esta nueva edición, creo que es más clara y precisa.

Ah!, **Selenne** **Kiev**, gracias por tu review y por darte el tiempo de haber leído todo el fic de corrido, para que no quedes mucho tiempo en ascuas, aquí te va otro cap.

**Anpaz**, jejeje, trato de no hacer tan largos los capítulos como antes, para ir un poquito más rápido, jejeje, espero acabar este fic antes de marzo…, y empecé bien el año.

**Guiuly** **y Niicole**, gracias por sus reviews.

Ahora si, ya saben que les doy las gracias a todos incluso a los que no dejan ni un solo mensajito…

Ah!!!, si algunas vez pasas de nuevo por fanfiction, este mensaje es para ti Khya!!!, no me he olvidado de ti ingrata, y me acuerdo de ti, sobre todo antes de publicar, jejejeje espero pronto tener noticias tuyas.

Besos

_**Serena Li**_


	15. Nota

Hola a todos los que pensaban que estaba Muerta!!!

Para su tristeza no es así, solo que algo ocupada y con muchos cambios en mi vida que me han impedido actualizar…

Amigos, prometo pronto regresar, estoy comenzando a escribir el nuevo capitulo, así que ni piensen que dejaré la historia inconclusa, gracias a todos por su apoyo como siempre.

Besos

Serena Li


End file.
